The Riddler's Daughter
by questiongirl
Summary: Enigma was a criminal, declared insane. Arkham was a second home to her until she broke, running away from her past. A year later Enigma finds herself drawn back to Gotham trying to live normal, under her real name. That doesn't last long soon she is thrown back into the world of insanity & the twists and turns in it. Will she became what everyone expects of the Riddler's Daughter?
1. Author's Note

**A Note from the author:**  
_**I do not own any of the character's in this story. This is purely fan fiction. I admire these classic comic book characters and I hope you enjoyed my thoughts on how the story should be. For those of you that don't know Enigma Riddles. She's a minor batman character, the daughter of the Riddler. There is no real backstory to this character because she was in comics for only a short period of time before killed off. I hope you enjoy this story, I know I'm not the best writer but I hope the story will end well. -E**_


	2. Prologue

Brisk cold air of the winter blew throughout the halls of Arkham Asylum. The only sound that could be heard throughout the place was the light patter of Gotham's rain hitting the cold metal bars. At the end of the hallway a young girl rocked herself back and forth, back and forth murmuring some nonsense over and over again. She looked not a day over sixteen. Soft strawberry blonde curls drapped over her face hiding the fact she had been crying for some time now. In her head only one word rang about, driving her to the brink of insanity, Failure. How could she have been so foolish? Slowly, her head lifted revealing bloodshot eyes.

" I only wanted to impress him."

Her voice was soft when it cracked, sounding weak and broken. Once again her emerald eyes began to water, replaying the traumatic events of the night.

"That was all, I never thought I wo-"

She had cut herself off, letting her voice trail down the empty hallway. It echoed off the metal making her feel completely alone.

Of course this wasn't the first time she had been placed in Arkham. Arkham had always been like a second home for the girl. However this time her visit was different. This time she felt the loneliness and pain that consumed the haunting place. She was begining to understand how it broke people. The young girl glanced down at the chains which bounded her to the cell. For the first time her eyes looked at it as not some challenge to break free nor an opportunity to impress her father but shackles binding her to the floor.

The cell, guards, chains, none of that stuff scared her. Nothing of that sort kept her up at night since she practically grew up around it. She had been imprisoned but not amongst the walls of Arkham. The girl had locked herself within her mind, trying to conclude where she had gone wrong. The doctors should have known better then to leave a girl of this age in by herself with nothing other then her thoughts. Dangerous things can happen when one is left in silence for so long, exspecially a young girl raised by insanity, crime, and the Riddler himself. The girl snapped,

"I just wanted to be respected by him, to be loved..."

Her body was shaking, soft tears ran down the side of her face as memories from the past began to flood into light.e


	3. First Encounter

_-A Few Years Earlier-_

_An explosion shook the ground, causing her glass to fall from the table. "Daddy!" The noise itself had startled the young girl. She jump up, running over to her father. He dismissed her attempt to hug him before noticing how concerned she truly was. The man shook his head softly before sitting her down on a purple vinyl stool._

_"Don't worry, " He smiles, fooling the child with a false sense of sympathy. "we only have a visitor."_

_The young girl's head tilted, pondering the thought in her own little way. "a-a visitor?" Her tiny uncertain voice seemed to fill the room. "Oh, The one from last time?" Everything seemed to click, causing her to smile. Her father nodded, resting a green gloved hand on her shoulder._

_After the young girl seemed to settle, he gave her a slight nudge toward the door, signaling it was time for her to leave. The young child understood completely for this was not the first time this had happened. No, the past few weeks he had been telling her to leave for this mysterious visitor. She was smart enough to understand this was not him asking nicely for her to leave nor did she had an option to stay. Emily had no choice in the matter and had to leave immediately whenever this visitor would come about. Although she had thought of staying behind once or twice yet feared the consequence of disobedience._

The first time something of this nature had happened Emily would ask her father many things. For example; Who was this mysterious visitor, why couldn't she see him or get to say hi? It wasn't exactly her fault that she was this curious. He had made her this way, taught her-no-encouraged her to always be questioning. His teachings got her into a lot of trouble, tonight for instance. She had decided enough was enough, Emily became determined to see who this mysterious guest was once and for all. The young girl did not feel it was fair her dad constantly forced her out of the room whenever this person would come.. The worst part was he never felt the need to explain who it was. Tonight she hide beneath one of her father's older inventions, read to see the truth behind his guest.

_Seconds went by until they formed minutes, those minutes soon turned to hours as the young girl sat in the crease of the green contraption just waiting for something to happen. Emily was about to give up when a dark shadow caught her eye. Across the room was an emotionless figure. He stood there demanding over and over again for someone called the Riddler. Fresh blood dripped from the mans jaw, his voice was harsh yet not frightening to young Emily. A projection her father appeared on a rather large screen. _

_"Life's full of question isn't it Batman? Though I prefer to think of them as Riddles."_

_"Where is he Riddler?!" His voice sounded not to be messed with, Emily could tell he was close to losing it. "What did you do to Robin?"_

_The Riddler a.k.a Emily's father just laughed at the visitor. A cocky smirk spread across his face. "I've already told you Batman, your bird brain is high up in the building with the most stories." The screen went black right after his last word was spoke. His projection was gone._

_Emily watched on as the Batman started to curse under his breath. The room went dead silent which seemed strange. A feeling came about giving a sense that something had to be up. A small breath escaped Emily causing his head to snap around. Batman seemed to be looking directly at her but Emily couldn't tell if he could actually see her for she was hidden pretty good. Paranoia began to come about the young girl as she began to ponder whether he knew or not. _

_A loud beeping sound echoed across the room as Batman took a step forward. He took on last look around as if he was studying the place, memorizing it. Batman threw a grappling hook up at the roof's concrete tiles, pulling himself up out of the riddlers lair._

_The beeping seemed to get faster and faster making the young girl nervou. She knew the worst thing todo would be to stay. Instantly her instincts kicked in as she bolted for the door. Whatever was going to happen next would not be good. Although out of breath, Emily bursts through the exit door's. She had only made it a few feet from her father's warehouse when the whole building exploded. Emily fell to the ground, her body laid covered in ash._

The memory is forced away as the girl stops rocking herself. Her expression paled slightly from before for she had come to realization about what had really happened that night of the explosion. Consumed with anger the psychopathic girl threw herself across the room. She screamed loudly, hands curled up in tight fists.

"It was a test! Another one of his stupid ass tests!"

Her voice sounded hurt as she crumbled to the floor. How could she had been this stupid? She pulled her strawberry blonde hair to one side before scooting herself over to another wall. She rested, curled up in the corner of her cell. The girl knew that was how she got into this mess, him, her father always testing her. She wasn't crazy, She couldn't be crazy. It wasn't her fault. It wasn;t her fault. It was all those damned tests. The girl wanted to scream, wanted to cry. How could no one understand this, were they all that near minded? Her whole life had been a serious of tests and by the looks of it now, she had failed. That was how her life went, her father testing her over and over again. He knew ever move she would make, used that to his advantage. Her father knew very well Emily would stay behind that night. If she would have failed his test that day, the expense would be her life.

This realization was all to much for the girl. All she could do was lie there on the cell ground. Her past was all to much for her to handle. Enigma holds her head as another memory flashes before her eyes...


	4. Disobedience: Part 1

_**A/N: Hello, I just noticed this chapter had been accidently deleted so I tried to re-write it and I know its sucky. I recommened just skipping two chapters. -E**_

It was almost midnight when there was a loud banging on the front door. Immediately the young girl's head snapped up. Blonde curls were in a tangle mess as she hopped out of bed. She creeped downstairs, a semi-terrified look in her eyes. A small voice in her head told her not to go down stairs, that bad things would happen if she went but she was too curious to what was happening. I should be asleep. Emily thought to herself, knowing her father would be furious if he had found her up and snooping around the house.

Emily was quiet and small which was the perfect combination for hiding in the hallways shadows. The young girl walked on her tip toes so her father would not hear her coming. She watched as her father opened the door for two strangers. One was the man she had seen a few weeks back when she had almost been blown up. He had a strong build to him and was dressed in the same strange dark black outfit. The other one was a new face, much younger then the guy in black. Emily thought it was funny how he was dressed in yellow, green, and red pajamas. He kinda reminded her of a stop light. The thing that frustrated her the most was she was too far away to eavesdrop and was awful at reading lips. Emily could tell the two stranger's were in a rush and slightly unnerved from whatever her father saying. The older one seemed to be losing his patience and fast. Her dad seemed confident and slightly cocky as if he knew something the guests did not. The Riddler looked amused as the two men continued to pester him. He leaned against the wall with full confidence.

Emily was dying to know what they were saying, what was going on. She found herself slowly lurking forward, hiding behind wall after wall in hopes to get a word or two from their conversation. However Emily did not move as fast enough. She had caught the eyes of pajama kid. He looked a mix of shocked and worried seeing a girl this young in the room. Emily did not understand why his eyes showed these emotions but did not look away from him. Her eyes pleaded for him not to speak up. She was fearful of what her father would do if he found her up and about. The last time she had disobeyed her father she almost died.

After a second, the boy tugged on Batman's cape, whispering something in his ear. Emily's expression fell for she knew he told on her. To her dismay, all three men turned to find Emily standing directly behind him. She too a few small steps backwards, scared she was in trouble. The Riddler's head turned, for the first time notice his daughter watching them. His eyes shifted emotion for a moment looking concerned. His confidence did not wavered for a second as he continued on with his smug smirk on his face. He had not missed a bit for he acted as if this was all apart of his genius plan.

The Riddler singled Emily to come forward, making the two stranger's exchanged worried glances. Their eyes showed something Emily did not understand, sympathy and nervousness. The young girl nodded, understanding she was meant to come forward. She was scared, her heart beating fast for she expected her father to be mad at her.

"Come along now, do not be shy."

She prepared herself for her father's scolding however it never came. He placed a soft arm around her shoulder, pulling the girl close by his side. He wasn't mad? Emily relaxed a little as the Riddler began to talk. She could tell something was off with him, her father was acting strange but she couldn't place it. The Riddler kept smiling, almost as if he was glad she had arrived. Another thing Emily did not understand was the pajama kid kept looking at her. His stare was starting to creep her out. Her face blushed lightly realizing she was only in her nightgown. Her father kept rambling about something,. Her eyes felt heavy, not being able to pay attention to what they were saying. Who could blame her? It was past midnight. Emily soon fell asleep to the sound of her father's rambling.


	5. Disobedience: Part 2

-The Next Day-

Memories from the night before were beginning to come back to her. The room was pitch black, she couldn't even see her feet beneath her. One thing was for certain. This wasn't her room nor the place she had fallen tried to stand before finding the task impossible to make even the slightest movement. A heavy weight was pressing against her chest, making her breathing short. Cold silence filled the room as the young girl started to become nervous. Her voice cracked in panic.

"Daddy?!" Tears streamed down her face, terrified of what was happening.

"Don't worry." The voice belonged to her father, it was stern but mocked her with a false sense of sincere while echoing around the room. Emily was nervous for she couldn't see her dad, all she saw was blackness. "I thought after last night's little stunt of yours-" His voice paused for a moment causing Emily to become on edge. He seemed to know this and waited dramatically to continue his thought. "-you would like to see what I do, maybe even_ impress_ me."

The word impress rang about in Emily's ears. Before then that word meant nothing to her. Afterwords it became her goal, her life. Now sitting in her cell that word mocked her, as if it was never meant to be achieved. Her memory continued on,

"Just think of it as a game or if you rather a test."

A dim light went on in the room, revealing a box which had been strapped to Emily's chest. It glowed a light green hue. She had seen her father use these green boxes numerous of times. Only 8 years old, Emily knew what these boxes were made to blow things up.

Dark purple numbers slowly ticked down on it.

"Daddy?"

Emily looked down to see she was still in her pajamas from the night before. A thick rope was tided tightly around her, strapping her to a wooden chair. Tears ran down her face as she began to struggle trying to escape.

"Dad please."

"Silence!"

The threat sent shivers down Emily's spine and she obeyed instantly. She had stop struggling, stop crying, in fear of her father.

A spotlight was forced in her face as she felt the room shift. Her face felt hot with the light blinding her. The young blonde could barley make out a screen inches away from her face. She could see there was a camera attached to a split screened image. On one side of the screen appeared to be a reflection of herself with green words edited on top of it.

Which one do you save Bats?

Emily's face reflected off of one side of the screen while the other half showcased an old man whom had barely any hair. What he did have was a light shade of white._ Who was that person? _He too had one of her father's bomb on him, ticking down at the same rate as her own.

The time was depleting quickly. 3 minutes were all she had left. Emily tried to untying herself but it had failed due to how small her hands were. The rope was tied so tightly it cut into her skin, leaving red gashes._ If only I can find a way out._ Emily thought to herself, growing more panicked.

A small silhouette of a boy appeared outside the window. Almost simultaneously her father's image popped up on the screen.

"You have not played by the rules boy wonder." His voice sounded angry, cold, terrifying to the young girl. She had never heard him speak in that tone before.

"It said to save one, not divide and conquer. She shall pay for that little trick of yours."

Emily looks down to see 2 minutes shaved off the bomb's detention time.

"You were outsmarted Nigma, give it up."

A boy steps into light revealing himself to be the pajama boy from the night before. He was still dressed in his black and red clothing however his voice and posture seemed more confident and less confused.

The Riddler was about to respond but boy was too quick. He ran over, cutting the camera's wires with a bat shaped knife. Hesitantly, Robin approaches the girl. He had his hands up, showing he did not come to harm her. He bent down to take a look at the bomb, taking out two tools. The boy kept fiddling with the box, setting Emily on edge. She had no idea what was going on, and if there was one thing that bothered her, it was not knowing. The boy must have sense Emily's nervousness and faked a smile at her.

"It'll be okay, calm down"

She didn't believe his words one bit but nodded. He was careful when handling the bomb, working in a rushed pace. She watched him defuse the box because something told her this would be a skill she need later on. Emily had a unique kind of memory. Once she saw something it was engraved in her brain, memorized forever.

The bombs timer stopped, lights flicking off. This made the young girl take a deep breath, relieve. His voice sounded sincere and kind. However not like the fake kindness her father spoke to her in, something about the boy's words seemed genuine. Her father's voice was normally one that was cold, demeaning, as if every second he knew you would mess up and was just waiting for it. This boy seemed to be trying calm the young child.

"Your okay now."

Emily knew that wasn't true, She would never be okay, or even normal. Her emerald eyes stared back at him unresponsive.

"What's your name? How do you know the Rid-?"

"Robin."

A stern voice came from behind him, cutting his question off. Robin backed away from Emily, going towards the Batman's side. Emily had a knack for listening in people's conversations when she was fully awake. She pride into their conversation.

"What were you doing?"

"Saving her, I figured you got Alfred. Maybe she knows where the Riddler is at? She could help us."

"Help us? She is probably just a part of his ploy. You really think The Riddler wouldn't train his own daughter?"

The boy's eyes widen from beneath his mask, showing he had no clue she was related to him. He turned to Emily, who looked away to show she wasn't listening.

The memory slips away from her, forcing herself to forget how that night ended. The sirens, the cops, the questioning all pushed away from her mind. They had never trusted her, not since the beginning when she had not a clue what was happening. They didn't give her a choice, Enigma sighed, focusing on the sound of the pitter pattering rain outside. How she wished to be out of this cell, only one thing that was stopping her was herself.


	6. Hatred

After that last memory Enigma closed her eyes, holding back any sign of tears. Tears were only for the weak. A lesson her father had taught her.

Not once had he cared, she only let herself be played as a fool. She was a failure to him. That was all she would ever be, How long was it now that he kept her in the delusion of impressing him. It was all a rigid puzzle. How could she solve something with the key piece. Enigma felt dizzy upon this realization, within moments she fell forward smashing her head on the metal bars.

Blood trickled down the side of her head. Unconscious, a new memory force its way to the surface. One last memory, one that would send her over the edge. This one only took place a matter of hours ago.

**-8 hours ago-**

Enigma was dressed up in her normal look. Her bright strawberry blonde hair pulled back into two pigtails, her outfit a deep purple and green. Enigma slipped past the security at Arkham with ease. The constant testing by her father definitely enhanced all her skills over the years. Arkham was a piece of cake for her to brake into, child's play in her book. Before hand, Enigma hacked into there camera feed so she did not even look to be there.

"Hey pops!"

A wide grin was on her face as Enigma appeared in front of his cell. She dangled the keys that would unlock him in her hand. She was excited that her father had called upon her to break him free, her chance to impress him. How could he not be? She broke in with no trouble, not a challenge at all.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, I would like to get out of here in a timely manner."

"Come on then! Let's go!"

Her smile wavered slightly at the tone of his voice. He didn't have to be mad, She was not the one that was stuck here. Anyways, shouldn't he be proud? Of course he was not, he never was. Maybe if she broke in faster, he would be. Enigma sighs, unlocking his cell, tossing him the keys.

Once the Riddler stepped out of his metal cage, he obruptly grabs Enigma's arm, throwing her face down into the cell. The way she hit the pavement caused her arm to bend backwards. Before Enigma even had a chance to realize what was happening the metal door slammed shut, locking the young girl in.

"Hey! What the heck? I was trying to help you!"

Her voice sound annoyed, but also a mixture of confusion and hurt.

"Unlock me!"

"Help me? You are the reason I have been emplaced in this facility in the first placed, "

"Don't blame me for your mistakes. Let me out!"

Those were a bad choice of words for her, she knew it as soon as she spoke up. She just couldn't help it, her she was attempting to help him and he treats her like a peasant.

"Crane told me everything..."

His voice trailed off as if he was awaiting the girl to talk but to his amusement she remained silent. The Riddler was done with the matter, he had more important tasks to get to.

"Enjoy your night in the cell."

"Told you what? That I did this.."

Enigma was hurt, all she ever did was try to impress him, never would she dare betray him. She idolized him, did everything he would instruct. After a long pause she spoke up again, this time her voice cracked and was shaky, trying to refrain from showing him how truly broken she had become by his words.

"You believe a criminal over your own daughter? Please don't do this, Let me out."

"Not today, tomorrow or maybe the next day..."

"Why?! I got you out of here!"

"Enigma you faked being in trouble which lead to my arrest."

"What! No I didn't!"

"You lured us to the warehouse to get us arrested! It worked though, bravo."

The anger in Enigma was building up, the more her father spoke the more she hated him. After everything she's done.  
He didn't believe! Had she ever given him a reason not to? Never once would she do anything to ruin her chance at gaining his respect. E put her hands on the cold metal bars of her cell. She was staring straight back at him.

"Who told you this?"

"The same person you hired,Crane."

The Riddler's gaze shifted over to the cell where Crane sat,watching. She followed his gaze back to the scarecrow. He just smiled smugly sitting in his cell, as if it was all just a show. Why is he doing this to me?

"I didn't hire anyone. Why are you believing him over me!"

"Cause it adds up to the truth, My arrival at the warehouse, your fail to be there, a swarm of police just awaiting! Do you expect me to believe this is all some coincidence?"

"What adds up? Do you not believe I was smart enough to escape on my own? Is that it?"

She looks down pondering this thought. Just saying it out loud hurt her deeply. It was what she thought, never would she be worthy enough for her father.

"Look me in the eye and lie to me. Was this just an act to get revenge?"

"Of course not pops."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Enigma turned around angry heading back to the bed that sat in the corner of her cell. Her voice was just loud enough for him to her what she was saying. Although she mumbled it, it was filled with hatred towards her father.

"I should have just let you rot away in the cell."

She couldn't tell but for a moment she thought she saw a bit of human emotion in her dad as he looked away. Enigma knew it was only because that's what she wanted to see. He spokes so coldly towards her it was as if he didn't care leaving his daughter in the asylum. He began to leave,

"Its only one night E."

Enigma threw herself onto her bed. She could not stop thinking how foolish she's been. She made sure her back was towards him before letting the tears start to roll down her face. Tears of a child feeling alone and unloved. Her realization that her life was wasted on an impossible dream to prove herself. Her voice was now cold just like her fathers, she snarled back at him.

"Go ahead, see if I'll be here in the morning. "

The riddler just thought of it as a joke, a bluff no way that she would actually leave. He replied sarcastically, as he started to stroll out of Gotham's insane asylum.

"I love you E." He shouted back at her which she took as some kind of taunt. He doesn't even care enough to call me a real name, only a letter. The tears ran off her face into the dust asylums' pillow.

"Just Die."

The riddler pretended not to hear her as he left. She hated how he believed a criminal that had once betrayed him over her, his own daughter. He doesn't love me. Her weeping was muffled and soft but with each tear came more and more anger that followed.

**Hello there sorry for any confusion but I'm back, if your reading this I have a quick couple of comments.**

**1.) This memory leads up into where you find her in the prologue.**

**2.) All credit for what the riddler says goes to riddle_me_this_sn on Kik minus a few grammar/spelling changes. This chapter was based on a true RP...please keep reading I know it is confusing and not many people read this but it'll all make sense in due time.**


	7. Riddler

**Riddler POV: **  
-The Next Day-  
The Riddler appeared in Arkham the very next day. He didn't understand why she was making such a big deal out of it. It was only one night. Crane had told him everything she had done. Did E really think she could get away with it? He rolled his eyes, the girl should have know better then to try and outsmart him. Staring at his phone he walked up her cell.

"Good morning E."

He said strolling up with his all too cocky, know it all grin on his face. His eyes where focused on the phone, it had the 'security' system of Arkham on it. He wouldn't let himself get caught for just a simple visit.

"E, I'm talking to you."

His voice was annoyed by the silence. How dare she not respond to him! Did she want to spend yet another night in the cell? Upon looking up into her cell he found nothing, nobody. He took out the spare set of keys, he grifted off the guard and unlock the door. walked

"Enigma?"

The word echoed amongst the bare walls of the cell. No one was there.  
She couldn't have escaped? Where was she? He looked around for a minute, his anger growing in side of him. Was it that he was angry at himself, her or the both of them. He himself didn't even know the answer to that.

"Enigma! Stop this non-"

His yelling was cut off when he noticed something curious. Scribbling on the wall, something was inscribed in it. _A riddle, _he thought slightly impressed that she had left one as she escaped.

The words were faint, barley eligible to a normal person but to the Riddler it was clear.

_Enigma's Gone, Don't try to find her._  
_-Emily_

The Riddler thought nothing of it.

"She'll be back, I give her a week at most."


	8. A Year

"_Just Die_."

Those were her last words to him. Has it been a full year since she talked to him? He was her idol, her mentor, her father. Although the memory still haunts her, she doesn't regret it.  
She refuses the name Enigma for that's not her anymore. The words still echoe around her head,  
"Go ahead, see if I'll be here in the morning."  
Her threat, ignore. He still put her in Arkham. Leaving, despite any of her pleas.

Why was this time different?

It wasn't her who had been caught. After breaking him free, he shoved Enigma into the cell and left. Her own father chose some criminal's story over hers. He didn't trust his own daughter. After everything she did for him.

A year ago.

That's when she made up her mind to no longer to try an impress him.

Enigma is gone.

Now? Now, she pretends to fit in amongst the world that its stupidity alone aggravates her.

Emily.

Back to her real name, hiding amongst those she can't stand. Normal people, the ones who never had to worry about complexed stuff nor did they know the real struggles our world had to face.

She is always hidden within a book, focused on learning. Distraction, that is the only way to fight her impulse to kill those who provoke her. Of course it didn't help that most provoked her.

Killing, hacking, lying, deceiving were only among a few skills she was trying to suppress. An impossible task for those with a photographic memory. Everyday, is a struggle to force herself into something she's not, normal.

" _Enigma is Gone_."

The words, the young girl had inscribed into the walls of Arkham prior to leaving. She had left everything behind that day. Including the only family she had ever known.

A girl, tired of trying to impress, being locked away, ignored, tested. How hard had she tried to pass every one of his tests to prove her worthiness.  
She only tested him once, to see if he really believed in her. The result, Failure. He choose Scarecrow's words over hers.

It's been a year.

A year without a father, trying to fit in, forcing herself to forget the past.  
A year hidding, lost in a new perspective of the world. A year, forcing herself to suppress any memories of her prior self, Enigma .

Now?

Now, Emily has returned to her home town of Gotham. The city, appearing to be in the same state as she left it. The same darkness, the scurrying people who were to stupid to stop and care for the life they lived and of course the same corruption. It was all there, as if she had never left.

"I'm back."

She whispered quietly as one foot stepped off the bus.

~ P.O. V _Emily_~

Although it looked a bit run down, the small building in front of me appeared to meet all my requirements.  
Cheap, hidden and no cameras.  
Of course, this wasn't the nicest part of Gotham. That was the reason that there wasn't any security plus any camera's it did have were broken or vandalized. I preferred it this way, it's safer. He would find me in a day if any of them even worked, that is if he was even searching.  
The reasoning behind my need for a cheap apartment was money was surprisingly an issue. I couldn't use any of the money I stole back as Enigma. If I did, The cops could trace it back to me or worse Enigma. No, I must not think of her, that is no longer a part of my life.

"05 B?"

I mumbled softly. The suite was perfectly laid out in the center of the building. That meant, if I ever got caught, my escape would be equal distance from the roof and the back door.

Yes, it was a dangerous decision to move back to Gotham. I know it's a risk to put me back near my demons.  
The city had been my home for years, I knew everything about it. The past year I tried many cities, Starling, Metropolis. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to leave Gotham for good. For years, my life had revolved around this town. Something about this crime ridden city just called my name, made me fell at home.  
My eyes were shifted down at the golden key, dangling in my hand. That's when a deep voice came out from behind me;

"You must be new here, I know everyone in Gotham but I've never seen a sweetie like you before."

That statement literally made her cringe. Was I really going to put up with these idiotic statements. The grammar, the phrasing, sweetie. I take a deep breath turning around to gaze up at the boy.

My eyes catch ahold of a boy leaning against the brick wall next to the entrance of my apartment. The wind taking ahold of his dark black hair, pushing it into his eyes. A sly grin on his face, as if that was the smartest pick up line he had. Pathetic.

New to Gotham? I was anything but. Not to mention there is no way he knows everyone in Gotham. I remember spending months trying to do just that. I have a photographic memory and still found it challenging. My father would play this one game where he would zoom in on any camera in Gotham. Too see if I could correctly identify who the person was and there relationship but if I didn't-  
A cold chill runs through my spin. No. I'm not going to think of him. That man was not a father, only a lunatic.

"Didn't you hear me doll? What's your name?"

His expression changed into a wicked smile. He must have saw I had been lost in thought for when I looked up again he was much closer to me. Too close. The boy goes to grab my wrist but I step back causing him only to claw at air. My luggage drops to the floor as I go to pull my gun. Growing up as the Riddler's daughter, I found it best to carry one at all times. Instead as I reach for it, my hair is yanked backwards.

"I said what is your name."

"My name is..."

Little did the boy know, he had picked the wrong girl to mess with. In one swift motion my leg snapped around, knocking him backward. His grip was so strong a wad of my curly orange hair laid in his hand.  
The moment I saw his balance off centered, I sprinted past him.  
Uh oh  
Two...four... seven men gather around me, blocking my way.

"Shit"

"No where to run now, sweet heart."

His voice cooed, taunting the already annoyed Emily. The name made her furious, it was girly, childish, worse of all made her sound weak. Her self control started to slip.

"Sweet heart?"

"You never told me your name, doll. You kn-"

My hands were already balled up tightly into fists. Before the man could even manage to choke out the rest of his sentence, I charged forward. My left fist swung up, nailing him right in the jaw bone. Not going to lie, it felt good to punch someone again. My fists continued to pound against his face. Annoyance controlled me more then any anger I could have.  
Two of his friends grab my wrists, pulling me back tightly. The beaten up boy stood there a second, catching his breath. He looked enraged at the incident, being beat by a young girl in front of his colleagues. The boy spit out blood mixed with fragments of broken teeth, the taste must have been sour in his mouth.

"Oh pardon, did that hurt 'sweet heart' ?"

My voice taunted in a sarcastic manor. I was already out numbered 1/7 but that didn't phase me. Times like this my mouth automatically seemed to get me into more trouble. It was something I couldn't help. I had been in a lot worse situations then now. Surely, I would be able to handle it on my own. My eyes catch a glismpe of the enraged boy pulling out a blade, my hands doing nothing against the two men holding my wrists back to the wall.

~_Flashback~_

_A small girl is shown struggling behind the grip of two men. She cries out as a drop of blood rolls down her wrists from the pressure around them. Above her stood a man dressed in a dark green suit, a fedora covering his face. _  
_He had been watching all along with nothing but a stopwatch in his hands._

_Her eyes closed for a moment, going silent. The words of her father coming back to her._

_'It is less in the movement, more in the direction you apply it.'_

_Her tiny hands stopped struggling, at the moment they went still. In one quick motion, using all the energy and force the young girl had at the time she yanked downwards. The men's grip broke, both looking shocked at the young girl. However, the girl didn't stop there. No, her leg spun around kicking one of the men in the nuts. She used another old trick she was taught to flip over, knocking the other one back. _  
_The girl stood for a moment, looking at both men. One was knocked out completely while the other was on his knees in pain. She didn't run afterwords for she knew it was an evaluation, for him._

_Her gaze shifted into the camera she had spotted by the door prior to breaking free. Looking back at straight into the red light of the camera a moment before leaving. In her mind she knew her father was on the other end of that camera. Only thing was, he wasn't._

_In the shadows above, the man with the fedora had a sly smirk on his face. No one knew at the time he was creating a plan. A plan that would take years to develop, but could possible destroy Gotham and The Batman for good._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I didn't even attempt to move my wrists, in one fluid motion I ripped them from the men's grip. One spirals backwards as my knee slams into the goon next to him. My hands were balled up in fists, staring back at them. They circle around me like vultures, laughing, taunting the girl that didn't give into there sly game. Most had foolish weapons such as crowbars or pipes. My eyes were focused on the devilish green eyes of the boy with a knife.  
Crowbars? Knifes? Laughter?  
These men were apart of Joker's gang.  
This was not going to be some ordinary fight. Joker's gang had some of the most skilled fighters, not taking into consideration anyone Ra's a ghul trained. Basically if anyone didn't do what the crazed clown had asked of them... Let's just say don't let the smile on their dead corpse make you think they died in a peacefully manor.  
A lurking shadow appeared over the fight, one that felt far too familiar.

"Kane, I thought I told you not to come back here."

"And, I thought I told you to lighten up a bit J."

His laughter crackled about, echoing down the streets. He was defiantly apart of joker's gang. The other boy, J glided down in front of me. Placing himself in between me and this Kane kid . The two boys share a long pause, staring back at each other. Defiantly a history between them. Foes? They must have confronted each other before, maybe even in similar circumstances. The whole alley way seemed silent, most likely waiting to see which boy would be the first to speak up.

Kane looked amused with the whole situation at hand. The same wild look sparkled in his eyes, one I've seen so many times before in Arkham. This kid he liked pain, the fight, the thrill, it was all a game to him. No wonder he was the leader of this bunch. The other boy, J as Kane called him. I couldn't quite read his expression, his face was not turned towards me.

"Run."

His voice a low murmur to me. Was this J kid really trying to tell me what to do? No way I was going to run. I wasn't going to look like some coward or worse a weakling. I can handle myself thank you very much even against Joker's gang. Before I could even open my mouth to protest Kane did,

"Aw look, it's the knight in dark shining armor coming to save his damsel in distress."

His gaze shifted in my direction, as if he knew his taunting was getting to me, as if he knew I was dying to kill him.  
I was not some weak little princess that needed to be saved. I don't need to be saved by some boy, I was the Riddler's daughter. I could very well handle myself. My father always told me my impatience would get me in trouble, let's hope today wasn't that day.

He caught my first punch, prepare for it this time. Only that was what I predicted him to do. I didn't underestimate him, the Joker had some of the best thugs around. He didn't let just anyone join, they were all trained to kill. My other arm spins around, shifting his balance so I can sucker punch him in the ribs. Unlike most fighters he took the punch, flipping me over onto my back. Before I could even attempt to stand, he shoved me back into the wall.

His forearm pressed up against my throat causing my breaths to be short. His blade brushed up against my face, pressing against it gently. A drop of blood trickled down the side of my face. However, I did not scream in horror nor pain at this incident. It was merely just a cut, I've been put through worse.

For the first time, his eyes lock with mine, widening slightly as if in shock. After a second his smug grin grew wide, loosing his grip just slightly,

"Well isn't it-"

Click.  
The sound of the gun came out behind him.

"Let her go."

"Awe I wasn't going to hurt her-."

He of course took the liberally to throw me to the ground, luckily I caught myself before hitting the floor. This is when I notice, the rest of his men were taken out. How? How was that even possible? I turn to take another glance at this J kid, dressed in a mere hoodie and jeans. Did he? Hard to believe but that J kid must have done it while me and Kane were fighting.

"-I was just playin' around with the doll."

"Play times over."

"Is it now?"

Both boys were on edge while he spoke. His hand was reaching towards his side. The silver shimmer of the object gave it away, a gun. I sprung forward, driving into his legs. Kane falls foreword, the gun tumbling out of his holster. My instincts kick in, kicking the gun away from him. His eyes turned towards me, staring back but with a strange new look to them.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun. They only make you laugh at everyone."

His voice had darken to the point that caused a chill to spiral down my spine. Only a few people have ever managed to do that.  
I could have sworn he winked back at me. Almost like his statement was directed at me. Before anyone could say otherwise I was blinded by green smoke. Great, Kane must have released it. I couldn't help but cough at the cloud of smoke. Haven't had to deal with this stuff since I left Gotham.

I knew when the smoke cleared Kane would be long gone. My hand made it's way up to my face to wipe away the blood. Why did I have a feeling this wouldn't be the last time I'll see him.

"Are you alright?"

The moment the smoke cleared I pushed past J, not ready to be questioned by him. I was headed for the door of my apartment building when he grabbed my arm.

"Are you alright?"

He repeated his question, Did he really think I didn't hear him the first time. I tried to suppress my urge to roll my eyes.

"Just fine."

He had a skeptical look on his face as he released me. No way I was going to be on my way without a few questions. My hands rested on my hips, as I stared back at him becoming annoyed at this waste of time.

-  
**The first time I wrote this was so much better, even if it took me more then a week to re write it. Lesson learned, SAVE. Save save save. Sorry it took so long (school) . I hope this didn't disappoint. Thoughts? -Ę**


	9. Completely Fine

"Fine? After all that you're just...fine?"

His voice was full of disbelief, seeing that I had not been shaken up from the matter. Most normal people would be frightened, frazzled, even thankful that it was over but being someone who had been put in that position many times. I had remained unfazed.

"Of course, Why wouldn't I be?"

Seeing that he didn't have a good reply to that. I rolled my eyes, walking away towards the apartment building entrance. I didn't have time for his nonsense. A look of concern filled his eyes as it gazed over the key in my hand.

"You live here?"

The disbelief in his voice was overwhelming present. He sounded like he almost choked on the words as they came out. Casually I turned around, resting one hand on my hip. I have a feeling my answer will only lead to more of his pestering.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"By yourself?"

I give a slight nod, why was this all so interesting to him. Had this imbecile never seen someone live on there own before or did he not believe a young girl such as myself could handle living in this part of town. Nonetheless, I am no fool nor should I be perceived as one. From the moment I bought the place I knew what I was getting into.

East Gotham had a bad reputation. Crime was the highest in this part of Gotham, higher then anywhere else in the city. The main reason for the high crime rate could be found amongst the blubbering idiots people call police. It is because of there incompetence that they fail to protect it from the growing crime rate. Statistics show 1/5 of the resistants in East Gotham won't make it a full year. They're either killed, abducted or flee in an effort to save themselves. My stomach curled up in a knot, making a sickening feeling. I used to contribute to those statistics, back when I worked under my father. My voice was a little more rude then I intended as I snapped back,

"Why, is that a problem?"

"No, no it's just..."

"It's just?"

"Well...err...it's just...this isn't the safest place for a young girl to be in Gotham."

"So?"

His mouth was left, hanging wide open. I wouldn't be surprised if a fly or two flew in it. My answer must have caught him off guard. Clearly he found that it strange for me, a young girl, to not care about such things. Unlike most of the so called normal people, I wasn't one to be scare of Gotham. Yes, It's corrupt, dangerous, insane even but all cities were like that. The boy scratched his head, running his hand through his dark brown hair. He looked to be attempting to understand my logic.

"What do you mean /so/?...Did you not witness the last 20 minutes?"

"Are you saying I can't handle it?"

I couldn't even hide my annoyance. I grab my luggage and start heading for my room. His hand grabs my arm, fulfilling his effort to stop me from going in. He seemed to be getting annoyed with me and my stubbornness. Good, let it annoy him. This boy shouldn't even be talking to me, let alone still be here.

"No, it's just that a lot of people around here are-"

"Are what?"

"Seriously? Seconds ago you were almost strangled by Kane and his court of Jester's and your don't understand why this is dangerous."

He had raised his voice at me, as if trying to get the message through my thick skull. Sure, under different circumstances I wouldn't ever live here, but this was my only option. Why was he being so persistent? The kid should have just gone home, I didn't need his help nor advice. I take a deep breath, trying not to show how badly I wanted to kill him.

"I never said it wasn't, either way I handled it by myself before and I could very well do it again."

"I stepped in."

"I didn't need you to"

"Would you rather I had keep walking?"

"Yes."

I stared back at him, my emerald eyes locked onto his not willing to lose this sighed, seeming to give up on our useless discussion. Boy was I wrong,

"Fine, then I'm coming up with you."

"What?!"

"Kane and his men may be up there. Not many people get away from the Jester's let alone let a girl make a fool of them. Who knows what they'll do. "

How did he know so much about these Jester's? He couldn't have been much older then me, maybe a year. Who did this kid think he was, Batman? For crying out loud I didn't need someone to watch over me. The only think I would admit wad he was right about one thing. Joker's men never let people get away. There very well could be a couple clowns up there waiting for me. No way I would receive help from some stranger. I didn't know him, let alone trust him. I open my mouth to protest but before I could he interrupted me. Showing the fact he was unwilling to budge on the matter.

"Or if you rather, we could stay down here and continue our chat."

Okay, he had me there.

"Fine. BUT only until I finish unpacking. Once you see it's clear and no one is there you must leave."

He smirked, seeing he had finally got his way.

~Moments Later~

Awkwardness. The only word to describe it. No one was in my room when we arrived by he decided to stay longer. The place itself didn't look as bad on the inside as I was excepting. Then again any place on this side of Gotham had to be fixed up if someone even wanted to get someone to rent it  
out.  
He offered to help me unpack a couple times but I rejected, knowing not everything in these bags a 'normal' person would carry. The silence was making things seem a lot more tense then they were. Maybe it was because we were both waiting to hear a gun trigger, a shuffling of feet or any sign of the Jester's. Sadly nothing was heard except awkward silence .

"A gun?"

His voice echoed across the room, making me turn my head to see what he was up to. In his hand was a sleek purple pistol. He must have been snooping through my bags. How dare he! My eyes widen only for a slight second before I regain my composure.

"As you said, I live in a dangerous place."

After what seemed to be a long, never ending pause he shrugged, gently placing it back down in my bag. Good, he bought it. The gun was one of the only thing's I kept from my past. I couldn't possibly give up. He sat on the end of the bed, looking bored with the situation. I sigh, my voice sounding tired and slightly annoyed from the fact he had not left yet.

"You know I don't remember asking you to be my body guard. "

"And I don't remember you mentioning your name."

"Easy, because I never told you it."

"Alright then, What is your name?"

"Why do you need to know? "

"I'm trying to be friendly,"

"And I'm tying to tell you that my name along with the rest of this is none of your busi.."

A rock shatters the window, making us both dive to the ground. I could make out at least four sets of feet step out from the window. I motion to the kid, signaling him to toss me the bag next to him. He gave a slight nod, taking the gun out for himself then sliding the bag over to me. In the hidden pocket was my spare knife. It was emerald green with my initials carved into it.

"Where is the brat?"

"Come out, Come out where ever you are."

The thugs joked around, coming closer and closer to our location. My grip tighten around the blade, getting ready to attack. All I needed was for them to take just one more step.

"Now!"

I spring up, stabbing the one closest to me in the chest. My leg finishes the job by kicking him hard in the groin. The thug bent over in pain making it easy to flip over him. I heard a loud grunt behind me, causing my head to snap around. A clown laid unconscious at my feet, the top of his head bleeding out from what presumed to be a hit on the the clown's hand was a sharp needle with an unidentifiable liquid in it. My best guess was some kind of poison.

"Still no need for a body guard?"

The boy said smugly, making me look up. The blood on the barrel of the gun confirmed my suspicion. He had saved me which wouldn't necessarily help my argument. I was thankful for his help but there was no way I would tell him that.

"Come on, We have to get out of here."

Two of the clowns were standing back up, pulling out there weapons. This time they had gone straight for their guns. We both dashed for the window, The boy shot off the gun five times in the direction of the Jester's. His aim was terrible, it was like he was purposely trying not to kill them.

As we ran out the this shoot off another round of bullets. This time a bullet sinks into the lower right side of my shoulder, far to close to my heart. I bite my tongue in an effort to refrain from screaming. I was stronger then this, I had to be. I follow him out of the window, pulling my jacket over to hide my wound.

"Follow me,"

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Just follow me!"

I stop running, not only because I didn't want to blindly follow this boy but I couldn't run much longer. My shoulder had become a lot worse then expected. Figures and I haven't even been back a full day yet.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Do you have to question everything?"

"Maybe."

"Listen to me, these men are some of the deadliest there are. You'll be dead in a matter of minutes if you don't come along with me."

My vision seemed to darken around the boy, every word of his seemed to slur into one another, becoming more and more far off. His annoyed expression seemed to soften,

"Hey, you okay? Your looking kind of pale."

His eyes widen, focusing in on my shoulder which by now had bleed through my jacket. I could feel the warmth of fresh blood as it trickled down my side. Lucky for me a strong pressure gripped around my arm seconds before my legs gave out from under me.

"Hey, stay with m-."

My eyes flicker shut not hearing the end of his statement.


	10. Blood Loss

~_Flashback_~

_Her fathers voice rang in her ears, as he pointed at the intruder with a mischievous look in his eyes. One his daughter knew all too well. He was about to teach this intruder he found a lesson. The Riddler stood tall, his hand having a firm grip on his cane. For the young girl it was like watching a train wreck in slow mo. She couldn't even bring herself to look away. Her father's voice projected out in the room, as if proclaiming something._

_"Now E, What do we do to people who snoop around and simply aren't smart enough to pay us for our valuable time?"_

_Her emerald eyes gazed over to the other man. He stood there quivering with a look a fear spread across his face. Her father's question had been rhetorical, and the young girl knew no reply was to expected to come from her. She remained motionless, seeming to be unaffected by what was about to happen around her. However there was a glimpse of curiosity in Emily's eyes as she looked upon her father's work. The Riddler approached the man, his cane raised slightly higher then before. The cane smashed down on the intruder's head, caving it inward on the impact._

_Emily didn't even flinch. She had seen it far to many times for it to effect her. Her eyes didn't even look away as his blood poured out slowly onto the floor. The blood surrounded both her father and the other man. After one last hit, her father turned back around to the young girl. The golden cane he once held was now dripping red._

_"Understand today's lesson sweetie? "_

My imagination starts to take hold, twisting my childhood memory into a nightmare.

The blood on the ground spirals around us, swirling into one word. Failure. I could feel myself drowning, unable to breath.

No, No, No, No.

The images distorts, making me switch places with the man on the ground. I was locked into his perspective, unable to move. I could see the hate, the insane madness in my father's dark eyes. A sense of confidence radiated from within him, a pride that he had beaten me.

My eyes shot open as I breath heavily from the nightmare. My heart was racing for when I took a look around the room I wasn't able to recognize the place I was residing in. The room looked elegant, everything appeared to be modern or made of glass. Most of the furniture in the place was a blinding white color. Had I died? If not, where was I?

I sit up, wincing from the pain in my shoulder. On the table next to me was numerous surgical tools, along with a couple of cloths drenched in blood. My blood. The dark red color surely looked out of place in this room.

"How are you feeling Miss?"

I look directly up from the table to find an old man staring back at me. He was dressed in a dark black suit with a white shirt underneath it. His hair was grey, from what presumed to be a long life, not dyed contrary to new trends.

"Miss, Are you alright?"

"Mmhhmm...yeah."

My voice was so quiet it didn't sound believable, not even to myself. My head was still spinning from the amount of blood I had lost. Not only did that make things harder for me, there was the fact that before me stood many unanswered questions. For instance, had this old man patched me up? If so he had not done that bad of a job if I do say so myself. I had patched myself up plenty of times in the past and this was almost as good of job I would have done. Almost.

"Where am I?"

My heart was still racing, not liking the fact I was injured and unaware of the situation I was in. Who was the old man, he surely didn't look like a doctor. Too preppy.

"Calm down, it's okay."

I feel a hand on my shoulder that makes me jump. I look up to see the kid that was pestering me about my apartment.

That was what happened, I passed out after one of those stupid clowns shot me. Wait, had this boy been beside me the whole time, through my nightmares? If so that was surely...embarrassing. I force my breathing to slow down. No reason to get worked up and have my shoulder start to gush again. I look around the room once more, it didn't look like a doctor's office. A bedroom perhaps?

"Where am I?"

"Master Todd brought you back to Wayne Manor seeing you have been wounded."

"Wayne Manor?"

I zoned out their talking, my head was pounding already so zoning them out only made it easier for me to think. I was at Wayne Manor. As in THE Wayne manor. How? Wasn't the mansion all the way on the other side of town, far from my home in East Gotham. How did the Kid get me back here? Unless he called the butler to come pick us up. Great, it was going to be a lot harder for me to get home.

"Hello?"

A hand waves across my face, startling me. I must have looked really distant because both men were staring at me funny.

"But how-"

"Master Todd called, informing there had been an 'accident' and you needed help."

"Thank You, both for your help."

I spoke actually grateful for once. Usually I wasn't a fan of receiving help but looking at the wound it had been a lot worst then I thought. Not to mention he didn't even bring me to a hospital. I hate those places.

"If your all well in here, I shall go prepare your dinner."

"Thanks Alfred."

Alfred? So that was the old man's name. Alfred gave a slight nod before closing the door. The boy turns to me with a look of concern.

"You know, I could see if Bruce will let you stay here for a while."

Seriously? We were on this topic again. I have a place to live, why was he making it so difficult by being nice. I sigh, running my hand through my hair.

"No. I'm fine."

He seemed to take my rejection as an insult. Why did he care? This was my life, not his. His voice got slightly harsher as he spoke to me.

"Why would you even stay there, the place is a death sentence. What reason could you possibly have for staying!"

"It's none of your concern"

He paused for a moment as if to think about my answer then let out a sigh.

"Will you at least tell me your name? Maybe I could-"

"No."

"If you like questions so much, why won't you answer mine?"

I freeze up. He proposed a good question so why wasn't I giving him an answer. He had saved me at least twice now, shouldn't he be allowed to know my name. What was stopping me? Deep inside, I knew it was because a part of me was scared. Once I give someone my name that means I'm back for good. It has been ages since I've heard someone say my real name. Before I even left Gotham, I didn't go by Emily. I went by Enigma in order to conceal my true identity and remain safe. Now that I am back, was I really ready to be Emily.

"That's what I thought."

His voice intruepted my thoughts as he went to leave. The boy was almost to the door. He looked even more annoyed, pissed off from my stubbornness. I should speak up, I owe him at least that. My voice was a soft murmur, barely breaking sound level.

"Emily."

His head snapped around, almost surprised to hear me speak.

"What?"

His hand let go of the door knob. He slowly started to make his way back over to me.

"My name...it's Emily."

"Oh really now?"

A smug smile appeared across his face. That's when it dawned on me, the kid played me so I would reveal my name. He sat down next to me on the bed, looking far to full of himself if you ask me. How dare he trick me, to reveal information nonetheless.

"Don't think for a second I didn't know what you were doing..."

"Either way you told me your name and by the way it's an honor."

I couldn't help but let out a small smile at his sarcastic voice. When he put it that way I sounded foolish for not telling him my name.

"No way, Did you just smile too?! Now I know I'm special."

Here's me thinking I used a lot of sarcasm. I laugh lightly, maybe he was right. Not telling him my name was being a bit paranoid and foolish. I could feel myself relax a little. Not that I trusted him yet but I could see that this was a safe place.

"So Wayne manor...I can't say I've heard of a Todd Wayne."

"Todd Wayne?"

It took a moment for the boy to realized how I deduced his name. Then he let started to laugh which confirmed my suspicion that my guess was incorrect. Hey! It was a logical guess on my part that's what his butler Alfred called him. The boy smile widen's before shaking his head no.

"Nice try, but my name is Jason."

"Wayne?"

I ask slightly confused. The name Jason Wayne didn't ring a bell either. Sure, I had been gone for a year but I didn't think that much had chanced.

He shakes his head once more, this time his gaze shifted down.

"Not exactly, it's Jason Todd. Bruce sort of adopted me."

"Oh- "

Before I could ask more a loud knock at the door makes us both look up. The door cracks open to revel Alfred with a tray of food.

"Yes Alfred?"

"Will your friend be staying the night?"

"Yes" "No."

"You can't be serious."

He turned to me looking slightly fed up. What did he think just because I gave him my name meant I wasn't going to leave the first chance I got?

" If you expect me to stay in a stranger's hou-

"Otherwise you would be dead!"

"I would not be!"

"Please."

His blue eyes locked with mine in sort of begging manor. What was with this kid, didn't he know all of Gotham was dangerous. What made him assume I wasn't? Why did he feel the need to protect me? Ugh, Why was he being so nice!

"At least wait until the morning."

I give a slight nod, knowing it was the only way to end the conversation.

"Alright...I Promise."

Alfred signaled that it was time for Jason to go downstairs and eat. I gave him a slight nod, telling him I was well enough to leave me alone. Jason seemed to hesitate a moment before leaving. That left me and his butler which still had a puzzled expression on his face.

"May I ask why you wouldn't like to stay miss?"

"Too..."

I look around the room, why wouldn't I like to stay here. It was nicer, warmer even friendlier then the place I would be living in. Didn't I want a new home?Looking up I could see something in the butlers eyes, was it sadness? Pity? Strange enough it was impossible for me to tell. I tried to deceive him by faking an understanding smile.

"...Big."

"Very well then."

He placed the tray of food on the side table, giving me a warm comforting smile. I don't know why but for some reason I don't think he bought my act, it was like he could see right through my lie.

"How do you feel?"

I yawn, "Tired."

Tired wasn't a total lie. Sure if one was considering the fact I had slept almost all day they would find it hard to believe I was still tired. Then again my sleep wasn't exactly deep.

I shiver as a cold breeze makes it's way over to me from an open window. Wait a minute, that was it! That was how I was going to leave. I know, I promised Jason that I would stay here until morning but I just couldn't. After all their help, I couldn't put them in any more danger nor take advance of his and Alfred's hospitality.

"Alright then I'll let you rest."

He gives a slight nod. Alfred must have noticed me shiver for his eyes were now looking towards the window. No! I could feel myself wanting to scream as he started to walk towards it. That was my way out, my escape. With my shoulder injured I may not be able to-

His voice interrupts my panicking thoughts,

"Would you like me to close this?"

"No, it's fine."

He looks at me hesitantly, probably pondering the fact if I would be desperate enough to climb out of it. He shakes his head no, probably figuring it was on the second or third level (I couldn't really tell from this angle) and there was no way I was crazy enough to climb down. What he didn't know was I've been declared insane before. He stares at it a little longer so I decided to reassure him.

"Anyways, The fresh air makes me feel better."

"Alright then, have a nice night Miss."

I watch him leave the room and the door close shut. Paranoid, I couldn't help but stare at the door a couple moments longer. I was watching to see if him or Jason would come back in. Just in case this was a test to see if I would escape when their backs were turned. After a second I grab a napkin off the tray of food, scribbling

_Thank You for all your help and kindness, I owe you one._

_-Emily_

I take one last glance around the room before slowly and carefully climbing out the window. Luckily, I've climbed many unusual shaped things before in conditions worse then this. Not to mention it was only three levels above ground, a breeze.

~Time Lapse~

Finally I had made it back home, just as a light patter of rain began to fall. I presume tomorrow morning Jason and Alfred would wake up to find my disappearance strange, maybe Jason would even get mad. Who knew? Not that I would care. Hopefully they won't come back to protect me, I do not need his protection. I'll do just fine by myself. Soon enough they will forget about me and that will be it.

After making my way up the spiraling staircase to my room I felt as if something was off. I couldn't tell what exactly but in my gut I knew something was not right. Slowly, I opened the door. Why was I being so paranoid? I ditched Jason and Alfred, my father wasn't aware I was back. I was fine. I flicker the light switch once, twice, nothing. Of course the storm had taken the power out.

My heart stops.

Although the room was pitch black I could make out two insanely green eyes, staring back at me. He was here.


	11. An Old Friend

A crackle of lighting filled the room, followed by the sound of his laughter.

"Why isn't it Little Miss Emily Nashton, Back to your ol' games E."

His laughter broke out once again, filling the small room. Slick, Green eyes stared back at me. I could have sworn I heard his laughter before but not just at the alley way, no something about him seemed rather famillar.

"or should I say Enigma Riddles, daughter of the criminal mastermind The Riddler."

My heart stops, how did he know that? How could he have known that? My eyes narrowed back at him;

"Who are you?"

"Now E, do not say you don't recognize me?"

There is a long pause, I try to think but a dark shadow was casted over his face in a way that blocked my view. Lighting filled up the room once again, followed by the crackle of thunder. It was weird, he did seem familiar. Where did I know him from? Not knowing something always got under my skin but it didn't help Kane was practically rubbing it in my face. My blank expression along with my silence was the answered to his question. I couldn't admit it out loud, but he seemed to understand I was clueless. He chuckles, stepping forward so I could get a better look.

"Wow dearie that hurts deep, but you know what? You've always been one for questions."

My facial expression drops, my voice just above a whisper.

"No."

"Oh yes dearie."

"J-jesse?"

A smile arose from the young boy, one only someone like the Cheshire Cat had. Only one person, one boy had that kind of devilish smile.

Jesse Kane.

_~Flashback~_

_"Come on, is that all you have?"_

_Young Emily taunted twirling around a blade in her hand, she flipped over a young boy. Clearly she was in a winning position in this fight. The small boy chuckled, brushing his newly died green hair out of his face. He laughed taking out a blade, similar to the one she had._

_"Not at all."_

_His knife made one sharp movement, striking the girl across the arm. The young girl fell down, grasping her arm. He pounced up with a cocky smile on his face, ready to emerge victorious._

_"Owe."_

_Emily murmured, her hand still holding her arm. His eyes widen, for the boy had not realized how hard he must have struck her._

_"E?"_

_He approached the girl with caution. Slightly worried because he did not want to deal with the Riddler if she was hurt._

_"I'm sorr-"_

_Her legs wrapped around him, taking him down to her level. Although her arm was bleeding it was no more then a cut in her eyes. Nothing she couldn't handle. She quickly took ahold of his knife, pinning him to the ground. This time Emily was the one with a smile on her face._

_"Never under estimate your opponent."_

_"Let me up E."_

_He rolled his eyes, as if he didn't hate to lose. The young girl knew better then that, Jesse absolutely hated to lose. He was a sore winner and loser. The boy had always been one to stack odds in his favor. However, Emily always seemed one step ahead of his game. Always playing an angle just like her father. The young girl couldn't help but rub it in when she won._

_"Say it."_

_"Say what?"_

_"You know what."_

_"No, now let me up."_

_"I have all day J."_

_"And I don't?"_

_"Of course you don't, wait until Joker finds out your late. I highly doubt that lunatic would be laughing then."_

_The young girl knew Jesse would have to give in then. He had a fascination with the Joker that matched no one's, well maybe Harley but besides that no one. Although Jesse was not his biological son, he longed to be. The kid had been working hard in the under ranks of his crew. Seeing he had no choice in the matter he reluctantly gave up._

_"Fine, You win."_

_"Because..."_

_"I'm am but a simple minded fool who shouldn't have challenged you to a fight,"_

_"And..."_

_"And your superior in every wa-"_

_He spun upwards knocking the young girl back. He wasted no time before pinning down by her wrists. Emily's smile faded when she had saw what happened, twisting her wrists trying to break free. _

_"Except the fact your ego is about three times your size E. Too big to see the obvious, I'm stronger then you. "_

_"Physically but in intellect I'm far more advanced."_

_After a long pause, both kids fell backwards laughing. That quote E had overheard the Riddler use many times. Jesse helped E up and the two kids continued to "fight" each other._

I look up to see his smiling face. Of course, why didn't I see it earlier. Jesse looked so much different then before. Not only did he look a lot older and muscular, his hair was what really through me off. A dark brown, what ever happened to the green? I couldn't say the knowledge that Jesse was Kane made me anymore relaxed .

"You go by Kane now?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whose asking,"

I must have had a puzzled expression on my face because he decided to clarify. However I understood completely, sometimes in this life you needed a handful of identities.

"Come on, you think your the only one with two names?"

His deep laughter filled up my room, sending a chill down my spine.

"Alright, Jesse but whatever happened to Nicol-"

"That was never my name!"

His fist went into the wall, creating a giant hole in it. Jesse had been angered by the fact of what I had almost called him. I cringe slightly by this sudden burst of anger. Blood coated his knuckles, his temper had gotten a lot worse since I left.

I was one of only a handful of people that knew of his past. Not the phony one he had made for the newspapers, his actually past. For instance I was aware he had not always been Kane, a slick street boy and head of joker's gang. His real father was not even a lunatic at all, only a congress man. For some reason, Jesse had this hatred towards him. The weirdest thing was his name was neither Jesse nor Kane but Nicholas. Something about that name triggered anger from within him. After a moment Jesse calmed down, letting out another chilling laugh.

"Yah know? It's strange, you've always been one for mischief and now. Well, Now look at ya'."

He was getting closer, far to close for comfort. My eyes narrow back at him, it was never good for Jesse to be holding something over you. He knew how to use every piece to his advance. How did I know that? I was the one who taught him that lesson.

"Where did your curiosity go?"

His voice was but a cold whisper in my ear. My mind was racing, I had no idea where he was going with this. I loathed that feeling which caused me to do many dark things. However frazzled I may have been I made sure I appeared calm.

"Do ya' miss the thrill? "

"What do you want Jesse?"

"Ya' should known you can never step away. This charade of yours, the innocent new girl. It won't last. Your too...broken."

"What do you want."

My voice was low, growling back at him. Broken, How dare he of all people call me that. First off, I had never claimed to be innocent. I had done bad things. Manipulated, killed, stole but how dare he call me broken.

"Hmmm what do I want...what do I want?"

He taps his chin, pondering it like he didn't have a clue what I was talking about. I knew that look, he had a job for me.

"Where?"

"Where what dearie?"

"Cut the games Jesse, your poker face may have gotten better since I've left but you smile still gives everything away. Don't make me ask again, What do you want?"

"A simple gem."

"A gem? That's not your forté, what's so special about it?"

"Did I say it was for me?"

"No but-"

He leaned in close, his lips just inches from my ear. His voice a soft, devlish whisper.

"The Chrystal of Conscientia."

"What?"

"You heard me, it will be on display at the Wayne's ball Friday night."

My eyes widen, that gem hadn't been on display in years. Conscientia meant knowledge in Latin. I had been studying that gem, that priceless artifact since I was a little girl. I would give anything to obtain or even catch a rare glimpse of it.

He knew that. Jesse was smart, not as smart as me but smart enough to know if I pulled another job I would be sucked back into the world as I knew it. Just him mentioning the Chrystal of Conscientia I could feel myself letting a little piece the of sanity I obtained slip back out of my reach.

"This Friday?"

"Unless you think you can't handle it."

"Of course I can handle it, but what's in it for you?"

I would not risk everything to steal a gem I couldn't keep. Anyways, something didn't seem right. What was in it for him if I got to keep it. He had to be playing an angle. Like most criminals, Jesse always had a hidden agenda behind his actions.

"Let's just say the mayhem caused by the disappearance of the Chrystal of Conscientia will help me in the long run."

"Then why do you need me to do it?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"I don't know..."

"For years all you've ever talked about was getting your hands on this gem. What happened?"

Something was up. Jesse had not given me one straight answer. My gut was telling me it wouldn't be for the best if I went to obtain the Chrystal of Conscientia but my mind had already thought of 3 maybe 4 ways to get my hands on it. The two were in a constant battle, trying to decide what I should do.

"I just need to think about a job this soon."

"I didn't think I gave you the choice."

"Why wouldn't I have a choice? "

He smiled, "Your right dearie, I could inform your daddy your back in Gotham."

My eyes narrow, I couldn't let him tell the Riddler.

"No and he can't know!"

He chuckled as if he knew something I did not, paying no attention to my argument. Jesse didn't even bother to reply to my comment which angered me more.

My hands curl up in fists as a look of pure annoyance spreads across my face. He would do something as stupid as that. Tell the Riddler I'm back just to stick it to me. How would the Riddler even react to see me? Would he even care? He would be furious to see what I've tried to become. Probaly tell me I'm wasting my intelligence...but was he right?

The questions inside have always haunted me. I couldn't face him, seeing my father so displeased with me, knowing I could never live up to his expectations. I just couldn't.

"I swear if you tell him you won't be-"

"I won't be what?...Alive?"

He chuckled, tilting his head sideways. Jesse's over confident and cocky attitude was really starting to bother me. My eyes glared dagger's back at him, my whole attitude shifted sounding more like my old self.

"Possibly."

"HAHAHAHA"

He cracked up laughing as if it was all some joke to him. Not that I would admit it out loud but he had gotten a lot more frightening since I've left. Jesse wiped away his tears of amusement, his laughter ceasing when he saw I wasn't joking. Jesse didn't look scared, not even startled by my threat. He shook his head as if I was but a child. I hated to be looked at like that and he knew it.

"I'm afraid you, my dear E have been out of the game too long. I've surpassed you because I've been training becoming faster, stronger, more..." Jesse's grin widen, showing his teeth. His voice dropped at least 2 octaves becoming a low, hush whisper. "Dangerous."

Finally it was my turn to smile as if I knew something he did not. I appeared a lot more calm then he expected for the only gesture I made was my brow raising slightly,

"And I haven't?"

"HAHAHA, I thought-"

"You thought wrong."

My voice sounded cold and dead serious as I interrupted him. His confidence waver just slightly as my whole look darken. Okay so I might have lied when I mentioned I was out of the game, living normal for a whole year. I couldn't just step away, as I said before I found everything so intolerable. The urge to cause mischief was one of a few hiccups in my plan to live normal. After what happened in Metropolis I had to find a way to block it out without killing or blowing my cover. Training. That's the only way I knew how.

The only thing was he knew that no matter how much training I had his leverage held a greater value. If Jesse were to tell the Riddler it would destroy my new life, everything I worked for. One look into his eyes and I knew he would even exchange his safety to screw this up for me.

"We have an understanding then."

He slipped a piece of paper in my hand. Looking down I found it was a card with blue ribbon around the top of it. My eyes quickly gazed over the invite;

_Dear Miss E. Nashton_

_You have been formally invited to the Wayne residents on Sunday September 21st for a gala. Please dress in fine attire and remember to bring your invite to this charity ball._

_-Sincerely_

_CEO of Wayne Enterprises_

_Bruce Wayne_

"Wait a minute, How did you get your hands on an invite with my name on it?"

"You think your the only one who has contacts?"

I knew it was pointless to try and get Jesse to reveal who. He knew most of my ways to get information already and I didn't need him to learn anymore. Jesse turned to the window in an effort to leave but I couldn't help but ask one more question.

"What ever happened to your green hair? I thought you liked-"

He put his hand up to stop me mid sentence. Jesse skipped over to the window, leaning his head out into the pouring rain. After a couple moments dark browns streaks trickled down his face which were from the cover up paint in his hair. The rained had revealed his slick green hair, almost the same shade of his eyes. Of course! I had used that stuff numerous times when on assignments for The Riddler. The paint lasted maybe a few hours but it was like a gel, creating the illusion of it being a completely different color.

"I couldn't have Batsy finding me now, could I? Ya' now he's always out lookin' for us at night. I don't want him to see me before-"

He paused in dead sentence, realizing he had almost slipped something to me. Jesse shook his head slowly with a a sly grin on his face.

"No, No, No E, You didn't get me this time. I'm not spoiling the game, especially not to a Gotham cit-E-zan."

"What don't trust me?"

He chuckled not bothering to dignify that with a response. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious to what he was talking about. The way he spoke it sounded big but knowing Jesse there was a 99% chance it was an over exaggeration.

"Until next time dearie."

He bowed, showing his Cheshire grin once more before slipping out the window, disappearing in the darkness of the storm.


	12. Phase Two

_-Earlier that Day-_

Riddler sat, disapprovingly in front of his computer screen. He had over heard rumors about Kane and his Jester's having a run in with a rather odd girl. Not only was it strange for a girl to completely defeat the Jester's group, but in a sort of manor that mocked them. It could only be her. If that wasn't evidence enough, the description of the girl matched the last image he had seen of his daughter. Could it possibly be her? Of course there was only one way to confirm his suspicion. Kane. Surely that kid would recognize E or her fighting skills, unless he was a complete incompetent fool.

"Bring Kane here."

The Riddler said signaling to one of his henchmen, standing by the door. He moved immediately, jumpy at the tone The Riddler had used. The man rolled his eyes at the goons scrambling, Imbecile.

After a total of 74.5 long minutes, the two idiots I have as goons brought the clown here. Shame, I'll have to teach them a lesson for keeping me waiting.

He took one good look at the boy whom called himself Kane. The teen looked too calm, too at ease with being in this situation. It seemed to one such as myself that The Riddler would have to teach him a lesson in manners. The boy was leaned against the wall, having a cigarette in his mouth in a distasteful manor. Shouldn't he know to act better in The Riddler's presence? I simply knocked the cigarette out of his hand, to gain his attention.

"Now Kane,"

"Yeah?"

He seemed to ignore me or simply uninterested in what I had to say. Kane was solely more focused on lighting yet another cigarette.

My voice darkened, the tone I usually reserve for high level people such as the Batman. However this would be one exception considering Kane could not seem to focus on his tiny mind on the matter. Lately, the kid had gotten far to confident in himself since his promotion from the Joker. Time for that to change.

"You would tell me if my own daughter was back, correct?"

He looked up with wide eyes. Was that fear I saw in them, oh how Johnny would love to see that and so easily given too. I couldn't help but smile smugly at the fact the second cigarette he took out, fell out of his hand. He wasn't expecting that question from me.

"Y-Yes?"

"Is that a question?"

"No, I mean yes, Yes I would tell you."

"You wouldn't lie to me now, would you?"

The confidence in the young boy began to crack, looking a bit terrified which I couldn't help but enjoy. The Riddler rested his cane on Kane's shoulder, placing a hint of pressure on it, just enough to be threatening.

"You remember are deal, correct?"

"Y-Yes Sir."

"Now I ask again... .back!"

"Yes Sir."

My brow raised, as if it was new information that he had lied to me prior. Despite how confident Kane appeared to be he was a fool, a simple child compared to us all.

"And your lie?"

"S-sorry but I don't think E...Emily wants you to know."

A smug smirk curled up on my face, hearing her old name. Emily, the name given to her at birth. Not a surprise she chose that name. It seemed fitting for this charade of hers was based on a mission to become normal. Foolish child, that could not happen.

However she was doing a semi-respectable job of making her disappearance a task for me. Most anyone would find keeping tabs on her a difficult task because of her skill set. Not me of course, this wasn't even what I would consider a challenge. The only challenge fitting for myself was The Batman. Only he held the intellect that could be worthy of making such a great puzzle.

Sure, E had blocked off my usual ways of gathering intel on her. I would be ashamed of her if she didn't. Camera's exscepically seemed to be no use when tracking her down. Ultimately her efforts only made my process more complex and time consuming. She of all the idiots that surround me should known better then to try and keep something from me, I always find out.

"Oh really now?"

The pressure lifted up from my cane for a moment, giving him a chance to catch his breath. My voice reminded stern,

"Now Listen here, this is what your going to tell my daughter on your next little visit."

I pause, making sure the fool was following my line of thought, despite his low IQ.

"The Chrystal of Conscientia will be on display Friday Night, you will get her to steal it."

"The Chrystal of what?"

He seemed confused at such a large word. If someone were to have there brain broken or disconnected altogether that's the look Kane was giving me. Not that I would bet against it actually being broken with this child it was a possibility. I sigh, hating to tolerate such an idiot in my lair.

"Conscientia, origin of the word is Latin so that's why your Webster dictionary brain doesn't recognize it. It's a jewel, one that E has been fascinated with for years. Growing up she had files on it, doing anything to attempt to locate it. "

"But Riddles she's been out of the game and I don't think she wants in anytime soon. Can't you get some other gal to go stealin' it for ya?"

My eyes narrow, a glare that would scold him for the nickname. One that made it very clear that he would refer to me as The Riddler not Riddles.

Did I have to explain every tedious detail to him? Of course I was aware of the fact my daughter didn't think of herself as apart of the game but honestly the choice wasn't hers to make.

"No, I can't get some other '_gal _' to do it."

"What about them girls, Eco and Curry."

"You mean Echo and Query?"

"Yeah them."

Could this kid pronounce anything right? He clearly wasn't understanding my point, only frustrating me more. My patience was wearing out, this kid was turning into a waste of my time. I pull Kane up by his collar.

"Do I have to spell it out for your simple mind to comprehend!"

He shook his head no in a frantic manner. I sigh, dropping him back to the floor.

"If I use them then it wouldn't involve E at all. Once she gets a taste at what she's missing her whole charade will crumble."

"But she's stubborn as hell! If she doesn't want in how do I convince her to go?"

That was true, that girl of mine was not only stubborn but impatience. Two key flaws she never fixed. I roll my eyes, sitting back down in my seat.

"Do I have to do all the thinking? Surely a liar such as yourself can find a way,"

Kane seemed to tense up at the word liar. Oh did the fool think I would forget someone lying to me? The Riddler does not forget. You don't become the smartest carbon life form by forgetting, you learn from every move, every motion your opponent makes. The fool looked nervous, good that meant he was learning. Kane should be nervous. In my book there are two things unacceptable, liars and cheaters.

"Y-Yes, I understand, I mean I will, it'll be done."

"Just go!"

My voice snaps in a dark demeanor, getting fed up with his stupid rambling.

"Okay."

He said almost immediately. Kane's motions were practically a jog to the door. See? People like him just needed to remember their place underneath the Riddler. The purple leather on my glove tapped against my chin, remembering one more thing. I spoke to the boy in a casual tone.

"Oh and Kane."

"Yes?"

"Don't forgot to hand her this."

I pick up a piece of paper fresh off the printer. A invitation for my dear daughter.

_Dear Miss E. Nashton_

_You have been formally invited to the Wayne residents on Sunday November 21st for a gala. Please dress in fine attire and remember to bring your invite to this charity ball._

_-Sincerely_

_CEO of Wayne Enterprises_

_Bruce Wayne_

"Yes, Yes Sir."

He froze for a moment, making sure he was supposed to leave. After a second the fool realize I had said everything I needed to and scurried out of the room.

"Imbecile."

I roll my eyes, sitting back down in front of my wall of computer screens.

Phase Two of my plan had begun.


	13. Wayne's Gala: Part 1

The clicking of my purple stilettos as they hit the tile floor was starting to annoy me. Tonight was the night big ball was so "generous" enough to put on. Seriously, it does not take a criminal like myself to realize what a big publicity scam the event was. Anyone with half a brain could tell that Bruce Wayne only cares about two things, fame and fortune. Not that I'm one to complain for if he wasn't making such a big deal out of this I would never have had this chance to obtain the gem. Camera's flashed brightly while fans tried to find their way into the event. One of the camera crew jump out in front of me, causing me to stumble in these stupid shoes. Have I mentioned how much I hate getting dressed up? Well for starters, I'm not exactly a girly person. My outfits are more for speed, flexibility, movement, with places to keep a weapon or two. All of which were difficult in this short, tight, overly glittery green dress. I mean it wasn't my style at all but it did accomplish one thing. The dress made me fit in amongst the crowd which would be the key to stealing the Chrystal of Conscientia. Luckily, I could pull of a job in hee-

"Hold it."

A small nerdy looking man gazed up from his clipboard before blocking my entrance with his tiny hand. He was surrounded by two measly guards. Sure, they were buff and boulder like but by the way they stood it was clear the only real training they had was a simple security class. No biggie if my cover was blown.. The smaller man's hand reached out in front of me..

"Your invite miss?"

"Oh yes, here you go."

I pull the false invite out of my clutch. The man examined it carefully. I could feel myself wanting to hold my breath. However that would only give my lie away. Bruce Wayne's invites were the hardest to forge. So many people wanted in to his events and parties it was almost impossible to sneak in. I swear if this invited. of Jesse's turns out to be some trick, he better have his eulogy ready.

"Thank you miss, have a nice evening. "

I smile softly, giving a slight nod as I take the card back. Who knows how that false invite got past him but it worked. Maybe Jesse wasn't setting me up after all.

"You too."

Gotham city's orchestra was playing a classical music ensemble as I entered the room.. Scanning around briefly I picked out the security, in a heist that should always be your first move.. The guards were all dressed in the same dull fashion, buff and looking bored out of their right mind.

Bruce Wayne himself was cornered against the wall with his latest models googling over him. Each one hoped to get his attention, his money or in his pants if not all of the above. Ew, I never understood that. Normal people's need to find someone to date or love. It literally made me gag to see all these hearts. Love didn't exist, it was just a stupid con people fell for to spend money. Not that for money was an issue.

You know why the symbol for love is a baby dressed in a diaper? Only babies should be stupid enough to love, pure, naive, babies. When someone was in "love" that's exactly what they acted like a needy, whiny, baby, begging to be loved by someone. That's why so many ladies circled tonight.

My eyes glanced at the clock, 9:37. Perfect that gave me 3 more minutes to move near the dining table. Then, I should have the perfect opportunity to hit the Crystal of Conscientia. I place my purse on the table, secretly flicking a switch on the inside of the clutch. Idiots, they didn't bother to scan it before I entered. Just peaked inside and checked to see if i was carrying a weapon. What imbecile would even hide their weapon there? No, the inside sole of my purse was all electronical, designed to screw up 's security system as long as I kept my bracelet on. Underneath the table was a duffle bag. Earlier in the week a waiter had so graciously placed it there for me.. He was one of many that were idiotically unaware of how easy it was to obtain blackmail in a city full of camera's. After a quick glance to make sure no one was watching, I swipe the bag from beneath the table. Inside were my tools, along with other things that may come in handy.

Swiftly moving down the hall I found myself in the main corridor, just outside of the showcase. I place the tight, purple leather gloves over my fingers. Can't leave any traceable prints on this job, I don't need the name Emily Nashton appearing along the list of Enigma's known aliases.

"You're not supposed to be in here."

A guard steps forward pointing his gun at me. Three things made it obvious this was his first time pulling his weapon on someone, not including the fact his safety was on.

1.) the sweat in the upper right corner of his head.

2.) the way he held his gun with two hands and an overly tight grip.

3.) his unsteady breaths as if he was in panic mood.

All three of these were signs my father had taught me to look out for, All three were present in this imbecile of a man.

Only one problem, the guard was an officer. That meant he would remember me, risking my nearly perfect plan. I couldn't let that happen. My leg spun up, knocking the gun out of his hand into my own. Click, I turned the safety off.

"Don't tell me what to do, comprenda vous?"

He nodded, taking a step back. His breathing was becoming short, more nervous as I spoke. A sly grin came on my face, loving the feeling of having the upper hand.

I took a step closer to him, aiming the gun at his head. Normally I would shoot for the chest but there was a faint shadow of a bullet proof vest underneath his shirt. Not that I would shoot him, I knew better than that. His pistol didn't have a silencer on it. The sound of a gunshot would only give my position away. I twirled the gun around before tossing it across the room.

" You really should know better, I mean your foolish mind took nothing in consideration. If you had half a brain you would have called back up."

In one quick motion I spun around on my heel, kicking the man back into the wall. The guard seemed taken by surprise at my powerful kick, falling down. I didn't hesitate before finishing him off. Not messy though, unlike most of the villains in Gotham I've always made my work neat, unless otherwise specified.

The electronic transmitter in my bracelet froze the motion sensors, leaving on other obstacle in my way. Laser beams, the pathetic excuse for security since 1960. No joke, I could get past when I was 5. All you have to do is time them correctly. Quickly I spring off into a double back handspring followed by a walk over.

"I've done it."

I use the blade which everyone falsely assumed to be a simple hair accessory to cut an opening in the glass. Now comes the tricky part, carefully taking...it...out. The gem skimmed by just fitting through the hole. .

I've wanted the Chrystal of Conscienctia for as long as I could remember and now I had it. I couldn't help but smile as the beautiful Crystal sparkled in my hand. Just holding it was a privilege.

I place a small card in the folds of the glass. An old calling card I use to hide, back when I worked for the Riddler. I mean, might as well make it known what genius pulled of this unsolvable heist. Otherwise what's the point in stealing it?

The party was booming, the whole place looked like I never left. The same idiots were swarming , the orchestra began to play another classical song and the security remain clueless to what just happened. I was in the clear, finally safe and-

"Emily?"

My speed picks up slightly, as I pretend not to hear the person calling my name. Who could know me here? Did they know about the Chrystal? Had I been caught?

"Emily! Wait up!"

A hand places itself on my shoulder with a strong grip. My head snaps around, trying to hide the nervous look on my face. Fuck, it was that protective kid that saved me. He looked more put together than before, wearing a black tux with a red shirt underneath it. Jason must have misinterpreted my nervousness to be confusion for he began to explain himself,

"It's me, Jason? You know, the kid that saved your ass almost a week ago before you lied to him. Any of this ring a bell?"

"Of course I remember. Funny running into you again."

"I never pegged you for a party girl, Em."

"I'm not."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Business."

"It's a party."

"Are you trying to tell me that doesn't hold any business matters during his events?"

"Well...no, he does but I don't see how you come into play. You're my age."

"My father sent me here as a representative for his business. At the moment he is currently negotiating matters out in France."

The lie slipped out of my lips in a graceful yet believable tone. My father had been on my mind a lot more these past few days, I guess that's where my lie originated from, add in a random country and a bit of the truth. Boom, a perfect lie.

"Ah so you're here strictly on business?."

"Yeah, and I really should be going."

I needed to get out of here, every second was dangerous now that I had this gem on me. He gave me a look of disbelief. Oh no, here we go again.

"Where? Back to that death trap you call a home, wearing /that/?"

"Yes, where else would I g-...wait, what do you mean by that."

His face turned red,

"Nothing. I mean you look….the dress looks...it is just really nice and I just don't recommend walking through those parts of town wearing such nice garments."

"I can protect-"

"BULLSHIT. That 'I can protect myself' idea of yours is complete bullshit. In Gotham no one can protect themselves, that's why we have people like the Batman."

Did he really think I didn't know the danger Gotham held? I grew up in the core of it all. Don't get me started on his Batman comment. My voice snaps,

"You don't know me."

"Maybe I don't but I know Gotham, You may be new here so let me tell you this. Crime runs the streets like-"

"I'm not new here! Okay? I don't know where you got that fancy idea of me living in some other pleasant town but I grew up here. In this Hell. If you want to pester me, wasting my time with this bullshit that won't change my mind, go for it. I'll just pretend to listen to your goddamn advice and give you some self esteem."

That should shut him up, hopefully he'll go back to his party and I can finish my perfect heist. Jason looked down at me with a strange mixture of confusion and frustration on his face.

"What's your problem with me?

"Why do you even care?"

I snap slightly, moving closer to confront him face to face. Although slightly shorter I glare up at him. He was ticking me off, the plan wasn't to stay this long. What if they realized the gem was stolen, or worst I had it.

"No reason, just you seem to have a death wish."

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

I meant what I said. I needed to get out of here. Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You dance?"

"Yes?"

His question caught me off guard, what was his game? My father taught me to dance in order to help some of his undercover assignments. Wait, I know Jason's M.O. this dance must be a ploy to get me to stay longer.

"then follow me."

"But I'm here on business."

"Well Miss Emily you're not going to leave my sights without a simple dance."

"But-"

"Please don't argue with me on this one thing. Okay?"

"Okay."

Jason was stubborn, he wouldn't budge on this dance. If I emphasis how badly I need to leave it will only make matters worse. The attention would make me suspect #1 when they realize the chrystal is gone.

"but, only one dance."

He smirked, knowing he had beaten me before placing his hand out.

"Thats all I ask."

I sigh, taking it. Hopefully this song would be short.


	14. Wayne's Gala: Part 2

**-Jason's POV-**

I don't understand what she has against me. I could almost see her thinking as we danced, probably about going home. Did she never relax? What was so good about that hell of a house she was drawn to? Bruce and I where there almost every night on patrol, locking up some scum of the earth drug dealer. Honestly, I'm surprised she has lasted this long. Most don't survive the night. I thought she would at least stay with how heavily wounded she was. No, Emily ran away the first chance she got. Alfred laughed at me when I called her stubborn, said it took one to know one. What kind of crazy climbs out from the second story wounded? Okay, maybe in Gotham its not that far fetched of an idea. I don't know, something about Emily just was puzzling to me.

"You know you could at least pretend to be having fun."

She began to roll her eyes but then stopped. Really? Was Emily trying to keep her patience with me, ironic.

"being forced to dance in order to leave isn't my verison of fun."

Emily retorted, sounding annoyed.

"Then tell me, what is?"

Emily looked away for a moment, trying to think. Who needed to think about what they liked to do for fun? Did she always have to over analyse things. Sure seemed like it. I sigh,

"Don't tell me there's nothing you like to do for fun."

"That's preposterous, I was just thinking if you would laugh or not."

"Preposterous?"

"Yes, its a word that means utterly absurd or ridiculous."

I chuckle, shaking my head slightly.

"I know what it means, just never heard someone use it in a sentence."

"You find it funny?"

"Actually, yes. Who uses big words like preposterous in their vocabulary,"

Emily sighed, looking at me as if I was a mere toddler. Pure annoyance could be seen on her face before she attempted to hide it. I couldn't help but be amused at the fact that I had annoyed her. Payback. She didn't understand how much she made me nervous by disappearing like that. How annoyed I was once I found out she had lied to me and went back to that death trap.

"Glad to be of amusement."

Obviously she was a fan of sacasim, once more she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Do you always use big words in your sentence or are you trying to impress me."

"You?"

A soft laugh escaped her lips, cracking a small smile.

"Why would I want to impress you?"

"I do know. Maybe because-"

The music came to an abrupt stop, making everyone look up.

"Something's not right."

We spoke in unison, turning around to see what had happened. Out of no where she tackles me to the ground. What the hell was wrong with her? **BOOM! **The corner of the room was blown to bits just as Emily pulled me underneath the table for safety. Okay, I guess she's not crazy as hell.

"How'd you know?"

"The playing card on the back wall, it caught my attention when it started to grow red."

"Oh."

Why didn't I notice that? I mean, I would have, I must have been distracted. After a second we both peered out from the table cloth. Can't say that I was shocked to see Joker and Harley Quinn standing on center stage. In Joker's hand was the hand of the main singer, disconnected of course. The blood was dripping down onto the stage. He was attempting to use the microphone that was still in the hands grip.

"Testing, Testing is this even on."

Joker banged it against the violin player's head until he saw blood. A wicked smile appeared across his face as if he got a sense of amusement from the damage he had caused. This wasn't my first run in with that manic. I've actually handle him alot as my other idenity, Robin. The Joker laughed maniacally, tossing the microphone aside. The room erupted in screaming as people scurried back and forth, trying to get away from the madness. However Joker was smart enough to have placed his heavily loaded henchmen at the doors. Once people realized it was useless, the screaming died down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your entertainment has arrived."

" That right MisTah J here is gonna bring ta house down."

The clown girl giggled at her own joke, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Shut it Harley."

The Joker backhanded her before continuing on. The black and red jester nodded, stepping back to lean on her hammer. This was not good. Emily looked nervous but at this point who wasn't. Bruce had already disappeared from the crowd. I had to get out of here without Emily seeing me.

"Does anyone know my pal Brucie? "

He popped his gums loudly in between words. A dark laughter erupted from him, sending a chill down everyone's spine.

"Oooo! He's playin' hide N seek, Oh good fun!"

He shaked his head, laughing once more.

"Poor ol'Brucie doesn't know the seeker always in."

He grabbed a reporter, placing a knife to her neck. The lady squirmed in his grip.

"If Brucie doesn't show himself soon, I'll start to break all his toys, starting with little miss pencil here."

Emily looked entirely focus on the events at hand, she seemed deep in thought. I waved a hand over her face, making her jump.

"What?"

"We need to get out of here."

She nods, "Yeah."

"Come on, follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"Just trust me."

She gave me a funny look. Really? Did she still not trust me. After all this? You've got to be kidding me. I grab her arm, pulling her along. I'm going to get her out of this danger whether she liked it or not. Everyone began to gather in the center of the room, sitting ducks to Joker's sick game. I lead her into the back where the room caved out a bit. A blind spot, hopefully she'd be safe here.

" ."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I've got to find Bruce."

"I'll come with."

"No! It's safer if you stay put, no negotiation on this."

Bruce was going to kill me for taking this long to disappear. How'd he do it? I mean earlier he was surrounded by girls. Did none of them bother to question him like this. I only had one to ditch. She just had to go on questioning me about everything, Batman and Robin were already late as it was. Hesitantly, Emily nodded.

"Fine."

"Good, I'll be right back just stay here."

I run off, using my stealth to get up stairs without being seen. Quickly I double check to make sure no one had followed me. Good, coast was clear. My hand rests on the wall panel, letting if scan for identification. In the corner of my eye I saw her run off. Shit. Why couldn't she ever listen to me? Before I could go after Emily, the floor dropped out from underneath me, leading me straight into the bat cave.


	15. Wayne's Gala: Part 3

**-Emily's POV-**

Idiot. Did he really expect me to stay here, waiting for a clown to come hunt me down? Once he had disappeared from my sight, I ran out of the hiding spot. I needed a knife or something from the gala to defend myself. Sure I was armed, the only problem was if I made use of my own weapon it would look suspicious. Questions would arise like how did you get a razor blade past security. I think the buffet table from earlier may have a knife. That would be my first stop.

To my left the joker's thugs were gathering everyone up in the center of the room. Their laughter echoed off the walls of the ballroom. Not a good sign. I wonder if Jesse is behind one of those plastic clown masks. He used to be, but someone who survived the Joker this long definitely moved up in chain of command. The higher up you got in his organization the more of a chance you could wind up locked away or dead.

A shadow of someone flipping down behind me catches my eye, immediately I tense up. I'm narrowly able to dodge the hammer that went swinging past my head. Harley. I spin around grabbing the first thing I could off the table. "A fork?" I mutter to myself, hammer vs fork didn't sound like great odds but could work. The thing that was strange was this wasn't my first time using a fork as a weapon. Her high pitch voice crackled with laughter,

"What's wrong girlie? Can't find ta spoon?"

I glare, trying to get her to leave me the hell alone. She strutted up to me, hands on her hips. The black and red jester carried herself with confidence however I knew Harley well enough to know it was only a facade. Her eyes narrow as she approaches me.

"Don't I know ya from somewhere?"

Harley cocked her head to the side. Oh shit, she'd blow my cover with her blabber mouth. At least Jason wasn't around to hear her. In fact, where was Jason? He disappeared out of sight fast. Acting scared I shook my head no. If she believed I was an imbecile maybe she wouldn't put two and two together. However Harley was a random one, I'm not going to test my chances that much with her. My grip on the fork tightened as she spoke once more.

"Hmm...Ya sure do look familiar girlie."

She tapped her chin making me very way Harley circled around me made me feel as if I was her prey. I could almost hear her thinking, trying to figure it out where she knew me from.

"HARLEY!"

Joker's voice cracked, echoing across the room. Who would have thought I'd be saved by the Joker's yelling. Her head snapped around as fast as a trained puppy. Poor girl, subjected to the belief of true love with someone such as the Joker. He took pride in knowing he had ruined one of the more intelligent doctors at Arkham. A wicked smile flashed across the Joker's painted face.

"I'm gettin' bored over here!"

"No worries puddin', I found ya a new toy."

She laughs, smiling down on me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Her laughter always annoyed me. Imagine, being in the middle of a big heist, attempting to crack the code within a 30 second window with her snickering going on. Trust me, it is nearly impossible to stay focused. Harley yanks my arm causing me to stumble forward. Oh hell no, I am not going to be a victim to this game. I jabbed the fork into her arm with all my strength before yanking it out in an aggressive manner.

"Yowie!"

She pulled her arm back as blood started to appear. A fork doesn't seem like a logical weapon but when an object isn't normally used for a weapon is applied with such force it becomes one, it hurt most of all. Not even waiting for her response, I ran. Behind me I hear the jester mumbling something about a stupid bozo. Me stupid? Please, I wasn't the idiot that fell for a psychopathic clown.

"Nuh uh uh, where do you think your going missy?"

Joker pulled me close, placing a blade on the edge of my neck. My heart was racing, normally I would not be this scared. Most situations I could talk my way out of however I couldn't give a way the fact I was the Riddler's daughter. No, it is not because I am obsessed with being normal. That is not the only reason I am playing it safe. The other reason I didn't want Joker to know what my relation to the Riddler was because it could make matters worse. In a city like Gotham people are alias or foes depending on which way the wind blew. At this moment, I had no insight on the alliance between him and my father. Mentioning I am the Riddler's daughter could get me killed instantly if they were not on good terms. It was best to keep quiet. Anything could set the Joker off, he was random, heartless. What is stopping him from killing me now? What am I thinking? Every second I stay in his grip leaves me more and more in danger. Surely, I could break free from this. Knee him in the back, kick him in the groin but would it make me look suspicious? What kind of normal girl could break free of a known psychopathic killer? Exactly. Any movement had to be logically planned, I couldn't let my impatience get to me. I had to wait it out. What the hell am I saying! THE JOKER HAS A FREAKIN KNIFE TO MY NECK and when have I ever been patient! I needed a way out, fast. I can not play along with this damsel in distress bull shit. Sure, Emily Nashton is my real name...and I don't want to spoil it just because I may be a little (a lot) scared of a clown. Maybe it will be okay, this is just a show right? At least my situation couldn't get any worse.

"Let the girl go."

Spoke too soon. That dark growl of his voice was unforgettable, one that I will always hate. He ruined my life and my fathers. Joker recognized it too, eyes lighting up like a childs on Christmas day. The shadow of the bat lurked above us. I sigh, so much for an easy job.

"Batsy you're never any fun."

The Joker's grip on me became tighter as him and the bats faced off in a stare down. I don't know which one I wanted to win more. My father made it clear to me that being saved by the bats would be more humiliating than death.

"Puddin' watch out!"

Harley's voice squeaks making everyone's head turn. Her warning was not soon enough, Robin pushed off the balcony, kicking Joker down to the ground. Indiana Jones style. I tumbled down into a somersault before springing back up to my feet.

A normal girl may have been stupid enough to run away but I knew better than that. Running away would only make Joker more fascinated in your death. His attention became focused on the dynamic duo. Please as if those two where any kind of dynamic. They are bumbling idiots, trust me I've faced them enough to know. I swear, Robin appeared shorter than the last time I faced him. Could Bats have replaced his beloved boy blunder while I was out of town? Ugh, I'll have to ask Jesse. He is going to be a cocky ass about it. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a footsteps coming from my left blind side. Shit. Harley. I was able to duck in just enough time so she collapsed over me. Soon enough me and her were engaged in a brawl while the bat and his little brat focused on the Joker. _Harles, your simple mind has failed yet again underestimating your opponent,_ I wanted to say as I kicked her aside. A part of me wanted to tell her,taunt her with the information I knew that she did not. Taunting back would get me into so much trouble but it was one of the instincts I had obtained, working with the Riddler. A few good blows to Harley's head pushed her back into the wall, knocking her out.

I turn around to see the "notorious" Batman and Robin fighting off the Joker. They worked in a pair, kinda like I used to do with my father. I'd be lying if I said there wasn't a part of me that missed it. A part of me wanted back into his twisted game while the other part wanted to live the normal life of Emily Nashton.

I couldn't imagine going back, no matter how bad I want it. The humility, I could imagine the smug look on my father's face as he rubbed in the fact I couldn't handle myself. He would be worse then when I left. What if he made me go back through training? All those rooms, puzzles, death traps. I couldn't go back to though that.

Robin smirked, kicking Joker aside. He seemed far too into this act of his. The hero crusade, it was disturbing that someone could believe in justice that much. Batman tossed a bat-a-rang across the room, striking Joker in the shoulder. Joker's only reply was dark chuckle. His hand slipped inside his purple trench, pulling out a handful of playing cards. These were no ordinary playing cards, flames emitted from them as they were flipped towards the bats. Batman growled, throwing up his cape up to block the attack. Awe, he was becoming annoyed. I couldn't help but smirk, him pissed off amused me.

"Ya ready for the fireworks Batty?"

A loud beeping noise echoed across the room. Uh no, listening carefully I traced the noise back to the drum set on stage. Batman must had done the same because his gaze shifted from behind his cowl to the drums. He looked over to Robin, hoping that Boy blunder could defuse it. However bird brain was preoccupied with clown thugs. Batman made one step forward before becoming confronted with the Joker. The two were in a full on brawl. What the hell! I'm not going to blow up because Batman's having a pissing battle with the Joker. Some hero! The beeping was growing faster. There was no way I could make it out of the room in time, being unseen. That would take away time I didn't have. I was practically on stage already, I had to get to that bomb. A quick analysis of the stage I determined the source of the bomb must be hooked from underneath the stage.

Slowly, I take a couple steps back. No one was looking, giving me the perfect chance to sneak underneath the stage. After a couple of steps I disappear from sight, crawling on my hands and knees to the source of the bomb. A red light was blinking in the distance, the bomb. I pick up my pace, working through the maze of wires. The bomb was one I'd seen before, a classic with only two working wires, the rest were duds. The two wires linked to stop detonation were almost always, black and red but that was too obvious for Joker. My eyes catch hold of thick, purple, green wires entangled in each other. It had to be those two. Gripping the wires tightly, I took a deep breath. Hopefully I am right about this, it has been ages since I've dealt with a bomb of this magnitude. I yank them out from the socket, snapping them in half. Click, the beeping stopped, time fading away to black. Oh thank god I wasn't going to die.

"TAKE THAT GIRLIE!"

Glass shatters across my head, making me realize my foolish mistake.

**Rule number 34: Never turn your back on your opponent.**

I uppercut Harley in the jaw, trying my best to stay up despite my fleeting consciousness. Something warm drips down the side of my head, I assume its blood. My senses started to zone out quickly. I could hardly make out a voice, calling my name in a frantic manner before Harley knocks me out cold.

_The street was dark, a crowd gathered in the corner of the alleyway near her apartment. Emily push aside the people confused, unsure of what was happening. "What is all the commotion about? Hello? Can't anyone hear me, move aside I want to see." She felt so small, people shoved her backwards. No one seemed to hear her. Emily looked around, yellow police tape was the only thing she could see. Soft murmurs about some girl circled around, making her curious. Emily began to shove people out of her way, moving closer to what everyone as looking at._

_"Mister what happened to the girl?"_

_A low voice asked from over her shoulder, she looked up to see a man in a green jacket with a fedora tilted inward to shelter his face. The police officer shook his head,_

_"I'm afraid she was just the wrong place at the wrong time. Someone petty thief came up from behind her, sticking her dead."_

_"and, She was oblivious to it all?"_

_"Mmhm."_

_"She didn't put up a fight?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_The guy in the suit shook his head, his face masked with no expression that Emily could see._

_"foolish girl, what have you done?"_

_He spoke in a soft, disappointed tone._

_"Do you know her?"_

_There was a long pause of silence. His purple gloves ran around the rim of a golden cane._

_"No. I am afraid, I do not."_

_He turned around slowly, walking back into the shadows. Emily was curious, so she pushed her way past the officer to see what they were talking about._

_It was a girl, she looked so weak. Her body was bloody and bruised. The girl look innocent, nothing more than a child. That's when it hit her, Emily's eyes focused in on the girl's face and was instantly startled. No. She took a step backwards, at a lost for words. It couldn't be. It was her. How did she not see it before? She was the girl._

_The images shatter before Emily, causing her to come to._

How could he not know it was me, his own daughter? Was it my fate to become the next jane doe victim ? Oh no. That couldn't be, no no no. My heart was racing, making me more and more nervous. I was panicking, knowing I couldn't let that happen. If I continue acting normal, I-I won't survive much longer. My brain is deteriorating, becoming just like a simple minded, weakling. I'm wilting away.

I could feel myself panting, I could not let this happen. I can not let myself become like that, weak, vulnerable girl, I just saw. I had to get back in the game, go back to him. The images before me shifted back into the ballroom, my eyes blinking once or twice to take it all. God, my head to aching.

"She's gaining consciousness."

A blurry figure shaked me, gripping my shoulders tightly. I could see blue and red lights flashing in the distance, the loud sound of talking erupting from behind the kid. Everything was so blurry, my eyes couldn't focus on one thing. They close shut, the colors and noise all too much to take in at this moment.

"Em...Em do you hear me? No, stay with me..."

Shit, it was Jason. I could tell by the concern in his voice. He was the only here that could be concerned about me. I sigh, leaning back against the wall. Maybe if I ignore him he'd leave me the hell alone.

"Emily."

I groan, my eyes opening to see him staring at me. "Yes, that's my name."

"How are you feeling?"

"A clown just smashed a wine glass across my head. I feel chipper as hell."

"Yeah, you're okay."

He smirked, seeming to relax at my sarcastic comment. I place a hand on my head which was still spinning thanks to Harley. A napkin had been tied like a bandanna to stop my head from bleeding out. The head piece reminded me of my younger self. Only because I didn't want my father to know when I had a head injury back then so I made it appear as a bandanna, called it a style choice when really I had minor bleeding or a concussion. This one seemed pretty well done for a rich kid. I raise a brow, surprised for once. "Did you do this?"

He looked me straight in the eye, pausing a brief second before shaking his head, "No."

Wait, did the noble Jason just try to lie to me? Let me explain for most fools do not understand. People always say you can tell if a person is lying by them not looking you in the eye. In very few cases this is true. Most have heard about this tell, rending the fact completely someone's purposely trying to look you in the eye when they speak there's a good chance they're lying. Why else would they make an effort to purposely look you in the eye?. Exactly, so Jason looking up to lock eyes with me was a dead give away. The thing I don't understand, is why would he lie? This wasn't a bad thing. "Your lying." I stated softly. "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not-"

He seemed a little rattled by my comment, confirming my suspicion that he was lying. I give him a look of disbelief which he pretended not to catch. He seemed at a discomfort now, becoming really quiet.

"Thank you."

The words I rarely spoke, slide out of my mouth. Did I really just say that? They weren't even sarcastic, just nice and grateful. Not going to lie, I'm a bit freaked out. Strangely, Jason missed his opportunity to brag. He nodded, eyes focused on the wound. Geez it wasn't that bad, just a simple K.O. The look on his face was distance so I knew he was contemplating something. Should I speak? Or just let him be. I decided to stay quiet, for once I didn't feel like talking.

"We should get you some medical help, the doc-"

"No!' I cut him off quickly, before correcting myself. "I'm fine now, no need to worry."

"Please, You'd say you were fine if you were half dead and someone was about to run you over with a train."

"I'm sorry but this concerns you how?"

That may have come of more rude than expected. Again, I had stumped him with my question, leading to another round of awkward silence.

Meanwhile, the music resumed, guests of 's continued their party as if nothing had happened. Really? This is one of the things that annoyed me with society, the reason I didn't mind killing anyone of these imbeciles. Less then an hour ago they were all cowering, subject to Joker's sick plot. Now they go on as if nothing had ever happened. The billionaire himself was even partying away, preoccupied with the ladies. Funny, I don't remember seeing him during Joker's "festivities". Probably ran away with his body guards like the wimp he is. Jason opened his mouth to speak but closed it soon after. He looked like he wanted to tell me something, ask me a question.

"You didn't stay where I told you."

Jason broke the silence, looking up at me. He never answered my question but it didn't seem to matter now. His voice sounded slightly angry that I had not kept my promise. Why would I have trusted him? Everyone knows the nicest people are the ones who can not be trusted. Every "nice" citizen in Gotham has a dark side to them, no ones innocent. That's what my father told me, taught me how to exploit and obtain ever secret a person had to get what you want. Knowledge is power in a town like this. If you want to survive you can't trust. Trust makes you weak for the strongest amongst us are the ones who are able to break ties in a wim. Considering this wasn't a question for me to answer, I think its best that I leave before someone starts questioning me about these events.

"Here let me help you up."

Jason got to his feet, lending me a hand. " No, I got it." I spoke, determined not to look weak by receiving help.

"Wasn't an option."

He grabbed my hand, helping me up despite any protest. I cross my arms, too stubborn to admit that it was actually nice to receive his help.

"Do you really have to do that?"

I shrug, acting as if i didn't know what he meant. Honestly, I don't want to get in this argument again. It was late, I should have been gone hours ago. He sighed, following my gaze to the clock.

"You're going to run off now I presume." He sighs, "may I at least walk you out."

"You don't have too."

"I know but after what just happened I'm not really in the party mood."

"Fine but in my defense I think I can handle the 20 foot walk to the door without injuring myself. "

"Sure you could."

He chuckled, helping me towards the door. I couldn't tell if he hinted sarcasm at his last statement or was just joking after tonights events but I'm going to let his tone slide, for now. We had just reached the door when he spoke up again.

"Goodnight."

My eyes widen seeing him lean in, moving closer to me. He wasn't going to stab me, was he? Thats why he was so nice before, it was all an act. He never wanted to help me. Weirdly his eyes close, was he one of those sick bastards that tried to savor the kill. Maybe he figured out I had the gem. Could he be an assassin? I wasn't going to stay another second before finding out. As hard as I could I kneed him in the chest. Sprinting away I can hear him fall to the ground.

"What the fuck?"

Jason groaned, wobbling up. In spite of my quick actions the people in front of me were moving at a glacial pace, making it easy for him to catch up.

"What the fuck was that?"

He said giving me a strange look. Wasn't he trying to kill me? Why else would he get so close? I couldn't hid the confused expression from my face. Not knowing how to respond, I shrug. "You said don't trust anyone."

"I was trying to kiss you."

"I didn't know that, for all I knew you could have had a knife behind your back, trying to kill me."

"Why the hell would I have a knife behind my back?"

Jason looks down at me strangely as I struggled to come up with a good response. I couldn't exactly tell him it was because I'm a paranoid and mentally unstable daughter of a criminal which was holding a gem that's going to get me killed if I hold onto it any longer. Oh wait, I'll just use his words. "You said not to trust anyone."

"Well yeah... but I didn't mean me though. You can trust me."

"How would I have known that?"

Jason sighed, getting frustrated again at me twisting his words. He thought for a moment before realizing that I had a logic behind my point. Didn't I always? He should have known that by now. I could guess from reading his expression that he would no longer be questioning me about it.

"So may I?"

He couldn't be serious, did he just ask what I think he did? I cross my arms, "No."

"Why not? Too scared?"

"I am not scared!"

He smirked, finding amusement in my reaction. How dare Jason taunt me like that. I was not scared of a simple kiss. It was just ... I mean... I'm not some foolish girl who fell for that crap.

"You are, Miss Emily is scared of a little kiss."

"No I-"

"Prove it."

"I will not."

"Scared?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"No!"

"then why not?"

Before I could even think of an excuse, he leaned in to kiss me. Hell no. I ducked, slipping right under his feet. Jason fell forward on his face, giving me a chance to race out the door.

Between clowns crashing and Jason being a gentlemen, the night had been a disaster. How could a simple heist go so wrong? You know what, I don't care. All that matters is I got away with the Crystal of Conscientia. Once far enough from the gala, I pull the gem out of my dress. The crystal sparkled in the moonlight with a perfect green glimmer. The gem of knowledge and curiosity. How could one imbecile like Bruce Wayne keep it hidden in a private collection. People like that, they needed to be eliminated.

I pause before turning around, slowly heading off in the opposite direction of my apartment. My night is far from over. I needed to speak with him. Not only do I refuse to let myself become the girl from my vision, I will not wither away into a simple minded fool.


	16. Home Sweet Home

**-Emily's POV-**

Dark grey clouds loomed over the building. The green laced heels from before were ditched a mile back, making it easier for me to run at my top speed. My feet ached but I was almost there. Most would assume the warehouse was an outpost for the shipping of electrical items. A perfect disguise behind what true intentions the place held. All the stationary posts were empty which wasn't a complete shock. No one dared stay behind on a night like this. Rookie villains and petty thieves even knew it was the perfect evening for crime.

You know the weather right before a storm when the sky darkens, the wind temperature picks up. That was tonight. A deep fog was coming in off the docks which would burry many crimes in the nighttime shadows. Considering, the whole GCPD was focused on the Wayne's event, havick would take over the city. Foolish cops preoccupied with protection of the 1% put everyone at risk, easy pickings. Bat sightings were rare whenever these events occurred simultaneously. The equivalent to christmas morning for us thieves and killers. My father never took advantage of a night like this, not enough challenge he would say. He was the reason I wasn't out tonight pulling off some big score. Sure, I had escaped with the crystal but I could do a lot more damage if I had the time. Imagine how impress-Oh no, I'm not going to obsess any more about this. I don't care to impress him, I do not care. The only reason I'm here is to make sure I wasn't becoming weak and foolish. I didn't mind that the place was empty. I'd rather not run into some of my old "friends." I passed through the rest of security with ease. It wasn't that he never chanced the codes, trust me he did that on a daily, hourly basis but after years of living with the Riddler the locks were simple for someone such as myself to crack. To the left of the final door was a green pad. A simple question flashed before me; ?¿?_Riddle me this: The face of pathetic I am found, in water I shall run around. My color as dark as night, on a clown I amplify fright. What am I?¿?_

Hmmm, I bit my lower lip softly in thought. My brain was designed for this sort of thing so instantly I knew the answer. It wasn't even a hard one, the fact that it ran in water gave it away. I typed in the word Mascara. The lock screen's green hue changed to a plum purple color. I smirk, seeing the door crack open. _Access granted. _"Home sweet home." I sigh under my breath, passing through the door.

I walked down the long dark green hallway, every step of mine is taken with the utmost caution. I felt myself just waiting for one to give away, set off a trap. Nothing happened. His dark silhouette was all I could make out as I entered the dimly lighted room. There was one other distinct feature I could see, a smug, know it all smirk which curled up along the edge of his face. No it wasn't that my father was happy to see me home or alive like most normal parents would be. The smirk was only because he had been right. I had given myself up, returned back home. My father leaned back against the purple velvet of his chair. His fedora casted a dark shadow, sheltering his eyes from my view. Of course he showed no surprise over my return.

"Look whose back."

He stated plainly, sounding not amused at my arrival. My gaze shifts down for a moment, focusing on the creases in the tile floor. I could feel the disapproval that radiated from his gaze. Was he angry that I left or did he not care? Never could I make sense of his actions nor emotions. I open my mouth, meaning to say something although the words never came to me. Why was this happening? I couldn't see how to approach this. Why did he do this to me, make me all flustered. Slowly, I move towards the center of the room until I was directly in front of him.

"Shame, you made no attempt at camouflaging yourself from the cameras."

I look up at him, trying to hide the fact his statement annoyed me. He really did think I was an idiot. What would I have to do to present myself as intelligent in front of him. No, shit I knew about the camera's. I had set them up two summer's ago because he wanted to see every inch of this place incase the Batman stopped by. Why did he talked to me like this, pointing the obvious out as if it was stupid of me not to have taken note of the cameras.

"I wanted to be seen."

My voice sounded so quiet, forcing some kind of confidence in my statement. He rested a gloved hand on his chin, contemplating as if my answer was acceptable or not. After a short pause he gave the faintest nod as if to say not wise but acceptable. I look up at the computer screens, each one showcased a different view of Gotham. A long pause of silence started to part between the two of us.

"Do speak, I do not imagine your here for a social call after all these months. I would assume by the way that you entered you need my help or-" He looked up at me with a devilish smile. "-you want back in."

I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm that dripped heavily in his voice. He knew very well that this was no social call. The sarcastic tone just emphasized his mocking. I nod, admitting I wanted back into his crazed world. I know it is bad for me, I shouldn't steal or kill but being all alone, a foolish nobody in the world. That would be the death of me. There is no other logical choice plus a part of me still desired his approval. Maybe I did overreact to the Arkham problem a year ago. Maybe it was just another one of his tests. He could have predicted I was in no real danger there, maybe I let him down by not staying locked up. The only reason I could think of was it had been another one of his tests.

"and you thought I would just let you back in?" He scoffed, sounding insulted.

"No, Only a fool would figure it to be that easy, I assume you would like me to prove myself by either a challenge or an assignment."

"perhaps"

Perhaps? That's all he can say? Perhaps! Ugh, I don't mean to be needy but I needed back in. The longer I stood out here I feel myself regretting ever leaving. What if I screwed myself, force myself out of a world essential to my way of life. Wait, I have an idea. I bend down, pulling out the crystal of conscienia from my dress. Gently, I place the gem on the table before him.

"What is this?"

"A gesture, a gift to allow me back in."

He examined the gem carefully, showing no expression. I could feel my heart pounding, could he hear it? After a second he handed it back over to me, my expression fell.

"Keep it."

"Why? Don't you want-"

"What use would I have with a gem?"

"I do not know. " I lowered my head, my voice trailing off to a quiet whisper. This was humiliating, I should have never came back. Slowly I turned for the door. What was I going to do now? I couldn't jus-

"1781 Park Ave."

Did he just give me an address? I look up for a second, to meet his gaze. "Huh?"

"1781 Park Ave."

He frowned having to repeat himself. I close my eyes for a second trying to imagine the road and then the house. The street was in the middle of the wealthy and insane. A great distance away from Arkham but only a block from the Wayne estate, and Jason. Oh no what if I ran into him again on this assignment. Riddler must have concluded that I had no clue what he expected of me to do with this knowledge. He seemed to be losing whatever patience he had with me.

"Well, we must get you away from that dump and into a proper studying place."

A slight frown curled up along the edges of my face. How did he know? Wasn't that the one blind spot out of his reach? No. There wasn't an inch of this place that he didn't view constantly. Whether it's from cameras or surveillance people. I'm not shocked, he never come after me or even help me out. He wanted to prove his point, I needed him. He knew I'd be coming back, he always knew. My guess was the moment he saw me enter gotham, he concluded I would soon be back, begging for my position. I should be grateful though, where I was living now wasn't the best of places. I hate to admit it but Jason was right. The tiny shack itself was unstable, every floorboard creaked. My neighbors next to me where in some kind of drug ring. Considering this new place was under my dads care it probably had high end security better than the dollar store duck tape at my place.

"1781 Park Ave."

He repeated sounding very much annoyed before dropping a small silver key in the palm of my hand. My father turned around, rummaging for something in his desk. Papers, newspaper clippings and photos fall to the ground. Two fall on the floor next to me, catching my eye. _Operation: 412 _Jesse was right, something big was happening. 412 was the code they used in Arkham and the GCPD for a mass undercover operation or a sting. The Riddler seemed to catch my snooping. After a scolding look he picked up the papers beside me.

"Here, this should uphold your interest for the time being."

He slide a unlabeled file over to me,

"A new assignment?"

"Look."

I raise a brow, never did I think to get one this soon but the Riddler hated to waste precious time. I became more confuse as I open up. It was background, dates and school records from some idiotic excuse for education. Seriously school was child's play. I could pass senior level courses when I was 6. Strangely all the information fit the fib I told Jason back at the Gala. Had he heard? Did he have a spy there? At the very top of the file, a name sticks out. My name, Emily Nashton.

"Emi-You want me to keep my real name as the alias?"

He nods as if I had said the obvious. My real name as a cover? No offense to my father's genius mind but that was such a terrible idea. What if I got caught, I mean no one ever used there real name. Except Harley but look how well that worked out for her. Was this some sort of punishment?

"You know how this works. Correct?"

I nod, despite the fact I had a very faint idea on what he meant. "I remember." I turned away to the door, curious to see what this new house would be like. I had almost made it to the door, when he spoke up again.

"Oh and E"

"Yes pops?"

"Welcome back."

A soft smile came across my face. Hopefull I'll make him proud.

~Time Lapse~

About an hour later I had made my way back to the new house. Wow, definitely an upgrade from before. The building itself was simple, brick, 2 floors and had a fire escape. Perfect if the time came where I had to escape myself. Entering, I could tell it was even better than I originally suspected. It reminded me a lot of my childhood home, before we blew it up. The technology of the place was some of the finest I had seen in awhile. I wonder who my father blackmailed to furnish it. Downstairs was the kitchen, living room and a study. Curious, I race up stairs. No way! 3 bedrooms? One was specifically fitted to my liking, an exact replica of the one I had awhile back. The other two seemed pretty standard. I sit down on my bed, taking a look around.

Strange, the one thing different about this place was the tv in the room. It was off centered which was rather odd. My father always had things in the most precious order. Hmmm. I moved closer to the tv, examining it with the uttermost care. "Interesting, what does this button have to do with anything?" I ponder quietly to myself, noticing a small green e engraved at the bottom of the TV. Curious, I clicked back wall moved to the left, revealing a dropped off. "No way, a secret passage!" Pops surely out did himself with this place. Let's hope there is some kind of cushion down there. I jump, taking the risk it's not to high to fall from.

"oofft" I groan, rubbing my back. I've got to get a better cushion for that. The room looked a lot like my father's main control center. There was a wall of monitors, a section specifically for weapons, blueprints, medical center which I hope to never use and a locked room? I jiggle the handle once more just to make sure it was locked. It didn't budge. "Time to pick the lock." Smirking, I slip a bobbi pin from my hair. Not even an hour into this yet and my father was already hiding something. Not cool. Seriously, things were going to be different this time. The TV screen switched on, causing me to jump. "Pops!" I hate when he does this, randomly popping up all over the place on screens.

"Took you long enough." My father stated plainly, not even appearing to be shocked I was trying to open the door.

"What's in here?" I question, looking up at the screen. Most people would it find it strange that me and my dad talk this way so often but I don't mind it. It made things easier for the both of us to hide things, and leave the conversation in a graceful manner.

"I'm afraid that's a matter for another time."

Another way of saying he wouldn't tell me. I sigh, trying to be best with patience. The old me would plea, beg to know what was inside the room and would ridicule herself for not being good enough to know. However the new me knew better than that. I will refrain from begging or pleading in the utmost manner. And for the ridicule? I'll wait until he leaves/disconnects to began the evaluation of my stupid decisions.

"Why are you here father? an assignment?"

My eyes gaze up at him, hoping he would say yes.

"Not exactly, I'm here for more important manners."

My head tilts as I think about his words, "more important than an assignment?" A hint of shock escapes my voice. Nothing was ever more important than his plans.

"Yes, the details of your-" He tapped his chin, pondering a way to describe something. "-living arrangements."

"What do you mean?"

"I've considered what you had said- let's just say you fit into the grand scheme of things more then you know."

"Really how?"

"Lets have time answer the telling of your question."

Again, he had no intentions of tell me.

"Now as I was saying, " He continued, drowning on about my role. I couldn't help but zone out for a minute, paging through the files he had given me earlier. My birthday, age all of it was real. Why was doing this to me? Was it to make some kind of point? This was extremely dangerous for a villain like myself to do, exposing the true me to the had me listed as a Junior in high school. God, I tried that at one point in time. Imagine, someone with my intelligence stuck in middle school. An an utter disaster for both the kids, teachers, and myself. They all hated me and it was brutal to stay awake in class. Usually I do not judge his plans not dare speak up but this, this was crossing a line we both drew many years ago.

"Wait." I hated how my voice cracked weakly, sounding unconfident and pathetic.

"Yes?" He glared up, sounding more annoyed than anything. My father got angry when people interrupted him, heard he killed a guy once for doing it.

"What is this, saying I have to attend Gotham Academy?"

"That is where kids like yourself are supposed to go to."

"What! You've got to be kidding me, my education runs circles around them. I'll be bored out my mind." I pout slightly, not trying to sound snobby but I had no tolerance for the ill minded. "Surely, you can find some other way around attending that dreadful facility."

A slight frown curled up on his face. My father paused for a moment, adjusting his glasses. He was in deep thought, thinking about how this would affect his plan I presume. After what seemed to be hours he finally spoke. "E, I'm don't think it would make logical sense for a seventeen year -"

I cut him off, "Homeschooling, then I can work on my own studies. One's that you choose. Please pops, anything but that dreadful school."

He seemed too busy typing on a digital keyboard to hear me. What was he doing? His face seemed focus on the screen. The reflection in his eyes was almost impossible to read. All of a sudden the Riddler smirked. "An internship will work nicely." He mumbled under his breath, making me raise a brow.

"Internship?" I mutter quietly to myself.

My father looked up, not realizing he had said a word out loud. I bite my lip, hoping he would not get angry with me for speaking up.

"Oh yes." He caught himself quickly while files appeared on the left side of the screen. " Miss Emily Nashton has been accepted into Wayne Enterprises technology program."

"What?"

"Let me explain: It started off as a public relations hoax for . He needed his fame to go up along with his public appearance. Now it's turned into a program that allow a group of kids bright in the field of science to work on more _challenging_ projects."

I smirk, letting out a soft chuckle. That sounded like a desperate call for good press if ever heard one. First Mr. Wayne adopts some orphan boy and now this. Wow, such a "good" man.

"Better than school."

That was a statement, not a question. My father smirked cockily, resting back on his chair. He looked like this idea was even better than he originally planned. In reply I gave a small nod, knowing we were back on good terms. "Definitely."

"Great, the program starts tomorrow but I assume you shall make good use of your free time." He eyed the gadgets behind me before pulling up a photo of Wayne Enterprises on the right of the screen.

I knew exactly what he had in mind. "Of course father." Grinning, I snatch the green domino mask off the table. Enigma was back.

~Time Lapse~

I pant softly, the officers blood had stained my costume. He shouldn't have been stupid enough to get in my way. I look down at the small device in my hand, Connecting... God how long was this going to take, it needed to be set up now before anyone intervene. I had broken into Wayne Enterprises about an hour ago. The security was tighter than I imagined. All I need to do was finish downloading my father's virus onto their main servers. This would allow the Riddler inside access to any program he might need from the company.

Out of no where a dark shadow knocks me backwards. My first guess was batman but this was only a kid. He was dressed in the normal colors of robin, red, black and yellow. His expression changes slightly seeing I'm only a girl. Definitely not what he was expecting. Robin's brow raised just above his silky black mask.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy blunder responds with a frown on his face. He had notice the blood dripping off my uniform and followed it back to the source. Two dead guards both with ghostly pale faces and knife marks across their neck. At that moment he looked angry, pissed in fact that I had killed them. Have I mentioned how much I loved to see boy blunder pissed? His question made me chuckle again. Who was I? He should no better than to ask the Riddler's daughter such a stupid question. A riddle would be the only reply he'd receive from me. His question did accomplish one thing, confirming my suspicions. Definitely a new Robin since I left Gotham. Pretty sure he would remember the girl who almost electrocuted him. "Who am I?" I smirk cockily while repeating his question. My gloved hands rest on my hips. "Riddle me this, I am the beginning of eternity, the end of every crime. Figure it out for you don't have much time. Find me at the end of space, or the beginning of every end and the end of every place. "

"Oh great." He rolled his eyes, "A riddler fan girl, never would have guessed with that giant question mark on your top." His voice radiated sarcasm as he got to his feet, eyeing me for any movement towards him. He stood just outside of the window's frame. The wind picked up underneath Robin's cape blowing it back and forth.

"Not even an attempt to solve my conundrum? You're just like the last Robin, a simple minded fool."

His fingers curled up into fists. Boy blunder was losing his temper. If attacked now my device could be destroyed in the fight. I couldn't let that happened. 3 minutes and my download would be complete until then I had to stall. Plan B. Secretly my finger slips over a tiny button on the contraptions' side. An obnoxious beeping noise started echoing off the walls, interrupting me. I frown slightly, acting as if I did not trigger the noise. "My Cue." I place the device down on the desk, looking as if I were to leave.

"What is that?" His voice wavered, sounding a bit of nervous. Robin seemed focused on the green device still.

"A cue is a long, straight wooden rod for striking the ball in poolor a thing that serves as a signal to an actor to enter or leave a performance. You pick the definition that fits properly." I spoke in circles just to annoy him.

He frowned, "that is not what I meant."

"Then put more thought into your questioning. Questions like that never deserve simple answers"

Robin had to stop himself from groaning at my response. He was sure getting annoyed with me. His eyes widen as the beeping got faster and faster. "A bomb." At first he spoke quietly under his breath, before reassuring himself that was what the noise was. I could see him give a slight nod, reaching for something in his utility belt. Perfect, he fallen prey to my bluff. Boy blunder began to motion towards me. "The noise, it's a bomb." He stated more firmly. Quickly Robin threw a bat-a-rang at me which recoiled around my wrists at the last second.

"I presume you want me to turn it off?" I snide, hating to deal with Robin. Sure, he might be a different brat then the one I encountered but I still hate him. The thought alone was sickening. A boy so hypnotized into the beliefs of justice, he would devote his life to fighting crime. It was pathetic. Gotham always had high death rates even when my father was a child. Did Robin really believe a kid in yellow tights could fix it? He's doomed in this plague of a city. Why waste your life being on the wrong side of things? Not to mention, I am still pissed off he almost got me killed at the gala. I chuckle darkly, my emerald eyes narrowing back at his. " "

"Bring it Riddles"

Before another word could even escape my mouth he charged forward at me. Fool, I flipped over behind him with just enough time to keep my balance. I smirk smugly, snapping my wrists downwards so they would break the wire. "It would be my pleasure, bird brain." Quickly I kick the boy from behind. Little did Robin know I was only stalling. Once my virus downloaded I would be on my way. The little bir-"offft." I tumble down, flopping onto the floor. Robin had kicked me in the shin, causing my left leg to crumble. My nails dig into his scalp, tackling him onto the floor as we began to brawl.

"Riddle me this, how many times do I have to kick your ass before you know not to get in my way."

He growled, punching me right in the jaw. "What are you talking about? I've never fought you before."

Blood trickled down the side of my mouth. Once I was able to gain my footing I glare up at him. "I'm sorry, forgot your batman's replacement birdie." That comment made me receive three more jabs to the ribs. Shit, this Robin packed a punch.

"Yeah, well lets just hope Arkham can replace your missing teeth."

His fist swung back, allowing me time to dodge the upcoming punch. Two minutes until the virus would be complete. My heart was racing as I grabbed his wrists, flipping him over onto his back. I smirk, placing the heel of my boot on his stomach. "What were you saying about Arkham?" I bend downwards to taunt the Boy Wonder. He glares up at me from underneath that silky black mask of his. Robin was smart enough to see I had the upper hand and remained silent. My hand gently glimmers over his mask, deciding whether to remove it or not while I have him pinned. Who was behind that mask? A question I've wondered for a great deal of time now. The answer was so close, within reach so what was stopping me. The poor boy looked terrified, trying to get up. My heel applies more pressure making the task impossible for him. _Whats the point if the curiosity is all gone? _My father's voice rang about in my ears as purple gloved fingers rested on the edge of his mask. He had scolded me before about learning their identities. I've come close on many occasions but father had refrained me from looking more deeply into them for who knows what reason. _Enigma it's not a challenge if you know who your opponent is. _Robin's eyes lock with mine, trying to give me a stern warning however I only saw it as a desperate plea. Yes, I want to see who this new robin was...yet I couldn't disobey an order from my father. We had just gotten back on good terms and to disobey him now... I sigh, shaking my head. "Not today boy blunder." I flip backwards off of him, landing right next to the window sill. "Consider yourself lucky." He began to charge at me with a new found annoyance in his eyes.

"Who are you!" His voice growled,

I unhooked a small smoke bomb from my belt. "Au revoir Bird brain, until next time." I grin, tossing the pellet by his feet. Instantly a dark green smoke began to foam up before him. That should keep him occupied. I jump off the edge of the window, not even bothering to make sure my grappling line was firmly hooked. The moment my boots hit the street I knew my escape route was clear and began sprinting. A clean getaway.


	17. Jason's Conundrum

**-Jason POV-**  
"Her outfit was simple green, black and purple with gold lining." I mumble softly to myself, looking for any file Bruce might have had on her, the Riddler fangirl. I had not recognize her from any crime before to night but she was no rookie villain. Strange enough, the mysterious girl had no file in Bruce's database. The only conclusion I could come with was that she had deleted prior to this event. The emblem on her chest was the only thing which faintly gave her away. A green question mark. Why would she wear something so obvious if she prefered to remain a mysterious. Nothing about this girl made sense...unless...that's it! She had no choice in the matter of her outfit! Yes that had to be it. My fingers type quickly trying to find some relation to the Riddler. Any obsessed followers or girlfriends or something that had a direct correlation with him. A newspaper headline pops up which catches my eye. The only thing remotely similar to my theory was a mysterious calling card of some sorts. It was found 2 years back at an explosion sight. The computer seems to take forever to load, the bars moving slowly while I try to pull up the picture of the card. Finally the images loads. I groan, seeing it was hardly an image. Far to blurry to make out any detail on the object. At first glance there seemed to be a scribble on it. Resembling a faint image of a 3? No it was an E? or maybe a B? Great, I'm back to square one.

I groan, resting my head on the back of the new villian girl was driving me insane, I knew absolutely nothing about her. No motives, no patterns, past experiences she was exactly what she wanted to be, a conundrum. What if she striked again but this time on a more mass scale, what if she hurt people this time? I had to figure this out before the citzians of Gotham got hurt. She had already planted a virus on Wayne Enterprises system, corrupting it almost instantly. _Beep Beep_ The alarm on my phone started to ring, it was 7 am already? All night I had been focused on her stupid riddle. Her voice still echoed in my mind; _I am the beginning of eternity, the end of every crime. Figure it out for you don't have much time. Find me at the end of space, or the beginning of every end and the end of every place. _I had it written down infront of me so I would not forget , like that was possible. The stupid riddle had consumed my night. What the hell did it mean? She spoke as if her name was the asnwer to the riddle. The notepad beside me had my latest asnwers on it, all of which crossed out; stars, moonlight,jail,law. Honestly, I've got nothing.

"Where could they have disappeared too?" I sigh tiresomely, slamming my fist down on the desk. Lately I have been stressed out. Not only had rumours been surfing about Joker planning an escape on arkham and Riddler shifting a more center focus on Batman with his game and this mysterious villain girl to deal with. Now, Emily was missing. She had completely disappeared the night after the gala. I mean there was no trace of her anywhere. Her house was completely vacant minus a few items tossed about through her place. What if she never made it home that night? Gotham was plagued with drug loads, pimps and god knows what else. I couldn't help to feel at fault if something did happened to her. After the gala, Emily didn't take my teasing well and ran off. I wasn't actually going to kiss her, just mess with her. Prove she was scared of a silly kiss. How was I supposed to know she didn't understand a joke. She literally flipped shit. A complete over reaction if you ask me. Something about her was just...off.

My eyes focused down at the sketch again, creating knots in my mind. The new villainness did manage one thing; two advils and my headache was still throbbing. Why couldn't this brat make things easy. The worst part was she escaped without me receiving any detail on her or what she did. I only found out about the virus after I arrived back at the Batcave. Wait, there was another thing that bothered me. She outsmarted me. The first time I fought her and she had me conviced their was a bomb in the room. How could I be so stupid? Of course there was no bomb, she wouldn't want to be caught in the debree or risk injury with that cocky attitude of hers. Bruce would arrive back in the cave at any minute. Hopefully, he picked up the Riddler so he could answer some questions of mine. To my dismay Batman came back empty handed, "No luck." I state plainly, leaning back into the black metal seat. He gave a slight nod, pulling of his wetten crowl. The rain first started to patter when I left Wayne enterprises and now it was at a complete downpour. News reporters called it the storm of a century.

Bruce sat down beside me, eyes focused on the screen as he typed something in. He shook his head, "Riddler wasn't even there, holographic projection."

A yellow explanation mark popped up in the corner of the screen. Breaking noise report by Vicki Vale; _This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from the east bound hall. Earlier today, guards found the Crystal of Conscienia gone. The gem of knowledge was on display last night at the billionaire Bruce Wayne's gala. The guard on duty was found dead, no signs of bullet nor knife wounds. Sources say the police have no leads at this time. _

I mute the radio for a second, turning my head to speak to Bruce. "Did you see this?" Again, he gives a slight nod. He wasn't one for words. Why wasn't he bothered by this information? Or was he? I could never read his emotions. My best bet was he had been prior informed about the disappearance. He took no shock at Vicky Vale's report. "How did it happen, we were there the whole-Joker! Do you think he was in on it?"

"No." Bruce said folding his arms across his chest.

"No? but he was the only one there. Him and his jester girl. He was-"

"It is not his forte, Joker likes games, laughs and killing. Gems he's not overly fond of. Not to mention the body they found of the guard, not a single wound. He was suffocated, I for one have never seen a victim of Joker's not cut or wounded. "

True, Joker ripped apart his victims. Sometimes he would carve smiles along their dead pale faces. Who else would dare steal such a gem? Someone who worked clean, fast, someone that could get by both bruce and myself. Then it hit me, "Selina?"

"She wasn't at the gala, I kept my eye out for her."

"I'm sure you did." I mumbled underneath my breath, knowing he had a thing for the crazed cat lady.

"What was that?" He shot me a look for my snide comment. Shrugging it off I lean back on the chair, hopefully he would ignore it.

"Nothing."

Bruce held up a small calling card. Looking closer it resembled the one I had pulled up from prior just less blurry. The card itself had a small, glittery E engraved on it. Then it hit me, how could I be so stupid not to notice this before? "E!" I cry out, smirking. That was it, a calling card with a brief answer hidden inside of it. Bruce looked over at me as if I was nuts, a confused expression across his face. "Huh?"

"E! That was her name. End of crime, it's E. Her riddle!"

"Who? Jason, who's name is E?" Something I said seemed to catch his attention.

"The one who stole the gem, the annoying girl who hacked into Wayne Enterprise. The little twit did both, she's the riddler's fan girl."

"Fan girl?" Bruce seemed to ponder the thought for a moment before he typed something in on the bat computer. He had that look in his eyes, something seemed to click. A few seconds pass of pure silence before he speaks up again. "Orange hair? Pigtails? Knives?"

"Huh?"

"The girl's description now."

"Oh- yeah. Here, I sketched it out."

I handed over my sketchbook to Bruce and his expression dropped. "Enigma."

"Hmm?" I ask sounding confused. What the hell was an Enigma?

"The Riddler's daughter, she disappeared a year back without a trace. All records I had on her were erased. Dick faced her a few times. She's delusional, highly violent, and dangerously intelligent."

"A problem?" I ask my voice concern. Those things together were not good, not good for gotham at all.

"Depends." He paused, frowning at the sight of more blank files. "Riddler controls her. She doesn't do anything out of his realm. That makes-or made her predictable but this gem... it could mean she has gone rogue."

Of course nothing could go easy, this gem needed to be found and fast too. "I'll search the -"

"No." Bruce interrupted me with his negative response. I frown, crossing my arms.

"No? Why not, surely I can handle her."

"Don't underestimate her she's tricky." Bruce gave me a stern look before turning back to the screen. "Anyways, its not a case of you handling her. We both have public appearances to make today. Fox developed a program to help aid his advancements. He's getting older and it has become harder to keep up with both Wayne Enterprise's tasks and other obligations..." His voice trailed off for we both knew that he didn't need to explain any more about what he meant by other obligations. I knew very well Lucious has been supplying Bruce our gadgets for years now.

The thought of having to sit there, surrounded by a group of snobby rich nerds was sickening. Imagine being around a group of kids that probaly started college when they were 4. I knew they were going to be a pain in my ass. Plus I'm going to be the only one in this program forced to go. Alfred lectured to Bruce on how it would look good for Wayne's young ward to show interest in the company and prove himself to be more than a kid off the streets. Not only were they both forcing me to go to Gotham Academy everday but this to? I couldn't even ditch this for Fox would tell Bruce unlike my teachers whom were to scared of him to squel. They wouldn't dare report me to Bruce. Seriously, the only time I won't be surrounded by preppy pris kids would be when I was Robin.

"Time to get going Master Todd." I look up from the screen to see Alfred holding a red and black book bag.

"Thanks." I grab the bag, slinging over my shoulders. I log off the bat sever before starting upstairs.

"Aren't you forgetting something Sir." He motions to my Robin outfit with a look of disturbance on his face. Of course Alfred wasn't overly fond of when I missed breakfast but getting no sleep entirely he scolded. Luckily today he only noticed the outfit. I nod, heading to my room to change appearances.

**[Time Lapse]**  
It was a small group, that much was true. In the corner of the room was a kid who kept fiddling with his point dexter glasses. He looked nervous to be surrounded by this many people even if it was only six of us total. A girl with ravened hair stood in the back. She had on a perfectly pressed prep school outfit as if she had come straight from Gotham Academy. The girl seemed nervous, loudly chewing a piece of gum. That was the only real sound in the room, a constant popping over and over again. Seriously, someone needed to start talking or else I'd lose it. My guess was I had some class with her but she looked like one of those people that sat way in the front. Next were two boys with blonde curly hair. They looked almost identical, down to the slightest pleat on their cuff link. The last person in this group of nerds was a girl with her nose stuck in a book. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, purple rimmed glasses across her face. Her outfit wasn't the regular cliche as the other nerds- I mean students wore here. Hers was more simple, dark jeans and a purple tank. Not quite fitting to the nerdy atmosphere. Her eyes looked up from the book for a second before darting back down. She must have saw me staring at her. The book lifted upwards just slightly, hiding more of her face. I never meant to look creepy. Sure, I was most likely the only one here who could pass a gym class but I have no intention of scaring her. "Sorry about that I was just curious about what you were reading." I lie because saying I was people watching would appear...well weird.

"You read?" Her voice stiffens a laugh but soon stops herself.

I was not going to tolerate this crap. These kids weren't that smart, only rich kids that wanted something on their resume. My eyes narrow back at her as I close the book, pushing it aside. "Now listen here I might not be-Emily?" I stood in shock to find her staring back at me. I never thought to run into her here. Maybe, dead on the side of an alleyway or even shot up outside that apartment of hers but most certainly not here. She grins, leaning back in her chair.

"You might not...what be so nice?" Her voice had a hint of cockiness to it as she smirked.  
I roll my eyes, "No, but I do infact read." Our conversation seemed to catch the other students attention. After a quick look they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Sure you do."

"What are you even doing here?"

"I told you, my dad runs a technology firm. I picked a few things up along the way from helping him but he figured this would be the best way for me to learn more about the field."

Before I could speak, telling her that's not what I meant; Lucius Fox step through the glass doors, gathering everyone up. He read attendance from a clip board,

"Eugene?" "y-yes?"  
"Nina?" "Here"  
"The O'Riley brothers?" "Present"  
"Emily?" "Here."  
"Jason." "Here."

Fox gave us the general tour of the facility. I knew the place by heart already so it was nothing new. The twins gasped at almost everything they saw as if each object was the most amazing thing they have seen in all their life.

"My gosh I've never seen such a fascinating device, what did you call it again Sir Fox? Oh yes a pencil." Emily teased under her breath, mocking their english accents almost flawlessly. I chuckle, causing Fox to looked up from his clipboard, giving me a stern look.

" , may I ask what is so amusing about a file room?"

The other kids turned around to look at me. Emily seemed to be interested in something else, in attempts not to draw attention upon herself. I sigh, shaking my head no. "It's nothing Sir."

"Very well then. Let us continue on our path downstairs. We'll be on our way into the room you will all be working in." Eugene began taking notes on everything, scribbling it down on a small notepad.

Emily looked bored out of her mind, even yawning when Fox showed us the laboratory. Strange reaction considered everyone but me was on the edge of her seats with this place. "Tired much?" I tap Emily gently on the shoulder. Her emerald eyes looked over at me before shaking her head.

"No, just bored. We haven't actual done anything yet. Right now we're just wasting time."

"And this," Luscious spoke trying to give a sense of excitement as he opened the glass doors behind him. Each door had the Wayne Enterprise symbol engraved on them. "Is where you six will be working over the next six weeks."

The two annoying twins gasp as if this was Christmas day. Both eagerly run over to the far side of the room already getting busy on some sciency stuff. The room was the only stop on our tour I haven't seen before. Pretty impressive if you ask me. The highest tech was available for us to work on. It's neat to think about how they could possibly be making new gadgets which Batman and I could use on patrol. The machines had no instructions along the side of them just many buttons. How was I going to act like a genius amongst these kids, I hardly knew how to use the bat cave's computer.

"Wow." Emily spoke with wide eyes, there was a twinkle about them. She was thinking about something, what could it be? Em started to go toward a machine.

"I'll leave you kids to get acquainted. " He spoke calmly before giving a slight nod gesture. Fox walked out of the room, leaving me with these geeks. Not to my surpise, everyone scattered about. The other students seemed to be loners, not the talkative or social type which would bother with an introuduce. Eugene sat down on a stool, drawing some sort of diagram inside of it. The twins seemed to be playing with some metal contraption while the other girl just stared out into space. I decided to go pester Emily. Not only because I didn't exactly know what to do, I doubted they had an Xbox in here. The blonde focused on a small laser device, I doubt she could see me sit infront of her.

"What are you doing?"

Her head snapped up with a nervous look in her eye which quickly faded. "I'm recalibrating the electrons so when energized to the point of -" Blah, Blah, Blah. I tune her out for it was no point in trying to listen. I understood none of it to even create a debate with her. How was I going to survive six weeks in this place? Yes, I have street smarts but not electro-whatever smarts. She could be speaking Latin to me for all I know. I'll switch the subject to something non-techical.

"So Emily-" She gives me a look at annoyance as if I cut her off in a middle of something important. "What are you doing here?"

Emily frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "You already asked that." Her voice almost sounded defensive. She must have noticed how it came out for after a brief sigh she looked up at me. " I answered your question. My father runs-"

"No." I cut her off before she repeated herself. I knew that information already. What I really wanted to know was what happened to her after the gala, after she ran off from my prank. "I mean here, as in Gotham here. I thought you left town."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well after you left the gala you seemed pretty upset...and your apartment was empt-"

"My what?! You were watching my apartment!" Her head snapped up from her work, looking disturbed. My face flushed a bit red, seeing how that could appear creepy considering no one knew I was robin. I scramble, trying to find the right words to come back with, ones that wouldn't make me sound like a stalker. Of course none come to me.

"Well-I was-uhh."

"What kind of a creep does that? Were you like watching me? Freak!"  
Her raised voice caused all the kids to turn around, they all stared at me with odd, judgmental looks. Slowly they each went back to their previous activities. Emily grabbed her notebook, shoving it in her backpack. She looked anger, making a motion to leave. She practically ran out of the door,

"No, wait."

"Leave me the hell alone."

Okay, I understand how creepy this may look. Emily has the right to file a restraining order on me. In her mind I was this strange guy that tried to kiss her and keep her locked in a manor. Now on top of all that she thinks I stalk her home. The only reason I went near her house was I chased a Kane's goon back there. I just wanted to make sure she was okay but Emily wouldn't understand.  
Emily weaved in and out of worker's path with a sort of grace, moving fast. The distance in between us was growing, "Emily stop." She turn back at me for a moment as if hesitating. Her hand gently pressed against the glass doors which lead outside. I mouth the word don't. She couldn't do this, throw away whatever opportunity Fox's group brought her. Emily shook her head, untrusting as she pushed aside the door. Dark was the world outside for the storm had yet to cease. The city itself was covered in a misty fog, not uncommon weather. I could hardly see her anymore with so many moving people around. My eyes gaze upwards to see the silhouette of a dark black van heading rapidly down the road. A girl was about to cross the street, oblivious of the van. Emily, no don't do it. She was in to much of a hurry to get away to notice. Emily pushed people aside as she made her way onto the street.

Time slowed down as I watched the car approach her location. Roaring engines, the chattering of people and cold rain splashing against windshield echoed along the streets, blocking out my warning to her. "EMILY!" I try screaming her name. She couldn't hear me, I had to get closer. How could I put such an innocent girl in danger? I run out frantically waving my hands, "EMILY! Emily look out!" Finally her head turns, noticing my screams. At first she looks confused maybe even a little annoyed before what I said registers in her brain. Her head turns around in enough time to be blinded with headlights. In that split second I felt helpless, only a few feet from her yet not close enough to pull her out of the way. Tires screeched along the wet road, a soft shriek wailed about. All I could think about is what trouble I caused.


	18. The Ski Masked Imbeciles

**Emily's POV**

"EMILY LOOK OUT!"

God, couldn't he just leave me alone. He could have blown my cover with his stupid stalking. The screeching of a car's tires was the first sound that caught my attention. It sounded relatively close, drowning out Jason's voice. My head turn around to see what the commotion was. Immediately I'm faced with bright headlights which blind me. Quick to react I dive, smacking down hard onto the wet pavement. Blood ran down the side of my cheek as I sat up. The van had stopped on the exact spot I had been standing just moments before.  
"Em! Em are you okay?" Jason rushes to my side, trying to help me up. I push him away so he didn't get the idea I needed it. Annoyingly, he sounding like he cared. Why was he so worried if a car hit me or not? What was this kids deal?

"I'm fine just go..."The sound of my voice trailed off as my eyes come to focus on the van. The doors slid open, pushed aside by three men dressed in black. All of them were armed except one whom had a burlap bag in his hand. They fired two warning shots into the air. People raced out of the way, pushing and shoving to get the fuck out of here. Idiots, how did they know they were not running into a trap. You had to keep a calm mind in these situations. The men pointed their weapons at me and Jason. The only two who had yet to move.

"Come on Em, let's get out of here." He went to stand up-**POP**! One shot fired into Jason's arm, making him fall aside. His eyes widen but not a tear fell from them. Shockingly he did not cry out in pain like a normal wimp would do. He looked angry more than anything. His hand grasped the bullet wound as he stumbled forwards by the force of the bullet. The trio of goons were headed in our direction, moving closer. I notice a thick rope laced in the skinny one's back hand. This was no coincidence. They were here for a kidnapping, thats what it had to be. Who were they after me or Jason? Well duh it had to be the Wayne's ward. Emily Nashton was a no body in this town. The thug was about to fire again when I shove Jason down. The bullet of skimmed by, making a soft whistling noise as it flew past my ear. A near centimeters and it would have hit me. Petty thug, I'd never hired him. He should know better than to miss a shot from this range. Unphased, I jump up to my feet. There was not a doubt in mind, I could take these idiots on. My hands curl up in fists, ready for a fight. Jason seemed to take note and motion for me to help him up. I sigh, pulling Jason up to his feet using his healthy arm up. He better not get in my way.

"What is with you and near death situations?" He grumbled under his breath, hinting it was only a joke. His blue eyes focused on the three men as they lurked closer. Surprisingly, Jason did not seem nervous.

"Hey!" I say almost insulted with his acquisition. I would be annoyed with him if it wasn't so true. My theory was I was drawn to the thrill of them, growing up around the center of it. That was another story which I didn't have time for now. "It could be you, I haven't been in a near death situation since I saw you last." A tiny white lie on my part but who's counting.

The man in a tacky black ski mask was the first to make a move. Isn't ski masks a little on the nose for a thug? I mean talk about clithé. He reached out for my arm, throwing me back against the van. Idiot, now I didn't need to worry about a behind attack. Shouldn't they know better than to be this foolish around the people they are trying to kill? "Very well then." I almost chuckle aloud, creating a sense of confusion with the thug. Pushing off the van, I kneed him in the stomach. Jason seemed to be handling the other gunman himself. I forgot the kid was actually useful in the last fight we were in. Another guy stood behind the ski masked man. I'd worry but he was even more of a meer idiot. He pulled out a taser and shot it off at me. I duck, causing it to strike the car. Let's see if you can do the math that these men fail to comprehend. Rain + Electrical current= if your answer was the man lighting up like a christmas tree. You would be correct. The ski masked man cursed under his breath, recoiling away from me to help his friend.

I fall backwards as the doors behind me opens. "Uh oh." A strong grip pulls me inside as I'm lifted into the air by a very muscular man. Not once, not twice but three times I tried to kick myself out of his grasp. He wasn't even budging. A heavy weight pressed against my feet to stop kicking. Frantically I bite into his arm but still nothing. In the corner of my eye I see Jason get knocked out from behind. No! They were tying him up too. Inside I felt-anger? My fist breaks free from his grasp, clocking the man in his jaw. He gave a smug grin, spitting out the blood I had caused, along with a tooth or two from his mouth. "Anything else princess?" The man taunted, knowing I couldn't break free from his initial grip.

"Put me down! or I swear to god-" He threw me against the chair so my head would hit against it. I glare at him for the spinning headache he had just caused.

"Behave-" The man ordered. My legs felt heavy, unmovable to even stand up out of the chair. Ski mask cuffed my hands, one to the chair, the other to the side of the car. Jason is also brought into the van but only half conscious. He was cursing under his breath. His shoulder looked bad, almost worse than back of his head which was a bloody mess. They tied him up next to me before walking up to the front of the van. Jason groaned, leaning his head back against the side of the van. The three men that were left whispered softly to each other, two sounding extremely nervous. Curious I try to listen in;

"He never said this job would be hard. Just a grab and go."

"Yeah Skinny's right, I didn't sign up for this. Maxwell could be dead for all we know."

The two guys from outside seemed frazzled by how difficult we made their job. I couldn't help to smirk. Little did they know I'd be out of these pesky cuffs in seconds. Which one was Maxwell, taser guy? He was definitely dead. Any fool would know that considering the amount of electricity he was struck by.

"He is." The muscular man spoke lowly before glimpsing over at me and jason for a quick second. "I know, I know, he should pay us more for this. These kids actually put up fight. We deserve double." The ground began to move beneath us. They were taking us somewhere. I had to get out before we found out where exactly. Easily I could make a break if it was only myself but that would mean leaving jason behind. He would just be extra weight if I did try to get us both out but...but he did save my life at least once. I sigh, thinking about it. Technically I do owe him. Not that I have many morals but making sure I had no debate to repay was curial. Then again, every time it was his intrusion that got me in trouble. I couldn't leave him though. If I break him out, he'd think he owes me, only a fool would pass on that. Just thinking about it makes me smirk, Wayne's ward owning me a favor. I could simply get access to something of Wayne Enterprises or even have him free me on whatever grounds necessary if I get caught one day. It's decided then, only because it is in my best interest and for no other reason I'd save Jason.

"Jason, Jason wake up." I whisper, my free hand reaching out to 's lost a lot of blood, it coated the ground of the van. His eyes groggily open, giving me a strange look. Without a word, I began to work on his cuffs. "Can you walk?" He nods which was good because I surely couldn't carry him. How was I supposed to know what to do in a situation like this? I mean I ran these situations, kept the hostages in order, made sure to make them uneasy...never had I been a hostage AND had to worry about getting another person besides myself out. I slap him, seeing his eyes close again. "JASON!" I whisper yell his name, slapping him in the face to get his attention.

"Owe, what the hell Em?" His voice crackled, sounding more on the weak side.

"We need to get out of here."

"No dip sherlock, I was trying to think of a way out when you sla-did you free my hand?" He looked down at his free hand, confused for it wasn't like that prior.

I roll my eyes. "No the magic locksmith fairy came and did it- come on." I motion for him to follow my lead. He nods instead of responding to my comment for we both knew are escape time was limited. The guards were bickering so who knew how much time that gave us. I started to scoot down the bench. Slowly at first in order to make sure they didn't notice. In an effort to move faster to the door, I picked up the past half way. Jason did the same as we headed for the door.

"Double?! We need triple! Quadruple for the trouble he's put us in!" Ski masks voice snaps loudly. At the same time the car jerks a little, making a sharp left turn. Me and Jason both fall to the floor of the van. He winces in pain, causing Ski mask to look over at us. "They're escaping!"

"RUN!" I grab Jason by his wrist,pulling him to his feet. He is strong enough to follow me without much help. The sound of a gun clicking echoed behind us. Jason instinctively turns around while I'm more focused on opening the vans doors. My hand gripped the handle tightly, popping the lock off.

"Turn around." The muscular man's voice instructs. Jason's hand went to my shoulder, trying to get me to comply to muscular man's wishes. Before Jason could do anything stupid like turn me around, I pushed him out of the back door of the van.

I jump out after him, tumbling against the ground. They were definitely going faster than 45MPH. Groaning I use the stop sign to push myself up to my feet. My left arm was bent inwards from the way I had fallen. No time to complain about it now though for I must keep moving. They'll be after us. We had to get the hell away from here. We, Where was jason? "Jason? Jason!" My heart freezes up for a minute, where did he go? I see a body a little ways down the road. The silhouette of the person seemed to be trying to stand. He fell backwards onto his butt. The sound of a car screeching to a halt makes my pulse race. "Shit" I sprint towards Jason, kneeling beside him. God he was in bad shape, really bad shape. "Come on, get up. Get up!"

"Em, you need to take me to the manor. Alfred can-" Alfred? His butler? He honestly thinks he could make it to Wayne Manor before bleeding out. Does he not realize how far we are from that side of town? I was about to inform him, how impossible his plan was when gun shots fire in the air behind us, making a sharp crackling noise. Strange enough he didn't seemed phased by the noise. (much like myself) I wonder why? Then again it's not that uncommon in Gotham. He most likely grew up around the rougher side.  
If he had any chance at survival, I'd need to take him away from here, get him as far away as possible. The problem was in his condition there was no possible way to get him across town to Wayne Manor. We couldn't walk all the way their with him, the bloody mess. I pull him out of the road into a near by alley way. For a moment we pause, sitting in the shadows that loomed over us. What was I going to do with him? He could hardly walk now he seemed to be fading in and out on me. The manor was out of range but the hospital...the hospital was a terrible idea. I would never go near a hospital no matter how much I cared for Jas-my leverage. That's all he is, I didn't care for him or anything. He's just a kid I could use to get inside of the center of Wayne Enterprises without throwing up red flags or even a get out of jail free card. I mean who would suspect the girl that saved him from an abduction a criminal mastermind? My point exactly.  
The only other place that could help him would be my appartment. All the tools were their incase I got into a situation like this. What the hell am I thinking! No, I couldn't take him there. It would risk my cover being blown...however the upstairs is set up to appear like a normal house and it would make him buy into my regular student act even more... Not to mention him there would ease any suspicions he got from spying on my old hideout. Then again, what if he began to spy on this one? He shouldn't for it is much safer but should I take the risk? I mean what if Jesse makes a sudden appearance or my father. Jason could get himself killed-Okay, now I know something's wrong with me. I don't mind killing people but this kid, what made him so different? What was I doing debating all this I didn't have much time and neither did Jason.  
"Em, I need-d you to focus, can you-" He starts to cough, his face a light shade of its original color.  
"Come on, I know a place." I sling his healthy arm around my shoulder. Even with my help Jason was hardly able to get to his feet. I was so dead if my father caught me. What would I say? What would he say? No time to worry about that now. One or two of my father's cameras were planted downstairs so he could spy on me. Other then that I saw none so we should be safe... although catching onto camera feeds were never my strong point.

"I need to-You need to get me to Alfred..He'll know how to help me.." Jason seemed calm for a kid who was slowly bleeding out. Why was there so much blood? A simple shot to the arm wouldn't create this much-My eyes widen. Why had I not noticed before? The reason for all this blood, it wasn't just his arm that was bleeding. The lower left pant leg of his was soaked in a puddle of blood. Not only had this kid been shot once there was another bullet in his leg.

"Jason, your leg." My voice sounds like a soft gasp at the realization. He puts a hand over my mouth for a second. Two shadows lurk around the end of the alley way before moving on after a quick moment.

He gives me a small nod, "Yeah, the guy fired it before-before." The blood loss must have been giving him a painstaking headache when he spoke. He'd pause for a second then look lost in his sentence. Another sign of the headache was the way his forehead crinkled up when he tried to speak. My father gets the same look on his face every time Harley tried to talk to him about her Mistah J. "I know its bleeding but you-you need to-" His eyelids were already lowering from the exhaustion, walking that far would only take more out of him.

"Save your energy, I know where I'm headed."


	19. Questions

Soon enough we we're at my place. Jason's blue eyes were beginning to close as we approached the steps. "Hey." I nudge him, "We're almost there, just stay awake." We were both wet, bloody and down right tired. Jason leans up against the brick wall to keep his balance while I unlocked the door.

"Stairs. You've got to be kidding me?" He groaned as we approach the brick cladding. Why was he complaining? The last block he hardly did any of the work himself. Once up the stairs, Jason plopped down onto the closest couch we could find.

"Stay here."I mutter before rushing downstairs. The basement was stocked for almost any injury, considering how often they occur in the line of work I was in. Behind me, I heard Jason weakly mutter something, it sounded like where else would I go. "Where is it? Where is it?" I rush around from room to room before finding the small green first aid kit, a couple towels and Advil. I slap the door behind me as I head back to Jason. I couldn't use anything too fancy on him, he may question it. By the time I had returned Jason had his leg propped up against the couch which was a surprisingly smart move. His jacket was wrapped around a few times, tightly. That was the best effort he could make to put pressure on the wound.

Jason was grinning cockily as I reproached him, strange expression for a man that's been shot. Well unless that man was the Joker. "Talk about an upgrade." He motioned to the room around him as I handed him an Advil. It took me a second to figure out what he meant.

"Oh quiet. I don't want to hear you crap about the old 'dangerous' one."

"I said nothing." He smirked smugly, thinking that he had me tangled in my own web of words. The thing he didn't know was I'm probably the last person he could pull that on. I poured the cleaning chemicals over his leg, hoping the stinging sensation would shut him up.

Jason's whole body cringed in pain, trying his best to act strong. I hold back a grin, knowing how badly the medicine stung. "Shit." He curses, reaching for his throbbing leg. "What happened to giving a guy a warning?" He complained.

"Warning, your arms next." I dump the other half of the bottle onto his shoulder. It forms small bubbles around his wound. He shutters, biting his tongue in an effort not to scream out in pain.

"Gee, thanks." His voice radiated sarcasm, eyes rolling at my careless warning. Jason was quiet for a moment, letting the pain die down a bit. Weakly, he tried to lift his head up to get a better glimpse of the place. I place a pillow behind him so he could sit upright. What was he looking at? Was he suspicious of something, looking for bugs, did he find my hidden weapons? Why hasn't he spoken up yet? The silence was killing me, making me think he's discovered something. His expression frowns looking behind me. Behind me? What was behind me? The door. Oh god please say my father hasn't decided to show up. He seems to be holding his breath, letting it out as slowly as possible. "Sorry for the mess."

I turn around confused and a bit relieved. "What mess?" My eyes catch onto the crimson stains of blood that trailed from the front door to the couch. Lucky for me my father was smart man, clever enough not have any carpet flooring in the house. Otherwise I'd never be able to hide Jason's stay from him. The blood would take me a good hour to clean up, that is if I can get Jason to leave here in a fashionable time. For the first time it has occurred to me that my father may visit the place with an assignment. I groan, resting my head in my hands."He's going to kill me." What if this blew my cover? His operation, he'd murder me blind if it did. No, I'm so close to gaining his respect, his trust. He will never know about Jason's stay here nor me actually helping the kid. I'd make sure there was no evidence of it. Calm down, this is what always happens. You over think and stuff goes not as planned. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my flustered thoughts. My father practically lives in his main warehouse, he'll be up half the night creating riddles. Too busy to stop by this place. I'll have plenty of time to fix up the apartment.

"Emily!" Jason squeezes my hand, bringing me out of my train of thought. Couldn't he see I was a little busy?! My eyes trail downwards, feeling something on hand. His hand was placed over mine. I yank my hand away from him with wide eyes. What was he doing? Trying to comfort me? Why would he do such a thing? "Didn't you hear me?" Jason's expression looked worried as I shook my head no. He must have been trying to gain my attention for a while now. "Em, I'll asked again. Who is going to kill you?"

He looked so concern but I couldn't understand why. I sigh, sitting on the edge of the coffee table across from him. "My father." My expressions was pure shock, hearing the truth slip from my lips. There was no place for honesty in the world I live in, it would only cause more problems. "allowing strangers into the house is definitely frowned upon. We just have to get you out of here before he comes home from work." Pathic, that's how I sounded trying to cover my tracks. A small chuckle escapes me at the thought. Imagine, a father actually coming home every night from work. The funny thing is I can't or at least not with my father.

"What's so funny?" Jason looks at me confused, a glimmer of worry in his eyes.

"My father. The thought of him coming home now would surprise me."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Bruce isn't around that much so I know how you must feel-."

"It's okay." I cut him off, not wanting him to stay on the topic. "He's never been around much so I'm use to it."

"That's a lie. No ones ever okay with being left behind."

Actually he couldn't be more wrong, I was fine with it. It gave me my space, allowed me time to create my own heists and schemes. When I was younger I'd get disappointed whenever he wouldn't come home but that was only because my brain wasn't developed to understand it. Now I know, his work is more important than I. The work of a genius which I couldn't get in the way of that, he'd only get angry with me. So I came to terms with his absence. How many daughters can say they work side by side with their father? I mean, its not like I never see him. He loves his work so I made myself a part of it. All I need is that one job, a one big score that'll open his eyes. Show him I'm not useless, that I'm apart of his work and can be loved with it.

"Can't miss what you've never had. Right?" I fake a smile, hoping this would end the conversation.

It was obvious he didn't buy into my joking tone, "That's not true, your just-"

"What are you, my therapist?" I butt in, trying to get him to not finish that sentence. I didn't need Wayne's boy to tell me how my life was. Trust me, there's plenty of annoying doctors in Arkham that could do that for me.

"No just someone that understands."

"Ha, the only thing you understand is how to stalk." I grumble under my breath, crossing my arms.

"I wasn't stalking." He says quickly in defense. I honestly didn't want to hear it. Him going back to that apartment could have sent me back to Arkham, spoiling my real name in the process. He continues to talk, giving me no choice but to listen to his excuse. "I just came by after the gala to apologize, what I did back there. It was a stupid joke. I didn't think you'd take it so seriously and run off." Well I guess that wasn't a terrible excuse. I mean at least he wasn't lurking on my roof at night, watching me sleep. I guess I didn't think about Jason going back to look for me, I became so focus on getting to my father's warehouse it slipped out of my mind. He must have realized how awkwardly quiet it got. "Are you still going to intern there?"

"Of course." My answer must not have been what he was suspecting. Little did he know it wasn't my choice whether I go back or not. If being apart of this Wayne Enterprise intern program was apart of my father's bigger plan I couldn't to quiet over a foolish tiff. I'd never fail my father over the actions of some, immature boy. "You?"

"Yeah." He sighs. "Bruce is making me go."

He looks for a hint of surprise in my eyes but he sees none. What? It wasn't overly shocking to me. needed good press badly after my last heist. An orphan kid getting his life back together by working at Wayne Enterprises was just the story tabloids needed. Besides that it was completely obvious Jason had no clue what the fuck he was doing in the lab. "I knew it." The words cockily fall out of my mouth..

"Knew what?"

"You didn't want to be there. You looked as clueless as a cat in a dog show when it came to those simple machines"

His eyes narrow slightly at the insult, "Now I wouldn't go that far.." He took a deep breath, "-but it is going to be a long couple of weeks."

"You're just going to have fun annoying me."

He grins slyly as if I read his mind. His head motions in a nodding fashion. "Of course, what else would I do?"

"Warning you don't want to get on the wrong side of the girl using a laser."

He laughs, not realizing how serious I was about my statement. Little did he know how many people I've actually killed with a laser or a laser driven device, 34.

"Whys that?"

"You really don't want to know, just trust me on that." I stand up, heading over to the kitchen. Now that Jason's wounds were all set, I absolutely needed a hot chocolate. Although I never minded the rain outside, when it poured in Gotham the water was always freezing for some reason. "Do want hot chocolate?."

"Sure." He says as I pull two hot chocolate mugs from the cabinet. The one cup was my favorite, light shades of purple and green which swirled into the letter E. The colors darkened once the chocolaty liquid was poured into it. I wonder if father bought marshmallows and cinnamon for this place. It took a matter of minutes but I managed to find a bag of mini marshmallows above the stove. Carefully picking up the two cups, I went back to the other room. I almost dropped one after finding the room vacant. "Jason?" I ask, my voice sounding on edge. I'd be dead if he was snooping around and found something.

"Right here."

I follow his voice down into the hallway, not far from the living room. He was standing over a side table with something in his hands. Could it be a note left behind from my father? Uh oh, I try to hide the nervousness in my voice as I ask, "What is that?"

He doesn't respond, so I get closer, trying to look over his shoulder. He turns around, holding a small, yellow tinted photograph. "Whose this?" The image on it was faded but looking closely one could tell it was of a young woman. Her blonde curls were tangled and she looked to be cradling a small bundle against her chest. The woman appeared tired yet maintained a soft, happy smile across her face. Her focus was not on the camera but on the tiny baby cradled in her arms.

"Give it!" I immediately swipe it from his hands. "Where did you find that! I thought you were sitting on the couch. Your supposed for remain seated!" My voice snapped coldly while placing the photo in my back pocket.

"Like you did in the manor."

"I wasn't snooping, I was leaving! This is an invasion of privacy."

"Calm down its just a photo."

"It's not just a photo! What if you dropped it, what if you stained with blood or "

I close my eyes, times like this it was hard to control myself. I didn't understand how people could be so stupid. Calm down. Every time I think I've found someone I could handle talking to, they something utterly stupid like 'its just a photo.' This wasn't just a photo, it was the only piece of the puzzle I had. A part of the mystery that has eaten away at me for years. The riddle which is destined to go unsolvable. My father forbidden me to look into my mother a very long time ago. Who was she, what happened to her? I was left with not a clue or hint to follow. For a girl with a photographic memory the matter of not remembering is rather odd feeling. The questions about her spin around in my head, driving me mad. Part of me is scared to know what happened, why she isn't around. I know she has passed, that much my father confirmed. I didn't expect or require a reasoning behind his asnwer which causes this desire that leaves me fighting myself on the subject. My younger self would ask, do I continue on this pointless search, directly disobeying my father's command or do I fall back into my usual place, letting the not knowing haunt me. I chose to kept the parent I know, letting the mystery eat away at me slowly.

"What's your story?" His voice asks curiously as he sat back on the couch.

"Hmm?"

"What's your story, and don't act like I haven't seen you fight."

"Why would you want to know my story?"

"You've got me curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Or that's what the cat made it seem."

Hey, thats how I reply to things. What does he think he's doing, trying to twist my wording back on me. Does he know who he's speaking to? Of course he doesn't. I sigh, "What do you want to know?"

"I've already said, just because you gracefully avoided my question doesn't mean you don't have to answer it ." Jason spoke cockily, leaning his back against a pillow.

My mind focuses in on the memories I was trained to reply with. The story developed around this Emily Nashton, Computer guru's daughter. Lies were not only what my life revoled around but depended on. "My father wanted to make sure I would be capable of defending myself. In his line of business it gets pretty competitive and rough which means being his daughter I had to take alot of boring ol'self defence classes." The lie left this sour taste in my mouth. For once it felt wrong. Many times before I used fake names and stories to cover my ass. I didn't mind doing before but Emily Nashton was my real name, putting any other story behind it but my own felt like I was losing myself.

"Why were you hiding in that-" I shot him a look, knowing where he was going with this. "dangerous apartment when you could have been living here this whole time?"

"Me and my father got into this fight, I grew tired of his constant control over me-" Gently I wrap his wound to stop the bleeding. My words merge to the truth, slipping paste my lips undetected. His eyes seemed to hold concern, a caring type of kindness that honestly freaked me out. Why would he even care about my problems? It was probably annoying to him.

"Go on." Jason urged me to continue much to my dismay. "Come on, I have nothing else to do and you and me both know that thinking about the throbbing bullet wound will only make matters worst."

"Fine, if you want to know. I ran away. I didn't want him to know I had come back in town so I found the cheapest, most off the grid place I could find. I didn't want him to see me as this failure that couldn't stand to be away for more than a year on her own."

"Why do you care so much what your father thinks?"

I cringe slightly at this question. One I had avoided so many times to answer. What was I doing? Talking about myself to him. Despite what I wanted to believe, Jason wasn't special. He was like every other person in gotham, incapable of the ability to comprehend the meaning behind what I do. The only reason he was talking to me was because he didn't know the true me. The one who created chaos, killed and twisted people's brains until they became sick. He definitely hit a nerve mentioning my father so my voice was sharp, cold, almost Enigma sounding when I snarled at him. "What is this? Twenty Questions?"

He put his hands up acting like he was innocent in all this. Jason started to laugh, what was so amusing to him? "Maybe."

"Maybe? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, it could be but I haven't reached twenty yet."

"Well I'm not going to answer any more, you should rest." I start packing up the equipment I used on him. What the hell was I doing? The daughter of the riddler doesn't give free information away for free. I needed to stop myself despite how badly I wanted to talk to someone, him.

"Come on." He whined, "how about-ten questions."

"How about you heal so you can leave and stop annoying me?"

"Five?"

"Did you not hear what I just said."

"I did and chose to ignore it"

"Why?"

"Do you really want me to leave?"

"Does this count as one of your five questions."

"Smart girl." He grinned, shaking his head no. Did he really think he could pull a question over on me? Jason smirked,"I wouldn't waste one of my questions on that, considering I've already asked two."

"Three."

"You didn't answer that one?

"You've asked three, I answered two and considering I wasn't aware of the game at the time you can't hold me accountable to answering the last one."

"Why are you so scared of my questions? Do you have a lot of secrets or something." Although he was joking it still me nervous.

I force myself to chuckle, "Of course not, Its just not fair you get all the questions."

"Go ahead, I'm an open book."

"Oh really?" His statement definitely caught my interest. No ones an open book, they people who say that have the deepest secrets inside them.

"Yeah." He says, leaning back on the couch."I have two questions done now, I'll let you tie it up." He spoke as if he was doing me a favor. Trying to make me not realize I agreed to this game. Those things may have gone over most girls but not mine. As of now, Ill let him think he's won.

"I'll play but only if there are rules emplaced."

"What fun is that?"

"Or I can leave you to think about your painstaking wound."

He sighs, "Fine. We each get one rule."

"Nothing personal." I state firmly. His smile wavers for a second as if I took all the fun out of this game. I didn't need him digging into my mind, getting closer to the truth.

"Then no lies" He says looking up at me. His gaze held mine for a second making me believe he'd caught onto something.

"Deal."

"You first question girl."

"What's your favorite color?"

Yes, I know that doesn't seem like a major question but it actually informs a lot about a person. If they reply quickly any color then they have a deep personal connection related to it. If they think too much about it that means they are indecisive, uncaring about which is better. That would mean they view each equally. However if they do state a color like black eagerly they're dark, lost, have some kind of twisted past to them. Pink is considered an overly girly description. A. stereotypical girl color that is only chosen by one for she feels stranded on an outer circle. The color is her pathic way to fit in or feeling like she relates something to the popular or prep type. If chosen by a boy you must listen to the way they say it, serious or mock fully.

Jason holds his hand up, shaking his head. "Whoa Whoa whoa hold up, I agreed to nothing personal that's like major info there."

I chuckle, shaking my head. "Fine, but don't expect me to answer any more of your questions."

"Red." My head lifts slightly, looking back at him surprised. I'd never peg a Wayne's boy with that color. Grey, Yellow, dreadful pastels yes but Red? Red was the color of blood, chaos. The color of death and rebellion. Strength and uncontrolled rage was terms related to red, why else would it be called 'seeing red' when you get mad. I pretend to think nothing of it, asking another question.

"Is this your first time being shot."

"No. You said it yourself, this is gotham after all."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, You?"

"No and I'm counting your response as question number three but nice try."

"Shit!" He says half-jokingly. His expression made me laugh. Come on, did he really think that he could get a question past me? "Alright we're both tied at three questions..." Jason tapped his chin, looking like he was in deep thought. "Okay, Whose the girl in the photo."

My expression pales, "What happened to nothing personal."

"but I answered it the color question." He couldn't be serious. That was far from the same thing. "I'm not asking your relation to her just who is she."

"That's the same thing."

I didn't know her name. It's embarssing that I could recall the last 20 lock combinations to the Bank of Gotham's vault but when it came to my own mother's name it was clueless.

"Come on Em, this could count as two questions."

I pull the photo out of my pocket giving a small sigh. I wish I knew her name. I wish I could give Jason that and be done with this question but I couldn't. "My mom." He looks down, sensing that it was a bad path to go down in the line of questioning. Jason looked like he wanted to say something, his blue eyes looked as if they were sorry. I was too humiliated to meet his gaze. I studied day and night so I'd never have to feel this way, embarrassed and stupid for not knowing something.

"I-I'll answered a personal one so we're even." I could tell from his voice he felt bad for asking about the photo.

"How'd you get to be Wayne's ward?"

He froze for a second, stopping dead in his tracks. Bingo from his eyes I could tell this open book had much more too it. Jason chuckles, "Boy, you really didn't hold back on the personal."

"Just curious." I mock him with a sarcastic innocence to my voice.

"No judging."

"Promise."

"You're already judging."

"How can I not judge?"

"I'm sorry I'm still on your last question."

I smirk, seeing he caught on. "Fine I'll try not to judge."

"Wellll..." His voice trailed off, resting his head back against the arm of the couch. "It's not a long story, basically I stole the tires off of his-" He paused for s second as if he had to think about it. Strange, could he be lying or did he not remember what vehicle used that night. He had so many. "-limo. He tried to place me in this school for troubled youngsters." He laughs, shaking his head. I already assumed it must not have worked out. I don't know why but hearing this side of Jason, the rough kind of raggedy side of him. It fascinated me. Just imagine him pulling off such a petty crime; stealing tires from a Wayne made me smirk. Many people in this town would have been too scared to try it, maybe Red was his color after all. "-but the people ended up becoming wack jobs and getting arrested so he figured he was stuck with me." He grinned at the last part as if it was some kind of joke to him.

"Aren't we all?"

He smirks, "Wack jobs or stuck with me?"

I shrug, kicking my feet up onto the couch. "Both."

"Maybe we are..."Jason laughs, shaking his head. "but can anyone blame us? I mean looking at this city it's wonder how we both haven't gone insane yet."

A nervous chuckle escapes me, if only he knew. I remain calm when responding. "Who knows, it might be you that's admitted to the asylum next." I try to imagine Jason in Arkham which creates this small smile on my face. Surely he could hold his own in there. Many of those people weren't as crazy as everyone thought, you just didn't want to make enemies. All one truly needed to know was how to work the system. Personal I survived by connections, blackmail and knowledge of the other inmates.

I've seen Jason fight twice now and each time he got this twinkle of danger in his eyes. He could become so much more if he let that slip. It was potential at its finest. Then again, maybe I was only seeing what I wanted. After the gala, I looked into him. Minus a few minor police records (which were buried very deep in the system) he was clean.

"Or you." He said teasingly, little did he know how many times I've been locked up in that place. "I can picture it now, Emily Nashton as the next Harley Quinn."

"Ha!" I laugh, pretending that wasn't an insult to my nature. I'd never be anything like Harley. She was too open, too vulnerable.

"Oh look, she's already laughing." His smirk was so arrogantly causing me to roll my eyes. Slowly the laughter between the two of us died down. "At least there is some good in Gotham." Hold it, he actually sounds serious. Nothing about Gotham was good, maybe he was insane. "Batman and Robin for instance-"

I couldn't contain my laughter much longer, interrupting his foolish argument with it. He couldn't really believe that, could he? "You've got to be kidding me."

"What? its those two who prevent this city from falling apart."

"Please, He's as crazy as the rest of them." Jason looked shocked to see me say such a thing. His lips were purse as if I hit a sore spot and immediately I could tell my statement pissed him off. Please tell me he wasn't some Batman fanboy. I ignored his look, continuing on. "And an idiot to. If he is as smart as they say, why lock them up? Why let the so called criminals of Gotham live if he knows we'll only break out again?"

He had no comeback to my argument and for a moment I could see him realize I was right. That it didn't make any logical sense. Jason appeared to be thinking deeply before his expression faded into one of pure confusion. "We'll?"

Shit. "We are still assuming that we're both insane, wack jobs...right?" My voice sounds innocently confused with where he was going with this which was exactly how I needed it to sound. Hopefully, my quick thinking would cover the slip up. I shrug, "I mean look in the city we live in, its bound to happen."

His expression cracks a small smile, "I guess you're right..." Jason's gaze was distant, I could tell his brain was somewhere else. I was just about to speak up when he continued on. "maybe the Batman locks them up because he thinks they can change."

"Do you really think people can ch-"

A loud crashing noise came from the basement, making us jump. My eyes quickly glance to the door that lead downstairs, finding it wide open. I know for a fact I shut that door on my way up. We were not alone. Who was here? My father? No, he had much more important matters to attend to then checking up on me but who else knew about the place?

My voice got quiet, pretending to be calm. "Jason. Did you go downstairs when I went to get hot coco?"

He shook his head no, "No, I only made it to the hallway before you found me. Why? What's wrong?" His head turns around to look at the steps, there was no doubt in my mind he too heard the crashing noise and was now on edge.

"Nothing, I just thought I closed the door before." I stood up, debating whether I leave Jason alone again or not. "I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to go with?"

"No!" He gives me a worried look but I shake it off. "It's probably nothing. If anything my father has come home early if that's the case you need to stay here." Just in case he was blind to the urgency in my voice or stupid enough to ignore it, I shot him a look. " ." Jason nods but I could tell he wanted to come with. He was tense, on guard.

Normally the stairs would creak loudly when I went down but I stayed on the tips of my toes. I knew better than to make any noise, the advantage of surprise was key.

The motion lights were on as I reached the bottom step, confirming we were not alone. My hand grabs a blade hidden within the side of the wall. _Creak. _Ispin around, tackling the intruder to the ground.

Insanely green eyes and a sly smile is what greets me. Kane. "Wonderful home you've got here dearie. Should I feel insulted I wasn't invited to the house warming?"

"There wasn't one." I snarl, keeping the blade pressed against his throat. This was my ground, he had nothing over me so his appearance here was uncalled for.

"What's gotten you so on edge?" He asks, raising a brow."I figured you'd at least like to celebrate, considering how marvelous you outsmarted those two fun kills at the gala."

What's got me so on edge!? You keep popping up announced. What if you blow my cover?" I sigh, "We can celebrate later tonight, after I blow up the-" I stop mid-sentence knowing better than to tell Jesse my plans." He rolls his eyes as if the gap in knowledge didn't bother him.

"I was just checking up on you E." He says grinning, did he not realize I had a knife to his throat? Almost as if Jesse could read my mind his gaze shifted to the blade."Come on, you don't need to be so uptight 24/7 ."

"What are my guardian angel?" I growl, hating how Jesse has been around the corner of my every step since I entered Gotham. "Go."

I pull Jesse up to his feet, keeping a close eye on him. The blade stays out in front in case he were to make a move. "Why are you pushing me out E?" His look twinkles with darkness. "hiding something?" My heart skips a beat, having a feeling he somehow knew about Jason upstairs. I shake my head no.

"Me, hiding something? I'm a girl of riddles not of secrets." I shove him closer to the backdoor. The thought of Jesse finding out I helped someone sickens me. He'd never let me live it down, especially since it was Wayne's kid. "I need you to go.

A twisted smirk comes across his face. "make me." The challenge alone was tempting but I couldn't risk the noise carrying upstairs. "What happened E, cat got your tongue?" He tugged at strand of my strawberry blonde hair. That's it.

I glare up at him, before slashing the blade across his face. Not even a wince in a pain. He always went for the head first so I was ready, ducking under his punch when he went to hit me in the jaw. Jesse found amusement in this. He spun around, gripping my hair tightly so I wouldn't move. "Look who decided to play." I grin, becoming lost in our fight. He'd not win so easily. I knee him in the groin, causing him to fall back into a cabinet. Some of the glass canisters wobbled closer to the edge.

"It's only a game if everyone can win." I retort, jumping on the opportunity which unfolded itself before me. I press the blade up against his neck again, this time a burning fire in my eyes. "Come on Jesse, say it." A sly grin comes across his face, realizing my attitude went back to older, more simpler times.

"Say wha-" He was about to play along with our normal banter when one of the canisters tipped over, shattering against the ground. We were both too stubborn to budge or move away from the glass shards as it cut into our skin.

"Emily? You okay down there?" Jason's concern voice calls out which causes me to freeze. That split moment of distraction allows Jesse to take advantage over me, pinning me roughly against the wall. He had a chesire like smile across his face but something different matched his eyes.

"I didn't think you Riddles had friends." Jesse spoke lowly, gripping my wrists even tighter. I mouth the word, don't', hoping he wouldn't answer to Jason's comment. I didn't need Jason to come down here, find out who I truely am. He was the only one that didn't think I was a monster and for some reason I liked that.

"Speak up dearie, I don't think richie heard you up there." His whispers harshly in my ear. Jesse turned back to the dark devil of a man he wanted everyone to believe he was.

I knew the longer I stayed silent the more of a chance Jason would come down. "I-I'm fine. Just give me a minute." The tone of my yelling, wavers despite my effort to speak in a calm manner.

"You sure? I could come down if you'd li-"

"No! I just dropped a few things. Don't come down."

A dark, quiet chuckle comes from Kane creating goose bumps to form up my arm. "Tis, Tis, Tis, how many times have I told you E. You're a terrible liar." His words were haunting to the sound. It took most of my effort not to cringe.

"Jesse, please I need to go back up there."

"Is that a beg? Is little Nigma actually having a boy over without daddy dearest knowing. "

I glare up at him. "It's not what it seems."

"Isn't it? Why don't we call him down here and find out."

"No!" I didn't have time for this, why'd Jesse need to be a pain in my ass 24/7. I could hear Jason moving around upstairs, beginning to stir from my disappearance. "it's...it's a part of an assignment I'm on. Okay? Now let me go."

"I would if you weren't lying."

"You think I'm lying? Go ahead, see if I care. Call him down here but you have to be the one that explains to the Riddler why his plan didn't go accordingly." I threaten, hoping he was more scared of my father then me at this point.

His expression dropped. "Your working with-wait you know that he knows-" The second of confusion created by my statement was all I needed to break free from his grasp. He let it slide, not bothering to tackle or come at me again. "You're working for him again?"

I nod, acting like that was the most stupid thing he could say to me. "Yeah, why else would I be here?"

"and the Wayne kid upstairs...its only a ploy?" Jesse was beginning to calm down.

"I need someones trust in that company. l need to infiltrate Wayne Enterprises undetected for whatever my dads planning. I did the brat a favor so he'd owe me later. It's almost insulting how you thought I'd befriend the fool." I fake a hurt look, lucky for me my acting skills were far better then my lying. "You should know me well enough to know how I work. I mean really, can you imagining me hanging out with a spoiled imbecile for fun?"

Jesse sighs, staying quiet. I knew he'd never apologize but he did do the next best thing, leave. He was about to close the door when he hesitated, turning back. "The old park?"

I nod, knowing that was the best place for us to meet up. The park was so close to the police station bats never bothered to looked there. We, me and Jesse, found the abandon playground when we were children. It was tattered, dangerous and kids were forbidden to play there due to its close proximity to the criminals locked up in GCPD. Sure it's kinda a dump but we never minded. "See you there."

I race upstairs, hoping Jason would still be patiently waiting on the couch. My expression drops finding the room empty. "Jason! Jason?!" What if he went to the cops? I couldn't have them searching this place. A note half hidden by an empty hot chocolate mug catches my eye.

_Em, Got a call from Bruce. He needs me back at the manor ASAP. Don't worry, Alfred's picking me up down the street in case your old man's home. Don't think that just because I'm leaving, I'll let you off so easy. I still have a question left and I plan on using. See you tomorrow -Jason._

"At least that's settled.." I mutter, falling back into the sofa. My eyes fluttered close until the alarm on my phone went off. They don't open right away as I listen to the peaceful sound of it ringing. The beautiful song that told me how night has fallen and its time to play. A sly, know-it-all smile comes across my face as I jump up from the couch. "Finally!" The clock was now on my side, playing by my game, my rules. The time had come to let all of Gotham know Enigma is back, and after the day I had it's surely going to be an explosive beginning.


	20. Phase Three

**~Riddler****'s**** POV~**

A dark black car slowly rolled out of the very outskirts of Gotham. Not a sound could be heard except the pattering of rain. Two men who were awaiting the ride where in deep discussion near the end of the pier. The Riddler spoke to the man hidden under a burlap sack in such a way one might believe he was a friend. Neither man seemed on edge or nervous about the meeting like one might be, meeting up in such a shaded place in Gotham. The color of the sky was beginning to shift from the many colors of dusk to the pitch black darkness of nightfall. The Riddler face palmed over the idiotic comment that had just escaped Jonathan's mouth. "How can your simple brain not see the answer when it lies right before you? It's a simple science Crane, with the density of that Plutonium-" The Riddler spoke not harshly to the crow looking man, only frustrated. Jonathan knew he'd get this exact reaction out of Edward. Mostly because the sole reason Scarecrow even mentioned the topic was to watch the fascinating occurrence that happened when The Riddler in such a state of discussion, he went about trying to prove his point in any way words spoken by the prince of puzzles were interrupted by the Jeopardy theme song.

Jonathan start to chuckle, knowing how much Edward hated to be interrupted when in the heat of a discussion. "That's most definitely is not mine." The crow lifted his hands as if to show it wasn't him who was ringing. The Riddler's reaction to the noise brought Jonathan even more utter amusement. Edward appeared baffled to why his phone would ring in the first place. The crow chuckled at the sight of his good colleague searching for his phone. "Jeopardy? Really Edward, isn't that a little on the nose for your taste, a perhaps a bit cliché?"

The Riddler shot Jonathan a death glare for his taunting, before letting his gaze trail downwards to his apple device. There was no name on the caller ID but he knew very well who it was. He expected them to call just not nearly this soon. Riddler was dead serious as he held up a finger, signaling the crow's silence. "This shall only take a minute." His voice spoke low, becoming serious and business like.

"Why?" Scarecrow pushed, trying to figure up what the Riddler was up to. Over the past few weeks he had been disappearing far too often and avoiding their normal spree of robberies and crimes. If that weren't suspicious enough, he never seemed this relaxed to be interrupted by a call. "You know-"

"I'll be right back." The Riddler interrupted, not wanting Jonathan to pry into his conversation. "A minute is a mere matter of time, surely you can occupy yourself for that long." He started to walk away from the dock. The sound of shuffling of feet followed behind him, allowing a sigh of frustration to escape his lips. "To ease your concern over nothing you should care about Doctor, this is an unimportant matter in regards to my daughter."

"E? Did you find her? I thought she-" A single finger was lifted, signaling silence was once more expected from the crow. Jonathan rolled his eyes, knowing he'd get nowhere with Riddler at this rate.

Click. Placing the phone up to his ear, the Riddler was greeted with the displeasing sound of yelling and bickering. On the other line were men, not pleased and arguing with each other. _Why did his line of work force him to put faith in these pathetic fools, lost causes in the human race? _Riddler pondered to himself before clearing his throat to gain the imbeciles attention. " Please tell me you did not call just for me to hear the lovely sound of your disputing."

"Nigma, You owe us more for this one." An angered voice came from the other side of the connection. In the background Riddler could hear whispers of men, debating over the amount of money they should raise their work fee.

"Oh really?" His voice pretended to be in shock at the man's request. The Riddler had no interest on why the man had reason to call, only the slightest curiosity in the results of his previous assignment. Little did the group of petty goons know, no promise was made on their payment or at least one that The Riddler was willing to follow through on.

"Yeah! My right hand man is dead because of that little bitch." A different voice with higher pitch screamed viciously into the phone.

The Riddler's hands clench in anger around the phone. He was overly please his child had given them such a hard time but how dare they, call his own genes such a demeaning name. She was much more intelligent than some female dog. He didn't even realize the strong grip he had on his phone until it started to beep. "I'd watch your tongue Maximus, be warned of how far you step out of your rightful place." His threat came off cold, sounding angry.

"Don't you dare give us that crap Riddler. We deserve more than a grand each."

Riddler took a deep breath, calming himself. He needed to remain civil for the time being. "And why is that?"

"You didn't tell us she wouldn't be alone." The man scoffed.

"Was that the main issue with your operation, because if it were I never told you the exact place you had pick her up."

"No! You told us we could find her at Wayne Enterprises-"

"Exactly." The Riddler cut him off, "A starting point, never did I require you to pick her up at the exact location." The mastermind did in fact know the foolish thugs would misinterpret his original request in that way. It was a part of his plan for her to be kidnapped from Wayne Enterprises and in front of a lot of people.

"Well, you didn't uh..." A whispering voice came behind the frazzled man before he regained his composure. This waste of time made the Riddler roll his eyes. "Yeah! You never told us she would put up a fight!"

"OR she was with another target!" Another idiot yelled behind him.

"You owe us more money!"

"I fail to understand how you think I owe you anything boys." Riddler spoke smoothly, placing the phone away from his ear in preparation for the yelling.

"WHAT! WE HAD A DEAL!" The voice growled angrily, "I lost one of my best men-"

The Riddler wasted not a second longer before interrupting the pathic excuse of a man "The objective was to kidnap the girl, considering you have failed to do so it is not your right to take a hold of the original money I had promised you."

"You never told us she wasn't simple target. You let on like it would be just a grab and go! You deceived us Riddler and if you want your ass covered I recommend-" A loud sound of rapid fire stopped any chatter. Riddler could hear some weakling wincing in pain. He waited patiently on the other side of the phone as a scuffling could be heard in the background followed by another two loud pops.

The next voice that came across the phone was a deep voice. One might recognize it as the voice that belong to Joker crazed teen, Jesse Kane. "All taken care of Mister Nigma."

The Riddler smirks slyly hearing the boy. "Wipe it clean." He spoke sternly into the phone, knowing that none of it could be traced back to him if is plan were to work. Plus he wouldn't want his daughter to be clued into his doings, or at least not yet. "These men, never existed."

"Alright Sir."

Face still covered in a mischievous smile, The Riddler hung up the phone. His whole mood had shifted into something others would be baffled at, pleasant. Jonathan gave him a look, standing in front of him with his arms cross. The master of fear had heard none of Edward's conversation but could tell something was up from his body language. "What?" Apparently acting clueless only made Riddler appear more guilty. Edward was never clueless, him acting in such a way sent up many red flags to Jonathan.

"You're up to something Edward. You've got that cat that ate the canary look on your face." Jonathan stated, gesturing to the Riddler's phone which still laid in his hand.

Riddler moved into the dark car, not letting it wait any longer. A part of him hoped this would cease the conversation but he knew Crane wouldn't be willing to let the matter at hand drop so easily. Scarecrow followed, sitting in the seat beside him. The Riddler was still smirking, deep in thought as he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"So what was that about?" Scarecrow spoke in his effort to push the Riddler for information.

Riddler 's gaze focused just outside the tinted window. His mind somewhere else. A place were no living soul could ever imagine what deluded plan rested in it at this very moment. His devilish eyes were focus on the stormy skyline of Gotham which fell even darker that night time was upon them. "Business" The word softly escaped his lips, not even bothering to look over at the confused Jonathan Crane. The Riddler grinned, relaxing as he leaned back in the black leather seat. "Just Business."


	21. Interrogation

**~Enigma's POV~**

Never in all my life have I seen so much rain in Gotham. It's been nonstop since I left the gala a week or so ago. Luckily I used the waterproof dye or else I'd look like an oompa lompa mess. The shingles on the roof itself were slippery as I ran across them. Tonight would be the official reappearance of my former self, Enigma.

Sure, a soft rumor surfaced in Gotham's underground and Batman most certainly knew about it. Yet, the rest of Gotham laid oblivious to the fact the Riddler's daughter had returned.

I slipped in the window, disabling the company's minor security with my phone. The laboratory is a mess, paper work scattered everywhere. Luckily, the process of locating the computer was simple for that's all I need.

Earlier tonight I had been 3 other places. My first stop was the Bank of Gotham. No villain needed to go to banks anymore to rob them blind because banks had more virtual money then anything they keep on hand. Nonetheless, I went anyway, taking whatever they had and leaving not even a quarter for a gum ball. Money wasn't the reason I hit the joint. In fact the only reason I even visited the bank was it made the perfect distraction for later on. Walls leading up to the bank were lined with dynamite, set to blow later on in tonight. Strangely, no Batman or Robin was to be seen at this stop. Only the idiotic guards on duty. The bank didn't have many working tonight when I broke in, maybe three tops. Still, all dead now.  
Riddle me this, why do people in Gotham take jobs as security supervisors if they're so poorly trained? Answer: Their imbeciles, bounded by the greed of money. Unless you have a death wish, never take on the role of a security anything in Gotham.

The second stop was a blast, literally speaking. West town market was blown to smithereens. Honestly, the Bats should have seen the explosion I left Gotham or had any plans to, I left a riddle leading them straight to the three places I would be tonight. The market had been on my father's list of stuff to discard for an embarrassingly long time, so I don't know why no one saw it coming.

The flames of red and yellow always gave off this sort of homey feeling. I don't know why they did, it was just calming to watch. I didn't stay long,hearing those pesky sirens roar down the street. Not like the threat of GCPD forced me to leave, it was the fire which sent a distasteful scent of burnt fish my way. Yuck!

Anyways, that's how I ended up here, in a science laboratory funded by Lexcorp and hidden on the 7th floor of a standard corporate building. Very few knew about the place, or degraded it to be a simple office building.

Breaking in was simple for a hacker of my skills. I mean really? CSIT 23 is nothing for a girl of my stature whose been hacking since she could count. All you had to do was insert a trojan to their firewall and it became protective of you. A part of me wondered if I should turn the alarms back on, no one had come yet to challenge me. It was rather insulting.

Anyways, I look back down at the computer, using my knife to open it up. Data chips, that is the main reason I came to this facility. I needed to find the one that would give me the most recent access to Gotham's satellites which watched the city vigorously. Those programs were always a key item to steal and fun to obtain. The next morning I could watch as everyone around became nervous from the lack of security on their daily lives. Don't they know nothing's private in this world. Nothing escaped the Internet's view, nothing ever truly deleted in this age. I grin, having a devilish idea of my own."Note to self: must hack snapchat later, see how many people start freaking out to see their photos posted everywhere on the web."

A red light flashes above the computer I was working on. "An alarm has been trigger." I whisper quietly, confirming the fact for myself as their security system shows me the intruders. I smirk, Cops. Thanks to the CSIT 23 it warned me I had a little more then 10 seconds to get the hell out of there. Yet, What fun would it be if I played this thing safe?

The cops were close, maybe two floors under me as I began to type quicker on the laptop. I reroute the information to my home server as quick and as untraceable as I possible could. There was not enough time for me to get all the information I wanted. Sounds of rubber boots could be heard racing up the staircase along with the hush muttering of 'Clear' every time they got around a bend. Couldn't they be a little more quiet here, trying to hack. The foolish police would soon be upon me. I had to abort the rest of my operation. I take the fake drive out of the computer and hook it to the side of my shirt. This way they won't go looking for the stolen data I obtained. I have to get out of here and fast.

Option A: I could hide in the rafters. (However one could easily find me up their and once found I would be helpless in being caught.)

Option B: The window (I had none of my stuff on me to actually climb down it. So that left me with...)

Option C: The vents and to be honest that was my favorite of all three options. I jump up on the bookcase, using a device my father gave me to crack it open. I'm able to squeeze in the square metal box just in time to watch as the wooden door came crashing inwards on itself. The Gotham city police squad with its leader Commissioner Gordon looked everywhere in the room, scanning for some clue to where I might be. In fact I was certain Commissioner knew it was me and that's not me being cocky. In his left hand was the Riddle I had conjured up about a year and a half ago, the first two places on it crossed off.

Curiosity killed the cat and I understand why. I couldn't just make a clean get away, a part of me wanted to watch Commissioner try to figure out my location. So I stayed in the vent, looking down at them, watching them search the place to find some trace of me. Commissioner Gordon had gotten wiser in his old age. No longer did he check the closets, or underneath good hiding places. Gordon went to places he knew someone of my mind set would look. His first guess was the windows, he strolled over with his gun raised to find nothing. The old man then looked up in the rafters of the building, expecting to find me up there with some explosive.

My heart began to race, watching him pace the room. His puzzle expression made him appear to be in deep thought. He looked towards the bookcase with his head tilted. His gaze slowly trailed up to the vents. I should have ran but the challenge was so tempting. That is why I bothered to stay longer. I wanted to be found. Our eyes locked, mine daring him to speak up and start the chase.

The old man didn't speak at first, squinting a bit to make sure he was correct. "There." He spoke sternly, lifting a finger in the direction of the vent. He had pointed me out, letting me have the challenge I craved. I grin, turning around and racing through the vents. I hear his orders echoing against the vent walls. He wanted them to follow me, cut me off at every bend. Foolish decision which would spread them thin. A fork in the road greats me. The section to the left would get me out towards the staircase but Gordon would most surely have his cops there by now, I took the way to the right. I hear a rattle of cage behind me. They were getting near but I had the advantage of size. My petite figure made it simple for me to move around while the rounded bulky police lagged behind.

I roll out of the air vents, finding myself on the roof. "Alright I'll just-"

"Enigma Halt!" A vaguely familiar voice yells from the top of the vent I had just come out of, Robin.

"Boy Blunder? Seems you solved my riddle." I grin, noticing he called me by name.

He jumps down in front of me, "The answer was E, so simple and here I thought you were supposed to be good at creating puzzles?" He taughted, moving forward. "How about you try and actually make them hard?"

My hands curl up in fists, I'll show him easy. A glimmer from behind him catches my eye. Cuffs, he wanted me to make a move forward. Instantly I calm down putting on a sly smile on my face, "I would but if your brain were to explode now it would get on me and I don't have idiot disinfectant with me."

"Was that supposed to be a joke? At least we know you're not related to the Joker." He snides back, trying to get me to charge again.

I flip backwards before going to punch him in the chest. Robin was well prepared for it and flipped me over his shoulder. He nails me with a kick to the back. I tumble forward, acting as if the fall was a mere somersault. The police were coming closer. I toss the single blade I had on me at his hands, He dodges it just like I suspected he might but the cuffs get caught up in them, falling to the floor. "There now that you don't have those pesky little things-" I tackle him, trying to pin him down to the roof. "Never killed a birdie before." I growl, my hands clawing at his neck. He throws me off of him, a lot stronger than I originally thought he was. He looked angry, didn't think bird brats were supposed to show anger, interesting.

Robin holds pressures against my wrists to cease their actions. "Enigma Stop."

"You're not the boss of me."

He twists my arm back, forcing it the wrong way. Ouch! I could still feel old breaks in them. Neither of us were aware of how close to the edge we were, pure hatred for each other blinding us. Punches, blocks and kicks were exchanged between the two of us. We were both trying to pin the other to the roof. Robin wanted me stationery which would never happen.

A jab to the ribs causes me to lose control, falling back over the ledge. Robins eyes go wide and so does mine as I find myself free falling, drowning in air. My left hand shoots down to my belt, trying to get my hook to recoil. It was damaged from boy blunder, I could withdraw it. My horrifying fate was drawing near and for once I couldn't think of a solution out of it.

A dark shadow draped over me, colliding with me just in time to save me from my death. Batman. Fuck. A part of me wishes I just fell. Think about what he would have done to the birdie for killing me? Before we even reached the ground, my hands were cuffed tightly together. I roll my eyes, hating the dreadful creature of a man before me. Idiot, I could still fight in cuffs. His grip tightened on me as if he could read my mind.

10-15 police cars surrounded me and the bats, sirens blazing. Robin quickly flips down beside us looking smug. "I got it." He holds up the flash drive-hold up, when did he pick pocket that from me? The little thief! Then again, it was meant to be found but I was kinda hoping I could watch Gordon try to find and explain how he found it. I roll my eyes, speaking of the old man. He pulled up his car right next to us, looking at the Batman as if he was a saint. Can I gag? Please Gordon needs to stop fangirling over him, he only a man dressed up as a Bat yet they call us delusional?

"Tell your bird boy to be more careful." I snarl, smart enough to know when not to fight. Too many untrained people with guns, not wise for an escape. It would be easier once taken into custody.

Bats spoke not a word as he shoved me into the back of the Commissioners police car. Luckily, I duck just in time not to hit my head on the very top of it. I lean back on the seat which surprisingly was comfortable for a cop car. Am I disappointed in myself for getting caught? A little, but now I get to see all the headaches I've caused. Best part would the interrogation room, messing with Gordon's head. I groan softly to myself, remembering my promise to Kane. I was supposed to be at the playground around 1...I would have to breakout in time for our meeting. What time was it? I had at least an hour, right? Resting my head on the back of the car, I groan. Not all is lost, Robin will surely turn the file into GCPD's evidence or even better bring it to the Batcave. The file works much like the itunes cloud, swiping the information from whatever object it was near and bringing it to a homing network. Either way I would get a lot of new information and wipe whatever servers the device was against clean.

My eyes close, focusing on the sounds coming from outside the tinted GCOD car windows. The commissioner and Batman were in deep discussion. Bats was actually using his noggin, wanting me to be put straight in Arkham however Commissioner wanted me to go to GCPD for questioning. Apparently my dad threatened them and they needed clued into something. Way to go pops!

*********Time Lapse*********

After being fingerprinted and all that jazz, I'm shoved into this small little room. It looked rusty, dark, obviously a two way mirror to the left of me (well only obvious because my father pointed it out the first time I got caught and brought in here, other wise its pretty well disguised.) Being the reasonable girl I am, I sit up at the integration table, kicking my feet up on top of it. The blood trailed off the creaves of my boot onto the table in a small pile. Where did the blood even come from? Probably the banks guards... or even boy blunders. Who knew? The real question is: Why did they always insist on integrating me? If they honestly thought they were getting anything from me they were bigger idiots than I had previous thought.

While in sitting in silence, I start to think. First off, why did they always feel my father shared his plans with me? He rarely ever did but of course I acted like I knew all about his plans. I grin, giving a small smirk as Commissioner Gordon came in the same cell like room. He looked tired, stressed. Then again when didn't he...can't think of a time. The old man and I had such a history, we didn't necessarily get off on the best terms. He was a wannabe Batman, wannabe hero and I hated wanna bees.

The bright interrogation light wasn't really a bother, it was supposed to be intimidating however once you realize it was just a really blinding light it was only bothersome. A hindrance to my sight. I could hardly make out their silhouettes now unless I squinted a little. "Enigma Riddles, wanted for hacking, murders on several-

"Really Gordon, your think your going to get anything from this dance that we do? I mean seriously don't you get a little bored. Surely I understand this is the only matter your curiosity can focused on right now but I am highly certain that I'm not at the top of your worries."

"Robbery, Explosions, Theft, seems like you've made quite an appearance resurfacing here." I shrug acting like its nothing and ignoring the glare from the dynamic duo. He turns off the light, knowing it was doing nothing to help his cause. Gordon continued his line of questions. "Was that the point?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Aren't you a detective Comiss? I mean shouldn't your curiosity lead you to answers rather than me just giving them. I mean its more fulfilling victory that way on your part."

"Yes, but we don't really have the time for that now..."

"What is the Riddler up to?" Batman growled from his darker corner, interrupting him. I grin wickedly, acting as I knew something they did not. One of my many talents you could say. Robin looked a little taken back while Batman remained unphased.

"That is if you're still aligned with your alleged father." Commissioner added.

"Didn't you guys do that test years ago? I remember everything so don't you dare imagine me not remembering someone taking a sample of my blood when I was first fingerprinted. I'm sure Comiss here told you two all about it."

"You killed 7 of my men."

"You stuck a needle in me so pardon if I don't give a fuck." I say still a little pissed over that useless test they did years ago. Who takes blood from a seven year old without warning when she's done nothing wrong? Why would a little girl even lie about her parentage? As I said, me and Comiss didn't get off on the best terms. The paternity test wasn't even the start of it.

"When was the last time you've seen your father?"

"When the day after tomorrow is yesterday ,today will be as far from Wednesday as today was as from the last Wednesday when the day before yesterday was tomorrow." I rattle back at the officer, crossing my arms. "Figure out what day it is yourself."

"Now don't you start! Your father is in serious trouble and if you don't start answering my questi-"

I glare up at the Commissioner, raising my voice "Why can't a question be an answer for the same question with the same answer as the original question? Is it because you are too near minded to figure it out?"

"Do you know where your father is going to hit next? Or not?" Both of us were losing our patience yet only I received amusement from our banter. I knew he was on the clock, luckily I had all the time in the world. I grin mischievously which makes him snap slightly. "Do you know!? The threat he's posed on the GCPD, our families, Enigma you don't understand how much destruction could-"

"Can your simple mind not comprehend what I'm saying?" I chuckle as if his foolishness was a joke. No, it was more than that, his plea was a pathetic attempt at appealing to some kind of sympathy he idiotically thought I had. "Wow, that must hurt, burn deep inside you. Who are you really trying to save in this?"I lean forward on the table, "I understand everything. Destruction? My father is only killing the people not worthy of survival, imbeciles too stupid to live. Charles Darwin had this theory, I don't doubt you've heard of it: survival of the fittest. You know what that means Comiss?" I ask not giving him nor Batman and Robin a chance to respond. "It means only the strong, the intelligent, the worthy survive. My father is a genius, a mastermind far ahead of his time. You all should be grateful that he is doing this messed up city a favor. I will not betray my father just to satisfy your theory that everyone is good and equal in this world and that Commissioner Gordon, is a fact." I push off the table, spinning my chair so I wouldn't have to face the idiots behind me. I half expected a scolding, but strange enough it didn't come. I hear Gordon's breath as it approaches closer to me yet it stopped at the sound of a radio buzzing.

"This is Commissioner Gordon." Static came from the other line catching my curiosity, what else could possibly going on in Gotham right now? The reflection from the interaction light rim, showed the Commissioner backing up next to Batman. I close my eyes trying to listen in.

"ITS HIM! HE'S ON A RAMPAGE SIR! THE MALL, HOSTAGES ARE IN THE HUNDREDS. NEED BACK UP!" A shaky voice came from the other side, sounding frazzled with gun shots popping in the background.

"Who?" Gordon asked, the same question came to my mind.

"THE JOKER!" A line of static cut out along with the chilling sound of laughing breaking in.

"He escaped?" Gordon asked, sounding more tired then in shock.

"Batsy, can you hear me?" The Joker's voice cooed in the other side of the phone. "I think it's time you come in play or-" He popped his gums loudly, laughing his heart out. "-I can continue shooting until the next day." The voice of the Joker was psychotic like always. Static over came the frequency, cutting it out. Commissioner began to chat with the Batman and Robin duo.

"We need all hands on deck, every squad out there."

I lean back in the seat,closing my eyes. In a matter of seconds I'll be free, meeting with Kane at the park. My escape would be simple with everyone gone, so simple it was almost sad. That's the pro to having bigger fish in the sea. Who knows, maybe they'll just let me out to save lives. After hearing two sets of footsteps leave, the door closes. I chuckle, "Awe, is bats gonna try to integrate me now?"

The chair turns around sharply, yanked forward by its edge. "No. I am." His voice so stern and dark one might think of it as a villains however, casting my eyes upwards I only found it to be Boy Blunder. His face was half covered in a shadow until he sat on the table, determined and serious. Honestly does bird brain think he could get me to crack? Please he's just simply wasting my time. "Where is it?" He growled, trying to be as intimidating as the Batman.

A perplexed look covers my face, masking the real confusion I had behind the question."Where is what?"

"Don't play games Enigma, this is important. Lives are at risk."

"When are they not?" I roll my eyes, ignoring the glare he was giving me. Robin pissed me off so much with how moral and just he acted. My voice snarled at him, "If it is of such great importance you might find it simpler if you ask questions with more detail. Not everyone can read minds."

"Where are the bombs?"

"Bombs?" I smile, acting as if I heard of it before.

"Where!" He yanked my pigtails forward, head slamming into the table. I groan, wishing I took the moment of silence to pick the handcuffs. A piece of paper rested in his hand, I could faintly make out the last few words, _Batman this is a game between you and I. Bring the anyone else into this and they shall die._If only I could see the beginning of that paper. The handwriting was undoubtedly my father's and would give important insight to what this was all about.

I sigh, acting as if I gave up."Hand me that and I'll tell you." Here's the thing, 50% of the time when I lying on the spot its obvious. One of my few flaws is being terrible at on the go lying. If I'm in danger or my heart is racing, the lie comes out with ease but sitting in a room bored out of my mind. My voice cracked, sounding smug like I had another agenda. I've to be better to fool the Bird Boy.

"I think not." He spoke sternly, slipping the paper in the front pocket of his jacket. "I'll do the questioning here-"

"Not exactly, I'm the one whose life revolves around questions. It's what I do so if you expect anything else you're as foolish as Gordon."

"So that's what it is, a lifestyle to you?"

"Game, job, lifestyle, adventure, field of study, family bonding, I honestly don't give a fuck what you want to label it as."

"Insanity then."

"Who knew, boy blunder is a doctor."

"Do you have a place to be, you seem impatient." Robin says, trying to get me to slip some information. He caught sight of my foot tapping under the table.

"Really?" I sound sarcastic, " And I was trying so hard to keep my impatience a secret." I snap my fingers, rattling the cuffs in mock sympathy. "The truth is I can't stand listening to a simple minded fool longer then 10 minutes." The look on his face was priceless. Robin was so pissed at the fact he was getting no where with me. He might even be more fun to mess with then Commissioner Gordon. Only one way to find out for sure, "What hurts more, the fact you're living in the shadow of the bat or the shadow of the last Robin?" I taught him, trying to get Boy Blunder to snap.  
His hands curl up in tight fists. The second birdie didn't do as well with his emotions as the one prior. I've realized this on our first encounter and when he threw me off the roof. The sooner Robin blew up in anger, the sooner he would be out the door and on his way to the Bat. Boy blunder froze for a second, looking at me with a mixture of anger and confusion. His eyes widen, the only sign I needed to confirm I've him off his game.

"How do you-" He caught himself, shaking his head. His voice was low, "I'm the only Robin."

I grin,"Wow your breath smells terrible from that Bullshit."

"What gave it away."

"Answers are never free..." My voice trails off, "however if you unlock me-"

"Not happening."

"Fine then let me see the paper."

He shook his head no. Drat! I wanted to prove I was smarter then him, telling Robin exactly how I figured it out. "How about a water? Surely, thats not against any codes." Robin paused, debating it. "Oh come on."

"Fine." He mocked my way of saying it from before and reached down to his utility belt. My eyes watch him close for trickery. Robin pulls a bottle from it, designed in red and yellow print.

He puts it in front of me. "There."

I don't make a motion to pick it up, it could be drugged. "Drink from it."

"Why?"

"Sorry if you want me to answer that it's another favor."

He rolls his eyes, opening the water and taking a sip. "Good?" Robin slides it over to me and I take a sip. I wasn't really thirsty, but the cold water is a nice refreshment. Not to complain but the other bird brain would have started off with a water, a good speech of right and wrong, trying to dig into my background. He was a lot more kind and boring then this new guy who was all violence, questions and too the point. A major upgrade, "Go on..." He spoke, watching me closely.

"I fought the other one numerous times. Sure, your wearing the same Peterpan tights and red riding hood cape but your look nothing alike. Your attitudes are completely different in an integration room, you have never tried a cyber attack on me and lastly your acrobats went from a B rating to a D."

Okay, I haven't really looked at his acrobatic skills yet but what else was I supposed to say. Your a lot more aggressive at fighting? I would rather die then complement a Bat got quiet for a couple minutes, pacing.

"If that's all, I'll just be on-"

" I will make you talk." He got closer, glaring at me when his belt started to glow. Robin didn't answer it at first, punching me in the arm. He paused, clicking his ear bud. "Yes?"

"Didn't say anything." I add sharply, knowing he wasn't talking to me. My arm still throbbing in pain.

He didn't even look back at me as he raced out the door. "On my way."

"Well that's rude." I mock, talking to myself.

One can lose time in the integration room. Everything moves so slow as people come in and out. As Robin left my eyes caught sight of the clock. I was shocked to find it was morning.

The birdie never came back after that, leaving me alone and at peace the rest of the morning. My guess was Bats called him back for his nap time.

I suppose in a few short minutes two large guards will come through that door. They will attempt to take me to Arkham and like always I'll steal there weapons for my esc-"Gordon?" I ask, my game thrown off slightly from his entrance at this point.

He looks up at me with something different in his eyes to showed he was no longer playing games. His eyes had changed a lot since he left hours ago. I could see faint red circles around them, he had been crying. Over what? What had the Joker done to him? He was in one piece with no physical scars. The man said not a word to me, just staring in my eyes. A bit freaky might I add.

"Not anymore..." He mutters, emotionlessly staring at me. "I have no more thanks to people like you..." His voice cracked, sounding broken. "I won't let anyone else feel this way."

Questions raced in my mind, this new image of Gordon not making sense to me. What was he talking about? Feel what away? What did he lose? Why was he so zombie like right now?

"Bring it in." He stated plainly as a lady walked in with a sharp red needle. Red, not a relaxing color for liquid in needles. I squirm back in my chair, recoiling. Cops couldn't do this, it was against the law. They couldn't just stick us with needles, that was Arkham's doing. Commissioner Gordon always followed the law. I push myself back until the chair tips over completely and I've fallen to the floor. My bruises from before hurt but the distance between myself and mysterious needle was frightening close. "Comiss. What's that?" I sounded on edge.

"Something that will force you to tell us your father's plans. I won't have anyone else keeping secrets from me. I won't let anyone else have their daughters ripped away from them." The way he spoke almost made me felt bad for the man, he was shaking, distressed. Tears streamed down his face. Whatever reasoning he had behind this was most certainly personal. My guess was considering the fact his last assignment was the joker and he didn't say anything about sons is Joker did something with his daughter, and it involved a secret. The gaps I couldn't fill in right now, I didn't have time as my focus turns to the giant syringe.

I'm pulled up to my feet by one of the guards. "What is in that needle?" I ask, beginning to panic as a guard holds me still in my chair.

Gordon looks down, a golden chain necklace with the initials B.G. in the palm of his hands, "The truth."


	22. Where's Emily?

~Jason's POV~

I changed out of the soaking wet Robin outfit, slamming the utility belt down in anger. How dare Enigma not cooperate. Instead she stood stubbornly with the threat of millions of lives on the line. Did Enigma not realize the price this game held? Couldn't she see we were trying to help. That psycho daddy's girl deserved to go to Arkham for life. Hell, I wouldn't be half sadden if she did fall off that roof. I kick the side of the wall in anger. Alfred looks down at me with a glimmer of sadness in his elderly eyes. He did not scold me for we both knew what I was really angry with. Grief. Barbara Gordon was shot point blank last night by the Joker. He lead Commissioner Gordon and Batman right to her body. Bruce said they got their too late. This would have never happened if the Riddler's threat hadn't been of such an waste of our time. If his brainwashed puppy would have just told us what we wanted to know we might have been able to catch the Joker or save Babs.

"Master Todd, Bruce is awaiting for you downstairs." He spoke, holding out a tray which I put my mask on.

"Alright." I place a hand along the thin wall, letting a red dimmed light scan it for analysis. Once it was confirmed I was R002- the bricks rolled upwards, revealing black metal stairs which coiled around above the spiraling the ground. Silence consumes the air around me as I walk down to the echoing trickle of water is the only disturbance heard as I got closer to the ground floor. Bruce sat in front of a screen, watching it with an intent stare. He didn't seem any phased by Barbara's death despite being the one to find her.

"We need to figure out where Riddler is going to hit." He spoke sternly, watching the screen.

My jaw dropped ever so slightly, he couldn't be serious. This wasn't about Barbara's death. How can he not give her enough respect to even talk about it or even go after the joker. Not some flimsy villain hidden behind a screen. There was a mad man on the loose. My voice sounded pissed towards his attitude, "How can you be so calm?" Bruce spoke not a word nor did he turn around to face me. I flipped up on the ridge of the screen, blocking his view to get his full attention. "Why aren't we out after Joker for what he did!"

He took a deep breath, gazing up at the clock then back at me. "It's time for your internship. Shouldn't you be going upstairs to get dressed before Alfred finds you."

"Bruce!" I begin to protest but he interrupts, standing up from the screen. He was hiding something, but what? Why was he keeping something from me? We were supposed to be a team. I quickly move, getting in his way. Bruce looks down at me, expecting me to move. I didn't, I wanted to know how he could be so cold and distant. Barbara worked and trained with us. She was Batgirl and now Gordon knows it. Poor guy, if anything we should be doing this for him. He wasn't allowed to tell anyone that Barbara had been involved or was even deceased. I couldn't imagine how those two went about that conversation. All I could do was put together the few details I heard over the coms. From what I understood it was Bruce, Batman who arrived at the scene first. He found Barbara disguise as Batgirl bleeding out. Bruce said she was already dead. Seconds later, Gordon came to find Batman solemnly watching over her. Gordon didn't know about his daughter's other identity nor that she had any connection to me and Bruce. He didn't know his daughter was the one under the cowl as he walked in. I could picture Bruce's mind turning, trying to figure out how he would explain this to his colleague. Yet, that wasn't what happened. Gordon offered to help lift her to the police car when he noticed a golden chain around her neck. Barbara never took off her deceased mother's necklace, usually it stayed hidden underneath her uniform. However when he lifted her up, it slipped out and regretfully Gordon recognized it. Batman watched the shock swirl around in his eyes.

Commissioner Gordon felt betrayed when he came back to the station, refusing to talk to even me about it. At the time I had no clue where his coldness towards us came from. Not until Batman's few words filled me in. Bruce must have sworn him to secrecy about the matter. I shake my head, thinking about it only pissed me off more. "We should be going after the sick bastard that killed her."

"Joker will be back."

"But Babs-"

Bruce sighed, interrupting my argument. He seemed to be thinking hard about what he had to say. Designing his words carefully. This confirmed my suspicions he was keeping something from me, no shock there. " Jason stop, you need to get going."

"What is it?" Bruce just stared at me, "I will find out for myself if you don't. Bruce tell me now."

"Barbara is alive."

"What? No, I heard Comiss-"

"He doesn't know."

"Why wouldn't he know! He's her dad."

"It's safer anyways, plus she isn't exactly awake yet."

"What does that even mean?"

"She's alive, has a heartbeat but hasn't come into consciousness yet."

"Why doesn't the Commissioner know yet."

"None of your concern."

"How is-"

"Master Todd?" Alfred's voice called from upstairs."Time to go."

"One minute."

"You're already an hour late sir." He pushed causing me to roll my eyes.

Bruce gave me a stern look, almost forcing me to go. "Fine. I'm coming."

_~~~~ Wayne enterprises~~~~_

What is with today being so quiet? I began to tap my pencil against the desk, trying to focus on the whiteboard. The other nerds hovered around it in deep discussion over whatever all those numbers meant. Fox instructed us all to develop a program about...well I zoned out. On the board looked mostly like red and blue scribbles next to other random numerical figures. My mind was off elsewhere today, thinking about the fact Emily had yet to show. I pondered over if she wasn't here because Emily still held a grudge over my alleged stalking or was insulted I left. She told me she would be here. However, it didn't seem like Emily to be late. Nor did it seem logical that she would miss out on the 'opportunity' she was talking about it just because of me. Maybe she had a doctor's appointment or something? The question began to eat away at me, finally I decided to break into their geeky ramblings. "Do you guys know where Emily is?" Not one person looked over in my direction or even acknowledge the fact I had spoken. I doubt they couldn't hear me from this distance.

If Emily's view on the matter was correct, they all knew I didn't belong here. Everyone was aware of the limited knowledge I had in the field of science. I'd admit I am more of a fighter, hands on type person. These weapons, programs they were making I'd be the one to use. Still they felt I didn't even have the intellectual capability to belong anywhere near this operation. They look at me like I'm retarded every time I walk in, spoke up or even tried to play with a machine. I clear my throat, projecting my voice louder. "Do you guys know where Emily is?"

The two twins looked towards each other, giving a small shrug before shaking their heads no. Nina acted to busy to notice, her focus still on the board. Only Eugene went to speak. He opened his mouth before a terrified gaze shot over to the door. From the look he was giving I would have suspected Batman, the Joker or some dangerous Gotham villain had broken into the room. No, just Lucius Fox.

He spoke sternly, his eyes focused on the clipboard. "Miss Nashton didn't bother to come into day, no call of absence. She must have dropped out of the program entirely." Everyone else in the room stood tall, trying to show some respect for Fox. I was the only one sitting down on top of a desk. They all looked scared of him which made me smirk. Emily was probably the only one besides myself that didn't give a damn what he thought of us.

What Fox didn't understand is that Emily really wanted to be in the program. If she wasn't here there must have been something wrong or she was sick. I began to protest on her behalf, owing her that much."But I know her, she wouldn't miss this on purpose. She enjoys-"

"Not a call, or message was to announce her absence ahead of time." He chimed in.

"Maybe she slept in?" I offer, trying to figure out a good lie or reason she wasn't here.

"Like you did?" Fox spoke accusingly, knowing as well as I did that I hadn't slept.

"Yeah, maybe." I shrug it off, looking at the others who stared in shock I was arguing with him. They acted like he was some technology god or guru.

Fox turned to leave because he had other projects to attend to. I could picture him now telling Bruce how much of a pain I've been. Hopefully, Bruce will take me out. As the nerds resume to banter I find myself looking over to Emily's spot. Her notebooks and folders still neatly place where Fox left them. She wouldn't just leave, something was off. "I'll be right back." I grab my jacket and book bag, heading for the glass door.

The raven haired girl turned around, looking at me insulted. "You just got here." Nina crossed her arms as the other three gazed over at me. I pause, looking over at whatever it was they were working on and shook my head. They were all just numbers still. Plus I didn't think anyone even notice my existence before, what is the difference if I stay here and watch or not. I couldn't help but even if I could add something they would just continue to ignore me.

"Call it a lunch break?" I crack a sly smile, knowing these nerds were smart enough to see through my lie. There were three things they could assume we're the reasons for my leaving; slack off, go to find Emily or ditch.

"b-but it's still breakfast-" Eugene muttered, nervously playing with his glasses. He looked scared that I'd beat him up if he protest my leave. The twins only rolled their eyes as if they expected so much of me. I guess it was obvious I'd drop out before any real work was done. Before Eugene could spat out his last part of his sentence, I left.

~~~~~~~Time Lapse ~~~~~~~~

A dark figure was at Emily's door as I approached from down the street. The chilling rain masked the identity of the person. I could tell from here the man was in a haste to leave. His hands were shaking, closing the door behind him.

My pace quicken into a full on sprint. Almost as if he sensed my presence the tall figured man's head lifted up, searching around just to make sure he was not being watched. Too late to hide now, I thought as our he stared back in my direction. You know how sometimes people get that feeling that something bad has happened before they even know what it is, this was one of those times. I blocked him off from getting down the steps. Finally I recognized the intruder, my eyes narrowing in anger.

"Hiya J" He chuckled as my hands curled up into tight fists.

"Kane." I growl, how had he found Emily's new place. Was he stalking her? Brown hairs straggled over his face. The color was just an illusion though, both of us knew he wasn't a brunette at heart. What was he doing at Emily's house, I wonder. The thoughts coming to mind only made me more furious. I should have stayed longer last night. "What have you done with her? " I throw him by the collar against Emily's house door. His head knocks back into the red wood making a loud thump noise.

"Get off me J!" His voice snarled. The back of his head spinning from the hard hit.

"What are you doing here?" Anger flooded my veins, mad to see him so close to Emily's home. Why was he following her. Is that why she wasn't at work. She better be alive and not with his twisted markings on her fragile face. She was a good person, trying her best in every way. Emily didn't need some Gotham gang member tearing up her life. It was hard enough to convince her to move in the first place and I doubt I could get her too again.

Kane laughed, cracking a wide smile on his face. "Oh J, don't ya know-"

I slapped him in the face, not ready for his childish little games. "Where is she?"

A dark laugh escapes him as blood trickles ever so slowly from his nose. Everything was a frickin joke, his mind was so broken I don't even know if it exists anymore. "Who is this-" He popped his gums loudly. "-she?"

"Emily, the girl you tormented a couple weeks ago." I try hard to keep my calm. Something different was bothering Kane right now. He was more shaken up, more focused then we usually spoke when playing his game. He'd laugh, kill, be at whims air. Like the joker Kane never planned his movements but as of right now he seemed like he had somewhere to be or that time was not on his side. He masked that look though, to the untrained eye no one would ever be able to tell. Kane took a deep breath then busted out into laughter. Nevermind, probably just a glimmer of sanity on his part.

"Oh the girlie of yours. Your damsel? Well well J, let me think-"

"Why are you stalling?"

"Stalling?" He grinned speaking the world slowly. His smile was wicked, something else was going on. I was missing something. His eyes briefly gazed at the door when the sound of a soft moan came from behind it, sounding like a whine.

"Shit. Em." I tossed Kane aside, sprinting up to the door. Never did I think he'd keep her inside. The door wasn't even completely closed, making it easy to enter. My heart felt as if it was beating out of my chest.

Her living room was trashed, tables turned over, stuff spread out on to the floor. "EMILY! EMILY WHERE ARE-" A soft murmur came from behind the couch. A whimper in pain. My eyes widen, seeing Emily curled up behind the couch in the feedle position.

Needles and wrappers were scattered around her, blood trailing from her arm where she had been injected with something. "Emily, wake up! Can you hear me?" She groaned as I shook her. What had Kane done? She was hardly with it. Her body so frail and wet, it wasn't hard to see what happened with needles everywhere the eye could see. "E- " She was half asleep, shaken from whatever drugs she was pumped with.

"K-ane?" Her voice asked quietly with glaze over her emerald eyes. "W-e've got to-" She spoke slowly, her mouth hesitant to ever move it made. Her eyelids were starting to close as the drugs took hold.

I shook her awake and helped her sit upright. "He's gone. It's me, Jason."

Water dripped off the side of her forehead. Her eyes widen, looking around in shock as if she just realized where she was and who she was with. Terrified, her hand yanked a blonde curl of her hair to look at it. She stared at it in shock. Why was she looking at her own hair so strangely. "b-londe...?"

"Emily are you okay?"

"Kane" she spoke to herself as if confirmation. Emily appeared to have relaxed a bit as she looked down at her clothing and then back at her blonde hair. She became confused and drowsy.

What was she confirming?

"Kane's gone it's me, Jason.." I say trying to keep her awake. I find a bottle of water cracked open beside her. I go to grab it before second guessing my decision. Who knows what poisons could be in an open bottle. "We've got to get you to Wayne Manor."

Her eyes closed, slumming off. My eyes trail down to the needles, there were many bottles spread across the floor. How was I going to find what she was injected with. One of them caught my eye, not a regular drug. It was a truth serum. Why would Kane be using that with her. The rest were torturest, painful, more developed. The truth serum was the only thing here not tested... it had to effects she was feeling now are most certain the beginning of this untested stuff.

"What is your name?" I asked, trying to see what state of mind she was in.

"Emily Marie Nashton or some people-" She giggled like a little girl, it was rather cute. Her voice was soft, without a hint of sarcasm "call me other things like-" Her eyes widen immediately putting her hands up to her mouth which causes herself to mumble. "What's happening?" Her voice was faint, tired sounding.

Definitely the beginning effects of Truth Serum. I figured from that response she didn't want me to know her childhood pet name or something so I moved on for now. "Where's your dad?" I look around, seeing no sign of her father. Wasn't she supposed to be staying with him? From the punture wound on her arm I could tell she wasn't drugged within the past hour so the effects would be beginning to take ahold soon. The amount was a lot thou for her body size. Someone without medical experience must have done it, Kane.

"Like hell if I know."The sound of her voice was fading. I had to keep her away, she seemed to be responding to questions well enough for now and I needed more information.

"Do you know what you're injected with?" I ask concern, her eyes were completely glassed over now. The needles on the floor all looked unused, where was the serum. She didn't respond, I shook her lightly. "Em, focus. Do you know what you're injected with."

Faintly she spoke, trying to keep her eyes peeled open. "truth?" Emily spoke the word unsure. "T-That's all he told me..."

"Told by who?"

She fell forward, I caught her. "Shit. We have to take you to the Hospital."

"No! no no no..." Her eyes pop open with panic, clinging to my shirt like I told her she was going to jail. Her heart was racing so fast I could hear it, whoever used this on her didn't stabilize it first. The only thing that could act like this was Strange's old prototype. Kane must have stolen it from the police laboratories because the GCPD were supposed to be testing it for possible integration solutions. However, the project was put on hold because Gordon and Bruce thought it was unethical, and due to its effects it would only be last resort.

Not only did the drug take too long to work, but inmates became delusional before it and the drug was almost fatal unless given with the stabilizing was innocent in all this, whatever Kane was up too he didn't need to drag an innocent civilian like her into it.

"Calm down... Emily... You need to calm down, I won't take you to the hospital but you need help."

"No no no no." She muttered, looking scared. I ran my hand through her hair which was soaking wet. It was almost like Kane had thrown her into a pool a couple of seconds before I arrived. A orange substance was still faintly on the tips of her curls. The liquid was weird, looking almost like the color of orange juice, only without the smell. Emily seemed to relax, calming down despite her fragile state of mind.

"Ill take you to Bruce, he can help."

Emily looked like she was about to protest yet lost the words. Her mind was slipping farther and farther out of her grasp. She whimpered, her body getting heavier. If this was the drug I think it is of she'd be out in a couple seconds. Then again, I only felt the effect of the prototype once before.

A couple weeks back Batman and Robin encountered Dr. Hugo Strange, who had been experimenting on his patients. I charged forward at him only to be shot with the serum, puncturing me in my right arm. Luckily Bruce stopped it from being fatal, thats what I needed his help with now. The symptoms were simple. First I felt nothing as if the drug didn't work. I went to school, training without anything wrong. It was when I was in the bat cave 2 hours later that I felt light headed. I failed to mention it to Bruce for we were about to go out again. In the middle of fighting Two Face my world started to shift like I was in a dream. Hallucinations began to form around me before everything went black.

The next thing I knew I woke up in the private hospital wing Wayne Manor owned. I hardly remembered anything about a fight between myself and Dent. Bruce explained how I woke up once prior to slumber, blabbing the truth to anyone who would ask. Yet, that was not the main problem with this drug.

It might have even been cute to ask someone so stubborn as Emily what she thought of a couple things under these effects but great danger laid hidden in the drug. It had so much of an adrenaline kick to it, the chemicals would shut your heart down unless reversed. After my injection, Batman and Fox figured out a stabilizing liquid with a 70% chance of working. It didn't dismiss the drug from a persons system, just kept them alive. If Kane got his hands on this serum, he definitely would be to lazy to perfect it.

Emily was in a very dangerous predicament, I couldn't waste any more time. I try to keep my voice calm as I pick her up. "Emily you're going to pass out when you wake up-"

'Truth." She spoke groggily, her eyes falling close. Her eyes were filled with something, a look I didn't understand. Fear, was she scared to be with me? Unless it was a fear of something else, death? Surely it couldn't be a fear of the truth. Emily slipped under, going out cold.

"Yeah, truth." I sigh, picking her up into my arms. I ran down the street towards the Wayne Manor estate.


	23. Drugged

**A couple hours before...**

_~Emily's POV~_

"Ha! What did that even do?" I chuckle, crossing my arms. The drug was preposterous, a foolish science experiment of a child gone wrong. Not only did I felt no different then I was before, the big needle wasn't even painful. Trust me, this was a big shock cause syringes were normally carried intense pain as they punctured the skin...well, at least the ones Crane used. Luckily, whatever it was that Gordon tried to do to me didn't work. I leaned all the way back in my seat, grinning a cocky, I'm smarter then you, smile.

"Awe did your little '_truth_' test fail?" I place my hands on the desk and fold them nicely together. Gordon should know better. Police stations weren't meant to be scary, justice buildings worked like a fun, simple puzzle. In this integration room alone I could mess with people's brains, manipulate intelligence levels and play word games. "Riddle me this, what is age without wisdom, a man without knowledge and a- " I was cut off by a large officer yanking my hands back by the cuffs. Ouch. I roll my eyes, annoyed as the rusted metal cuts into my wrists. The marks left behind were a faint red.

"Lock her away. I'll interrogate her in a the evening. " Gordon spoke without a second thought in his tone. He wasn't rattled? Something was up, his face didn't look confused, frustrated or annoyed. Only this (kinda scary) serious look in it. A feeling came across me, creating these knots in my stomach. I didn't experience the feeling enough to know why it happened, only what brought it on. It became clear to me that I didn't know what was going on. I was missing something, big. The feeling that I hate, **HATE** most in this world was when I had not clue what was happening around me.

The officer nodded, obeying Gordon's command. His abnormally large hands yanks me from my seat."Watch it!" I snarl, glaring up at the guard. My shoulder was still in a lot of pain from the tiff with Batman and Robin. I stagger to my feet, putting up the fight he expected to give as I'm dragged to the hallway where they hold convicts for the night. Two fingers of mine slip into his pockets, lifting the keys off of him in one simple motion.

He contributed to parade me to the metal cage, throwing my body down on the floor. I could hardly catch myself for my hands were bounded by cuffs. I snarl, "Gee, Thanks for the lift."

Although the GCPD hold up area was relatively warm compared to most rooms at Arkham, I still preferred the Asylum. Yes, it sounds strange to someone with such a simple mind but I'll explain.

The GCPD was so much louder with unnecessary noises everywhere one could hardly think. Convicts from the cells next to me taint the air we share with a strong stench of alcohol. The attire these people wore was god awful. Tonight it was anywhere from a cheap prostitute to a bar junky.

Arkham Asylum is better by far, a place I like to call my second home. Of course I had a minor breakdown there last year yet the thought of being brought to Arkham excited me. It meant they thought I was a dangerous kind of smart. Not only did Arkham allowed all their inmates to be guaranteed their own room, guards who worked their held much more intelligent. Everyone who worked in the GCPD building barley obtained a community college degree from my point of view. Let's face it, there was no way donut face over there passed the police exam with flying colors. All he did was sit across from the door, drooling on some late paper work.

People who maintain a higher degree in education are much more fun to banter with. Plus it's an extra challenge to try and convince the doctors something is far opposite from what it seems. When I was younger I would tell many different stories, all of which fake about my daddy. I told them many different things so they would pity me and I would be allowed out. That period of time in my life was brought to an end fast by my father; easy escapes were not what my pops wanted to see. Besides those perks, Arkham even smelt better, cleaner than the Gotham City Police Department. The mixture of smells including alcohol, drugs and trash was sickening. I notice how they didn't put me into one of the overcrowded cells. Last time the police had made a huge mistake by shoving some drug dealer into my area. Their claim? They didn't have enough room to store us all separate. His fate was signed the moment he pulled out that bag of 'pixie dust' and tried to force it on me. I may have looked like a young girl who was out of place but people should know better then to judge a book from it's cover, especially in Gotham. The druggie didn't stand a chance against me. What happened? Well, I may have broke his brain to the point where he begged me to kill him. He even thought it was his idea. Idiot.

My eyes trail to the window, the morning sky had taken over. Why would I break out now? Father never like a simple escape. No, I'll break out in the middle of the day, where the most cops are in the station. Ignoring rude comments from my neighboring cells, I lay down on my stomach.

My head rests against the brick wall, blocking out the noise by closing my eyes. Childhood memories surface again, ones from my first experience with the GCPD.

_A young girl let out a piercing high pitched shriek, seeing a bloody corpse drop before her. A single bullet hole was in the center of his head. "DADDY!" She ran into the other room, freaked out. Little did the young girl know at the time the man was an officer of the Gotham City Police Department. _

_Sirens were blazing in her ears, the source must have been directly outside the house. In attempts to block out the loud noise, the young child covered her ears. Emily missed the sound of someone trying to kick down the front door. "Daddy!" The young girl's voice cracked, as she looked around the house, only to find more blood._

_Her father was no where to be found. _

_Across from the living room was the study. A dark mahogany desk was in the center of it, cluttered with many different papers. A single green radio system was sitting on the far edge of the desk. Gotham City's Police Department's whole conversation could be heard on it. The frequency came in and out, almost narrating the events that went down as Detective Gordon spoke with Detective Harvey Bullock Emily found that the radio was the background noise to these memories. Static kept coming in and out. Outside the window James Gordon, not yet a Commissioner was sitting in a police car. _

_Detective Bullock and his men started from the basement of the Riddler's building, searching it floor by floor. To a young child the guns held in their hands we're terrifying, giant. "No sign off the Riddler." Harvey's voice grumbled because his men were already depleting in number. "the more we look for this nerd, the more men we lose from his stupid- Wait What's that!"_

_Emily's emerald eyes meet those that belonged to the detective. She looked scared for a second before darting back into her hiding place. A crashing noise followed by some chatter made Gordon's head raise, his ears tuned into the radio. "What? What is what?"_

_Bullock raised his gun at the kitchen's opening; "Don't move and come out with your hands up!" His eyes caught sight of a young blonde girl as she slowly peaked her head out again. A terrified look in her innocent green eyes. She clung to a small bear, walking out slowly. Her hands were shaking for she had never been so close to the police like this. "Jim, A small girl has emerged, no older than 8 years of age."_

_That made no sense to Gordon, what would Nygma be doing with a child. A hostage maybe? He picked up the radio transmitter. "A child? could we have the wrong plac-_

_Harvey shook his head, "No this is definitely the place, 5 more of our men are already down thanks to the Ed's little games."The little girl looked around with a dangerous glimmer of curiosity in her eyes. Her heart was beating out of her chest. There were so many policemen in her home._

_The next words were ones Emily would never forget, "Alright, take her in." Those were the instructions Gordon gave him. He wanted her to be taken in to the police station, away from her home. The young blonde didn't understand why, she had done nothing wrong. "She could be dangerous, precede with caution for we don't know what the Riddler has planned." The next noise Gordon heard was the shuffling in the background followed by, what the police files at the time called, an unidentified voice. Unidentified because she was too young to have a file on her, to the world the little girl was a no one. Innocent from crime. _

_"Stop, you're hurting me."_

_Harvey Bullock picked her up with a firm grip. He didn't want her to get out and end up in on of Ed's silly traps. Emily started to scream but he placed his hand over her mouth. "Stop squirming kid!"_

_Emily struggled in his tight grip "Owe! Let me go!" She took a deep breath before shrieking, DADDY!"_

_Another loud crashing noise came across the radio frequency. It was made by Emily jumping up out of the police's hands. She had bit Harvey's arm to break free. The officers crashed and broke everything in her childhood living room. They were looking for her._

_Gordon began to panic, hearing only static emerge from the radio. Emily could hear his voice, hiding underneath her father's old desk. "O'Hara?...Anybody?" A long pause took place where Emily curled up in a ball. Her size made it easy to go unnoticed for now but considering the officers thorough search of the place Emily didn't have long until she was found again. Where had her dad gone?He disappeared as soon as they started to storm the place. At the time she had no clue it was the soon to be appointed Commissioner talking on the radio. "Calling all back up, report immediately to East 5th." _

_Her eyes closed, she should of listened, stayed hidden but her curiosity had gotten to her again. The noises, yelling, gunfire echoed in her head. It was almost painful for her not to check it out. "There you are." A stern, unkind voice growled gripping her wrist tightly. Her eyes shot open as she was pulled out from her hiding please._

_"Put me down, Put me down! Daddy!" Her cry goes off through the speakers._

My eyes shot open, I had let the memory go on to far. Things got worse once they brought me into the station that day. No one knew where my father had disappeared too. They didn't believe he was my father. Apparently years and years before I was born, what seemed like ancient history. My dad worked in the police station. After graduating early from college, he was a coroner there or something. The thought was weird, my dad once worked with people who wanted to arrest him. Somehow I felt as if I were to stay here it would bring up more of these unwanted memories.

Time to escape, I went to stand up when the whole room shifted. It kept tilting back and forth as my legs felt numb. "What the hell?" I mutter trying to push through the feeling. My heart was pounding from a surge of adrenaline. The truth drug! That's what it had to be an effect of. I needed to get out now before I lost it.

My first attempt to stand up ended in a face plant. I pull myself up by the bars, legs shaking violently as they move forward. I slip the keys out of my pocket, unlocking the cell. A panic was on my face, trying to focus on the lock. The lock kept moving away from my key.

A cop tilted the brim of his hat down, chuckling at the site. I ignored him, wondering how I planned on getting across the room. The door seemed really far away. "Lady chill."

He must have notice the look of panic in my eyes."Chill? Don't tell me what the fuck to do!"

"Great language for a suppose genius." He laughs with a sly smile on his face.

After a hard push the cell opened. "I am a genius you imbecile!" I was about to attack him when all of a sudden I become tired, unable to even swing a punch. Everything slowed down, becoming hazy.

"Really now?" He was laughing at me like I was a joke. Stupid cop. Why was he laughing at me! Didn't he know I would kill him the moment I was able to move my hands. He lifted the brim of his hat upwards, showing his smile in more detail. His voice was low, "Then why are you trying to fight me?"

My vision was blurry, fading in and out. It took most my focus to notice whose smile I was faced with. In my defense I still wasn't use to him with dark brown hair. "Ka-"

He covers my mouth with his hand, muffling my voice. "Not so loud E, we don't need everybody knowing I'm here."

"You're breaking me out?" My vision faded out again as I almost fell forward.

"Not like you can do it yourself, you can't even stand."

"How did you-" I slum in his grip, what was happening to me?

"Please, have you ever been more than 2 minutes late to something? It was obvious when you never showed and I found your house bare. Let's face it where else would you be?" He smirks, acting like he was really smart when it was common knowledge to anyone who knew me. "Real question is did you give them hell?"

"Must have, didn't think Gordon every resorted to drugs."

"He drugged you? With what?" I shrug. Kane was playing this cool. He kept slowly making our way towards the door as we spoke quietly. Him acting like he was bringing me somewhere for Gordon. He always knew how to fake confidence well. "Em, with what did Gordon drug you with?"

"Umm." I shake my head, they never told me exactly but Gordon did say something about it, my photographic memory was already becoming more and more of a blur. "Truth?" My voice sounded quiet unsure before I nodded. That's what he said, truth.

Kane's eyes got wide, as he put me in the back of his cop car. How did he get a cop car? Joker didn't have these resources, did he? I don't know, my brain felt distant right now. Tired to the maximum extreme. I kept my eyes open, knowing sleep was never a good thing at times like these.

"E are you sure they injected you with this...Truth?" He was driving so fast, it made me start to laugh. Colors swirled around as if they weren't hitting my eyes right. Was this a dream? He tossed the hat off into the seat behind us. The numbers on the radio were all blurry.

"Yeah...I think I'm going to-" My eyes start to close until Jesse threw a bottle of water on me. I shiver, glaring up at him. "What the hell?"

"Don't go to sleep, E. I think Gordon may have officially snapped."

"What do you mean?" I ask, not following.

"He drugged you with something that hasn't been tested. Do you remember a few months-fuck you weren't even here for that."

"For what?" He slammed on the breaks as we got to the stairs in the back of my house. Behind my house had no cameras so no one could see me enter as Enigma . I couldn't move or feel my feet anymore. I had to double check to make sure they were there.

Jesse was kind enough to help me into the living room. "You need a change, we've got to get you-" I held on to the side of the couch as he ran around, heading straight for downstairs."

"Why are there so many bubbles in here ?" I tap the ones I could touch in air. It was really amusing to me. One of the pink ones I've touched disappeared making me feel tired.

"E a little help would be nice." He groaned, throwing a ton of needles across the floor. Kane was making a mess, scattering everything in my house around as if there had been a break in.

"What are you-" I fall to the floor, unable to even hold myself up anymore."

"E! Don't close your eyes..." Jesse picked me up but I still felt my eyelids closing at a rapid rate. "Shit, we need to get you out of your Enig-."His voice faded, and his mouth started to move on its on. It looked kinda funny, moving like one of those puppets. My hands taps his mouth before a small laugh escapes me. The images around Jesse begin to shift;

_Batman himself stood before her. Her mind panicked, thinking he had figured out her identity. "Batman, I think you've got the wrong place."Although it wavered slightly, E put on her arrogant, know it all tone of voice _

_"Anticipate what you don't see, especially when taking on multiple attackers."_

_She fell backwards, barely managing to grab her knife. E didn't understand, it was her father's voice, his advice, his comment...it was coming from the bat. Not knowing how to react, she threw her knife at him. The knife plummeted straight into his heart before the delusion of The Batman disappeared. Jason was left injured in the ground._

_"W-what?" Emily felt this feeling of hurt inside of her. She bent down to see his bloody and beaten body. Kane's laughter echoed in the background. Enigma rubbed her head, the whole world seemed to be spinning quicker and quicker around her. She had to lean on the wall to keep from dropping to the floor. Jason's body turned into s bird, flying off._

_"Liar!"Robin came out of no where, looking at her like an idiot. He plummeted a knife threw her heart over and over again until she found herself screaming. _

Delusions_, _I tell myself trying to use my common knowledge to focus on the real world. My vision was even more of a blur now, I could see his dark brown hair but nothing else as I entered reality again. Was this really him or just a beginning of another delusion? "K-ane?" My voice was a bare whisper as I spoke, looking up at him. He was right, I need to get help. I hardly had the energy to open and close my mouth. "W-e've got to-" My eyelids were making a motion to close once again but he helped me sit back up. In this position I could see him better now, kind eyes started back at me as his mouthed moved up and down. Not only was I home but I was not faced with Kane from before, It was Jason. My eyes widen, starting to panic. How did he know it was me? I felt gross, wet as my senses became rather bright again. The lights gave me a headache and I felt precipitation on my head. I pull my hair down to eye level, staring at it intently. Blonde, oh thank god it was blonde. Kane must have taken off the hair dye for me as I passed out. "b-londe...?" I say to myself, trying to focus my train of thought. The lights made it so hard to see as they became blinding than subtle over and over again behind Jason.

"Emily are you okay?" His voice sounded concerned, worried for my well being. However, that was not what I focused on at this point in time. My eyes trail downwards, I was in a tank of mine and some black running shorts that I haven't seen in god knows how long. The facts were fitting like a puzzle in my brain. " Kane." I nod to myself, repeating his name. He did this, got me out of my Enigma uniform and brought me home.

"Kane's gone it's me, Jason.." Jason goes to grab a water bottle before stopping himself. My throat becomes dreadfully dry just thinking about something to drink. He says something else, something I couldn't make out. My eyelids were closing again. A little sleep couldn't hurt. Jason shakes me awake, making me groan.

"What is your name?"

He already knew my name so why was he asking. I was ready to give some sly comment when I laughed, "Emily Marie Nashton or some people call me other things..." My voice was soft, truthful as I forgot who I was talking to. I found myself ready to tell him everything, even more then my simple name. "..like-" My hands cover my mouth as I bit down hard on my tongue. The sour taste of blood emerged. I almost told him about being Enigma. How could I let something like that almost slip by. I looked around confused, "What's happening?" I didn't allow my hands to uncover my mouth in fear that more would slip out.

Jason looked around, ignoring my question. I started to fall back asleep once more, "Where's your dad?"

"Like hell if I know."I mumbled leaning against him, my eyes were already half close and the sound of my voice fading.

"Do you know what you're injected with?" His image started to shift, making me tilt my head. Funny little images came over his face, birds swirling around his head. They kept bothering him, throwing books at him. I smile, starting to giggle. "Em, focus. Do you know what you're injected with."

"T-truth?" I spoke the word unsure, it made no sense to me. My body continued to rock back and forth from the shaking, I was going to pass out. Rocking ever so slightly I was able to whisper. "T-That's all he told me..."

"Told by who?"

Luckily Jason caught me as I fell forward. "Shit. We've got to take you to the Hospital."

My eyes pop open as I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I started to scream, grabbing his collar almost violently. "No! no no no..."

He sighed, a painful look in his eyes. His eyes... they seemed to be missing something. Did Jason where glasses before? I could picture black rims around them and a hateful look. It was out of place, but I could have sworn he wore something but it was out of place. "Calm... Emily... You need to..., I...hospital ... you need help."

His words were not coming through completely, I found myself shaking. "No no no no." Hospitals meant stupid doctors and I wouldn't have them working on me in this state. I was about to tell him about how much I distrusted the hospitals and try to get away from Jason when I felt his calming touch. His hand softly brushed against my hair, it reminded me of...of...I couldn't remember at the moment.

"I'll take you to Bruce. He can help."

I open my mouth for a soft whimper to come out. I couldn't even form sentences anymore as my hallucinations got stranger. I felt my heart pounding so loud it hurt. My heart literally hurt causing a sharp pain in my chest.

"Emily you're going to pass out when you wake up-" He spoke so calmly, like he knew what he was doing. His voice was so trusting.

For the last time the word "Truth" escapes my mouth to finish his sentence. Everything around me goes black as I pass out with no energy left.

_Beep_..._Beep_..._Beep_...

I see myself in an outer body state, throwing stuff around, kicking and screaming. Blood ran from my nails as I fought everyone who tried to help me. I only saw white walls so I assumed I was at a hospital. A glass vase beside myself shattered into pieces. I feel a sharp pain, fallen glass was cutting into my skin. Three blurs rushed around to the beat of my heart. The noise was quick, loud, drowning out everything except for a few murmurs.

"Please, Em snap out of it."

"Her heart rate is exploding, we need a stabilizing agent."

"Hand me the vile."

I shriek holding my head. My heart was pounding out of my chest, I could hardly breath. Another loud crash happened, followed by a sharp, growling command. "Hold her down!"

"Your gonna hurt yourself Em! Stop your-"

_Crash! _

"That's it! Put her under."

A sharp prick cause everything to slow down. An enormous weight pressed up against my chest, forcing a halt on any movements I tried. No longer was I willing to move as all the energy left my body.


	24. The Truth

_~Emily's POV~_

A single bright light was stunning my vision. "Ouch." I groan, inhaling a large breath of fresh air. My eyes had yet to register anything. Images were colorful blurs which danced around on a blank canvas.

"Em focus on my voice...come on." A squeeze of a hand comforts me, as someone speaks in a calming tone. My head was spinning with images. The memories from my childhood, simple cons to large scale killings were all cluttering my mindset. One moment my father was by my side before the hallucination shattered like the glass frame around him. Everything went calm. A dream like state surrounded me, no noise to set me on edge, no thoughts to keep me tense. My eyes flutter close for sense of peace, thinking about absolutely nothing before they flicker back open in a soft fashion. A new swirl of images and color great them. Nothing felt real, nothing felt right. I was back in a vaguely familiar room, too fancy and clean to belong to myself.

"Emily? Thank god, you're awake." A soft voice came from beside me. My heart hoped for it to belong to my father yet even in this dream I knew it was not him. My father would never care if I was alive nor dead, he'd expect me to survive and be stronger than any fool. I slowly turn my head to the side, it was Jason. Why was he in my dream? I laugh lightly. He had a concern look on his face. Why was he so worried? "Do you remember anything?" Jason asked looking down at me.

I don't think before speaking which was rare. My mind had a direct connection to my lips as everything I thought spilled out of my mouth, "Yes, I remember a lot of stuff. You were at my house, Kane was waiting for me in the basement so he could make fun of me for -"

Jason expression dropped, seeming horrified with this new information. "Kane was in your basement!" His heart was beating so loud I could hear how nervous it sounded. I tap it lightly, it was like a drum. _Boom-ba-boom boom_. Questions like why was I telling him this? didn't even come to mind. My focus was not phased by the fact he was not supposed to know about Kane or my other life. Nothing seemed to matter.

"Yeah, but it was-"

He interrupted again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"because I didn't want you to know." I looked at him with a small sigh. Why did he ask such a stupid question, Jason was smarter than that. "I don't trust you or anyone."

"Why don't you trust me?" Jason appeared to be insulted, "I've been here all along. I already told you I won't hurt you."

"Really? You won't hurt me? Isn't that what all guys your age say?" I rattle off before feeling a tinge of guilt. Then for some reason my mouth opened again to explain myself, answering his question why I didn't trust him. It was as if I needed to answer ever question he asked. "First off, I can tell you're hiding something. No one in Gotham is _that_ nice. Secondly, I don't trust anyone, except my pops of course. It's not that you could hurt me but I you. Imagine all the trouble."

The look on his face softens, he seemed to take pity in me. "You couldn't hurt me."

I chuckle, shaking my head; "You obviously don't know me."

Again my comment gets on his nerves as he crosses his arms. "Not like you make getting to know you an easy task." He ran his hand through his dark brown hair. His hair looked so soft, I found myself wishing to touch it. "Emily was Kane the one who injected you with a needle."

"No." Again the truth slips from my mouth, I couldn't manage it. Why was I acting this way? Not in control of my own mouth. No, No I had to be in control. What would happen if he asked about Enigma, the other side to me and I spoke the truth. I'd have to kill him once Jason knew my connection to the Riddler. My heart sank a bit as reality came crashing down on me. Secrets are like puzzles, meant to be revealed in the end. All you had to do was ask the right questions or find the right pieces and the whole story would come falling down on itself, or at least that was what my dad would say. The heart monitor started to go faster and faster as I worried about the future of this conversation, even if it may be just a dream.

"Em?" He must have thought his question about Kane triggered something because he seemed to forget the conversation. "Calm down." He passed a plastic cup filled with water next to me. My hands tremble as I take a sip of it.

"I'm never calm."

"I can see that. Why are you so uptight all the time?"

"Because if I calm down, I'll be dead. It's how Gotham works, its how life works."

Jason couldn't argue with that. He was a street kid, he must have known better than anyone that I was right. "makes sense..." He spoke slowly, so I knew there was more to his statement."-but that is why we have those hospital things you don't like." He paused for a moment to put the empty cup on the table. His blue eyes had a kind look on them as they gazed down at me. "Why is that?"

"It's obvious doctors don't know what the fuck they're doing. Plus all the doctors I've known in my life have cracked under the pressure and become insane. Not to mention hospitals are crowded in Gotham. Anyone can get to you, hook you up to drugs or even make a stupid mistake. How many doctors do you think cheat and lie to get through med school for the salary purposes?What about Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, Strange? Everyone knows they were all certified to be doctors , all of them. You think I would want that laughing clown to operate on me now? She'd carve my face up before saving a life- " I cover my mouth, trying to hold it close. For some reason I couldn't shut myself up or stop rambling about any topic he would ask me. Truth, that's what was coming out of my mouth. It made sense now why Gordon would give me such a drug. I was in no dream, but a real life nightmare. I had no control of the situation. "This isn't a dream, is it?" Jason began to chuckle as he shook his head no. I panic inside, something I couldn't even hide because of this drug. What if he asks questions about me, my dad.

"Something wrong?" He smirked, watching my reaction.

"Yes" I meant to say no. Just my mouth wasn't listening to my brain.

"Why is that exactly." He spoke in a teasing tone, Jason knew why alright.

"Cause I can't filter what I want to say, I can't-"

"Lie?"

"Yes, lie."

"Is that a major issue for you?"

"What are you my doctor, of course it is a major issue for me." My face turned bright red, embarrassed.

He sat down across from me. Jason was amused by my reaction, "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Yes." I shuffle back in the bed, leaning against the headboard. Everything seemed really dazey still. I look down holding my head.

"How do you feel?"

"A little hungover-ish. Everything seems in a daze. My heart beat is still abnormal but overall I'm fine."

"So you'd be fine with me asking a few questions." He smirked slyly.

"Physically it won't harm me, mentally it's not something I'm ready for but if you do try it, I'll kick your ass the moment I'm able to move." My face feels really hot as I spoke, as I avert his eye contact. Did I just say I was mentally unstable? Great, just great. Not like this day could get any worse.

"Seems like a simple price for some fun, ready question girl?"

Change that, it got worse. How many questions would it take until the truth about me comes out. "No." My arms feel numb and heavy as I attempt to cross my arms. A part of me was still shocked Gordon's drugs worked, he was no scientist. The other part of me was glad Jason found me, under the drugs. He may look dangerous, but he owes me one. I'll just use this as an even out on favors. A life for a life.

"Where should I start..." He asked himself rhetorically, tapping his chin.

"You're gonna have too much fun with this."

He grinned, not manically or cruelly like most people I know. Just a boyish smile like this was some prank. Little did he know how far my secrets went. Jason needed to be careful, a power of unlimited knowledge was a dangerous thing. A power which I craved to have.

"Were you lying before when you said you were okay with your dad always leaving you."

Why couldn't he just ask me what my favorite color was? I shook my head yes, "You were right, no one gets use to being left behind. I accept it now...his work is much more important than me. I have to earn his respect, his love. That's why I'm doing all this with computers, contraptions and Gotham. Its the only thing I have that I can do with him, connect with him in some way. One day it will be different, once my dad gets over him, once he's gone..." I pause looking down, my hands curl up in fists. Jason tensed, seeing the angry in my tone. I thought about Batman and how the public figure destroyed my life. One man who took my childhood, my father and for all I knew the rest of my family away from me too. Once my father understood how overrated The Batman has become in this city, how easily he is to defeat, then he'd turn back to the normal father. He would be kind, loving, have more time for me. Father might even go as far as to thank me. I sigh, "until then I'll help him, his organization, do anything just to stay relevant."

"I doubt he..." He started to say something before catching himself. Jason and I sat in awkward silence as it draped the room. See what happens when you ask the wrong questions. "What about your mom...what happened to her?" Jason asked, wondering how far he could push the drug. Couldn't he have asked something easier to start with. My face goes pale, hands clammy. I felt my brain try and locate suppressed memories I didn't want to go to. I close my eyes and opened them, trying to calm down. The monitor started to beep again, faster and faster as the stress got to me. My stomach turned over and over at the thought. What happened to her? What happened to her? The question killed me from the inside out as I came up answerless. A girl with a photographic memory could not even remember her own mom. Shame is all I deserved. I found that faded picture yet I have no clue what she looked like. A vague shadow was all I could make out of it in my mind. "I don't know.." The words quietly came out of my mouth as if I was scared to admit it. My feet curled up, bringing my knees up to my chest. I was shaking, Jason held out his hand trying to calm me. In his eyes I could see he regretted pushing me this far. He knew the question was too much. I began to over think, making the situation worse. My head spun faster until I could hardly see. "Em, try to get some sleep."

"I don't even know her name..."

"Emily, calm down."

"I don't know her name..." I repeated, starting to cry. Soft tears fell from my eyes. What am I doing? I'm making a fool of myself, over such a simple topic. He must think of me as a idiot for not being able to answer the most simplest of things. Everyone knew who their mom was. Jason crossed a line and he knew it. He did not know how to react to what had happened with me. Probably not expecting such a breakdown on my part.

"Em." Those blue eyes that greeted me so kindly before looking scared, nervous as my heart rate picked up. I see his hand move, expecting him to slap me out of this panic attack. I flinch, preparing for something that would never come. Instead I'm greeted with a soft pat on my shoulder. He didn't seem to know how to calm me down. Jason lifted my chin, smiling like the fact that I didn't know the answer to something was acceptable. "Hey, you don't need to worry. It's okay. I was just curious." It was okay? No, the lack of knowledge isn't okay. Yet, that look Jason gave me I found myself relaxing a little, trying to calm down at least. "Cheer up...Umm new question...what do you think of me? Huh?"

"Right now?" I spoke quietly looking him up and down. He knew how judgmental I could be, why would he ask me such an open ended question. "I think you're too nice, you're hiding something. You've got to be.. no ones that perfect in Gotham. Otherwise, you're actually pretty smart for a simple minded fool. Not a complete idiot and pretty cute- " He cut me off. I assume he is about to make fun of me for my silly little crush. It was the truth though, Jason had been on my mind a lot. Mostly because he was different from people. Not only did he never bent to people's will, he was smart. Yet, the thing that attracted me most was that glimmer in his eyes. The look I once saw when he became mad, it was danger. I could see a part in him capable to go over the edge and rebel if pushed enough. Maybe I was imagining things, seeing something I wished to see even if it wasn't there. The downside was Jason is normal, believing in good with way too many morals. Hence just a silly crush.

His eyes were wide with a sense of familiarity in them. I didn't understand what I said wrong but I caught him tense up. One word of mind must have triggered a memory of his but what was it? "Where did you hear that expression." His voice turned dead serious, the friendly tone in them fading.

"What expression?"

"Where did you hear that phrase, simple minded fool?"

He took his hand away from my shoulder, staring me right in the eyes. Jason appeared to be trying to remember or place where he heard the words. I tilt my head to the side, not understanding what my choice of words had anything to do about it. At least he wasn't mocking me for the cute thing. "From my dad." I spoke nonchalantly. "He always says that when I've done something foolish. Although it was a more common expression when I was younger. For as a child I had a simple mind compared to his complex brain. It was mostly because I was too foolishly naive and understanding to everything that happened around us. I didn't comprehend things fast enough for him."

Jason calmed down, shaking his head which made his short brown hair bounce from side to side. "You're no fool, your dad is just a dick."

"He is not!" I uncrossed my arms angrily. How dare he say that about my father? Jason rolled his eyes, figuring it wasn't best to fight with me while I was unstable. Who knows how many drugs they pumped into my system.

A confused expression appears on Jason's face, one which I believed to be an act. Thus, confirming my suspicions of him. "You think I'm hiding something?" His voice was soft, quiet, like one would speak in to make the other person stop questioning.

"Yes, so are you?"

He paused briefly which in my eyes meant yes. His voice had this forced calmness to it, only a liar would have. "Of course not."

"Come on everyone has their secrets."

"Everyone?" He smirked slyly, "even you, are you hiding something?"

"Yes I am, from you, my dad, Kane, even myself. I'm always hiding, running, it's who I am. What I do."

"What you do?" Jason repeated not, following.

"Yeah, what I do. I'm not a good person, never was. I'm smart sometimes but that doesn't always save my ass against the people I know. " I look down, not out of guilt for my sins but the fact that this conversation could only get worse. Soon enough my cover would be blown, by Jason of all people.

"Hey, you're not bad, Em. I know a lot of people worse then a girl that runs away and hides from her douche bag of a father." I went to correct him but my mouth hung open. He thought that was the worse of my sins. What about killing a small child, blowing up a market full of people, swapping the lives of school children to the joker's game so I could receive a data chip for my father. He knew not what I was capable of, what I had done. I've twisted a man's words so much he killed himself with a scalpel, and that didn't even make my top 20 killings. "-And you did call me cute."

My attitude lightens as I punch him in the shoulder, "Don't let it get to your head. I was just saying that I like how you're different."

"You specifically said cute, not different." He grinned slyly, "and because everything you say has to be the truth-" I roll my eyes, making his smile widen. Jason seemed relax, the whole room seemed at ease. Maybe it was the drugs but I did trust him for some reason. I wasn't nervous, only calm. "Different how?"

"You're not a pep boy for starters..."My voice trails off, wondering if I should go on. Yet, I forgot this was not something of my choice under the effects of the serum. So my mouth was forced to continue. "You have danger hidden in your eyes. Danger of someone quick on their feet." Jason seems to be unnerved by me stating this, like I was going down a path I shouldn't be on. "You fascinate me by not being what you seem. A mystery. I'm always attracted to things that I can't understand and you're like a puzzle."

He raised his eyebrow confused, "Boring and tedious?"

"No! Fun and intriguing. Haven't you ever done a puzzle before." My face turns really red while Jason appeared amused by my words. Please, it wasn't like he didn't already know I was a geek. I groan, running a hand through my hair. "I'm gonna regret talking, aren't I?"

"Probably." Jason smirks. We both knew how much I would make him pay for this in the morning, and how much he would tease me.

"Great." I sarcastically sigh, sitting up and taking another sip of water. Jason tilted his head, trying to think of a good question he could ask. For some reason I really wasn't too mad at him asking all these questions, I mean it was what I would do if I found him drugged on this stuff. Speaking of which, I've got to figure out where it came from. Just a small enough sample I could use on Batman and Robin, so I could figure out their identities and weaknesses.

"What is your favorite memory?"

"The only one I have with my mom in it." Jason's body tensed, in preparation of my panic attack which never came. By now, I was relaxed, almost too relaxed. The world was starting to calm down before me and I was fine. "Her image is faded in my memory just like the picture you saw back at my home." I tap the table softly, in thought. The images go through my mind like what happened was yesterday. "I can remember her telling me my dad would be home soon as the batch of cupcakes came out of the oven. " One of the few things I've found out about my mother was the cupcake recipe. My dad had left it hidden in a pile of old blueprints. The small faded card was probably long gone but I could still picture her hand writing on it. Listed below on the column labeled filling was a small note which said _Nice Try Eddie_, on it. My guess? My mom was a woman of her own secrets. I sigh, "Father always came home looking stressed but something about mother always made him leave business at the door. She kept him sane, around me at least." My whole expression lightened up, I smile. Not even noticing Jason as the memory played about in my mind. I couldn't picture it completely, but I had knew what happened. "It's my favorite memory because we were all so happy and relaxed. "

Jason let a small gap of silence take over as we both thought of this. Neither of us came from normal like families. It seemed very strange to think that at one time my family didn't only consist of myself. The idea that my father wasn't busy with work 24/7 was foreign, a myth. I missed days like that one. That's why it was my favorite memory.

"Was this your first time being drugged." Jason asked, breaking the silence.

All I could do was laugh. You know how many times my father worked with ? The man was his ex doctor at Arkham before he too went off the deep end. He was like the closest thing my father had to an friend, if my father had such things. "Of course not."

"That often?" Jason seemed in shock.

"Please, I've been under almost any drug you can think of."

He looked a mixture of confusion and disbelief but let the topic slide, not wanting to get into it any more. "Did you have fun at the gala?"

I thought about it for a moment, the gem, fighting clowns, being saved by the bats, Jason trying to kiss me. It was like a 50/50. Not really fun but not completely boring either.

"For the most part."A painfully cold chill went down my spine and I suddenly began to feel drowsy again. Tiny weights rested on the lids of my eyes, making it a struggle to keep them open.

Jason pulled another blanket up from the bottom of the bed, trying to warm me up. "You look tired."

"Gee thanks," My voice spoke sarcastically, which was a good sign since it proved the drugs were wearing off and I was gaining control on what to say.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Jason shook his head, trying to sound nice. I always say trying because I couldn't comprehend a way someone would be this sweet. He hardly knew me- well I guess that wasn't so true anymore. He knew more than he should. Only a few people had this much information on me. My dad, my best friend and maybe Kane. His voice felt soothing, a nice calm to it. "These drugs take a lot out of you. Knowing you'll want to be up and out in the morning it's best if you sleep."

"But I don't like sleep." My voice sounded really childish but I didn't really care at this point.

Jason chuckled softly, "Do you like anything?"

I turned on my side, getting comfortable before closing my eyes. "We'll see."


	25. A Promise

_~Enigma~_

_Enigma Riddles, presumed daughter to the notorious criminal mastermind, the Riddler, has reappeared once again. This time the young girl robbed none other than the Gotham City Police Department. At least 12 civilians were found dead out of a total of 21 fatal casualties. These victims include, 4 criminals, a numerous amount of officers and 3 veteran army members. An inside source confirms she stole something from Commissioner Gordon's private office, along with a box from the storage room. This source also confirms that due to the clues she left behind, Enigma was covering her father's trail. The station still holds its claim that whatever she may have stole was in no way related..._

Footage of Robin and Enigma fighting comes across the television screen. A voice over was being dubbed by the voice of Gotham's own star reporter, Vicki Vale. The two really seemed to be going at it, however, something was off about it compared to most of their fights. Every now and then one or the other seemed to lose themself in a daze. Towards the end of the battle, Robin caught Enigma off guard. He snapped her arm back and a loud pop came from it. Enigma knew it was broken but it did not seem to matter to the villainess. She retorted with two kicks to his head, pushing him backwards. He was too slow on his feet to block it. They were both arguing back and forth but the camera was not close enough to pick up on the sound.

_How can the police protect us if the station can't defend their own men? This is Vicki Vale, reporting to you live from the scene of the crime._

"Idiots" From the edge of my bed, I shut off the television. The thing I stole wasn't in any way related to my father's crimes. Hell, I had no clue what the old man was even up to lately. My pops wasn't really letting me in on it yet. I was at the GCPD for my purposes alone, it was not my father's doing. My gaze shifts from the television to the object I stole. It was so slim, tiny compared to most of the needles I have seen. Careful not to prick myself, a gently press my finger against the base of the syringe. A smug smile comes across my face for finally I had it in my possession. Two weeks of planning, misleading the police and I stole the same drug they had forced into my system. No one would suspect it because stealing drugs wasn't my M.O. The best part was how the drug did not exist in their files. Gordon never put it on record. Honestly it was downright shameful how the minds of police were so foolish, bending to my will. I basically told them this would happen days ago, yet their brains are empty. Police do not remember stuff long enough to be able to stop me.

Although running around the city as Enigma was fun, I admit the internship with Jason had taken up most of my time lately. Enigma was appearing less frequently than I first imagined. Jason is NOT a distraction. My father told me to lie low for a while, robberies were the key to staying under the radar. He did not wish to give me an explanation to why I should be lying low but I in no way needed one. My father is a genius man, of course has his reasons. I will not interfere by asking a few questions. Questions would only insult his intelligence. Therefore, when I did steal this week, I stole wisely, leaving marvelous hints to where I might hit next.

With Jason around I was able to lie low, no killing only stealing. I mean, he did not know about my identity. He didn't need to know. He has just always been around lately. After my drugg...let's say overdose, Jason and I have gotten close. We'd hang out at the manor or my place and play video games, race cars and sometimes watched movies. Lately, I've been thinking that my father's internship idea was not as bad as I assumed. Minus the fact me and Jason had to deal with the stuck up, anti-social dumbasses, Jason and I would just mess around on the machines or goof off. It was sad that the amount of time they "needed" to do the work Fox assigned us was so long. It took me half the time they used to do both my part and Jason's.

I don't think Wayne Enterprise is being fully honest about what us teens are exactly doing in this internship. Lets just say by the second day I could tell were not making supplies for offices. The formularies we were using were weapons designs. Our latest project is a computer program and with the coding I put in it, the device would shut down a computer upon contact. I knew something was off about the company from the start. Lets face it, I've hacked Wayne Enterprises enough times to know that even the most innocent secretary could be hiding a bank account in the Cayman Islands. But why would Wayne Enterprise need this weapon? I'm sure that the other kids have no clue what they were creating. They just thought they were playing around with computer codes. The lack of curiosity is what blocked them from their true potential. They were mindless, doing exactly what they were told. Personally, I did not mind that Wayne Enterprises was secretly using teens to create weapons. I could always steal any weapon worth it-maybe that was my father's plan for me.

"Such a small vile...where could I keep this?" I ponder to myself, eyes still focused on the needle. My plan was simple. Step One: Kidnap Batman or Robin, whichever fool came to try to stop my crimes next. Step Two: Design my crime to be an illusion so it will appear as if they caught me. Most likely I will use holographic technology. Step Three: The riddle will lead them on the opposite way of my attack. They will be blindsided to the falseness behind it I will be able to shoot them with a tranquilizer gun. Step Four: Tie whoever falls for my trap with some rob and wait until he wakes. Step Five: I'll stab the needle into his, most likely, Boy Wonder's arm and in a few seconds I'll know everything! I could ask him any question I wish like who are you really? what is your darkest secret? A live video feed would be linked to my father so he can watch as he gets home. My pops would be so impressed with me, not only tricking Robin but getting him to sequel on his man crush of a bat or visa versa. "Where to hide it? Where to hide it?" I ask myself, eagerly.

The needle could not be hidden in the basement, Kane would find it there. No way was I letting him take this. I pace my room, searching for the perfect spot. The security alarm goes off as someone knocks on my door. I took a major upgrade to the system since the drugging incident. It was not because I did not trust anyone in Gotham, nor the fact Kane knew my location, but it was how a lot of people knew where I lived. The list was already growing;

My father knew for he was the one that gave the hideout to me. Alfred knew because he dropped Jason off here a plentiful of times. Bruce Wayne was most likely privileged to the information because Jason kept no secrets from him. Jason of course knew. Kane was aware of it yet I could not place how he knew in the first place. Query would stop by from time to time as my father's personal assistant, Ms Nina Damfino. This was how I kept in touch with my father. Echo and Query always had this dislike for me, which was mutual. I was surprised the first time I saw her on my doorstep because I did not think my father would have clued the two idiots in. Nonetheless she was putting up with the visits to make my identity appear real. Probably even got brownie points with my father. Query would only laugh when I asked what my father was up to. Once I overheard her talking to Echo on the phone. She was chuckling, speaking of my father's grand scheme. Query said something along the lines of how frustrating it can be that the Riddleman can give a disgraceful little brat such a crucial role in the plan. I would assume I'm the disgraceful little brat but how could someone be at the center of it all and not even be aware of the plan. Anyways, the more people who knew about my house, the more people who could break in. The television showed the image of Jason waiting at my door. Carefully, I hid the needle in a fake book beside my bed. The Da Vinci code, a classic. It was my spare copy, hollowed out for the needle. I know not many people would be searching for the drug here but you never know when Batman and Robin may stop by or crack my identity. That's the thing about being the daughter to a notorious criminal mastermind, at any moment you were ready to run.

As quickly as possible, I change into jeans and a tank top. My enigma gear is tossed down the hidden shoot in my wall. I was about to walk out and greet him when I noticed the bloodied, green domino mask still on my face. Oops, I thought as I hid it in the office desk drawer. "Didn't expect you here so early."

"Yeah, I figured it was our one day off of that stupid internship, might as well make the most of it."

"Where are we going?" Jason knew it bothered me when he didn't answer my question. He pretended not to hear it, sitting up at the kitchen counter instead, "Jason..."

"Who said we're going anywhere?"

"You want to stay here to hang out? But...umm...well...there's nothing to do here."

"Says the girl with almost every video game hooked up to her TV, some of these I haven't even heard of before."

"So? I like video games."

"Exactly-" He paused, his blue eyes shifting over to my arm, catching sight at the brace. Usually, I use makeup to hide my scars from being Enigma but my arm was fractured pretty badly from last night. One night Robin had left a series of knife marks on my arm from his batarang, those were easily hidden with a long sleeve shirt. Any blue or black punch marks were pushed off as softball wounds from sliding. No one would ever know the truth to my identity, this was one of my alias I could not spoil. All of this is mostly Robins fault for injuring me to so many extents. He was more violent than the last one, stronger, more rough. It was amusing and actually, I liked him more. He was more of a challenge and harder to beat. Luckily, there was not a time in these past few weeks that I was brought into jail again. No longer would I let them catch me. Holographic images of myself and my speed had helped me escape each time. It would be a cold day in hell before I let them take me in, not when Commissioner Gordon was off the rails. I made a makeshift brace out of a wrap to appear like I burned it. The brace was just extra support for my fracture. Jason looked concern- "What did you do this time?"

I sigh, "I tried to make pasta but instead I slipped on the floor and the pot landed on my arm." The pre-planned words came out of my mouth softly. I had set it up so the pasta pot was still in the sink along with a ton of towels.

"You were cooking?" Jason repeats in disbelief. "The girl who put her lunchable in the microwave was cooking?" My face flushes. I may be very intellectually smart but I did not know much about acting normal. That is how my lunchable almost set fire to the break room. How was I supposed to know the way those worked, I never had to pack a lunch before and my father filled the fridge with the plastic crap. He said normal kids ate them. Kids was the key term, all the other teens just had pizza or a sandwich nothing like what I had. Jason would never let it go that I knew how to use a laser protocol generator and not a lunchable.

"Hey! That was not my fault... the package did not have instructions on them."

Jason rolled his eyes before reaching over the counter to see my arm. His attempts to peak at the burn scars did not work because of how tightly I wrapped it. I winced in pain as he touched it, "Really Em? Biggest clutz I know." Jason teased, getting a laugh about it.

"I am not!" I am no clutz. If I was even in the slightest bit, I'd be dead. I understand why he might come to that assumption, but it was not fair to think I, Emily Nashton, was a clutz.

"Sure you aren't." Jason rolled his eyes before looking down at the papers spread across the breakfast bar. "Another robbery?" He did not sound shocked, just trying to make friendly conversation.

I shrug, acting as if I knew nothing about it. "Apparently, where was it this time?"

"Police Station." Jason frowned pushing the paper aside.

"and here I thought that would be the safest place in Gotham." I almost choked on my words, it was hard lying about other people's poor intellect. I had to change the topic before I got caught with my fake attitude. "Want something to drink?"

"Not really." Jason kept reading the article. I'm sure he wanted to read to see if the boy blunder or bat brains came to the scene at all. Everyone in this town cared about them way too much. I went to get myself a glass of water."Stupid reporters." Jason grumbled to himself, making me grin. "All they do is emphasis everything."

"What do you mean?" I ask, pretending not to know. He was right, they made it sound like Batman and Robin's wins were outstanding and our loses miserable. This time around the roles were switched, I actually approved of the way they made me sound.

Jason's eyes shoot up, almost as if for a moment he had forgotten that I was there. "Just they make it sound like she outsmarted Robin when the television showed something different."

"She got away didn't she?" I try to not let the anger show in the tone of my voice. I did outsmart Robin. What did Jason know about this, he wasn't there.

"Yeah." He said grimly, little did he know we wouldn't be having this conversation if I didn't get away. I needed the topic to change, talking about myself when I wasn't Enigma never ended well.

"Ready to get your ass kicked in video games, by a girl who hasn't played in months?" I grin, making Jason look up.

"I'm 90% sure you're all talk and no game, Em."

"Really?" I get up, heading for the couch. "Where did you pull that statistic from the calculator in your non existent brain?" I laugh, getting out the controllers.

"Was that an attempt at in insult?" Jason banters back grinning. "Insults shouldn't have such complex words, you dork."

I roll my eyes at his comment, was it true? Did people not understand I was insulting them because of the vocabulary I used. That is just tragic in itself. "Pick whichever game you want to lose at."

"Do you like violent video games?" Jason asked, holding up the a disk. Do I like violent video games? Was that even a fair question?

"What do you think I play, cooking mama?" I roll my eyes, plopping down on the couch. Jason chuckles, as he gets ready to play. In seconds we are both going at each other with snipers and guns, trying to see who gets the most kills. Surprisingly, he was good but I was better. Well... being honest, I knew all the cheat codes by heart. My controller, the purple light up one, was rigged with them programmed inside it. Yes, I know it is some dumb house rule to treat your guests by letting them win but this was Jason. I was not going to let him beat me at anything. His numbers were at least ten kills higher than mine so it was time to use the codes. I hit the X button twice before jiggling the switch, resulting in a sudden tripling in my numbers without a single shot.

"Hey!" Jason caught on, turning to me in disbelief. "No fair! You rigged it." He crossed his arms, tossing the controller at me.

"No, I just knew something you did not. You never said we couldn't use cheat codes."

"I thought no cheating was implied."

"I do not cheat, it's against my nature. Cheat codes are just knowledge that some players have to help gain an advantage over those who are not aware of them. Cheating would be if I sabotage you."

"Really?" Jason rolled his eyes, he was just pissed I beat him at the last second." Do you know cheat codes for every game?"

I pause, why lie about something that wouldn't get me in trouble. I nod, "Yeah, pretty much. The cheat codes are the best parts to figure out... wait there is one without cheat codes..." I catch myself, thinking about the room upstairs. Sure, it wasn't really a video game but I could make it seem like one. The setting was meant for my training but with a few adjustments it would work.

"Really? No cheat codes?" Jason seemed hesitant, looking to see if I was lying.

I shake my head no, "None it measures pure skill but I must warn you it is a lot harder than any of these foolish games."

"What is it called?"

I pause, thinking of a good name for the system I had upstairs. My father just called it the Simulation Game. "The Simulation Game, it is only in prototype mode but it is the next thing my father is working on."

Jason raised a brow at this," seems interesting enough, how do you play?"

"I'll show you, come on." I head upstairs, passing my room, the bathroom and what was supposively my father's room. "Here." I stopped at the white door, Jason had a look of curiosity in his eyes. His expression grew more confused as we entered.

"There is nothing here...it's an empty room Em." Jason looked around and I began to feel like he thought I was insane. The room had padded walls, floor and ceiling, all of which white.

"Not everything is what it seems." I stand in the middle of the room before pressing my hand to the floor. It regenerated the image in red, confirming my identity. The front wall turned into a giant keyboard with the bold green words, _Welcome E_. Luckily, it had not said Enigma. It scanned both me and Jason's image before putting it up on the wall. "So who do you want to fight? Drug lords? Criminals? Gangsters?" The system let me pick anyone to fight, including Batman and Robin but I would never let Jason know that.

"How about all of the above..." Jason said, looking around in awe as the room transformed into a dark, gloomy alley way of Gotham. I smirk, perfect. The best way to train was when you did not know who your opponent is. I made sure to uncheck Batman and Robin because that would be very hard to explain.

"Hand to hand combat or weapons?" I ask, as the question appeared above on the screen.

Jason grinned. He paused a moment, giving it much thought. I wasn't too nervous about him seeing me fight, because he already has numerous of times. Plus I have already selected a level that was impossible for even me to come out alive. In my best condition I could not defeat it. My father had specifically designed it to be impossible to win at. I give it five minutes before we are both on the ground with the words, failed, on the screen in bright red letters. "Whichever you thinks hardest." Jason replied, getting ready for the fight.

"Hand to hand combat while our opponents have weapons." I type this in to the system before backing up towards Jason. The whole room went pitch black. Numbers in bold green letters started to flash on the walls, 3-2-1 BEGIN, before everything turned back into a street like setting. "Let me warn you, if these virtual images make contact with you it will shock you, project blood where you are hit. If they cut off anything the illusion of it falling off will happen but you won't be injured in real life."

"Cool." Jason smirked, ready. My hands curled up in fists, waiting for the first attack. "Okay first to die buys ice cream."

"I love free icecream, you've got yourself a deal."

After a minute or two of silence Jason frowns, "Are you sure you pressed-" A clown throws knife into his arm and I could hear him curse under his breath. Jason spins behind him, and knocks out the clown in three punches. Impressive. "EM Behind you!"

I duck to the ground, sweeping a kick underneath one of penguins goons. I knee him in the groin and toss his umbrella gun away from the fight. "Thanks, I grin before seeing four of Falcone's Gangsters charging at us. " I'll take two, you get the others." I charge at them, using a back handspring at the last second to get behind the goons. Jason and my team up worked pretty well together for soon those five minutes went to ten, then fifteen and we were both still on our feet and battling.

"Duck!" I throw a pimp off of Jason's back and onto the ground. I start to beat him until he faded away in the machine. Two Face and the Penguin both came up from our left. I saw a look in Jason's eyes, I could swear he liked this. Maybe I was once again seeing what I wanted to see. I grin, "Do you want the ugly contradiction or the bird brain?"

"I'll go with the ugly contradiction, it's like beating two people at once." Jason smirked as we both charged at the two villains. A KAPOW! ZAP! BAM! later and both of us had taken down the criminal idiots. Jason and I were panting, waiting for the next string of goons to hit us but they never came. I helped a grinning Jason up to his feet.

"Well that was fun." Jason said, looking around just to double check no one else would be attacking us. The room turned black again with the words complete appearing on each wall. No way, had we actually done it?

"I- I didn't think we'd last that long" I admit in utter shock. This wasn't supposed to be something capable of beating. How did Jason stay alive? How did I? It made no sense to me.

"Last long?" Jason smirked, looking up at the words completed. "We killed at this level!" He high fived me while laughing, "so this is the reason you think you can handle yourself?"

"Of course, wait, who buys iceceam if neither of us died?" The idea was already in my head that we were supposed to get icecream, making me really wanted some.

He laughs,"I'll buy you icecream if you promise me something."

I shot him a look of suspicious, "I don't agree to promises unless I am told what I'm promising ahead of time."

"Well..you know how Wayne Manor hosts a charity ball every December 15th so the rich actually feel like it's benefiting children who can not afford christmas presents?"

May I ask when Bruce Wayne wasn't having a party. It seemed like no shock that another one was on the horizon. "The one thats in two days?" Considering I have lived in Gotham my whole life, I would have to be deaf not to hear about it. This time of the year it was all the tabloids talked about, not that I read those lie infested things. I always found the event stupid because the rich spent more money on the ball then the needy children.

"Yes, in two days."

"So what am I promising to you?"

Jason bit his lip, he seemed unsure how to go about this. "Well Bruce's events are always so boring...I mean he's forcing me to go when it is all these adults talking about work, finances or bragging about stuff I don't care about. Not to mention I already have to dress up in a stupid tux and I was wondering..." His voice trailed off.

"Wondering what?" I tilt my head slightly because I was not following his train of thought.

"If you would come so we could make fun of how serious they are all taking it."

I pause, confused to what he was asking. "like-a-a-date?"

"No, yeah, maybe." Jason was a bit flustered. He seemed prepared for me to hit him or laugh in his face but not question it.

"You know there is no other answer left to my question, which is it?"

"Fine a date."

"It doesn't have to be if that's not what you meant."

"No it'll be fun." Jason smiled, reassuringly.

"And I have free privilege to kick your ass if you try something?"

Jason rolled his eyes. I'm sure he wouldn't make that same mistake twice. "Sure."

"And I don't dance." I spoke firmly, not wanting to go out on that dance floor.

"Alright, alright. Anything else?"

I grin, not even trying to hid my true excitement. "It's a promise."

Not only was Jason going to buy me ice cream but for first time I was actually invited to an event. Usually, I would forge an invite or preform a con while at a ball but now I could actually enjoy myself. Out of all the weekends, I highly doubt my father would need me this one. He never preformed cons on the night of Wayne's events. Also my father did ask me to lie low. Therefore, this was the perfect distraction from being Enigma.

_-Meanwhile-_

The Riddler leaned back in his purple velvet chair with a smug, know it all smile on his lips. The scene before him brought much amusement and inflation to his ego. He was watching the two teens through camera's previously placed in Enigma's hideout. Of course his simple minded daughter was unaware of there existence in her home.

The Riddler absolutely loved how everything was going so smoothly, how could he ever ask for it to work out better. His pure genius was at his finest, no match against fate. "Echo, tell Kane to get ready." His orders were firm, as he zoomed in on the two teenagers. Two pawns in his game, smiles showing how oblivious fools they were. "This Saturday is a go."


	26. Countdown

~2 Days Before ~

"Ha! I told you I could eat 2 pints of ice cream!"

Jason rolled his eyes, laughing as my head started to freeze up. Stubborn, I tried to hide the pain it was causing me. "Something wrong Em?" He smirked slyly as if he knew what pain I was in right now.

"Not at all...why?" I squint as my brain started to throb.

"Because the look on your face right now, looks a lot like you're eating a lemon." He breaks out in laughter. "What lunatic wants ice cream in December?"

"Oh shut up. You lost the bet so pay up!" I smirk, leaning back in my seat with arms crossed.

Jason laughed, "you know that's not how truth and dare works Em, there's no payment in the matter."

I frown, confused. "Then what's the point of the game?"

"To have fun embarrassing one another. I can't believe you haven't heard of truth or dare before."

"Is it common game in Gotham?" Not understanding, I ponder the question out loud.

"Let's try the most common game in the world." Jason chuckled. "What did you even play as a child?"

"I didn't...I mean I did I just...it wasn't the normal games people play." I try to explain. No one could or would want to understand how the games I played were different as a child. They included try not to die, cartwheel over laser beams to get icecream and how many people you can pickpocket without noticing was what I played as a child. I was tested, shot at, but never allowed to play games like that. I asked once, my father retorted saying only nose picking, simple minded children played them. My father thought it would ruin my level of intelligence and superiority.

"You must have played with something?"

"Isn't it my turn to ask you truth or dare." I sigh, crossing my arms.

Jason fiddled with his icecream, still believing it was too cold to eat during December. "Fine." He sighed, "Truth."

I tap my chin, what could I ask him. Hmmm. "Did you really ask me to the ball because you thought it would be boring?"

"Yes, amongst other reasons."

"Like what?" I say curiously. The other reasons were what I wanted to know about. He twisted my question around rather wisely. That was what my question was meant to be taken as.

Jason grinned, "only one question per truth. Truth or dare."

I roll my eyes, it was no fair. I wanted a follow up question. "I just did a dare, so I'll go truth."

"Were you serious when you said you liked me or was that the drugs talking?"

"Uh, when was that?" My face flushes red. "Can I veto a question?"

"Not uh...you've got to answer, come on this isn't half as hard as eating two pints of icecream.

"Fine, yes. I do like you. Truth or dare."

Jason smiled, I couldn't tell if he was pleased with the answer or was about to make fun of me. He leaned back in his seat, giving extra thought into his selection. "Dare." I frown, before I can even complaint he added. "Yes that was purposely so you couldn't ask the other half of your question."

"Fine, I dare you to answer the other half of my question." I smirk, being trained as Enigma meant I could get around any loophole. It was like looking at a riddle. You just had to step back far enough to see-

"That's not how it supposed to work." He says spoiling my fun.

"Found a loophole, got a problem with it then I won't go to the ball."

"Fine, it's because you never relax. I want to see you have fun, calm down and I like you too." The last part was really fast, as if he was trying to slip it in without my noticing.

His words shock me at first. Wouldn't you be shocked? I've been told I'm the devil, a sociopath, psychopathic, heartless vixen and now all of a sudden a normal boy says he likes me. I mean, it just seemed like a prank. Causally, I take a look around to make sure there weren't any hidden cameras. Who knows maybe Jesse was trying to con me. "You like me?" I say softly, confused. I smile-What the hell was wrong with me. Why did I like to hear him say that? I don't even have a heart, love was for the fools. I shouldn't care.

"That would be another truth if you phrase it as a question." Jason spoke slyly. What intrigued me so much about him? I mean a prep boy? Not my style. No, it wasn't that. It was that he knew what it was like to be on the streets, he wasn't a pussy in a fight and actually had half a brain. Maybe he didn't know how to hack the government and maybe he wasn't a criminal but I may found myself slightly crushing on him. I'd never speak any of this to Jesse or-well that's the only person besides Jason I had to talk to right now. The awkward silence must have been killing him. He ran a hand through his thick, dark brown hair. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Would you do anything for a dare?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Really, anything?" He emphasized the word once more.

"I'm not afraid." I reply sure.

"You know I could ask you to kill a guy right now and that implies you'd do it?"

"Yeah, so I'll do it." Jason laughed as if I was joking. No way, I was going to chicken out on this game and lose. I must win. I figured I could fake a laugh too, at least make it look like I haven't killed anyone. Too make it look like I'm teasing I add, "What you don't think I'm capable of it?" I wait for what seems forever for him to reply but the clock on the wall said it was only 2 secs.

Jason erupted into laughter, "Of course not."

That was one of the biggest insults I ever heard. I frown, crossing my arms. "I could too."

"You couldn't even pick up the knife."

"Want to bet?" I say before taking a long pause. What was I doing. It was good to appear innocent. I force myself to laugh. "What's your dare again, the suspense is killing me." I reply sarcastically of course.

"I dare you too-too kiss me."

"Your joking." I roll my eyes. Whenever I thought he had a hint of intelligent in him, Jason said things like this to remind me he's only a teenage boy. I sigh, seeing him serious. "rather kill someone." I wasn't lying. Killing someone was much less nerve wrecking and more simple and simple.

He laughed, pretending not to be insulted. "promise, it won't be that bad. Anyways didn't you just say-"

"I know, I know, maybe I just like killing people."

Once again he took it as a joke and laughed. Seeing him distracted I thought maybe he wouldn't make fun of me if I did it fast. I close my eyes and quickly kissed him. At least I first proved scientifically that cooties didn't exist. That myth was proven false, when a certain seven year old genius names Emily tested on four dumb boys, leading to there deaths.

Jason seemed shocked I had actually done it. We both pushed away quickly almost falling off of our chairs. He blushed slightly but couldn't stop grinning. Stupid boy! Why was I even falling for this trickery. Truth or dare probably isn't even a real game kids play.

My eyes catch hold of something I didn't notice before. There was no way to hide my laughing. "What's so funny?" Jason asked, looking over at me confused.

"Wait a minute- wait a minute-" I tap his forehead getting this pastel stuff on my hands. It looked exactly like the stuff I used to cover art wounds but I assume it was just being used up as makeup. "Oh this is great, wait until everyone back there finds out Jason Todd wears makeup."

I could be mistaken although I never am but I am pretty sure that Jason is embarrassed. His eyes looked worried and slightly nervous. "I do not!" He spoke stubbornly.

"Then what's this then, pale dirt?" He had no answer for that, my gaze catches a hint of purple from the area where I took the makeup off. Jason was hurt. A part of me strangely felt bad for him. The makeup was to hide a bruise on his forehead. Questions raced in my mind as I stared at it. It looked bad, whoever did it could hit pretty well. The bruise looked painful. Did Wayne hurt him? Nah, Bruce didn't have it in him. He probably got into another fight at school. Jason knew I caught it. My eyes shot down to his finding him pleading with me not to say anything. I bit my lip softly, thinking. Why would he hid it? Please tell me it was for something stupid like sliding down the stair rails. My father said there is always a time for asking, this wasn't it. I dare not speak.

A honking outside startles the both of us. Jason and I look outside to find a black limo awaiting him. He doesn't move to get up. "It was from a fight... at school, the other- looks worse." I nod, not sure if I believe it. That look told me there was more to it.

He went outside where he seemed to talk to Alfred. To my surprise he came back inside. He grinned, "Come on, you want to go see a movie?"

\- 12 Hours Before-

"You did a background check on my girlfriend?"Jason groaned, leaning back in the car. He was on the phone again with an annoyed Bruce Wayne. "Bruce I'm sorry, I got distracted...yeah I understand Robin should have been there last night. The two didn't get away did they? They did? I'm sorry-wait Kane was out too-I'm sorry-I promise I'll be there tonight..." He frowned, Why did Bruce always have to do this. What did he honestly miss besides putting villains back in jail so they can escape again. It was pointless. He couldn't be Robin every night. Last night was fun. Emily had actually opened up for once, and they enjoyed a nice night together filled with movies. His voice trailed off as his eyes caught hold of Emily Nashton as he walked into the Wayne Enterprise building. Everything seemed to zone out as he watched her walk. It was always so confident, sure of herself. It was cute. He zoned out a bit before remembering who he was talking to, Bruce. Bruce was just giving him the same speech again so he zoned it out. "-yeah, yeah I've got to go I'm heading into Wayne Enterprises now." It wasn't his fault that Echo and Query had robbed some science lab and got enough fuel tanks to destroy all of Gotham. He was busy, not even on duty last night. Riddler was going to act soon, all of the signs pointed to it. Yet, neither him or Bruce could figure his last riddle out.

_Riddle me this, Riddle me that. Prove my mind is superior then that of a bat. You've been playing this game unevenly for so long. You will sit by helpless as I do wrong. The past will replay with different pawns. I will make the field ev-awn. No more advantage will you rise. A past from a past shall be your brains demise._

Dick was always good at these. Bruce probably wished he was back as Robin instead of him. Jason shook his head, he walked upstairs to find everyone already working on the today's task. He came up behind Emily smiling, "Gue-"

"Jason you know that's an absolutely pointless saying because your voice gives it all away."Emily said, looking up from her desk the moment she saw my shadow cover it. She was always so stubborn, her emerald eyes turned to her. His eyes noticed a small green E charm dangling from her bracket which made him smile.

"Nice bracelet, green really suits you." She smiled at his comment, it was like she had never been told that before, rather strange.

"Thank you." Emily spoke, playing with it a little until it was properly adjusted. She was shocked when he had given it to her last night at the movies. It was so sweet. Everything about Jason was. Emily could never understand how nice he was to her, how happy he made her feel. A crackle of thunder popped in the room, making everyone but Emily and Jason jump. She and Jason both caught sight of Lucius Fox shadow, outside the door. He was about to come in. They couldn't be caught "goofing off" once again. Both teens were expected to be working, Jason moved swiftly to his desk and sat down across the room. A second later, Fox came in glancing a quick glaze around the room. He was double checking that everyone was working. Emily pretended to be focused in her work, which was already finished. _Only 12 more hours_, Emily thought as she played with the latest programming.


	27. Riddler's Plan

_Warning: This Chapter moves fast and has almost every character in the novel in it. It will be told from third person because a lot will be happening some of which at the same time. It gets kinda...weird at the end without giving anything away so warning._

Emily was getting ready at home. She hung the charm Jason had given her on the post of her bed. It was a nice feeling that someone actually thought of her from time to time. It made her overly joyed. She was so careful with the bracelet, Emily didn't want it to get lost or broken at the ball. She was really proud of herself, Emily actually appeared normal and didn't mind it. How could she not be in a good mood. Someone actually respected her, thought she was smart and her boyfriend wasn't a psychopath killer. It made her smile just thinking about it. Emily was excited to be going to an event which she wouldn't need to worry about Batman, Robin, her father or getting caught. Everything would be legal tonight. No guns, no hacking just normal Emily Nashton. This wasn't much of an act anymore, she honestly felt like herself. A feeling she hadn't felt in so long. She kept her blonde hair down in curls for the event, wearing a green ball gown, which Jason had sent over for her. She could have bought her own, or stole one, however, Emily suspected the dress was more of Alfred's doing. Emily could imagine him fearing that she would come in a hoodie and jeans. Emily wouldn't argue with them, they were all so nice to her. Alfred would always bring her and Jason snacks when they hung out, which beat her cooking any day. Emily looked up at the television screen to see a black limousine at her door. It's window slowly rolled down to notice Jason in the back seat. _He didn't have to pick me up._ Emily thought softly to herself before hurriedly grabbing her bag and running out. The event was at his home, Wayne Manor, so the consideration to pick her up was thoughtful.

"Wow, you look amazing-for a dork." Jason smirked, teasing her because it would not sound like him complimenting her without it. The boy leaned back on the black leather of the limos seat, moving towards the right more to allow her room in the car. He kept shifting in his tux, finding it really uncomfortable. Emily thought he looked nice in a black suit, with a red tie complementing it.

"Thank you...I figured Alfred would rather me wear these heels compared to the black converse I was going to wear." Her eyes gaze up to see if Alfred would pretend to hear her comment or not.

"Me and Alfred are both glad you attended to the attire of the vent Miss. Nashton." A voice came from behind her, startling Emily. Her head quickly turned around to notice Bruce Wayne in the back seat. _Had they all come along for the ride? _She really could have just taken her bike. Some reason Emily felt Bruce Wayne didn't like her around. It could be the look of disapproval he always gave Jason when she was around or the feeling in her gut but something did not feel right with the billionaire so close by all the time. The again, Emily shouldn't really care how Mr. Wayne thought of her. She was not a fan of him either, however, she tried her best not to be openly hateful to Bruce around Jason.

"No problem , I'm just glad Jason invited me." He gave a small nod, before looking out the window. Emily rested her head against Jason as they drove down the street. E was a little bit tired from staying up hacking all night. It was her only way to try and get Jason off her mind. It failed, leaving her over thinking all night. She could almost feel Bruce Wayne's judgmental glare from behind them, which set her at an unease.

Bruce knew she was up to something, it only seemed logical. The girl was always around, running into trouble and had Jason's full attention. It wasn't just because she had been shifting his focus farther and farther away from Robin, nor he thought she wanted fame, it was because he just couldn't figure her out what attracted Jason to a random street girl...it was random, wasn't it? He did not trust her to any extent.

Every light in Wayne Manor was shining brightly as the bottom three floors alone were opened to the public for the grand ball. Celebrities, politicians, paparazzi and policemen were already arriving as the gates opened._ So many policemen. Probably because of what happened at the last event. _Emily found herself thinking, as a pit formed in her stomach. She hoped none of them recognized her. Emily shied away from the cameras as they flashed about. She wasn't one to be shy but the thought of her being on a newspaper or TV other than her Enigma alias didn't seem wise. The media seemed attracted to her unwanted attention and hover around her and Jason. Stepping out of the car she was blinded by the light of cameras. The closer Jason and her got towards the event, the more media crowded them. Emily pushed one of the men down, to get out of her way. _I wish I had my fucking knife, I'd show you the cost of that picture. _She groaned quietly, forcing herself too keep her mouth close from all the threats she wanted to bark out at these photographers. Jason led her to the door. Her heels clicked against the red carpet but her focus wasn't on walking, it was on hiding her face. E couldn't be on TV, it would alert her dad she was dating Jason. He too hated the Wayne's, mumbling madness about he hated Bruce but I couldn't understand his hatred for his young ward, Jason.

"Scared of a little paparazzi?" Jason smirked slyly, he was shocked she even came at all. It wasn't like he minded, saying yes was a pleasant surprise on her part. The reason he picked her up was to make sure she would come, not that he thought Emily would fail to keep her promise but it was still shocking she did not laugh in his face for him asking. After the question left his mouth he was ready for her to smack him and run. Jason used his jacket to cover her face from the camera, some reason Miss Confidence wasn't a fan of the attention.

"No..." Her voice was quiet. Another flash of light struck her face and Emily quickly hid it in his shoulder to prevent her photo from being taken. Luckily the two teens need not suffer for long because the playboy, Bruce Wayne stood up from his car. The attention swarmed to him like moths to a single light. Alfred put the limo in park and followed behind him, acting as a chauffeur.

Bruce Wayne seemed less than pleased to find that Jason had invited the strange girl for the event. He was almost 100% sure that something was not right about her. His instincts were never wrong. Bruce feared that she was some social climber trying to get the inside story. He frowned, turning to Alfred. "The matter we talked about-"

"No worries, it has been placed on her handbag sir." Alfred spoke in a hush manner so only Bruce would hear their conversation. He knew wanted proof this girl was not all that she seems and set up the video camera accordingly on her satchel.

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce Wayne waved to the media, putting on his cordial smile for the tabloids.

Another face was there tonight but not for entertainment. Kane entered the building through the back door. His outfit was designed to appear like what all the waiters were wearing and his hair was folded up in a blonde wig. The only thing left was the adjustment of his colored contacts and he was unrecognizable, even to his best friend. A small black pocket to his left held two clear pills. Two clear, unflavored and powdery pills which would set everything into motion. He knew this was how he'd get Riddler to convince Joker that he was his number one guy. The Riddler would repay him by convincing his idol that Jesse had no morals. The proof was in the work he would be doing tonight. Jesse knew how far it would get him with the joker, however, he knew one more thing. He knew how badly it would hurt Enigma when this all ended. Kane told himself he shouldn't feel guilty. _E would do the same if she was in my position. _Kane scanned the room to find the couple, in seconds his eyes fell on Enigma-or Emily as she pretended to be- in a beautiful green dress. _There_. She was stuck next to that bat brat, Jason Todd. _Holding hands with him, why have they been so close these past few days._ _Is he why she canceled our heist yesterday?How could she let him be so close to her? _Kane couldn't tell if she was in on most of the plan or was just pulling another flawless con. He wanted to ask if she was ever let in on the Riddler's full plan and her part in it, but if she did not know and found out through him it would ruin tonight. Kane sighed, he hoped she knew or was at least okay with her part of it. _How could E not be, the girl would kill herself for him if it got respect from her father._

Emily tensed up around a lot of people out of habit. Jason must have noticed for he squeezed her hand softly. He whispered softly in her ear, "I think you were more calm last time when I found Harley attacking you."

She didn't know if that was teasing or a statement. Emily tried to relax around him, chuckling at what she hoped was his joke. " Adrenaline helps?"

"Maybe." Jason said, not sure if he believed her but he couldn't think of a better explanation. Much to Jason's dismay they sat down in the very front of the room. He didn't know whether it was because Bruce wished to keep an eye on them or publicity reasons that he had moved Jason's table upfront. The two were just talking, having a fun time. They laughed at the socialites around them, not really caring for the rich type.

In the East End of Gotham the Riddler began to prep for his event. "Girls, this will be a day for Gotham's history site. No doubt in my genuis mind people will be tweeting about this for centuries." He smirked smugly, knowing nothing could go wrong. It was too perfectly planned. He took a year to count for every part of it. Echo and Query were sent off to wire the buildings. For the first time he was going to attack during a Wayne Ball. Riddler was the only one privileged with the information was Batman and his young ward was none other then Robin. It was a simple puzzle. Normally, he would not take advantage of such an easy opportunity to strike but it was rather unpredictable. His clue would lure the bats away from his party for sure. Tonight the Riddler would get his revenge, prove his mind superior. He had set every detail perfectly. It was just like the past scheme, except one detail. No five year old little girl or Robin to get in the way. Earlier, Riddler figured out why Batman had been defeating him time and time again. It was not because of luck or that the bat had a intelligent mind. The answer to why the Riddler was defeated so many times was because the Batman was using more then just his brain, he had help along side of him. This time the dynamic duo would not be able to divide and conquer. Bruce would be without his wingman. A wicked smirk came across the Riddler's face as he tied up not just two hostages, two sides of the city. He began to start his mind game once again but two a different extreme.

The night went on to the late hours of the night. By Midnight, Wayne Manor was louder, the smell of alcohol flooding the senses, and faster. The party was reaching its peak and the two teens, Emily and Jason, were having the night of there lives. Neither were grumbling or bored. For a while they were even dancing.

Jason laughed sitting down. "Wow-I've never seen a cocktail explode on a lady like that before."

Em smirked proudly, she knew how to make almost anything into a weapon or explosive. "It's just basic science." Emily sat back in her seat, she was tempted to kick up her feet on the table before realizing where she was at. No, Emily was on her best behavior tonight, being as polite and as sweet as she could be. "I don't like snobs so she was practically asking for the cocktail all over her white dress." Em grinned.

Jason smirked, watching her enjoy herself. He was beginning to notice how much she had relaxed since they first met. _If I didn't know better I'd think she actually liked parties. _He thought. jokingly, rather glad she was having fun. A blonde server went passed their table, "Do you want something to drink?"

"After I just taught you how to make drinks explode... Is this a trick?" She went back to her paranoid self which made him smirk. Jason found it rather amusing she would always assume something of his actions first. "A joke?"

"No, not at all. I don't even know how you made that explode on her in the first place."

"Did you know that drinking affects the brain? Alcohol makes it softer, slower to think." Emily spoke listing off another fact. He wonder if she looked up defense statements and facts in her free time or for fun.

_Just when I thought she was calming down. _Jason laughed, "I meant like a soda, not everything's alcoholic."

"Oh-" Emily relaxed again, giving a small nod. She always felt a little foolish when she did not understand things normal people would assume. E would never admit such a thing to Jason but she did not know much nor how to think in what she considered a normal state of mind. "then yes please."

"Excuse me?" Jason signaled for the waiter to come close, obtaining the young man's attention. The blonde haired man turned around as any waiter would do. "Two sodas please." The waiter nodded, turning back to the bar. Luckily, the bar was behind the teenagers table. Kane failed to make Jason's drink nonalcoholic, he knew the combination would be fooling enough with the liquor. These drugs when mixed with alcohol could have a risky outcome, but Ivy's pills would work faster this way. At this point, Kane wouldn't mind if Jason died of a heart failure. He left Enigma's drink as a soda. He knew about her fear that alcohol would lead to brain damage and didn't want her brain affected in the process or risk death by mixing. Jesse wouldn't do that to Emily. The waiter came back to the table dropping off the drinks. The two teens were completely oblivious to the light white powder that coated the tops of the glasses. He went in the back room where he tossed out his blonde wig. Kane ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. Even he felt this plan was unethical but complied to the plan. He exhaled loudly, looking back at the table. Jesse watched as Emily took a sip from her cup. He felt guilty, "I'm sorry E."

Bruce Wayne had a feeling whatever the Riddler was planning was soon. His eyes noticed the deserts, shaped in a question mark sign. _Riddler. _His suspicious were confirmed, he tensed up the more he thought about it._ The one criminal who refused to attacked on every night of my events. He played me. _His eyes gazed to the sign once more, he longed to know the answer to his latest riddle but he came up answer less.

_Riddle me this, Riddle me that. Prove my mind is superior then that of a bat. You've been playing this game unevenly for so long. You will sit by helpless as I do wrong. The past will replay with different pawns. I will make the field ev-awn. No more advantage will you rise. A past from a past shall be your brains demise. _

Next to the pastries were deserts. All the ones on the East End of the table had been taken away but otherwise it appeared to be in a shape of a circle...LIKE A COMPASS! Bruce thought a little longer. "Alfred." He stepped aside to speak with him quickly. "Please check downstairs for any sightings of Riddler near the East End._" _His whispered was hush into the old man's ear. Alfred left when Lucius Fox came up from behind Bruce. Mr. Wayne smiled, shaking his friend's hand. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"Bruce, I assume you would like to know how the Internship program is going and presumably, how is working with the other students?"

"Not exactly, there is a girl who works under the program-"

"I assume your speaking of Ms. Nashton. She and Mr. Todd appear quite close."

"I may- why Fox, have you found anything peculiar on her?"

"Not lately. The young girl is by fair one of the smartest students down there. Her work is always phenomenally done... however-"

"however?" Bruce spoke, looking curious as him and Fox made their way down the West Wing.

"As I said, she's a smart girl." Lucius sipped his glass of wine, as if trying to think of the correct way to word what he had to say next. " In fact, she may be the only one I haven't needed to teach to use the machinery. She just figures it out on her own."

"And I assume that is a bad thing?"

"No, but she is doing her and Jason's work. It's simple to tell because of the coding similarities."

"I'm afraid I'm not following your thought Lucius."

"I think she is or already has caught on to what we are doing. I feel like she knows what we are making aren't office set material."

Bruce froze, that was a very bad thing. If she knew and told, many of his enemies were smart enough to figure out it lead to Batman. He thought about it more and more. Another thing did not add up, "If she has known, why hasn't she told."

"Maybe she's just suspicious as of now but I do think she has the general idea what we are making. Should we just tell let her in, I mean the girl could be helpful to our cause?"

"No, something is not right with hwe. People just don't appear out of the thin air for these things."

"What should we do?" Fox asked, knowing how serious this problem was. They could not just fire her, Jason would be pissed and because they do not have reasoning she would be smart enough to confirm any assumptions she had about this program. Bruce looked out the window, how could they solve this?

Emily felt a bit dizzy, no, not dizzy. She felt more-girly-ditzy-E couldn't place the feeling. She couldn't help but giggle looking up at Jason. His eyes were focused on her fascinated in her beauty, "What are you looking at?" Her face felt hot while blushing bright pink. Emily felt this attraction to Jason, more so then before. This time her mind wasn't countering the reason why she liked him, more so, adding on to them. _What is going on? Is something wrong with me-of course not? _Emily thought, her questioning defenses going down completely. She had no negative agreements or reasons why not to think this was a good thing. Emily felt different, a feeling inside she'd never felt before. Em knew what it was, only one thing it could be. Love.

"It's just you look-"Jason moved closer to her, he felt something growing for her. His hand slowly slide down her leg softly. "beautiful.."

Emily shivered a bit before looking up and smiling. "Thank you..."She placed a lock of her curls behind her ear. Her heart was beating really fast. The adrenaline chemical mix pumped through her blood, speeding it up to the point where it felt to both teens like their hearts were fluttering. Both of their eyes were glazed over from the drugs .

Warmth struck Jason as he watched her, an idea not too shocking popped into his head. A small smile came across his face. He leaned over, his lips inches from her ear as he whispered. "Come on, I want to show you something." Emily could feel the thrill of the moment, it was like when she pulled a crime. The feeling she loved, a mixture of danger and mystery. She became curious as Jason, got up from the table. He was gentlemen like, helping her up as well. Jason wouldn't take his eyes off of the young girl. He felt different than before, Jason didn't find her even a little annoying, only attractive. His eyes trailed down, gazing as she walked elegantly in her slimming green dress. Emily giggled once again, noticing the amount of attention she was getting from him. Her brain felt numb to think, making the once careful girl, completely relaxed and easy going. The farther away they got from the main event, her heart raced faster and faster.

Emily noticed how everything seemed to be moving so fast and so slow at the same time. Her voice was excited as he pulled her farther and farther from the party. "Where are we going?"

Jason put a finger to her lips, before looking down the hallway. It was empty, no Bruce or Alfred. He smirked. "Come on."

In the corner of his eye, Kane saw the two drugged teens, leaving down the hall. The Riddler's plan worked perfectly and it pissed him off. Jason got to have his fun with Emily. _It better be worth it. _He thought to himself, forwarding Riddler the video feed of the two teens leaving the event.


	28. Victory At Last

Everything was set up, half of Gotham would be in shambles by the end of the night, courtesy of Batman. The Riddler had designed it perfectly, only the dynamic duo could stop the destruction. Nonetheless, The Riddler knew the duo would not be assisting him tonight, only Batman. The first two bombs went off as a calling to Dark Knight. The Museum of Fine Arts fell to the ground, taking down the a few of the apartments on either side of it. Riddler had his own contraption hooked up with a series of schemes he called Doomsday 101. His phone buzzed and he smirked slyly. He presumed this would be Kane. Riddler was amused to see he was right, pulling up the feed on his phone. Emily and Jason should be preoccupied for the rest of the night, considering the dosage of roofies he handed Jesse before he left. He was glad to see his daughter was the perfect distraction for Boy Wonder. Once Riddler found out Robin was the boy ward and only a few years older than his daughter, the way to pull him away from Batman seemed simple. What else could distracting a teenage boy then a girl? The Riddler found there was no reason he should care any longer what happened between the two of them, it was his night to prove he was smarter than the Batman.

_Jason pressed Emily against the door of the guest room. There eyes both locked on one another. She smiled softly just staring at him. Both of them felt really hot, her eyes fell upon his lips and smirked. Jason gently pushed aside a piece of her hair before kissing her softly. His hands trailed down her back as Emily's lips softly kissed him back..._

Alfred tapped Bruce on the shoulder, interrupting him from his conversation with some other elites. From his look, Bruce understood that there was trouble. "Pardon me, I have a call with our investors but please go ahead and enjoy the party."Bruce backed away from the board members. Lucas Fox took this as his cue to talk to them about a new technology developments for the Enterprise. Bruce disappeared into the study, reviewing the information Alfred found on the Riddler. They were already behind, "Where's Jason?" He said sternly, getting changed to his Batman gear.

"I imagine he's still at the party sir." Alfred spoke, trying to remain calm about the situation. He followed Master Bruce downstairs to the Batcave, he could tell Bruce was not pleased with being fooled by the Riddler.

Without hesitation Bruce went behind a wall, quickly changing into his bat gear. "Fine. " He grabbed his mask, "Get him and tell him it is going down tonight. He needs to lose Emily, change and meet me up there."

"Would it be simpler if I call him on his mobile?"Alfred inquired.

"Yeah." Bruce nodded, getting into the Batmobile. The Dark Knight did not have time to wait on Jason tonight. Bruce calculated that the destruction would be critical, considering how long Riddler focused on putting this together. "Call Jason and tell him to meet me on the other side of Gotham asap." He reminded Alfred before taking off in the Batmobile.

Alfred called and called but Jason was not picking up his phone. It went straight to voicemail not once, twice but three times. Alfred frowned, he would wait a minute before calling his Robin emergency number.

The Riddler smirked as he felt the vibrations of the Batman shake the ground behind him. "Look who finally figured it out, no boy blunder yet again I see."

"You don't know that." Batman's deep voice growled back at him. This made Riddler overly amused. Had the Bats failed at his most simple riddle yet? Did he not realize that Robin was out of the picture. Oh the joy, Riddler thought turning to face the Batman.

"I think I do, seems that bird of yours has been...how should we say distracted lately." In his left gloved hand, the Riddler twirled a detonator. Batman was angry, furious when he left the ball, therefore, Riddler's taunting made about it made him snap, charging forward at the Riddler. His grin widen at the last second as the Batman passed through his holographic form. His image resurfaced behind him. "That was /fascinating/ maybe you should try another approach." His smug voice mocked the Batman. From beneath his cowl the Bats eyes scanned for the real man of riddles. No, Where to be scene...except heat signatures were picking up from beneath the building. The Batman wasted no time to trace them back. Each second that went by was dangerous.

"Riddle me this, with four hands it saves all, with two is Gotham's own fall?" The Riddler leaned back in his seat as every holographic image taunted the Batman. Bruce was getting ticked off, he followed the heat waves closer and closer to Riddler's prime location. "Can your simple mind not amount to mine, such a shame." His voice radiated with sarcasm. "For here you look for I, when I am playing a separate game."

Batman's hand was on the door when he heard this. The Riddler's riddle began to click into place for Bruce- or at least some of it. A small beeping noise alerted itself sensing Batman's presence near the door. _Riddler is not in there. _Batman eyes went wide, jumping back out the window. KA-BOOM! The Batman glided out as a series of bombs set off. Batman notice how it all was linked together, the whole East side of town would be extinct if he didn't do something yet, Riddler could be somewhere else, setting up- his Riddle.. He forced Bruce into this situation where he needed Robin to stop. He couldn't go after the Riddler and save everyone. There wasn't enough time. Normally, Robin would help save the civilians, allowing Bruce enough time to look for the source of the bomb or fire. It was splitting rapidly, the chemicals Echo and Query stole yesterday were enough fuel to move faster than Batman had time to think. _Dammit Jason._ Riddler knew about him being Robin, probably noticed how distracted he had been. _What was he too do? _Without thinking much longer Bruce began to act fast, taking as many people as he could away from the burning city. He raced to the next target of the fire, an orphanage. Batman hurriedly tried to help them all escape. Riddler's voice mocked him on the firetruck speakers. Of course the master mind had hacked them, "Imagine the headlines, Bat fails to stand alone against the notorious Riddler. Are the puzzle pieces all moving too fast for you?" He laughed making Bruce even more stern, he grumbled something under his breath. The scolding fire lashed out, burning a part of his mask away.

_The phone vibrated and vibrated on the bed stand in the guest room. Each text, every call went unanswered despite the need for a Robin. The room was draped in numerous items of clothing from his tie, her heels, his tux and her dress. What may have caused the hormones of these teens to be altered? None other than a little powdery substance derived from Pamela Isley's garden. _

Batman threw his grappling hook across the street. Quickly, he attempted to get all the children awake and out without being harmed. "Hurry." His voice spoke sternly as he heard a whimpering coming from a caved in room. The Dark Knight hurried, using his cape to block the flames as he crashed in. In the very corner of the nursery a little boy was curled up into a ball, he was crying out for help while hugging what looked to be his little sister. The ash covered girl was already out from how black the smoke was, Bruce spared her his breathing mask and picked the two kids up. He knew the building would cave in any second. "Hold on." Batman ran to the window, gliding one last time with the kids in hand. The little boy held on to him and his sister tightly.

Riddler chuckled, watching in amusement as the Batman struggled to get everyone out of the orphanage, meanwhile, the fire raged on killing anything in its path. Buildings crumbled, fire stations attempted to contain the flames but the fuel made it too wild to take down. "I have won-I won." He chuckled in overjoy watching the bat fail to get back up to his feet. The Riddler spun around, landing back in his chair, smugly grinning. "I the Riddler have finally won against him!"

_Jason wrapped his arms around Emily as she snuggled in close by his body. They were both out of breath, panting softly. "Em?" His hand ran through her blonde hair. Emily smiled, looking into his glazed over blue eyes. "Yes?" Her voice faint and quiet for the girl was still attempting to catch her breath. Both were exhausted with the drug wearing off. His lips whispered three soft words in her ear, "I love you.." Emily's eyes closed,__ resting her head against his shoulder. __"I love you too."_


	29. Walk of Fear

**~Emily POV~**

An argument was what work me up from my deep sleep. At first I tried to ignore it, even force myself back to sleep but my prying ears couldn't help but listen in. Two angry voices awake me, as they yell at each other in a heated discussion.

"You let yourself be distracted!"

"Sorry I'm not on my phone 24/7 bending to your command." I hug the sheets tightly to my chest, rolling aside to try and fall back asleep. In my tired state I could not place who was speaking, however, it occurred to me these people were nearby or I could be still dreaming and imagining things. Surely, wouldn't be the first time.

"You are supposed to be responsible! Half the town was destroyed last night and I couldn't even get a hold of you. Then I find you here, with some girl."

"Emily. Her names Emily, dammit Bruce I know you don't trust her but she's not some social climber."

I smile in my dream, so Jason was in it, defending me. Reality hit me hard, when did I get home last night? My heart started to pound deep in my chest as I took a moment to consider this. Slowly, my emerald eyes open to see that in the hallway Bruce Wayne arguing with a Jason who was in nothing more then his boxers. Immediately, I shut my eyes, this was just a dream...a crazy dream. Once again I open them but this time I caught Jason's gaze as he was about to say something else to Bruce.. My face flushed bright red. "Umm..." Flustered, I didn't know what to say. Continuing my gaze I saw a pile of my clothing across the room. Could my face get any redder? Bruce turned his head to see what had caught Jason's gazed. I am pretty sure my face was about as Red as Harley's jester suit. I couldn't look back up at Jason. How would I move across the room without making a bigger fool of myself.

"I'll let you two talk." Bruce said shooting Jason another one of his disapproving glares but this time he was not even hiding how furious he was. Jason shook it off but I for one could swear my face was redder than it's ever been.

"No-no it's okay..." I grabbed a sweatshirt and shorts that I noticed had been placed out for me at the end of the bed. I bet Alfred had something to do with it, how much was I beginning to like the old man. I quickly slip it on, underneath the sheets without showing much. Jason tried to protest as I hurried out of the room. Alfred greeted me in the kitchen. A feast was laid out on the breakfast bar as the butler made these wonderfully smelling waffles and crepes. Bruce must have held Jason up for a few seconds for I found myself alone. Inside I was panicking, I knew to some degree-or at least remembered enough of what happened last night to understand what had gone on between me and Jason. My thoughts were interrupted as the TV news started to buzz loudly above me. I look up to see the red breaking news line running across the bottom of the screen as it transitioned into some footage. It was not a shock that a lot of crime went on last night. As I said before, crime was always high on a night of a Wayne Event. A lot of destruction showed itself on the television. Buildings one after another caved in on each other or burned down to nothing but ash. **POLICE AUTHORITIES STILL CLEANING UP FROM THE CRIME OF THE CENTURY. **_**T**__he crime of a century? I missed what?!_ My focused shifts completely to the news, missing my mouth completely so the waffle landed on my lap. The number of deaths was unbelievable, leading to a sick looking Vicki Vale as she stood on top of the scene. It was so bloody, bodies of children and adults caked in the background. "Emily.. Emily!" Jason's voice becomes distinct as I zone him out. He shook me but I was too far gone to even understand what Jason was saying.

"Half our beloved city is in ruins…" Vicki Vale looked choked up as she watched the med crew scanning the wreckage."-all because of the green menace, otherwise known as the Riddler." My face went from red to pale really fast. I couldn't even hear her giving the details of the crime. Everything slowed down, darkening around me. I felt water splash against my face, my focus still on the reporter. "If you know any family members in this area, please call them. The number of known deaths in this area is going up and rapidly."

The news- my father had done it. Shit, he needed my help and I wasn't there. I screwed up big, why had I let myself become distracted by Jason. My father was going to kill me. He was probably waiting at my house now. My hands trembled, "EMILY!" Jason screamed, trying to grab my attention. I notice him, Alfred and Bruce all giving me a strange look. Bruce didn't look so mad at me anymore, almost concern. Jason was the first to openly note the fear in my eyes. "Emily what's wrong?"

"My dad...m-my dad he was-" I wasn't acting as I tried to speak. My thoughts weren't straight at all as I tried to think clearly. Never have I been in such a panic in all my life. I fall out of the chair in my attempts to get to the door. Jason helped me up, not knowing how to handle my panic. "My dad..I've got to go home..." Not wanting to waste time answering some questions I race for the door.

"Miss Nashton?" My head turns around as I'm half way out the door. It was Alfred, standing with my satchel still in his hand. "You left your bag."

"Oh yeah, thanks." I ran, grabbing my purse in one hand while sprinting as fast as I could home.

I was so dead, so fucking dead.


	30. Spying On A Vixen

~Jason POV~

I watch as Emily raced out the door, I went to follow but I knew things weren't so well here either. Bruce was pissed with me for not being on call last night. We never go out on a night of an event because it is always too risky and conflicting with our identities. How could he expect me to have my phone on me just waiting for his ring. I groan before noticing Bruce wasn't even in the kitchen anymore. Surely, I expected him to continue his lecture on what I had done wrong last night. There was only one other place he would be, tracking the Riddler. I decided it was best to go down, I only made it two steps before Alfred made a gesture to the breakfast he made. It was nice of him to make breakfast for all three of us. Arguing was pointless, I took a waffle and popped it in my mouth.. "There, breakfast." I mumble with my mouth full. Quickly, I slide by him in a hurry to make it downstairs to the Bat Cave. At first look it appeared that Bruce was watching a suspect on the flat screen. The girl looked exactly like Emily? Emily was the one with a camera on her. I knew he didn't trust her but this was outrageous. Growling in anger, I storm up to Bruce, "You put a camera on her!"

He does not even bother to turn around to acknowledge me, however, he did correct me on one thing. "Not on her. It's on her bag." He almost sounded bored when talking, or maybe, tired. Alfred did mention something about Bruce not getting back until 8 am this morning. His eyes were glued to that screen. What did he expect to see?

"How long have you been spying on her?" No answer came from Bruce making me even more pissed. I felt my blood boiling inside. He had no right to do this. "I knew you never trusted her. You know this is an invasion of privacy, right? Not to mention if she finds out about it she's going to fl-"

"Quiet, I'm trying to hear." Bruce scolded, so I had no choice but to sit down on the chair beside him. I glare at Bruce before turning to the screen. Emily was sprinting, the fastest I had ever seen her run. I could tell she was worried, it was evident across her face. The emotion was understandable. I knew I would feel the same way if Bruce was going to be on that side of town last night and hadn't contacted me since the damage. Her father was all she had left. The guilt formed a sour pit in my stomach. This, watching her like some criminal without her knowledge, was so wrong. I felt bad for Emily.

"Father!" Emily looked around nervously, a worried expression across her face. "Dad!" Her blonde hair was out of place, messed up from all her running. She was panting, sprinting around the house in search of him. Emily bolted upstairs, checking her room, his room, and the study but found nothing. There was no sight of her dad anywhere.

I turn to Bruce, leaning back in the seat with my arms crossed. "See." I state irritated. Emily gave him no reason to put a camera on her. Never once has she asked for money, an inside scoop or tried to use our 'Wayne connections' in any way. What did he expect to see, I doubt she was cheating on me. Emily was just scared about her old man and had good reason to be. Riddler was smart to pick the East End, many people were on that side of town last night. I look up to see Emily running a hand through her hair. You could tell she was thinking hard, trying to figure out another place he could be. The camera became shaky for awhile as she ran down steps, which I presume lead to the basement. It was dark, hard to see anything. Her eyes caught hold of something off screen.

"I'm assuming you've seen the news." A low, some what familiar voice spoke. The male's tone sounded calm, causal. Nonetheless this voice did not seem to put an ease to her worries. Emily remained uptight and at an unease. It might have even made her more nervous.

"Y-es" She could barely choke out. Her hands trembled at her sides. A second later, she continued in an apologetic tone. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I didn't-"

"Know?" The mystery voice responds, almost sounding like he was ready to laugh. I longed to see who she was talking to but the figure was still out of view of the camera. The only assumption I could make about the man's voice would be that it belonged to her father, yet, she seemed so scared still and it rendered a familiar tone.

Emily nodded, her voice was nothing more than a quiet plea to him. "Don't be mad."

"Do I look mad?"

She tilted her head, a confused expression on her face. Emily always looked so cute when she was confused. Maybe it was because it didn't happen often. None of this made any sense anymore, why would her father be mad at her? Did she break her curfew? Emily always said her father was strict.

"No?" Her voice sounded unsure of herself. A part of her wasn't understanding something and it showed. "b-but wasn't I- supposed to be there with you. " She spoke slowly, as if trying to register what he meant. "You said I played a major part in it, that this was my chance."

"Why don't you sit down. Come on, come along now." Emily seemed hesitant, which I didn't understand. Her father was being a lot more kind about this then Bruce has been. "Just throw your bag over there."

"Okay." Emily tossed her purse on the chair beside her. The camera opened up to full view, revealing who the mysterious voice belonged to. Twice, I blinked to make sure what I saw was real and even then I wasn't so sure.

"It can't be." I gasp with my mouth hanging open in shock. I turned to Bruce, finding myself speechless. Something was wrong, this was not right. Bruce looked over for a second before gazing back at the screen. He rarely showed no expression but I could tell this was something he wasn't expecting. The view of the camera was perfect, it could not have been set up clear. We could see the side silhouette of both her and the Riddler sitting down across from each other. In front of her, the Riddler had been playing a game of chess made out of glass pieces.

Never have I seen Emily like this. She looked uneasy, nervous and at a discomfort even scared? No, this did not fit. Emily was not the cold hearted, smart ass named Enigma. The psychopath always knew everything her father did and had no heart. I've studied the footage of her, she killed children because she found them annoying. Nothing at all like Emily. Emily was helpful, sweet, even taught me how to use some of the stuff for the internship. I refuse to believe they were the same person. Wait a minute, maybe this was just the Riddler tricking us. Yes, maybe that's why she looked so nervous. The Riddler could have her dad hostage somewhere. She didn't call him dad yet. I mean if the Riddler shows up at your house unannounced, you'd be scared to. He must have tracked Emily down to get to me. She is innocent from all this. No reason to assume Emily is Enigma.

"You did do your part. You kept the the bird preoccupied for the last few weeks and especially last night."

"Oh." Her eyes widen a bit, her face blushing a bright red. "You saw that." She barely manages to squeak out while biting her lip. Her emerald eyes were focused on the floor with a shameful look on her face.

"Not everything, but enough to predict." He spoke plainly, almost uninterested. It then occurred to me the Riddler may have been watching all of our actions last night. That part made me sick in the stomach.

Her mouth opened just enough to ask how before shaking her head. She knew he had his ways. Emily still was quiet, she never kept her mouth closed this long. The sweet Emily I know couldn't be related to this man.

The Riddler leaned forward on the table, eyeing Emily with the utmost suspicion. "Don't tell me you actually had feelings for boy blunder. You did know he was the bird, correct?"

There was a long pause, Emily kept her face looking down so I couldn't read her expression. Please say no. Emily looked up at the Riddler, giving a soft nod. "Yes father, I'm not oblivious to the facts before me like those with a simple mind."

My heart sunk. Father? Her words sounded so scripted, like that was what she was supposed to say. It didn't sound like the Emily I knew. That's because the Emily I knew never existed. This was a fucking game to them! A giant puzzle, a riddle to trick me! I could feel the anger boiling inside my chest. She did this. So many people had died last night because Batman didn't have Robin. I wasn't there to help. It was too much for him, leading thousands of innocent people to their death. I can't believe I fell prey to her and her sick mind. This was all my fault. Enigma tricked me. This morning, she "Emily" actually had me convinced when she ran out it was because she didn't know anything about it.

The silence was interrupted by the Riddler. He took note how Emily was still focused on the ground and speechless. "You told me once that love didn't exist and how it was just for fools." Emily looked away for a second, the opposite way of the camera. She looked at the computer screens they had lined up, similar to the bat caves. " Don't tell me you've changed your mind." Riddler said, chuckling.

The was a brief pause where I felt frozen in time. I couldn't see the expression on her face. I knew she was Enigma but maybe something had changed. It all couldn't have been fake. Emily had to say yes, she had to say this wasn't just some scam. Emily had to feel something. She couldn't be as cold hearted as Enigma. A part of me wished Riddler had two daughters and see was just Enigma's nicer twin because no matter how hard I tried to picture it Emily and Enigma didn't fit together. Emily seemed too real to be fake.

She took a deep breath before smiling, "No pops, haven't." I could hear the shift in her voice, it was Enigma alright. All I could see was red in that moment." Why would I ever? We both know that love is just simply a weakness one can not afford."

I punch the wall before me, feeling used. "That Bitch!" My knuckles bleed but I could feel no pain from them. How dare she. At least those with cold hearts can be thawed out but no. Enigma had no heart. I threw my chair against the ground, shattering it.

Bruce watched me, as I stormed down the hall with clenched fists. "Jason wai-" Why wait when all he would say was I told you so, or yell at me more. No, I had no time for his lectures, that little riddle bitch needed to die.

~Bruce POV~

After Jason was gone I went back to the screen. It was still on mute as the two villains spoke to one another. I knew there was no stopping Jason when he was this angry. My bet was he went to the training room to blow off some steam.

I'll admit, I didn't expect that the Riddler or Enigma would go this low to get a victory from me. Jason was heart broken. I knew Emily was hiding something from the moment I saw her but I didn't expect this. The camera on her bag wasn't supposed to hurt Jason in any way. The Riddler is a mastermind, I knew he would get low to beat me but using his daughter to get to Jason, destroy him along with half the town. That crossed a line. I clicked unmute, to hear the rest of their conversation. Maybe it could clue me into their next plan.

"Good, now go up to your room. An assignment awaits you."

"Yes Father." Emily left in such a hurry she forgot her bag.

I was about to turn off the camera when I noticed the Riddler double checking to make sure his daughter had went upstairs. Once he heard the door click, he smiled slyly. The Riddler got up from his set, stretching out before working his way over to the camera. His gloved hands picked up the small device and brought it up to his face. His grin never left, however, it grew with more smugness to it. "Hello there Bruce, I do hope you and your little winged child enjoyed the show." I glare at the screen, despite knowing he couldn't see my reaction. The Riddler was smart enough to predict what it was. "I presume your ill-tempered bird has fled. Told you, you must key an eye on that temper of his." With a small wink he dropped the camera, smashing it with the bottom of his shoe.

He knew. The Riddler had staged this all, and whether Emily was apart of it or not was yet to be determined. Nonetheless, he knew Jason was watching and purposely pushed his buttons. The Riddler was still playing us, the game far from over. It was time I got ahead. There was one more camera hidden in her belongings. One I was sure the Riddler had no awareness of because it was still functioning. The bracelet was wrapped around the post of her bed, hopefully allowing me to watch as she planned about. The sound of footsteps came toward the door as it swung open with a loud thud. Emily threw her Enigma costume and an envelope on her bed. I needed to see what was in it, it was most likely the Riddler's next plan.

The next event was unexpected, Emily fell to the floor. Sheltering her face in her hands, the young girl appeared to be... crying? Streams of tears fell from her face.

"He's Robin? He's fucking Robin! How did I not see it? How could I have been so stupid, so blind to it. The scars, disappearing, his fighting style, w-why did I not see it?" She removed her hands to wipe away her tears. Emily took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. I almost felt bad for her until I remembered what they had done to Jason. They used him to destroy the city. She was most likely acting. "Boy blunder of all people." She didn't seem to be taking this well, bashing her fists in to the wall to her bedroom. Angrily she kicked it, having as much aggression in her system as Jason's. One look in her eyes I could tell. She never knew, Emily wasn't aware of the Riddler's plan despite what she said downstairs. Riddler knew she would agree with whatever he told her. He could control his daughter so easily. A girl so stubborn she would never admit her lack of knowledge. Emily looked almost as heart broken as Jason, maybe more. She threw her costume against the wall. I could tell she wanted to scream, wanted to fight as her hands curled up into tight fists. Enigma, Emily, whatever you may call her, she was raised around violence and highly dangerous in a sane state of mind. Although both Jason and Emily were feeling the blindside and betrayal. The only thing that made her more of a threat then Jason right now is that he isn't a killer.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! What do you think so far? -E**


	31. Cry for Blood

**~Bruce POV~**

In the not so burnt part of town, Enigma was pulling off a small heist. The police department had not found this footage of her yet. Just when I was thinking to grab the cape and cowl and confront her. I heard footsteps from behind me, "Maybe you should stay out of this one." I say sternly. It was too soon, he needed at least an hour to cool down from that. I had still not told him about Emily being hurt, mostly because I wasn't sure if what I saw was true.

"Master Wayne, I'm afraid to inform you Jason has already left the cave." I curse under my breath, what was that boy thinking? Of course I already knew. With that temper of his, there was no doubt in my mind what he was going to do. Jason was going to kill her.

**~Jason POV~**

I catch the green and purple villainess on the roof, heading to wherever her next crime was at. I don't speak, she didn't deserve to get a satisfaction of a warning. I charge at her from behind. Enigma must have heard my footsteps and turned around. Before the devil could even start with the banter she always did, I send two sucker punches into her chest. She falls back, dropping an empty bag to the ground. It took her a second, before getting up to her feet. Strangely enough the bitch kept stepping back from my attacks. Enigma blocked my next punch only to be smashed in the face with my kick. The girl couldn't even catch her breath.

It hurt to look at her now, knowing all this time she was working me, manipulating me into thinking I found someone that cared. Now, all my eyes could see was that lying little whore, who got with me because her father asked her to. Little skank shouldn't be breathing now after letting the whole city burn. Hundreds of people died, all at her fault! Recalling all the times she had me believing we were close, that she wasn't a monster I punched her in the stomach. I did not let up as I kept throwing jabs to her chest, harder and harder each time. My knuckles were bruised, covered in her blood.

Enigma weakly countered, in attempts to push herself back. I helped, grabbing her by the pigtails and throwing her to the ground a little ways away.

"Stop.. I didn't even steal any-" A slap to the face should shut that mouth of hers up. Enigma wasn't even fighting back hard. Then again all she was a master of deception. This was probably a trick. Why else would she be on the defense. All she gave a fuck about was herself and her psychopathic father. _We both know that love is just simply a weakness one can not afford_. Her voiced echoed in my head. Weak. Weak was what she thought of me. I'll show her weak. The feelings I once felt for Emily, Enigma, were nothing but pure rage. I smash my knuckles into her ribs this time showing no mercy. Enigma looked hurt, a cracking noise coming from her lower chest. The hit was good, breaking a few ribs as pushes me back away from her. What, was she not even gonna try and put up a fight? Usually Enigma fought harder than this.

"J-Jason stop please...it's me." Her voice cracked, finally speaking up. Then again, this was the first chance for her to open her sorry mouth. "it's me...Emily"

Her bloody mask tore, falling from her face. I could see the emerald eyes I had once loved. How dare she do this, how dare she trick me and play with my heart. Emily is nothing more then a devil child in disguise. She gazed up at me, her eyes pleading for me to stop. Emily must have been waiting for surprise or shock at her identity but it never came. I wasn't going to let up now that she admitted it. The fact made me sick to think her eyes were the same ones I fell in love with last night and gave up everything for her. To see that emerald color now reminded me of her, a selfish murder who literally fucked me over.

"As if that means anything." I spoke coldly, spitting in her face on purpose. One last punch sent her unconscious. In that split second before she went under, her eyes seemed so hurt, like she couldn't believe I knew or did this. Hypocrite, that's what she was. Pretending like she cared for me, hoping that I'd be shocked with her identity and let her go free. All she did was take advantage of me. Rage was controlling me. I couldn't take it, the memories when we were happy pissed me off more then ever now. Months, Months she had got this by me. I wrap my hands around her throat roughly, viciously choking her.

"Robin stop."

Bruce's voice growled behind me, I knew this wasn't what Robin did. Boy wonder was no killer but right now there wasn't a thought in my mind besides her destruction. I smirk, seeing her face turning pale in the very few spots that weren't bleeding out.

Bruce grabbed me by the collar. He threw me off of her. "We need to get her to the hospital." He said, bending down beside her to check a pulse.

I glare, "Are you insane?"

"She's still a girl." Bruce went to pick her up but I shoved him away. Emily deserved to bleed out.

"She's the child of the devil. Why should we care what happens."

"That doesn't mean you can just kill her."

"Yes it does! Bruce she's killed hundreds, she's psychopathic like her dad. She physically manipulated me to destroy the city. Let her live and your letting her kill again."

"Help me take her to the hospital." Bruce said more sternly, not hearing what I had to stay.

"No" I roll my eyes, not wanting to hear his explanation for this madness. I grapple off the building,"I hope she bleeds out or gets brain damage.." I whisper under my breath. Then she'd end up killing herself or even better, her father would kill her for not being up to his level of thinking.


	32. Broken Inside

**~Emily's POV~**

Jason knew. This whole time, he knew I was Enigma. What a fool I am.

Finding out the boy I fell in love with was Robin hurt, but not as badly as finding out he knew I was the villain this whole time. My heart begins to race in panic. Did he know my father's plan? Did Jason trick me into giving myself to him so he could kill me the next day? I mean, when my father first told me I imagined it was him who put something in our drinks, however, it could have been Jason.

He made my mind weak. All I could think about during the days leading up to dance was him. The worst part was not being used, tricked, or beaten half to death. What hurt badly was he tried to kill me. The boy whose moral and path of Justice made him swear not to kill, almost killed me. Jason wanted me dead more than anyone I knew. I saw that rage in his eyes. The hatred and unmerciful look he gave me as my mask torn. He didn't care. Why was I so shocked, I'm not someone people could care about. My father didn't and neither did Jason.

My hearing started to come back to me, wherever I was it was crowded. I heard- my heart stops-I heard doctors, noises you'd find in a hospital. I could tell my heart was beating faster the beeping noise got louder next to me. Pure fear flashed in my eyes as they popped open. I was in the hospital. The confirmation made my heart rate spike higher. I hated hospitals. Could I just chose to die? _Maybe it won't be as bad,_ I try to lie to myself. Oh shit, I passed out as Enigma.

I look down and much to my surprise, I wasn't dressed in my Enigma outfit. Okay, this was freaky. I could have sworn...who took me out of my costume and put me into my old clothes? Surely wasn't Jason. What the fuck is with people changing me while I'm passed out. Not cool. At least last time was Kane, someone I knew and trust. Who did it this time? No, I had to stop thinking about this. The good news, my hands weren't cuffed to the bed. Yet, I couldn't move them. Every bone in my body hurt.

The beeping caused an old, worn man to look up from his seat. "Miss Nashton calm down." His voice said softly. He looks up and immediately I recognize the face. It was none other then Commissioner Gordon, who sat on the bench across from my bed.

Fuck, he was going to take me to Arkham. Not that I minded Arkham but that meant Jason and Bruce told him my identity. I look at him nervous, which he must have mistaken it for confusion because he began to speak.

"Miss Nashton, can you hear me? You're at the Gotham City Hospital." The last time Gordon and I were locked in a room with needles alone didn't end well, considering how I almost died. I start to panic, losing my breath from my heart beat being dangerously high. Quickly, Gordon moved to get me an oxygen mask. Why did he care if I lived or not? "Miss Nashton can you hear me?" I nod slowly, trying to calm myself down. "My name is Commissioner Gordon. brought you in this morning. He claimed to find you outside, saying that a car hit you." There was some suspicion to his tone, making me believe he didn't buy my story. It didn't seem that Bruce told him about my secret identity, Thank God.

"Commissioner, w-what are you doing here?" I ask sounding on edge. My eyes searching for a way out. Did Gordon visit every hospital patient? I doubt it. The man had no time to answer my question before Bruce came through the door, dragging Jason along. My eyes don't meet his gaze.

"How did they let you in here?" Gordon asks annoyed before giving a small sigh. He shook his head as if saying never mind. I bet Gordon realized how big of a donor was to this facility. The billionaire practically owned it. " , only relatives are allowed in a patient's room. In Miss. Nashton's condition, I don't think it's best if you two are in here at this time."

"Emily's father is out of town." Bruce spoke sounding official. "Jason's the only relation she has."

I felt awkward, hoping Commissioner would kick them out. I did not want to speak to either Gordon or Bruce. "Alright.."He seemed hesitant, "your ward can talk to her but first I must speak with her privately."

"If Emily is being questioned she needs a guardian by her side since she's a minor."

" , I can reassure you that she's not being interrogated it's just-"

"Just nothing." Interesting how stern Bruce could be with Gordon, here I thought they were buddies. "it's only Jason."

"They can stay." My voice broke the tension softly. All three of them look up at me, shocked I even spoke up. Being alone with anyone of them sounded painful to me. At least this way there would be someone else to talk if commissioner tried to question me. I felt queasy.

"Is that what you want Miss Nashton?" Gordon's eyes looked soft as if he was trying to protect me.

"Isn't that what she just said?" Jason snarled back annoyed, while rolling his eyes. Commissioner Gordon shoots him a warning look. I just nod.

"Yes it's fine, and my name is Emily, Mr. Gordon. Would it be okay if you call me that?" Jason comes next to my bed, glaring daggers down on me. I couldn't meet his gaze, knowing how much he hated me. None of this made any sense, why saved me if he was going to come and kill me again. Jason thought of me as a monster.

"Of course I can dear." Commissioner Gordon spoke kindly. Let me note this was the nicest encounter I've ever had with the man. He sighed, "Very well Mr. Todd. You can stay." Bruce left to go take a phone call, leaving me, Jason and the Commissioner alone.

"Emily, How many times have you been in the hospital this month."

I look worried for a moment before hiding my expression. Why was he questioning me. The past month I've been kidnapped, beaten,shot but I never was in the hospital. "I don't think I have ever been, ."

"Yes, it says that right here, however, you have enough bruises, knife marks and even a few bullet wounds that say you could have been in the hospital at least 8 times in the past month."

"Oh, yeah I guess."

"You guess?" He paused, "Here it says at least 3 times has requested a doctor or medical advisor, which coincides with a few of those injuries." I felt like I was on trial and I didn't like it.

"Umm coincidence?" I say, not sure how to respond.

"What's the point of all this?" Jason snapped at him, sounding about as annoyed as I felt.

"How did you get hurt this time?" Gordon questioned.

"I-uhh" Shit what did he first say when I first woke up. My mind blanked, I couldn't think. What did he say, I close my eyes for a moment trying to picture it. Bingo! Got it, an accident. "-got hit- by a -ah-car?"

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you keep pestering her?" Jason couldn't help but get a little protective. Jason knew how much I hated stupid questions as both Enigma and Emily. I could tell he regretted showing his emotion the moment those words left his mouth.

"It's okay Jason, and yes I'm sure."

"Come on. Let's go." He grabbed my arm, pulling it towards the door. I bite my lip to prevent screaming in pain.

" that is not a good idea-" Gordon spoke, almost sounding threatening. "Emily is still in no condition to be out of this room. Plus it's not your decision whether she stays or not. Miss Nashton needs to be cleared by a doctor or have her father escort her out" Yeah right, why would my father ever come to help me? Great, just great. I'd be stuck in here forever. Why were the two men going at each other. What did I miss?

Jason paused, "I'll wait in the car."

"Okay." I say quietly, giving a slight nod. Getting in that car could mean a lot of hurt and pain but I wanted- no needed-to talk to him. I needed answers. It was clear to me why he wanted me dead. Nonetheless, I wanted to know how he figured it out and if it all was a lie.

"Emily, you shouldn't be leaving the hospital-" Gordon protested.

"Commissioner, If you've seen my records from the past you know I never stay long, if at all. I don't do well with Hospitals in general. I can't stay."

"Emily."

"Yes?" I got up from the medical bed with his assistance. He motioned to the wheelchair in suggestion that I'd use that to walk but I was too stubborn.

"I've never seen a car accident where knuckles were involved." Gordon spoke lowly and for the first time I look up at him. His eyes were filled with concern, worry for me? How could he care about some girl he just met.

"Huh?" I state confused.

He handed me the clip board with my injuries, there was a photo of one that looked like a fist to my gut. I shiver. I had to think of an lie. He could link my injuries on being Enigma if I didn't.

"It was from earlier...why I ran into the car. Someone was trying to mug me, they must have hit me when I got knocked out."

"You had nothing on you, no purse, no wallet."

"It probably got stolen."

"Did they also try to choke you?"

"What?" He lifted a mirror and I could see the hand marks on my neck. I close my eyes for a second, remembering the hate in Jason's eyes. He was trying to kill me. The car outside could be my death sentence, but if I didn't go Jason could and would reveal my identity."I've got to go, maybe we can continue this conversation another time."

"8 times you should have been in here."

"I've got to go, Jason's waiting for me."

"Let me guess, Jason was with you when you got mugged and hit by the car."

"No." I caught where he was coming from. Gordon was investigating Jason for no reason whatsoever. I look him directly in the eye, "Jason was no where around me."

"Funny, his knuckles were wrapped tightly today. I wonder if they would matc-"

"I'm sorry Commissioner Gordon but I must go." I slip on my leather jacket, ready to leave. Although my years as Enigma allowed me to have a high tolerance for pain, I was hurting badly.

"Be careful out there Emily." He spoke, and for the first time I felt bad for the guy. All he did was to try and keep people alive, safe but none of us allowed him to do his job. We craved the danger, putting ourselves and others in risk. I nod, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"I will be."


	33. Reckless Behavior

**~Emily's POV~**

A pissed Jason was waiting for me in the car. Was this the right move? I hesitate with my fingers on the car door. If I turn back now, I would have to face the Commissioner, who would only question me more. No, I needed to get away from the hospital. I wince as my body bends to sit in the car. The pain came from my chest, fractures and broken rib cage. They must have performed some type of surgery on me, I felt the stitches. The limousine was silent as we drove, my mind questioned the location of the drive. Arkham? Belle Reve? A graveyard? Jason wouldn't look at me, his eyes glaring out the window. Time slowed down, making the car ride feel like lifetimes as we drove down the street. In the corner of my vision, I could see Jason's blood knuckles trembling, an urge to hit me again. Is it weird I found him more attractive in this fit of violence? Of course it was, no matter how much I may like him, Jason wanted me dead.

My father always said my sassy comments and stubborn ways would be the death of me. So despite being glad neither of them had spoken to me yet, and the fact they saved me from a long week in the hospital, I failed to stop the urge to speak up. "Come to finish the job?" I snap quietly. He gives me a death look, before Bruce Wayne intervenes, tugging on his shirt. I suppose he didn't want Jason to lose his temper again.

"Miss Nashton, we are at your house." Alfred says kindly as if there was no tension whatsoever in the car. I did like the old man, he always treated me with politeness and respect.

"Thank you." I say, quickly getting out of the car. Jason couldn't handle it any more, he pushed the door open coming after me.

"Master Todd!" I heard Alfred say, seemingly shocked that the teen left the car.

"I imagine you brought me here to grab my things? That way you can send me back to that dumb ass asylum of yours." I head through the front door, noticing how Bruce pulled the car aside to get out. Dare I say his lurking was for my own safety.

Jason shot me a look of disgust, "Just be lucky your not dead right now, _Enigma_." It felt weird to have Jason say my name. I mean, I know that he has before but just not dressed like that. I move closer to him, staring in his eyes for the first time since he tried to kill me.

"Who told you." I say trying to sound threatening but it was pointless. I liked Jason, I couldn't look at him and be Enigma. It felt like two different sides of me conflicting.

His blue eyes looked coldly at mine. "You don't think I'm smart enough to figure it out. I know what your Father has done, I know what you've done Enigma. You're a monster, a killer, do you really think I could love someone with no heart?"

A knife could have went through my throat at that moment but I wouldn't have noticed. I felt more pain then the broken ribs and fractured lung combined. I didn't understand why his words hurt so much, I knew it was true. I guess, coming from him-I-I just thought he believed in me. I quickly distance myself from him, speechless. I couldn't show him how upset he made me. My vision got slightly blurred from my-allergies. "After everything, you would break your one rule and killed me?"

"Everything? Give me a break, E." He sounded annoyed as his tone rose in volume. "This was just another game, another scheme of yours. You would do anything to stop it from failing, won't you? There never anything between us."

"But I thought-" He denies me a right to talk, interrupting.

"You thought wrong. I knew the whole time, just playing along to see if you'd sequel on your _pops' _plan_."_

My heart dropped inside of me, "Then get the hell out of my house!" I start to go for the stairs, needing to be left alone.

"It hurts doesn't it? To be played with, to think something was real when it wasn't.."

"Jason stop..."

"No, you know what I didn't know? I didn't know you'd go as low as letting your dad pimp you out."

My head snaps around to see him following me, "I-I didn't...no, that wasn't...I didn't know..."

"Oh really! You didn't know your dad's plan or that he was going to kill hundreds? Stop trying to act stupid Enigma! I heard you! I heard you tell him you knew...I know you two were in on this the whole time. Everything was planned out by your father and you from the first time you entered Gotham. You purposely put yourself in dangerous so I'd have to beg with you to stay in the Manor. Were you laughing at me to other villains? Telling how boy blunder was a soft hearted joke!"

"I'm not lying.." I felt weak. I hardly noticed Bruce slip in the front door. I expect they took me here so I would lead them to the lair or my dads next plan but I wouldn't. All he cared about was that Jason didn't kill. Otherwise, he didn't give a shit about me. "Jason I didn't-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Like I'd believe any of your lies.

"No...I'm not." My eyes dart back to the stairs with an idea. I attempt to race up them with whatever energy I had left. Each step I could feel my condition worsening. I shouldn't even be standing up in this state of health.

"Where are you going!" Jason yells but I ignore him. I had to prove to him I wasn't lying. I went into my room, searching for the Da Vinci Code.

"Enigma stop." Jason's voice echoed from the doorway of my bedroom. I look up from my bookshelf, the anger and sorrow beginning to make me crack.

"Stop calling me that!" My face was still hidden from Jason because I didn't want him to believe these tears were caused by him.

"It's your real name, isnt it?" He snarled back with a type of hate I never heard before.

"Not when you say it like that..." My voice cracked, sounding upset. "Can't you just call me Emily?"

"No." He spoke firmly.

I go back to the book, typing in the code when I hear a sharp click. A gun noise? It couldn't be, Robin didn't carry a gun. I look up to find the barrel of a pistol pointed directly at me. I pause, my breathing uneasy. "Didn't think the Bats let you carry those."

"He doesn't.." Jason muttered under his breath. Bruce was still downstairs, no where to save me. Funny how in the beginning of this I would not dare let myself be saved by the bats.

"Jason, calm down." Watching someone snap is scary and intense at the same time. I could see the angry boiling in his eyes. He was recalling all the times he was here. I could tell for he muttered, "I can't believe it." Prior to meeting Jason, I would have loved this reaction from Robin. Especially if I wasn't the one the other end of it. His eyes widen, the gun shaking in his hand. My eyes check and notice the safety off of the gun. Jason was serious."Kane...YOU KNOW KANE! You let me believe you were a victim of his! "

"I NEVER EVER CLAIMED TO BE A VICTIM OF ANYTHING!"

A sharp slap makes me fall back, I hug the novel sheltering it from the fall. "Stop lying! You told me Kane injected you with those drugs."

"I never said that, Gordon shot me up with them and Kane was the one to break me out. He was trying to help-"

Jason moves closer, I quickly stand to my feet. He interrupts my plea with more hate."**T**ell me, is he your _real_ boyfriend?"

"No! Jason you're my boyfriend. I wasn't-"

"Your a liar! How could I believe any word you say!"

He pushed me too far, my hands tremble as I open the book. "You don't believe me?"I mutter as soft tears fall from my eyes. What more did I have to lose? I gaze up at Jason, everything hurt, my mind and body. I couldn't even defend myself. My eyes glare, snapping into my dark state of mind. "Recognize this?" I growl, pulling out the needle. "I was going to find out Robins Identify with it, his weakness then let him die."

I pause, he had no reason to believe me. He wouldn't let me speak, why should I defend myself? He knew all along who I was, this was just showing him how pathetic I am. No matter what, I will be evil to everyone who knows the name Enigma. Emily couldn't exist..He didn't trust me, he wouldn't listen...I take the cap off the needle with shaking hands. They'd just lock me up again and again until I die.

"Em, what are you doing." Jason notice what panic hid in my eyes. He remembered her file, Enigma got violent when she was angry. He knew that the vile was the unfixed truth serum. Enough to kill him, he backed away from her, leaving his hand out. "Give me the needle."

"No! You don't believe me!" I yell, completely out of it. "I didn't know, I didn't know you were Robin! Why can't you fucking believe me...I didn't know okay. I didn't plan it, I didn't-" I jab the needle into my veins, feeling nothing but more pain. I shriek, falling to the ground. All of it was in my system, making the effects all happen at once.

"Emily!"

My pupils dilated quickly feeling spiraling pain in my bones. I was already in a weak state so the drug took over, destroying me more. Jason dropped the gun and ran forward to help me. The boy looked shocked that I didn't throw the needle into him or something. Unless I was just haunting his care for me. My body felt as if fire burned in my chest. The amount I took made my heart rate spike abruptly,leading me to become overwhelmed. At first, the effects did help my brain feel numb but the pain was way too much. I started to go under. At least I won't have to die at Jason's hands. He could watch me die knowing whatever I say in my last minutes was the truth.

"Emily! What the hell did you do...Em. Shit, stay awake." Jason shakes me, looking upset. "_**BRUCE**_!"

Moving my lips to speak was like a ton of sharp, tiny needles sticking into them. "Ask me, ask me.."My words slur after that making no sense. My eyes roll back into my head, losing sight of everything.


	34. Back on Terms

**~Jason's POV~**

"Ask me...Ask me..." Emily spoke desperately, she sounded like she was in a lot of pain. I took the needle out of her, for the first time seeing what it contained. The syringe carried the same truth serum she had stolen before, untouched, unregulated. Emily knew the danger it held. Upon further discovery I found she put much more into herself, making her eyes look bad. They were physically bleedin. I take her pulse and find it skyrocketing. "BRUCE!" I cry out again only to see he just entered the room.

"What did you do?" He sounds mad, bending down to Emily's side. Of course the first thing he notices is the gun. Obviously I didn't shoot her or there would have been more blood. Bruce sees the broken needle and his frown grows.

"For Christ sakes! I didn't stab her with it so help me. You can yell at me for the gun later..." I say so he would focus on Emily. She looked scary bad at the moment. Her body was already damaged from my attack, her stabbing herself with the truth serum didn't help. Her body trembled and twitched.

"What's affecting her?" Bruce asked, feeling her pulse. His eyes widen, as he gave me a look. It must have been high.

"The truth serum-again. Don't look at me, she stabbed herself with it" Great, once again Emily was getting me in trouble. I swear she did this only to get back at me for _almost_ killing her. Somehow I didn't feel mad, I felt like I needed to save her, I felt...guilty.

"And why would she do that.." Bruce made a phone call, dialing for help.

"I didn't believe her." I sigh, looking down. Bruce started to help stabilize her but we needed to move her.

He picked her up, bringing her downstairs to the limo. "Stay here." Sure, I was glad Bruce was willing to help Emily but I needed to be by her side. What if she really did die? I couldn't help but feel so utterly helpless.

I walk downstairs to find the entrance to the basement cracked open. Assuming Bruce had already left with Emily I wander downstairs. I'm sure Alfred would be back after dropping Bruce and her off at the manor, that gave me a few minutes. I follow down the steps to the basement. The computer system looked more advanced then the one in bat cave. Her uniform was missing from its place. That was most likely because Alfred intended to wash it. I look around, herbag lied untouched from before. I could see Bruce's bug smashed into a tiny pieces as if someone destroyed it. I knew it couldn't be Emily. Emily had been in the hospital since I found out her lie. The day after Bruce kept trying to talk to me about it but I shut down. I zoned him out.

Every night on patrol it seemed I was getting yelled at time for my violence. I felt myself breaking at the seams. I sit down, recovering the camera footage from the black box in Bruce's device. I sat down, pressing play. I sped through the parts I've seen, her crushing my heart and belittling me. It was all on mute. This time I focused on reaction, pausing it on the first time he mentioned me being Robin. Her eyes were what I now noticed, they grew in size just slightly. Maybe she didn't know...I began to wonder before seeing the rest of the footage. The Riddler was on screen, moving closer to the camera. "Hello there Bruce, I do hope you and your little winged child enjoyed the show." I glare at the screen, what did he just say? A show? The Riddler had been manipulating me this whole time. My rage grows farther, now wondering if I was meant to find this. "I presume your ill-tempered bird has fled. Told you, you must key an eye on that temper of his." I take a deep breath, The Riddler wasn't be right. I had no temper, I was just doing- I unclench my fists, trying to relax. My ears catch the sound of someone walking upstairs and I quickly make a break for hiding.

"Master Todd?" Alfred's voice greeted me. I took the black box footage before running upstairs. Was it possible Emily didn't know, or was this another trick? I couldn't decide.

**~Time Lapse~**

The manor was cold, silent as I went in. It felt empty, awkward. "Do you know anything about-" What was I even supposed to call her anymore? Alfred shook his head. I walk upstairs to hear Bruce and the doctors talking, she wasn't doing well.

I sat by the end of her bed for days, only leaving for patrol. "Emily wake up...wake up.." I spoke quietly, from time to time. My hand held hers. Silently, I would begged and plead, knowing she was strong but truly hoping she didn't kill herself. Her heart rate wasn't picking up, it kept getting slower and slower. "Em, if you wake up...I'm sorry...I know you didn't know...I know you were set up, Bruce showed me everything-...wake up, please I'll believe you."

"Master Todd, time for dinner. Will you be joining us tonight or should I bring it upstairs again."

I nod. Alfred understood what I meant. The past week I've been choosing to eat up here. At first I was unsure if Emily's death would even be a bad thing, which caused Bruce to worry. In his mind he feared I would kill her, or cross a line in some way. That's when he showed me what he was hiding. There was more footage that night. Some of Emily in distressed, I could still hear her voice, sounding so small. _He's Robin? He's fucking Robin! How did I not see it? How could I have been so stupid, so blind to it. The scars, disappearing, his fighting style, w-why did I not see it?" _Bruce exclaimed that this camera was hidden in her bracelet upstairs, hence the Riddler had missed it entirely.

Another night went by where I feel asleep at the bottom of her bed. Bruce had grounded me for what I did last night on patrol. Apparently my actions were becoming rash and violent. Honestly, Bruce was just paranoid.

The only thing good about her being in a dangerously close to death, coma like state, was that she was staying in one place. All her injuries from my rage prior were fading and healing from the constant care. Knowing Em, she would never take a week off of anything to heal. I never slept heavily, even with my eyes closed I was guarding her. Every night Bruce and I considered that Kane or The Riddler would be trying to find her. We couldn't let that happen, not yet. On this night, I heard movement.

Her eyes looked pure as they opened. It reminded me of a baby's eyes, looking so little in a big world. Her stare was blank, out of it. An effect from the drugs that had still failed to wear out. The Doctor had told Bruce he would imagine it take 2-3 weeks for her to stop experiencing the effects, however, Bruce calculated with how often she had experience such thing it would take half that time. He was right. "Em..." Dilated pupils, which were glazed over looked back at me. "Emily can you hear me?"

Her mouth motioned to make the word yes but no sound came out. An hour went by, yet neither of us spoke. After a while, I couldn't handle it. "Emily you could have died." I sigh, standing up to my feet. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I wanted you to know the truth, that I wasn't lying." Her voice sounded tired. She was still out of it.

"But Em, you could have died." I don't think she understood how reckless this was. She still could die at this point.

"You would have found a way to kill me. It's okay, I've always been a pawn, meant to die. This way I hope you won't hate me when I do."

I couldn't reply for a moment. Not knowing not wanting how to tell her she was right, I would have never believed her. I sigh, looking up at her. "Are you okay?"

"No...Your all blurry, and my wrist hurts."

Emily spoke, which was strange tone for her. She never told the truth when it came to her physical condition. Wait, the truth serum. It wasn't just a killing agent, but also forced her to speak the truth. Maybe this would give her a chance to straighten out some of my unanswered questions. I decided to start slow in fear she'd slip back into her coma like state.

"Why didn't you just try reasoning, killing yourself is a bit extreme. "

"I did. You wouldn't believe me any other way. You were always say I'm bullshitting or a liar."

"How was I supposed to know, I thought you set me up. Why did you even steal this stuff in the first place?"

"I wanted to know who Robin was." Her eyes looked up to meet mine. "I wanted him to tell me all Batman's little secrets so I could get my father's attention. Then, since I didn't know the cure, I would just watch him die in all the pain and suffering I knew. With him gone, and Batman not a mystery to my father the whole thing would be over..my father's obsession with the Bats would be over and I'd be his little girl again..." Emily looked down, soft tears fell from her eyes. I felt bad. All her life she devoted everything to that father of hers, and he was too much of an ass to care. Emily shook her head, pretending not to have cried or maybe her vision was too blurry she let the tears slip. "I-I wish I didn't know who you were." She spoke still staring down at the bed, her hands were trembling from the medicine. The chemicals to counteract the serum made her highly sensitive.

A long pause draped the room in utter silence. Her skin was pale with the loss of color from her close miss with death. I could tell she was still in a wide range of pain when she spoke. There was something I had to know, it wasn't major but had been eating up at me. "The news said Enigma left or died. Bruce told me she went completely off the grid. If you had gotten away cleanly, why come back to Gotham?"

"Cleanly? No, I got in trouble everywhere I went. I'm just destined for trouble and mischief. Sometimes I just couldn't help myself. I'd set fire to the school I was in, blackmail a teacher, steal an artifact, all because I couldn't help myself. His voice wouldn't get out of my mind. Eventually my father would find me, and I feared what would happen. A part of me realized I missed being in the game. I missed the thrill and excitement of a challenge."

I couldn't exactly explain what she meant but I understood. It's the same feeling I got as Robin but to a different extreme. The feeling death is at your heels but you are strong enough to overpower it by yourself. I nod, deciding to take advantage on her inability to lie. There were many questions I wanted answers too, "How long have you know Kane?"

"Since I was 7." Emily sighed, she probably figured I would snap again. I tried to keep my calm, and not show any hint of jealousy.

My eyes turn to the door, not wanting to look at her as I went on. Every second I waited for another spiraling truth to come out of her mouth. "Are you two..friends?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda?" I turn around, not understanding how you could be kind of friends with a monster. Either the man was trying to kill you or she was his accomplice from the start. "What the hell does _kinda_ mean?"

"Well we're like those type of friends that will try to kill each other just to prove we can but- I don't think he would let anyone else kill me nor me him."

"You sure about it?" I cross my arms, leaning back on the bed post. The way she spoke of Kane sounded human, that alone wasn't right. The boy was a monster, a sick creature who got his laughs by other people's pain...then again, so did Enigma. However, Enigma wasn't in it for her own pleasure. Her files showed the series of crimes and deaths always had a common thread. Her father, The Riddler was the one who was centered around every scheme. The bigger it was the more she tried to get her father to her. It was sad, from the information I received her only real friend was a psychopath clown and even he tried to kill her. "Did you know it was Kane the first time we met?"

"No." Emily frowned, her expression dropping. "Remember when I said, Kane came to my place right before I moved?" I nod, looking back into her eyes. They looked so fragile and soft, hard to imagine a cold bloody killer to be someone like Emily. She took a deep breath, continuing. "He taunted me with laughter because I couldn't recognize him. He was going to tell my father I had grown foolish in my absence. I swear the green hair does a number on someone. It's hard to explain but Kane is a lot smarter than some Harley Quinn. Kane told me about the gem, to lure me back, and it worked."

Bruce had entered the room, which was no surprise. He had been listening from the doorway in the hall since I entered. Bruce hasn't been pleased with me lately, nor leaving me alone. Was it because he thought I would kill her or she'd wake up and kill me? Either option wasn't a good one

"The gem?" I repeat, confused at what she was trying to say. The dosage of this truth serum made her answers rant on. Emily was finding annoyance in how much side detail was slipping away. I for one liked how she couldn't hold back anything or word it to her pleasure.

"The Crystal of Consciencia. I gave it to my father to get back in the game." Emily rattled off, obvious her brain not in control of her mouth. Enigma or Emily would never give up that information so easily.

Bruce smirked smugly, "Is this a confession?" He sat back in his chair. Oh tell me he wasn't amused that she already confessed to at least one crime.

"Please, I know you two knew I did it." Emily spoke with a hint of that attitude she always had. She moved to sit up, before stopping herself. It seemed to send a spiraling pain in her stomach. Stubborn, Em takes another shot at it, forcing herself to sit up. "Well...I knew Batman and Robin had enough of my history to put it together, but that's you guys so same thing different meaning."

I freeze, remembering that night I had run into her. She was in such a hurry to get out but I never suspected that Emily could have been carrying the gem on her. "That's why you were at the gala that night."

"Yup! It would a been easy in and out if I didn't run into you again." Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Bats or Bruce or whatever you are. It wasn't just Jason who got in my way. Harley and Joker made my escape a lot harder."

Bruce tilted his head aside, for once I understood what he was thinking. Emily had the skill and technique to deactivate the bomb that night. I remember we found out too late, embracing who we can for a blast that never came. "You were the one that turned off the bomb." Bruce smirked, knowingly. Emily's face got so red, like she was embarrassed for doing something good.

"I-I didn't want to die." She added but her voice cracked badly. Emily winced in pain, holding her head. She was keeping something back from us, or trying to.

"Was that the complete reason?" I pushed harder, wanting her to say it.

"No." She squeaked out quietly, hoping I wouldn't hear. Her hands were over her mouth, trying to stop herself before going into more detail. I smile, knowing Emily wasn't the rouge. It was Enigma that was an act. Emily herself wouldn't admit it but she wasn't completely bad. Bad people don't save lives.

I was silent, staring at her. I wanted to hug her I was so pleased but it would only bring her more pain. I decided to change the topic to the one question I had to ask. "Did you know about the Rid-your father's plan?"

"I knew there was a plan." She looked down, sighing. Again, Emily looked embarrassed. "He never told me what it was. Kane knew about the plan, Echo and Query, but not me...He has a tendency to leave me out." Emily looked hurt. I would back away now from the topic, she didn't know about his plan that's all I needed.

Let's go to some easier questions. I thought to myself, wanting to give her a break. "What is your real name?"

"It's Emily Nashton." She said softly, relaxing a little at the simple question.

"Birthday?"

"Don't really know, around October maybe."

"How do you not know your birthday?"

"We don't celebrate it. My father finds it foolish to celebrate something so average. Everyone has birthday's, everyone ages. It is no accomplishment. He thinks cake is excess sugar your brain doesn't need. Gifts are a con, but my father would give me presents when I was younger."

"Like what?"

"Once when I was five. He got me this really cool butterfly knife. Three blades, taser on the handle with an E carved in it. Still my favorite knife today."

"What's so disappointing about me being a hero?"

"I thought I had finally made it normal, understood how to blend in amongst others. I was happy that I could actually love some normal boy but no. Here I for some hero. That was the one thing I was never going to do.."

"What do you mean?"

"I was raised to believe love is a con, heroes are weak, putting those together would be my downfall." My expression dropped. She was right in a way, about it being her downfall. Emily had almost died twice in a time span of a week. "But you are different. You're better than a hero. You were going to kill me and I can see that rage in your eyes. You can kill to stop those who you don't like..." Emily was smiling, like she found that to be a good thing. Bruce was the opposite, he looked more concern now. '_Great_'

"Did you plan what happened at the ball last week, was that just a distraction-?"

"A week? How long have I been- No, I didn't even know what came over me that last night. I never wanted to-I mean planned to-" Her face blushes, turning the pinkest I had seen it in a while. "But I enjoyed it..." Emily added in a quick but soft tone of voice. Her, hand attempting to move over towards mine. She held it gently before looking up at me. Her eyes locked with mine for a second, and I began to wonder if there was a way I could  
change her. Pull her away from the life she was stuck in.

"Do you know what the Riddlers next plan is? Where is he?" Bruce broke whatever moment that was, not taking the cue as a good way to leave but to ask his own questions. I was right. There was only one reason she wasn't locked up right now. He wished to use Enigma, pick her brain while under the drugs to find the Riddler.

She laughed, "Haven't you guys figure it out yet?" For a moment I felt her slip into the voice she used as Enigma before growing dead serious. "You guys don't understand. I don't know half as much as I pretend to. He never tells me anything."

I push Bruce away, trying to stay clear of any Enigma/Riddler questions. "Did you ever lie to me as Emily?" I question, noticing how uneasy she got. Of course the drug would force her to tell whatever truth there was.

"Yes-" It sounded like it hurt to choke out the word.

"Go ahead, tell me, besides for the obvious lie."

"I'm not clumsy, those were just the injuries I got from Robin-well-you."

"Anything else?"

"When I went downstairs and said don't come down it wasn't because I dropped some things, Kane was down there almost ready to kill you."

She paused, giving me some time to think. Kane knew I was Robin, it was a long story but my identity was no secret to him. He always tried to kill me so that didn't concern me. What matters was Emily stopped him from going up to try and kill me. Sure, she didn't know my other identity but she could have easily just had him kill or kidnap Wayne's Ward for money. Emily was a good person and I knew it.

"And I know that internship is a lie. You're having us make military gadgets, which I can assume is meant for Batman and Robin? Funny, exploiting teenage workers aren't illegal in the Batman's mind."

"A paid internship isn't exploiting Miss Nashton, and glaring isn't meant for the man who has saved your life twice now." Emily's look softened as she looked away from Bruce, still a bit mad. She didn't want to talk about it, I presume. "Why did you stay if you knew something was up?" Bruce pestered her, crossing his arms. I really wished he would leave.

"Many reasons." Emily was wearing out easily from the pain meds, and counter active sedatives. Her eyes kept closing, I squeeze her hand trying to keep her awake. "I planned on stealing any cool ones, my father was forcing me too, and Jason. "

"Me?"

"Is that really any surprise to you?" She smiled, resting her head back on the pillow. Bruce rolled his eyes, he wasn't happy with her. He turned to leave, heading for the hallway. "Jason a word." He spoke firmly, as a statement not a question.

"That's okay..I need to get my sleep..." Emily spoke letting go of my hand. She yawned, resting her head back on the pillow. I slowly move to the door, watching as her eyes fluttered close.

"The truth part of the effects should wear off in an hour." I followed him down the hall, regretting leaving Emily alone. The chimes from the clock rang, as it hit 3 am. " You know once she's stable, I'm taking her to Arkham."

This takes me off guard. Did Bruce just saved her so she could rot behind bars. "and why is that?"

Bruce gives me a confused and almost insulted look, "She's a criminal, Jason. You said it yourself." I pause, worried about Emily. She wasn't in any condition to leave. Arkham was a brutal place when in full health. Maybe, I could take this week to convince him to let her stay at the manor. Emily was not a bad person, only acting. My hopes to save her dropped as Bruce opened his mouth once more, "Tonight she goes to Arkham."

I almost choke on air, how could he do that? Did he not see her struggle to keep her eyes open. Riddler may have men inside, what would they do if they found her. He would turn her in as Emily, it would ruin both of her lives. "Bruce! You can't-"

"Yes I can. I don't need a young girl making you unstable."

"What? I'm not unstable." I protest.

"You tried to kill her twice. Heroes don't kill." My silence was his victory. Bruce sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Emily goes to Arkham tonight, end of discussion."

It wasn't fair, he should at least wait until she made a full recovery. The alarm went off from down the hall. Bruce's head whips around, followed by mine as we both heard the commotion. "Emily." I gasp before taking off down the hall. Bruce follows me in a haste. My heart continued to beat out of my chest, in fear Kane or one of the Riddler's henchmen had broken into the manor. Bruce breaks the bedroom door open, and I'm greeted with a far too familiar sight. It reminded me of the first time Emily stayed at the manor, her room vacant. I grin as Bruce begins to search the room. The machines once connected to Emily were all cut or pulled off of her, hanging off the side of the bed. Bruce might have gone to the assumption that Riddler's henchmen may have cut her free but no. I knew too well they did not have the time to pull all of them off. We were not that far down the hall to begin with so once the alarm was triggered that the window was open, they would still be here. Emily had not been kidnapped. I smirk, going to sleep my ass, she escaped. Thinking back, I could figure out exactly how she did it. Emily must have been working on the machines since she woke, maybe even a few with her eyes closed. Her hand kept twitching before reaching mine, not to mention forcing herself to sit up, only to fall back down. Although before I believed that it might be because of pain, now I understood she was disconnecting the machines from her back, her wrist, even her neck. Those long pauses in her speech and silence, she was focusing on unhooking other binds. Her plan was too clever for Bruce or I to notice in our state of mind. From the moment she opened her eyes, Emily knew Bruce's plan.

"Did you have something to do with this!" Bruce growled upset.

My smile fades, hiding how happy I was to see her outsmart him. "No! No, Bruce how could I warn her if I was with you the whole time, I didn't even know you were sending her to Arkham until 5 minutes ago."

Bruce storms out of the room, heading for the Batcave. I give it a second before racing to the window, hoping to see her still scaling the manor. We were on the fourth floor. I shook my head, pleasantly surprised at how quickly she moved. There was no sign of her. I grin, Em was gone.

The Riddler's daughter had escaped.

**(Author's Note ~Three chapters left~ )**


	35. Always A Disapointment

~Emily's POV~

Lately, I've been trying to get back into things here in Gotham. Ever since I almost brought my own demise, the past few days has been awkward as hell. At least, Jason and I have come to an understanding with one another. The problem? Bruce and my father. Well, my father didn't exactly know I was still seeing Jason. I did my best to keep it from him. On the other hand, Bruce knew very well what was going on and was doing everything in his power to try and stop it. This was the main the reason I told Jason some of my tricks. He was now able to get out of Bruce's tails and disappear quickly. It doesn't take a genius to sneak away from one's parents but when it is guardian like Bruce Wayne, it actually takes two geniuses. Bruce made it known that if he ever saw me again, I would be thrown in the "high level" security at Arkham. Honestly, didn't buy it but Jason told me that it would be best if I avoided Bruce for the time being. Therefore, I couldn't go back to the internship to see Jason. Jason did not have much time on his hands with having to attend that stupid program, hence, I shut the whole place down. I left Wayne Enterprise with a virus that would take even Luscious Fox some time to fix. Luckily, Jason wasn't too mad at the termination of the internship program. Mostly because it meant he didn't have to go back and opened up his day scheduled. It was amusing though, I had a camera hidden in Fox's main room. The perplexed expression his face made when he first noticed the virus was rather amusing, all of which thanks to my brilliance.

I've got to say I was shocked to find Jason not believing me when I denied the destruction was only a way to get back at Bruce. The real reason I had for its termination was much more personal. The internship had severed my father's sick purpose of getting Jason to connect with me, and to try to null the memory it had to be ceased.

My eyes focus on the snow topped building. There lied my father's new headquarters. The Riddler was all too wise to stay in one place. He never stayed in one HQ more then a few weeks. His last one was demolished before the night of his crime was over. Hush whispers came from the other room. Don't tell me my father was already up to something else. I groan softly, shame on me for thinking we had won and finally defeated the Batman? He would never stop, until maybe the score was even.

Wait, The Riddler was speaking with someone else, whose voice was too low for me to hear. I questioned if I should even enter. The clock above the room revealed I was already 20 minutes late. What would be a few more seconds? Impatient as always, I failed to wait, entering anyways. The door clicked shut just as I entered, missing who the mysterious visited was. The Riddler had that look on his face, as he rested back in his chair. It wasn't a happy one. He held a card, tightly in the palm of his hand while the other tapped his chin in thought. Whatever discussion that just happened seemed to be a high risk deal or serious because his eyes had a dangerous look in them. The mischief swirling up in the masked green eyes. He placed the object in the pocket of his suit coat, still in a some what dazed glaze.

My legs were sore from tiredness. Ever since I came back my father had me running errands, crimes, and stealing some machine parts with no stop. Hoping he would fail to notice my tardiness, I attempt to slip into the seat aside his desk. He was still focused on the door still. Maybe whoever left threatened him, I was perplexed to find my father in such a state.

"You may stand." The Riddler spoke. turning his head to catch my eye. My father was no where near happy. I quickly get to my feet, being obedient. Being as paranoid as I was, I thought that maybe he knew. The Riddler had camera's everywhere, he most likely caught me and Jason meeting up. I was supposed to have nothing to do with Robin after the last mission. My heart starts to beat quickly in my chest from fear. Had I been caught? Lately my cover ups were a lot sloppier. My father had just given me so much work to do it was impossible to have the time to double check security cameras.

"You are late." He spoke firmly, before I could persuade him about me knowing he had an important meeting and not wanting to be in the way he continued." E, I should not be expecting this, it displeasing to think how unpunctual you have become. How dare you consider me to be a foolish parent. Do you think my sources are washed up or have you fallen prey to stupidity?" His head turned towards me and I could tell he was not pleased.

"No pops it's just-" He cuts me off with a single wave of his hand. My father stands up, lurking closer to me. My heart races feeling the anger coming from him. I back up a few steps only to find a wall behind me. Funny, I could have sworn I started off farther away than a few steps. He scared me when he became this furious.

"You don't think I haven't heard? Robin is controlling your every move. He's got you acting like some bimbo brained socialite." I look down, embarrassed.

I try to appear taken by surprised, as if this was all rumors or lies. I mutter out a small word, acting shocked. "What?"

"You heard what I said Enigma." His voice was cold, stern. The Riddler eyes glaring in disapproval as if I had betrayed him. "What have I told you about asking foolish questions!" He snarled. I was scared to continue. Should I just drop the unknowing act? No, I should try once more. I couldn't have him mad at me.

I sigh, before deciding to do a ballsy move. Something I have never attempted to do before, lie straight to his face. "Father." I look up at him as serious as ever. My tone of voice sounds some what offended."I haven't been controlled by Robin, these accusations you make are-"

He cut me off. "Enigma." His voice sounded scolding, like a warning to watch were I was going. "I have eyes everywhere, which I would take into consideration before you, a terrible liar, goes through the process to get one past me."

My whole facade drops, I knew I had been caught. "Pops, I was going to tell you..." My voice trails off, sounding so small and scared. I hoped my father would not punish me for this disobedience. "Jason is different. He is not like the last Robin. He has that fire in his eyes, a temper and a rage. I was going to convinced him to join our side that way..."

"More lies Enigma?" He spoke with disgust. The Riddler turned away from me, going back to his seat. His tone raised, I could tell he felt betrayal. "I know you've been blinded by a foolish teenage romance. It was supposed to be trickery to him but I see you have fallen prey."

"Dad No.."

"That was not a question Enigma, it was a statement." The Riddler corrected, causing me I go silent. "The boy has pulled a delusion over brain cells are falling short once more."

Furious I speak up, how dare he speak to me like that. I wasn't some high school smoking weed or a goodie two shoes now. He acted as if I had changed. "Have you gone mad? I'm not stupid dad I know what I'm doing." My eyes widen, as I realize how my sentence came out with the insult towards the end. I embrace myself for his ridicule.

"Do **NOT** ask me that Enigma! You have no place to tell me off, calling me mad. **I** was the one who trained you. It was **me** who had given you everything only for you to turn your back and do this. How dare you go off, speaking against your father. DO you not know what loyalty is, should I make you learn how valuable loyalty is."

My voice was quiet. "I-I know father." I grow sheepish, backing down. My love for my father was to great to defend my relationship with Jason anymore. I idolized my dad, wanted his respect. Fighting with him would only make the process longer or get me killed.

The Riddler took a long pause. He looked down for a moment, calming himself. He spoke something under his breath, which I couldn't catch. I lower my head, before he turned to me. "I don't want you near that boy. Whether he is Robin, Jason Todd, any identity. I don't want you near him again."

I didn't speak, finding it was safer not to. " My father was always right. That was the truth I forced myself to believe. He was smartest person in the world. If my dad said Jason made me weak, than I had to accept it the realty of our situation. I was seeing only what I wanted to see in Jason. I wanted him to be a killer, I wanted him to be dangerous. I thought that night Jason would kill me... that had to mean there was some evil in him.

"E." My father's voice spoke softer now, trying not to be offending. "Tell me your not blind to it. That boy is making your mind soft, your brain foolish. I thought I trained you better then to let that boy in your mind."

"You have father. You've made your point and I will cease seeing him."

"Is that another lie?" He asked, staring straight back at me. I stayed silent, not knowing the answer. The Riddler sighed, I could see the disappointment in his eyes. "I thought so." He got up from his seat, placing the card he had acquired before on his desk. My father gave me a tiresome look, it almost appeared he was concern for me. "If it is too much of a request for you, where you do not trust yourself to stop seeing him, I will simply kill the boy."

"No!" I respond quickly, I didn't want Jason to die at my request. The Riddler gave me a look of pity, I could tell how the eagerness of my response betrayed me. "Father, I give my word. I won't see him again if you promise to hurt him."

The Riddler paused, as if thinking what the outcome of this deal would be. I lay silent, watching as he paced. My heart was beating quickly, waiting for his respond. "I promise Enigma, I won't lay a hand on the boy wonder."

"Thanks Pops."

"Now that we have concluded that waste of my time, I have list of items I need you to pick up from Mr. Tetch's workshop." He hands me a small list, stars next to the ones I would need to steal without the Hatter knowing. "I presume, having you back before sunrise would not be to much to ask." I nod, knowing it would not take me all night to fulfill his list. "That is all." He motioned for me to leave.

**~Time Lapse~**

Obtaining items from Jervis's workshop was never a problem. He was happy to help my father. The Mad Hatter was brilliant when his mind worked, hard to get anything past him. Until you mentioned Wonderland. Jervis would be distracted, talking about the place for hours with great emphasis to detail. Maybe that was why my father had given me such a large frame of time.

Outside had become a blizzard while I spoke to him. One of the most brutal things I've seen. It made crimes that much harder to pull off because all slippery roof tops, roads were cracking and closed, safe houses snowed in. Another thing that sucked about the winters was my Enigma costume. Every year I forget to update it for the winter weather and end up freezing my ass of in a tank top. Then when I did remember, I never had enough time to make myself the jacket.

My thoughts trail as I hear grunting and punches from across the street. A fight? How intriguing. I wonder who it was. I slung the bag of equipment I was stealing for my father's next scheme. I've gotten exactly half of the items he requested. Moving swiftly, I dig spikes into the roof so I would not slip on the ice.

"Jason." I gasp under my breath. He was in bad situation, cornered by Johnny and his goons. They were closing in on him fast. Scarecrow held a sharp, pointed syringe. Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled down my green domino mask, getting involved.

"Scarecrow!" I flip off the roof, stumbling on the ice as I landed.

Although wearing a burlap sack over his face, I could sense his confusion. He knew I didn't get involved in things that weren't my business. Scarecrows mild mistake of turning around was what Robin needed to take out some of his goons guns.

"Enigma?" Scarecrow questioned before hearing a gun go off. I pretend to slip, tripping Scarecrow as I slide across the ice. He fell back getting the fear syringe in his arm.

"E come on!" Robin pulled me to my feet. I wanted to check on Scarecrow, knowing how close he and my father were. Johnny began to scream loudly, confirming it was time we go.

I ran with Jason until we got all the way across town, sitting on top of the place no one would expect a criminal. The police departments roof. "Everyone's going to catch on if I keep having to save your ass." I tease, giving a small nudge. My promise to my father was forgotten in the excitement.

"I could have gotten myself out of it." Jason spoke stubbornly, leaning back against the Bat Signal. The metal light was covered with snow, only brushed off at the very top so it could still shine brightly.

"Oh really?" The cold air was causing me to shiver. "How would that have worked out?"

Jason gave a small shrug, "I would have thought of something." He stands up, unhooking his cape.

"What are you doing?"

"Riddle me this.."Jason says mockingly, making riddle jokes was his knew thing now that he knew my identity. "What kind of a genius wears a tank top in the middle of winter?" Jason laughed, placing the cape around my shoulders. I went to protest before feeling how warm and soft it was.

I smile, "Thank you." He knew those words I wouldn't say aloud often. It made him smirk. "As for the answer to your riddle, I would say it would be a genius who doesn't have time to make a jacket."

He back down next to me. I leaned against him, with a slight feeling he had something on his mind. Jason seemed different today, nothing in what he said or did but just the way he held himself. "So I've got great news." Jason says after a long pause.

"Let me guess, someone finally killed the Batman?" I smirk, until I see the look Jason gave me. Luckily, he pushed any complaint about my comment aside. Jason was different from the people I knew. For instance, Kane and I would joke about our 'great' news, listing off things that happened to the Batman before he or I would fill him in on what the news was about.

"No, I've found her." Jason smiled, as if what he said was some accomplishment.

"Who?" I tilt my head confused.

"My mother. Remember how you taught me to use that-really high tech computer program-" I face palm, he did not just call it a computer program. It was an analysis and recovery machine. You type in a name, or history on the person, and it locates there virtual footprint. I designed the software a while back, hoping to receive more information on my mother, however, it failed to work. I presume my father either buried her information or she did not trust computers. "Well, I tracked my real mother down and she's alive." He seemed so happy, but for some reason I wanted to punch him. I knew what the reason was. The machine was meant for me to find out information on my mother. Here, he used it with success to locate his.

"Her name is Sheila and she's coming in from Ethiopia." He grinned, "That means I'm going to meet her."

"Great." I say with the no sense of enthusiasm.

"Aren't you happy your computer thing worked?"

"Yeah...I'm thrilled." I roll my eyes.

"You don't sound it." Jason says, crossing his arms.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Fine." Jason seems disappointed or insulted I didn't want to talk about it. Didn't he understand, I made that program to figure out what happened to my mom, not to help him find his perfect family. He had Bruce, Alfred, everyone on his side. Now he was going to have a mother, more parent figures than anyone I knew of. I didn't mean to sound jealous of him, but I couldn't help but feel a rage inside me.

"Sorry."

"What did you say?" Jason acts in shock, hearing the word. He puts his hand to my head, teasing me. "Em, I think you may be sick..."

"Shhh I said don't call me that when I'm dressed like this." I shove his hand off my head. "and I don't have a cold."

"Whose around to hear?" Jason laughs, acting if I was being paranoid for nothing.

"My dad has eyes everywhere." His eyes roll, not seeing it as too big of a deal.

"So what? He already knows who I am." He laughs but his expression falls seeing the bag beside me. His body tenses, "Do I want to know what's in that bag?"

I shook my head.

"Is it from _him_?" By him we both knew he meant my father. I take a deep breath, before holding the bag close to me. Jason couldn't see what was in the bag. He stood up to try and look. I knew inside were parts to Jervis mind control technology and fragments of a mild bomb. I nod, silently. "Let me see." His voice trails off, as he reaches out for the bag.

"No." I stand up, swiping his hand away.

Jason looks disappointed in me. I had to look away. Everyone was always disappointed in me. I couldn't win. "Emily." He said softly, placing his hand on my shoulder. Jason was being sweet, as if talking down to a child who needed to understand something much bigger than they were capable of. "He's going to kill more people." I glare, how could he talk to me like that? He knew how much I hated being spoken down to. I wasn't dumb. I knew my father would kill people with it. He's the Riddler for crying out loud.

"I know." I say to see Jason sigh.

He didn't speak, only looked at me as if he felt pity. Why? I was fine, why did he look at me like I've made a mistake? Jason looked down, "I thought you where better then this..."

"When did I give you that idea!" I push him aside, putting distance between him and the small bag. "I'm evil remember?"

"Your not though." He said, not trying to get closer. There was tension between the two of us alright.

"You don't understand Jason, I'm evil. I was born evil and nothing I can do will change that."

"That's only what you tell yourself. You can leave crime. Bruce may not believe it yet, but there is good in you. I can tell."

"You don't understand, there was never a time in my life without running from the Bats. Sometimes you're just born into it. I am evil, it's in my blood. I'm the bad guy at the end of the story, the cold blooded killer that runs out at 's who I have to be."

"No, it's who your father expects you to be."

"It's the same thing. I'm loyal to my father. The man raised me without a conscience or morals. I'm made to cause chaos, confusion and yes, when it comes down to it, kill."

"That's not true. Emily, I believe there's a part of you that suffers when you kill. I know deep inside you really want to help. I've seen you be good before."

"No you haven't."

"You saved people at the gala."

"I was being selfish and you know it."

"You've saved me."

I started to raise my voice, why was he fighting me on this? Did he expect me to change? People don't change, there was no good in me. "I'm just a pawn, whatever 'good' I did was what my father wanted you to see."

"Is that really?" Jason was trying to keep his temper. He wouldn't stop. It was as if he needed to prove I was a good person."What about saving me from bleeding out on the street. You remember, it was the night we were thrown into the van, almost kidnapped. **You** could have left me. **You** could have let the ski masked goons take me but no. No, it was **You** who brought me back to your house. **You** patched me up so don't tell me, don't expect me to believe your this evil creature with no sense of right and wrong. Saving me that night wasn't selfish, you put yourself in more danger by helping me. What. Are you going to say your father planned for you to save my life?"

I was quiet, thinking about what Jason just said. Originally, the gun men came after me. My father figure that Robin would save me. Maybe he did plan it, he planed everything to the smallest detail. I look up at him, nodding. This pissed Jason of. "He did, my father specializes in knowing how people think...He knows how I think."

Jason was mad, "so you are the Riddler's mindless puppy!"

I glare at him, how dare he think so low of me. He was one to speak, following around a man who wasn't even his blood. "Your kidding, right?"

"I'm serious. You said it yourself, you're just his pawn. Without him your not evil, your just smart. You don't expect me to believe you are really this sinful and twisted girl because you were raised by a villain."

"I've been in Arkham, ask the Cops, ask Bruce, all of them can tell you the same thing. I'm insane. That's what happens when your raised by crime. Once you've picked aside, people don't change."

"No, I lived on the streets. I never thought I'd be fighting for justice. I told you how Bruce found me and guess what. I changed, you just need someone to believe in you like Bruce believed in me. Someone to tell you, you could be a good person. I saw it Em, don't tell me I didn't see it. When you were Emily in front of me, you were comfortable, happy even. You enjoyed helping people, working at the internship." He sighed. Jason felt bad that he raised his voice. He hugged her, whispering softly in her ear. "Em, I need you to be a good person. Bruce will find you, and if he doesn't I fear he'll tell Gordon who you really are. I know you don't want your identity ruined. I know Emily is the real you." He kissed me softly, tilting my head up so he could look straight back at me. To my surprise his eyes didn't look angry. Then it hit me, the reason why Jason kept pushing me being good. He was concern for my safety. Jason's voice was sincere, he meant what he said. "I don't want you locked away...Aren't you tired of always being on the run?"

We both fell silent. He didn't understand, I tried to be normal. It doesn't work. I like going out at night, roaming the streets of Gotham. For a moment, I wished I knew the Jason that stole from Batman. Not the one who Bruce had hypnotized with his justice none sense. I close my eyes for a second, resting against him. What was I supposed to say? He couldn't expect me to turn sides, I'd be hunted for being a traitor. Something on his belt began to glow and hum. I look down to see it was his phone. "Bruce?" I ask quietly.

Jason picked it up with a worried expression."It's not him..." I could feel his heart pick up pace.

"What is it?" I ask, curious but Jason shook his head. He couldn't tell me. I assume it was probably from Bruce.

His face went pale, whatever the message said had to be important. "I've got to go." He turned to leave. Jason moved quickly to the edge of the roof, it must have been an emergency.

"Wait your cape!" I took it off, following after him. I couldn't go out with this on, or back to my father. He would have known I saw Robin again.

"Keep it, you'll be cold."

"No-" I wrapped it around him, hooking it back on to his uniform. "I will be fine, can't keep it around my father. Thanks for letting me warm up."

"Okay.."Jason gazed down at me. He pushed down the sides of his black mask, which hid his identity. "How about tomorrow night we go for hot chocolate-just Emily and Jason- that way you won't freeze."

I smile, "Sounds like a plan."

Jason grinned, sneaking a small kiss. "Night Em."

I smile, watching him grappled off the building. There went Boy Wonder, going to save the da- A dark chuckle makes my head snap around. The chuckle came from the shadows, starting to crack, turning darker and demented. A devil's laugh, I knew to well.

Kane.


	36. bEtrayal

**~Kane's POV~**

Boy did it make me laugh to see the bird run out. It was so fast, he was flying. HA! Get it, the bird brain flying. I knew what the text on his phone said. How? I was the one that sent it, duh! Doesn't take a genius like the Riddler to figure that out.

Luckily, to hide my presence I was able to tame my laughter until after Richie left. Then, I just couldn't hold back anymore. It was always amusing watching someone you hate race towards death.

Of course my laughed caught the attention of E. Startled, she turned around to face me. "Surprise dearie." I laugh, leaning against the wall. The shadow still hid my wicked smile. I couldn't stop grinning, but who could blame me. I was getting everything I wanted. "And by the way, the cape looked cute on you." I tease her, hoping it would lighten E up a little. A hard slap to the face sends me backwards.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me my father's plan! You knew how he would use me and I don't even get a fucking warning." She was pissed with full right to be. It wasn't like I didn't want to warn her. Instead of telling her I was sorry, I did what any rational guy would do in my situation, which was pretend to be all too amused with her anger.

She didn't understand. I truly was concern for her well being. I don't really know why I felt concern but ever since Enigma checked out of the hospital I kept an eye on her. She should never have went back to Jason. He wasn't good for her.

Too stubborn to explain what I wanted to, my words came out in an insulted tone. "Please you would have done the same to get what you wanted."

Emily huffed in annoyance, she knew I was right. If she had a shot to impress her dad by drugging me and selling myself out to the enemy. She'd do it in a heart beat. "It doesn't matter." Enigma snarled. What did she care? It wasn't like she was hurt by it. E still pretended to loved the boy wonder, as if he wasn't foolish.

Their relationship pissed me off. Not that I liked her or anything. It was just the fact she thought everyone else was stupid, everyone else was a dumbass, except Jason. After years of us training together, on the same side might I add, she only thought of me as just some clown or petty villain. Ready for some twisted logic? Explain to me how Wayne puts her on her death bed and the moment she's breathing again she goes back to him. I save her from dying and don't even get a thank you. Not that I was jealous, just a thank you Kane for not letting me die in jail would be nice.

"Of course it doesn't." I spoke smugly, rolling my eyes. My pride was attacking the plan, I had to let what I know slip out. I was dying too just shut her up. My lips creased into a Cheshire like grin that scared Emily slightly. "Only because your Richie won't be around flying much longer."

Her expression dropped as she turned to me, her heart must have stopped.

"Kane. What are you saying." Emily spoke unsure, however, I had a feeling she had a clue what I meant. Her voice was on edge to what I had to say.

I laugh, not admitting that I was mistaken in giving away what I knew. I crossed my arms. "Y'a smart girlie, now tell me Miss E! What do you think I'm sayin?'" Without realizing it my voice shifted to mock her, it was the fake tone I used as a criminal. Enigma could tell it meant danger and went still. She knew what I said was serious by the darkness in my voice. At once it clicked, her eyes widen in shock. In a second Enigma had me pinned up against the wall. Next thing I know; a gun was pushed against the temple of my head. She was a smart one, quick on her feet. In anger she had over took me. I spit out more to taunt her. I knew I should have shut up by then but it was far to late. She had me riled up. "That's right, ya birdie is neva gonna fly again." I made a gun motion before shooting at the air. "Ch-Ch-Pop!" Her emerald eyes, which sometimes appear friendly held nothing more then a death glare as they met mine. She was furious. Maybe I could lighten her mode with a joke, "Knock knock, whose there? not Birdie Boy, that's who." I chuckle, mocking his soon to be death in her face.

"He has a name! It's Jason!" She snapped, unclicking the safety so hard it broke off the gun. Murderous eyes stared back at me, "What do you know." She questions, sounding upset. Her hand trembles waiting for my response. I stare back at her, grinning, taunting her to pull the trigger.

She places the gun downwards, making me begin to think maybe E would take the rational route and let me explain. That was until her hands gripped around my throat in a tight fashion. I couldn't breath, no matter how hard I gasped.

The sensation of death is actually very weird. As my face went blue I couldn't help but laugh. This of course made Miss Riddles even more angry. She shoved me harder against the wall, making my head smash into it. Enigma needed me alive. She knew this, I knew it. E would need answers if she wanted to see Jason again. She couldn't just storm after Jason without knowing if I was lying or not. E let me go, "Owe..." I groan, annoyed. I see her hand trail back to her waist, shit she was going for the gun again."Hold up! Hold up E, I'll tell." I put my hands up in the air, hoping she'd calm the fuck down if I gave in. "Let me warn you though, It's a long story..." I spoke, I could tell the story in about 5 minutes but I wished to give my new employer some time. A long story with endless amount of details could buy the Joker some time to at least paralyze Robin. In my opinion, The Joker could have all the time he needed, I didn't want Robin anywhere around Enigma. The best part of making up a long story was Enigma's father always told her to listen to every detail. It was how she was trained. E needed to absorb all the information she could get her hands on, before making a decision. If not she would be risking missing some important detail that could help. This flaw of hers would keep her listening to my whole story.

"Go on." Enigma spoke sternly.

"It all started when you got out of the hospital..."

"Me?" She seemed shocked.

"Yeah, I've got to admit. I was shocked the Boy Blunder almost killed you. It was even more of a surprise that you of all people had the pure stupidity to go back to that sick bastard." I look away, remember the moment I saw Bruce take her into the hospital. I knew very well what happened. I would never tell her about purposely alerting Gordon of her previous medical histories and spending the night in disguise as a intern at the hospital. She'd think it was foolish, or stupid of me to put some guard on her. What if Jason came back and snapped again? I didn't want her to die like that, Enigma is one of the smartest criminals I know. A boiling rage grew in me as I watched the couple continue to sneak under the radar, going on dates and talking. It made me sick to his stomach, I just had to speak with the Riddler. Let her father know so he could put an end to her ruining her legacy.

I could tell this pause, the silence, made Enigma nervous. "Just go on with the story.." She pushed.

"Fine."

"Early Today I had ventured out to your old man's lair..."

_~ Flashback~_

The Riddler was upset to find Kane, pushing passed his security without the slightest attempt at cracking it. Echo tried to stop him, but Kane persist it was an urgent case. He fed her some lie before making it to the center of the Riddler's organization. _Echo would most certainly be punished_, Riddler thought watching the clown surface in his office ."I'm busy Kane, how dare you barge into my-" The Riddler was expecting someone else any time now and had no room for this child's interruptions.

Kane was too annoyed to let the old man ridicule him. "No." He inturped, creating a rising surprise from the Riddler. _Did the boy need to be put in his place again? _"I need to tell you something about E."

The Riddler paused, his teeth biting his lower lip in dismay for a second. He gave a small sigh, sitting back down in his chair. For a second, Kane thought the Riddler appeared stressed or knew which direction the conversation was going. Nonetheless, the Riddler replied blandly, "Explain to me this. Why would I care what that daughter of mine does. She is a villain, it is not with any shock that I feel she has found her way into trouble again."

"No, it's not like that, Sir." Kane tried to add some respect in hopes the Riddler would not immediately turn him away. Once Enigma explained to him how at the edge of her father's cane was a button. A button the Riddler could press, which would open a trap door to dismiss intruders. If the old man still had it, Jesse did not wish to meet his demise that way. "She's been out with the Robin again-Sir." Kane spit out quickly, adding Sir because he knew not how to address the Riddler.

Much to the Riddler's pleasure, the original Gotham villain had Kane at an unease when he spoke around him. He liked seeing some buffoon so flustered. The Riddler had gone silent, showing no expression to the information Kane had given him.

Of course the Riddler was mad to find his daughter had been sneaking around his back. It filled in the answer to why suddenly she had a track record for tardiness. His lips did form a frown as Kane continued to fill him in on everything. The whole time he sat in his chair, shaking his head. The matter was embarrassing, his daughter running around with his tiny brained enemy sidekick. "Kane, you may leave." Were the only words he spoke, motioning to the door.

Kane looked annoyed, that was all the Riddler cared to say. He wasn't going to kick this clown out so easily. "Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"I will, however, I've got much more important matters to attend to today, I'm expecting a guest in a matter of seconds so you will leave this up to me. Goodnight."

"No." Kane was standing his guard this time. The Riddles man was pissing him off. "The last time you said that you promised I'd get in to the Joke-"

"HAHAHA" A booming dark laughter cut Jesse off and the boy froze. He could hear breathing come from behind him then a loud popping of ones gums. _Only one man sounded like that._ Kane thought, desiring to turn around to see the legend, the man he praised since childhood, The Joker.

"Ed, what was this information on Batsy's brat you found for me?!" Joker pushed a side Kane before pausing. He gave a small tilt of the head before pushing Jesse down completely. This caused the Joker to laugh again. "you?" He looked down at Kane with sick green eyes. They swirled with an evil pleasure he got from another's pain. Jesse refused to mutter any sign of being hurt, not wanting to ruin this opportunity. "You-are that copy cat those party pooping coppers were talking about."

"Yes." Jesse could barely speak, his idol had him starstruck.

"Gotta say, the hairs a nice touch. Not many would dare switch it to the exact color of mine." A hint of threat came out, as Joker's hand slowly reached into his jacket. Kane could only presume he was about to get his craving knife.

"J." The Riddler cleared his throat, interrupting the two. Attention was on him now, how the Riddler liked it."This is the boy I've been telling you about. He helped pull off the destruction down town last week."

"Did he do it with a smile?"

The Riddler stared right back at Kane. Jesse hoped he wouldn't hold the new information about his daughter against him nor the fact he refused to leave, this was his one shot. The Riddler grinned after a brief pause. "Yes, yes he did."

Joker took his knife out, looking bored already. "Well I don't need a brat on my hands." He chuckled, twirling the jagged knife in his hand. Kane slowly stood up to his feet, just in case Joker decided to come after him. "I don't like or need any other want-a-bee mes. Too many and you become boring, like Riddles here. How many gals you've got wearing that question mark logo?" The Riddler frowned, but didn't speak. He knew how dangerous Joker could get when angered. "One of a kind, that's what makes me and the bats games fun!" He shook his head, he was lurking closer to Kane with every step. Jesse found himself unable to move. "You see Ed, I'm already stuck with Harles, and I only keep her around cause she's-"He smiled his mind drifting somewhere dirty."_wild_ when I need her to be."

Kane's heart dropped. He had no shot at working with the Joker, even worse he may be killed by the man now. He prepared himself for it, nothing more honorable in his mind then being killed by the man he praised.

The Riddler tilted his head, appearing confused, "What do you mean? You think I would just give you one of my best men? No, Kane is too violent, too much fun for you to have Joker. That was nothing more then an introduction. I called you hear on the matter of Rob-"

"-Listen hear Riddles." Joker's rage flaired up. He threw the knife at the riddler, catching only his hat. The Joker's fists curled up in balls."Don't tell me which boy I can have, and which boy I can't have. If he's fun he'll be working along side ME!"

Kane couldn't help but smile. Working along side the Joker would be amazing. He would no longer be a henchmen, or under some subtle copy cat gang.

"Too bad, I won't let him."

Kane gave Riddler a look like he was crazy. _What the hell is wrong with the Riddles Family these days? I've done everything for that man, I swear to god if he doesn't let me go work with_-His thoughts were shattered by laughter.

"HAHA Stop this game of yours Eddie it's no joke. I know funny and being a cocky ass nerd. ISNT FUNNY! NOW! I-I want him so you better give me what I want!" Joker grabbed the knife in one swift motion.

The riddler smirked, looking completely relaxed. "Alright then, take the boy."

"Got that kid? Your my number three now. Don't you go screwing this up."

Kane nodded.

"Let's go." Joker turned to leave, Riddler had pissed him off.

"Shame, leaving without the information you came for." The Riddler was focused on the pen, that twirled about in his hands.

"Go on." The Joker grinned, turning around quickly. He had completely forgot why he had originally came. His anger disappeared into excitement. The Riddler had called him, out of the blue, and informed him of some mysterious information that was free of price.

The Riddler gave a small nod, "The Robin is such a pest now of days. Getting in the way of all your fun and games, I presume. "

"Yeah! Spoiling all my toys. Sometimes I send Harles after him but the kid never leaves bats' side."

The Riddler pulled up a picture, "This is a woman named Shelia, recognize her?"

"Maybe-Is she one of those ladies down at the iceberg lounge where you pay her to-"

"No." The riddler spoke, wishing to not be informed of the Joker's sex life. Everyone heard enough of it from Harley. He massaged his temple with one hand as if he had a headache. _Why on earth do I have to deal with so many imbeciles? _"Let's just say this woman is in your debt and can be use to lure boy blunder into a plan he can't get out of." Before the Joker could even ask how, the well prepared Riddler continued on. "There's an old warehouse just outside of town, it use to be an old shipping port. No one would think of you to use such a boring old warehouse, perfect place for a little fun. I'm sure your rookie here can lure the boy in for you. All you would have to do is sit back and have your fun with your bird." The Joker was grinning widely, showing his yellow stained teeth. "When all your fun is done, you blow him up so his body will never be found again, then the bats is all yours to play with." The joker started to laugh, he loved it. Breaking the bird, would be a marvelous show. Maybe Harles could even film the event.

"HAhaHa My own production of Bye-Bye-Birdie!" The Joker laughed as if it was the funniest thing he ever heard. He took the crowbar Kane had at his side and put it on his shoulder."

The Riddler smirked, _great, exactly what he wanted._ Kane got to work with the Joker and Jason would be dead and away from his daughter.

Kane wasn't as foolish as everyone thought, he realized what the Riddler had done there and smiled. He chose to follow his new boss out of the room, not speaking another word.

"Kane's your name?"

Kane smiled, thinking to himself, _Play if cool, play it cool. _He couldn't help but have a hint of eagerness to his voice. "Yep."

"Well kid, I've got plans with a bird fry tonight. You start tomorrow."

"Okay." Jesse wasn't disappointed in the least. Finally, Jason would be away from Emily and she could go back to being the Enigma he knew again. No point in her staying under an alias without the Wayne boy.

A purple, topless car rolled up along side of the two, a girl's voice squealing as she put the car in park. "Puddin!" Harley's voice giggled, running up and hugging the Joker from behind. Kane smiled hearing her, she always seemed so fun and happy.

Joker slapped Harley hard, making her fall on her butt. "Get back in the car." He scolded, but she just smiled.

"Oopsy! Sorry, Mista J! I forgot when I saw da new guy!" Kane watched as the woman hurried back into the car. He presumed Joker was doing the same as he watched her close the door. In an instant Jesse found himself being grabbed by his hair.

"There's two rules to my game, NO touching my Harley, and THE BATMAN IS MY KILL!" He cracked a smile, before chuckling and shoving the boy to the ground. "Understand boy?"

Kane nodded.

"Aren't ya gonna tell me whose that puddin?" She giggled with excitement. Kane smiled, before quickly hiding it. Harley Quinn was as much of an idol to him as the Joker. He'd love to spend a day in her shoes, or even pull a job with the acrobatic jester.

The joker rolled his eyes in annoyance as he slammed on the gas. "New guy."

Kane dusted himself off, before walking back into the room. "Thank you ."

The Riddler smirked, turning around in his chair. "You've done me two favors Kane, but most of are you are loyal. I hope to work with you again sometime." The Riddler left it at that.

"Sir, Can I point out something not a criticism to your plan but-Um-uh-"

"For Christ sake speak boy, I don't have time for bubbling Idiots." Riddler snapped.

"Enigma or Emily or whatever she calls herself, how do you know she won't be by his side when the Joker is ready for him. He may want her to meet his mom-"

"Are you saying there's a flaw to my plan?"

"No. No. Uh. I'm just offering to watch after her, spy on her until it's over."

The Riddler secretly knew how Kane thought, his patterns were easy to follow. The Riddler had not a worry in his mind that Kane would keep his foolish daughter from interfering. "You wish for me to give permission for you to spy on my daughter?" Before Jesse could even put together an answer, the riddler wrote on a piece of paper: Ears everywhere, lower your voice and exit.

Kane paused following the location of where the Riddler pointed to. It was a screen. E was about to enter the office. I hesitate before turning to leave, "You knew all along about her and Jason, didn't you?" A smirk of arrogance escaped the Riddler but he said nothing.

Kane was about to close the door when he heard the Riddler address him. "You boy, are not as foolish as you look." Kane smirked before closing the door. He was waiting outside, listening in on what she had to say.

~End Flashback~

That's what really happened, meanwhile, I had explained most of it to her, leaving out some of the most of the incriminating details.

Her eyes were focused on me, listening closely to ever word I said.

I realized once story was over she would fight me. I figured she'd throw a hard punch first. To my dismay, I was wrong, very wrong. A kick in the groins sent me down to my knees. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU-YOU-"

"Awe shit!" I fall in pain. Girls had such an unfair advantage. "Please E, we've been trying to kill Robin for years. Don't act like this is any surprise."

Emily stood back, my words getting to her. They have been after Robin for years, if this was a month ago she would have congratulated me. "I-I can't let him die.." She choked out after a long pause in thought. I was still clutching my balls in pain.

Enigma began to leave, I assume she was going off to find Jason. She'd never make it in time, what if she got hurt by the Joker instead. Jason was such a spoiled snob he would leave her to die. "Stop Enigma, you'll only make a fool of yourself." I spat out, hoping she wouldn't try to get in the way.

"The only foolish decision I made today is the reason your still alive." She snarled back.

"Then why don't you? Has being with Robin made you weak, why don't you kill me. End it."

Enigma seemed shaken up by my reply. "Because I thought-"

Annoyed I interrupted her, she was leaving anyways I didn't want her to explain anything to me. "Whatever it is, you thought wrong." I look away.

"I'm not wasting my time on arguing with you. I've got to find Jason." She turned to leave, fleeing as almost quickly as the boy wonder did.

Pure anger took over me, I chucked my cellphone at the wall and watched as it shattered into a bunch of tiny pieces. Helpless, I begin to laugh. I couldn't save her. She was going towards her own death now and I couldn't save her. "ITS TOO LATE! ITS TOO LATE E!" I scream only to be ignored. She was gone. My chuckles turn sinister as I take a slim knife out of my leather jacket. It's jagged edge makes me smile. This was terrible. Not only did Enigma hate me, she was going to save her fuck bird Robin, which risked her own life and me, me...I lost a chance I didn't even have.

"It's a bloody joke." I growl, gritting my teeth. "A-a-A bloody joke. A JOKE! AHahahahah..." Inside I snap, causing me to shake as I closed my eyes. Opening them I saw the world I still hated in front of me. I took the knife and colored it with some of my blood. I began to carve the word b**E**trayal out in the stone wall behind me. Blood from before still trickled down the side of my head. I used that to spell the word again and again.

b**E**trayal.

b**E**trayal.

b**E**trayal.

Nonstop laughter consumed me, as I look at my art. "She'll see...E will see she's too late..."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: One Chapter Left.**


	37. Villains Don't Get Happy Endings

**~Enigma's POV~**

"Dammit Jason, answer me!" I stress, getting annoyed he failed to pick up. His life was on the line here, heading into a death trap.

_Hey this is Jason-_

I take a deep breath, relieved I had caught him in time. "Hey Jason this is-"

-_Sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now, feel free to leave a message and I'll call you back._

"Jason this is Emily, I really need you to answer the phone. Call me back as soon as you get this, it's an emergency."

I hang up, my mind racing a mile a minute. Why didn't Jason answer his phone? He couldn't be dead already, could he? Of course not, Jason left not that long ago.I had to warn Jason, stop him from heading into that trap. Any tracking equipment or programs were still in the basement of the Nashton house my dad set up. I could use the equipment down there to locate his geographical location, maybe I would catch him in time.

Two houses down from mine, I stop running, halting immediately. A GCPD officer stood along side Commissioner Gordon at the entrance of the home. Dammit Bruce. He always had to make things harder. I thought Jason stopped him from telling them my identity. Maybe I could I return the favor by revealing Batman and Robins. No, it would put Jason in more danger and I would never get to him in time.  
Actually, I wouldn't be able to save him if I ended up behind bars tonight. It would take too long for me to escape, track him down, lose the cops, and pull a plan off. I had to be careful.

I tried to think of a way in, when something bizarre occurred to me. Why would Gordon try to face Enigma by himself with only a solo cop as back up? The question was almost insulting, it normally took more men then that to bring even a petty criminal in. Except...except if... I grin, grabbing micro binoculars off my golden belt. My gaze shifts over to the two men, looking for where they kept their guns.

"There." I smirk, glad to be right. His safety was on. This wasn't Gordon hunting for Enigma. It was the Commissioner checking up on Emily.

Quickly, I start to change in the bushes, wiping off any blood from Kane and throwing on normal street clothing. In a second I had transformed into Emily. One detail remained different though, my hair was still the bright obnoxious orange color. Shit, I needed a hat or something. I head out on the street in the opposite direction of Gordon.

Quickly, I grift a Yankees hat off some guy in the street. He was too drunk to actually realize his hat was taken. Yankees? Really? Not the Gotham Knights or even some minor baseball team, the Yankees? Ugh, I was doing him a favor by stealing it.

"Commissioner?" I say acting tired as I jogged up the side of my house. This was my first time back at home since I left the manor.

"Miss Nashton. We would like to ask you a few questions..."

"I don't have time right now, maybe later."

"Miss. Nashton-" He frowned, trying to make her understand. Gordon appeared worried for her. "Miss Nashton, you've been missing for a weeks."

"No I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"No I haven't."

Gordon sighed, shaking his head at our useless banter. "Did you know doctors make house calls to patients a week after they are in emergency care?

"Nope, I'm sorry, must not have been home -"

"for three weeks." He interrupts my lie. "three weeks and you haven't been home Miss. Nashton. Before you speak I should show you the footage." He signaled for the cop behind him to hand him something. A phone passed from one hand to another. I froze. What footage did he have, proof of me being Enigma? No, I'd be in handcuffs already. He didn't wait for me to answer as he pressed play. "This was taken the day you left the hospital, watch as you and Jason go into the house. He looks mad, doesn't he ?"

"He was mad. We were fighting at the time." I state, honestly.

"Why'd you leave with him then?"

"I don't like hospitals, I knew it was my way out."

Commissioner Gordon shook his head, leaving me in silence. I watched already semi aware what was going to happen. Sure enough, Bruce left the house with me unconscious in his arms. It didn't help the needle was still sticking in my arm. I looked pale, and in bad shape.

"Now. There's is enough evidence out there to arrest him-"Comissionar bent down to my level, speaking in a calm and caring voice. His hand rested on my shoulder, which seemed really weird. If only he knew who I really was, he wouldn't be treating me the same. What happens if Bruce or Batman tells him, would I ever see this human side of the Commissioner again. Of course not."-but only if you come by to the station and give a statement-"

"No, that's not proof of anything. Look Commissioner, you've got this all wrong. What happened was I fainted from the pain. You were right in saying I wasn't ready to leave the hospital. Now, I must be going."

He sensed I was upset and worried for some reason. I presume Gordon misunderstood, "Why in such a rush?"

"I have somewhere to be."

"You haven't been home in days and already wish to leave? You haven't even been home a minute." My assumption was they had an officer staffed here, awaiting my return. Commissioner Gordon must have been checking up on the officer staffed here when I appeared.

"Yes, took me in. That's where I've been-He and Jason took care of me. They were trying to help me get back on my feet since my father doesn't come return home until Saturday..."

"They did now? Funny thing about that-" Oh no, usually when people started a sentence with the words 'Funny thing' it wasn't funny. More like you've been caught in a lie and I can prove it. "-I thought the same thing, well almost." He paused and I knew I had been caught in a lie. "After reviewing the footage, I would say a day after it happened, I suspected knew location. Do you wish to know what him and his butler said before I showed them the video? Well, They didn't know where you were and suggested you had fled town to go back to your father." He let that thought trail for a second, I had to admit I wasn't paying much attention to his stupid case. I needed to get to Jason, before it was too late "Miss-"

"Stop!" I snap, not able to be patient much longer. Gordon looks shocked I spoken up so loudly. "I don't have time for this..." I try to push Gordon aside but fail. "Please Commissioner Gordon, a friend, someone I know is in trouble. You will kill them if you don't let me grab something from my house and leave..."

"Who is this friend?"

" Um it's someone who I wish not to give her name, she's gotten an alcohol addiction and drug addiction and lots of bad stuff going on and if I don't get going soon she's...going to kill herself please-"It sounds really obvious I'm lying, considering I used the word going three times in a row, but at this point I didn't care. My eyes showed how scared I was.

"Alright, I'll come along to help make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"No! She doesn't trust cops."

"Why not?"

"I don't have time to explain."

"Is it she doesn't trust cops or is she too scared to ask for help?"

"No, uh- just let me go...please...don't you care about if someone lives instead of dies. Commissioner please, I need to hurry...If you let me in my house tonight and leave me alone I'll answer any of your questions about Jason and I..You can come over tomorrow I swear I just need to get moving."

Gordon sighed, he could sense how urgent this was. He also tended to believe this friend was not a friend at all, rather Emily herself. For that reason he stepped aside of the door, and told his officer to back off. "Go ahead, Save your 'friend'. I hope to see you in the morning ."

I went inside. Immediately going on the computer. I had to find Jason's location. It took an easy 3 minutes of hacking before his firewall went down and the location lite up. He was at the complete other side of town, I wasn't sure I could get there in time. It was because Jason's life was on the line I had to do the one thing I would of done, ask for Batman's help. It was shameful, but I had to put my pride aside. This was for Jason.

The only logical way to call and not waste any time is that I would use my Bluetooth. That way I could move towards his location, while calling for assistance.

First I had one thing to do. I peak at the camera feed from outside my house to check if Gordon was still watching me. I highly doubted that man would be leaving in any haste. A van sat parallel to my street and I knew then it was the police. Little disappointing the GCPD couldn't think with a brain. I mean it's the middle of winter, why _wouldn't_ I believe an air condition company was parked outside my neighbors house. I would have to leave from underground on my bike.

Too scared Kane or someone I knew would stop me as Enigma, I went out as Emily. On my way out I grabbed a leather jacket to keep warm.

Finally, after numerous of calls Alfred picked up, "Miss Nashton, I'm afraid Master Bruce and I need this line open will you please refrain from calling. Mr. Todd is not in tonight." He went to hang up.

"Alfred stop! I know-" The dial tone of being disconnecting cut me off. They'd never believe me, they would think I'm setting them up. An idea hits me as I stop my motorcycle on the road. Batman, Bruce was always out as Batman during the night. It wouldn't be to hard to hack the Bat mobile, considering my father and I did it from time to time to figure out his location. Not to mention hacking was second nature to me. I sent the GPS coordinates to him after seeing he was closer then I was. They were downloading so slowly, screw it. I had to get the memo out. Locating his Bluetooth from the car, I connect it with mine. I start to speed down the freeway as it hooks up. No way I would give Bruce a way out of talking to me.

"Alfred did you find anything on him yet?" A gruffled voice came from the other line. Sure enough it was Bruce's.

"Bruce..." I start off, and I could tell he was not pleased to hear me. "Bruce don't hang up! I know where Jason is."

"Of course you do. You are behind this all, aren't you Enigma? Another puzzle? A maze? All of confusion so you can be like your father. You only toyed with Jason to prove yourself superior. He caught you off guard once, I was foolish enough to feel pity. This is your revenge isn't it? For him almost killing you. What have you done to Robin?"

"Nothing-I-I'm trying to help. I can give you his location-"

"How do I know you won't miss lead me again, pull what your father would and give me the wrong location, so I can't save him in time."

"IM NOT! Don't you see I'm trying to-"

Knowing he wouldn't trust me I made it appeared like Jason's help signal was coming from the GPS coordinates I found. Bruce sped up upon hearing the sound, driving to west the red R was on his map.

"If I see you again, you will not be taken back to your normal cell in Arkham. I will lock you up in high security, a place you where you will never get out, somewhere deep inside Arkham where even you will regret what you've done. I don't care how young the Commissioner thinks you are to be in max security prison, you will spend the rest of your life locked up. Jason was the one person who believed in you, who was protecting you from that. If he doesn't survive this game you are playing, I guarantee you will be in there by tomorrow's dawn, and never get out again." With that the override sequence was hit and Bruce was disconnected.

His threat had no impact on me at the time, my focus was only on saving Jason. The snow storm picked up, making it harder to rid. My bike weaved in and out of traffic, speeding down the streets. Jason was the only thing on my mind, I couldn't lose him.

Upon arrival, my eyes were greeted with the roaring of flames. A pit formed in my stomach making me nauseous. Batman had to have gotten here first. Jason couldn't be in that fire. I slide off the road, too distracted with the smoke and flames to watch where I was going. I landed in a snow drift, which causes my body to tingle with cold. I kept moving, ditching the bike behind as I start to run. The rumble before me looked to me caving down.

A chance, hope, enlightens me as a dark shadow makes his way from the building. My heart beats as a drum so loud anyone near could hear it. Inside, I knew it wasn't Jason, the figure was too tall, too big of build. The dark shadow was carrying something in his hands. My eyes widen, that something was a someone, Jason.

My first instinct was to run up, help him with Jason but I could do no such thing. The Bats would be furious with me, he'd blamed me. Outside of the batmobile, the Batman collapsed to his knees. His head drifted down in utter shame.

The next few moments felt like an outer body experience. The aurora from the fire grew, lighting up Batman and his boy wonder. Jason was beaten to a pulp, dripped with the color red I used to love. The Robin uniform was torn up, shredded with little flames still attached to it. My gaze drifts upwards to see his face, or what was left of his face. Trembling, I couldn't look away. It was bloody and burnt, a horrible mixture. I couldn't recognize him.

"No." I gasped softly, falling into the snow. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry but I was not granted that privilege. Any sound from me could alert the bats or whoever did this to my location. This was my only time to mourn and I could not make a sound. I longed to scream in horror or cry in frustration. Instead I could only trembled in the snow.

Silent tears fell down the sides of my face, freezing like small icicles. Ashes from the fire burned, raining down on my hair as the Joker's laughter erupted in the distance. It mocked my failure to save Jason, the boy who dared show what love was to a girl who knew of nothing more then being a villain. He was the only one who ever cared what happened to me. It finalized my mindset, there is no hope for someone like myself. The universe proved I could only be evil by taking away the one person who ever saw good in passing began to create a pit of emptiness inside my heart, turning it cold from the inside out. The skies were the darkness that night, as any fragment of good left. Everything flashed before me, the lies, the backstabbing, the threats. They would always exist. Come morning light I would be hunted by the Batman, locked away for the rest of my life and not once will I be able to grieve over Jason. It would be too dangerous. "Jason." I whimper softly, closing my eyes to pull my vision away from his dead body. His image still lingered in my brain, tears growing in number as I felt far from the world around me.

~The End~


	38. One Last Riddle

**Riddle me this, what makes someone dangerous?**

_A.) They've got nothing to lose._

_B.) A Cry for Revenge._

_C.) Being a mastermind and trained killer._

_D.) Not caring whether they live or die. _

_**Answer**: All of the Above_

_Enigma will return._


	39. Update: Sequel

**A Sequel is now available called Enigma's Revenge.**


End file.
